Dragonheart:  A New Age
by keacdragon
Summary: After the end of dragonheart and through dragonheart: a new beginning.  AU and it's still going after the second movie.  Please read!  Review please and enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Dragonheart the New Age**

**Summary: Alternate ending and combining**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and can't find any wild or tame dragons where I live.  
**

**Prologue**

Bowen leaned against the stone wall looking down at the fenced field below that grazed the horses. It had been six months, just six months since he had led the rebel army against Einon; six months since he'd delivered his friend's deathblow. It felt like a lifetime. Bowen sighed wearily, the villagers had asked him to be the new king, but there was a grace period in case a random heir popped up who could prove their lineage. Bowen knew he should accept the throne, but couldn't bring himself to do it since a bit of exploring had changed everything.

Just under four months ago, he and Brother Gilbert had gone to Draco's cave to see if anything could be found for a memorial. Instead they found a well hidden alcove with an ivory white dragon egg. Bowen had given the egg to Brother Gilbert to guard at his monastery. The monk had written back that the egg was due to hatch any day, but Bowen couldn't make himself go.

A whinny floated up from the pasture, two of the villages' horses were fussing over something. As night fell, Bowen refused to look up, but the tears came anyway, he turned and hastily marched into the castle to escape the stars' watchful light and gaze.

Once in, he didn't see the shower of falling stars raining down from the one constellation he's avoiding…

The witch gasped but stifled her cry as the spell tugged at her powers. She had been trying to call her daughter's dragon back to the mortal world, but she was accidentaley calling more dragons than she bargained for. As the last dragon settled into place, the incantation ripped the blood-life from the witch and revived the copper dragon. He jerked once; bright, amber eyes gleaming in the dark cave then fell into a deep slumber…

* * *

Well? I hope there's at least one Dragonheart fanatic like me who wants this to keep going!

Review please, I would really like to know, I now this is kinda mean, but I would like at least one review to know someone likes this enough to keep reading when there's more, I have a few chapters ready to go, I just need to know if someone wants them. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1:  Draco

Yeah! Thank you dragonlover247 for thinking this is worth it, we really need more dragonheart writers!

Disclaimer: My wishing star and I were scheduled for a thorough "discussion" tonight but it's gonna be a blizzard until Saturday...I don't own anything...

* * *

**Dragonheart the New Age**

**Chapter I**

Bowen walked along grudgingly as the waterfall beat relentlessly near him. Not knowing why, he had wandered down to Draco's cave, and was now regretting it. As he turned to leave, a sound muffled by rocks and water stopped his departure.

A loud groan echoed the first as Bowen walked through the cave, something slow and heavy was trying to move. Bowen moved slowly around the lava pits that lit the dim cave. A large creature was lying on the rock platform, Bowen eased around a stalagmite to get a better look…

Draco! The dragon shifted groggily, groaning as his heavy limbs refused to obey him. Bowen moved closer as Draco curled up tighter.

"Draco?" Bowen asked softly, the dragon groaned and blinked blearily.

"Bowen?" The dragon managed to mumble.

"Aye, you alright?"

"Mm…hmm…tired." Draco mumbled exhaustedly, his eyes closing.

"Rest, I won't leave." Bowen told him gently, Draco sighed sleepily before drifting off immediately.

Bowen crouched next to him as the dragon slept; really hoping this wasn't a dream.

Draco yawned widely and stretched his forelegs and clawed absentmindedly at the rock. Hearing air rush over metal, uneven metal at that, he turned and saw Bowen shifting through a sword dance; whirling the sword through the pattern with ease.

Grunting a bit as he stretched, Draco felt his wings joints snap as they moved. Bowen's steps through the dance didn't falter, but his grip did and the sword almost hit the ground before Bowen's hand caught it.

"What time is it?" Draco asked the knight when he turned.

"Mid evening, you've slept almost two days." Bowen replied as he sheathed the sword and moved closer.

"Huh, didn't feel that long."

Bowen chuckled, "How can you feel time passing in your sleep?"

Draco returned the laugh gently, "I guess you can't"

Bowen shifted uncomfortably while Draco popped his neck, letting it snap into place loudly.

"What is it?" the dragon asked, turning to face the man next to him.

"You're supposed to be dead." Bowen answered softly.

"So that's what happened." Draco said, and then continued before Bowen could say anything. "It was odd being just a soul, I was aware of other dragons and stars around me, but not what was going on mortally. The only thing I did notice was something pulled me away. I barely remember you the other night. Someone must have used magic to bring dragons back."

Bowen's brows furrowed, "What do you men 'dragons'?"

"I wasn't the only one brought back. I just…" Draco trailed off, looking away.

"Just what?"

Draco shrugged it off, "Nothing, how long has it been since…"

"Six months."

"Anything new?" The dragon questioned and sat up to roll his shoulders with a crack.

Bowen began reluctantly, "The rebels want me to be king, but there's a grace period, Kara somehow hates me, and…"

"What did you do?" Draco asked suddenly, Bowen almost snapped, then he saw what Draco looking at, the alcove with the plants torn apart.

"Do you know what was there?" Bowen replied carefully, unsure of how the dragon would react.

"Plants?" Draco admitted blankly. Bowen was surprised Draco didn't know what had been hidden in his cave.

"A dragon egg, Brother Gilbert offered for the little one's safety, for it to be sheltered at the monastery…Draco?" Bowen explained then called out as Draco stood abruptly and left the chamber.

Bowen had to follow at a scrambling jog to keep up with the long-legged dragon. After ducking under the waterfall, Bowen expected the dragon to have taken off into the sky, but Draco hadn't even left the immediate area.

The knight ducked as a chunk of rock flew at his head; ducking beneath the ledge, Bowen watched as Draco's tail beat into the rocks uncontrollably, chipping and smashing them apart. Draco rumbled deep in his chest and Bowen could see his eyes glazing over. Draco pounded for almost an hour before exhaustion and emotion took over; Draco gave one last feeble thrash before letting his tail go limp and head hang.

Bowen walked over to the shaking dragon, he could feel the heat radiating through his clothes off of the dragon. Draco shook his head to try to clear his eyes ineffectively, using a paw to wipe them, he sighed loudly.

"What's up?" The man asked Draco had never burst out like that.

"The egg holds my son," Draco spoke like he was fighting with himself to not lose control. "I had a mate many years ago, most pairings happen after a First Flight, the fastest male getting the girl, but mine didn't go through the official ceremony, just decided I was the one. The two dragons usually fly several flights, maybe getting an egg if lucky, we only flew once."

"How do you know it's your son?" Bowen pressed gently.

"Mothers have a natural instinct on what gender their offspring is, my mate left the egg there for safety, for me to raise." Draco answered not meeting Bowen's gaze.

Bowen thought for a minute, "Do you want…"

Draco spun to face him, "NO!" He thundered his voice rumbling to a near roar as he interrupted the knight.

"Alright, He'll stay at the monastery." Bowen said cautiously, to try to calm the enraged dragon.

"His name is Drake." Draco whispered before moving and lying down in the cold creek, with a sigh he rested his head on his forelegs.

Bowen followed, but remained silent. Pulling off his over tunic that he wore to keep the cold out, he dunked it in the creek and started wiping off Draco's hot scales, which steamed at the touch of the cold water. Bowen was starting to regret bringing up the egg, and wondered what would happen later on when the baby dragon was older.

Draco winced when Bowen moved to his splayed out wings, Bowen moved slower as he brushed the tunic over the leather membrane. When he turned, Bowen noticed that Draco was ignoring him completely.

Draco tugged the wing out of Bowen's hand as he straightened, "Why does Kara hate you?"

"I have yet to figure that out.'

Draco snorted half-hearted, stretching out again the dragon yawned while Bowen wrung out his soaked tunic.

Bowen glanced at his companion; Draco had his eyes half-closed, his breathing slowing.

"Come on, you still need sleep." Bowen urged gently and moved out of the way so Draco could stand and fold his wings without hitting him.

Bowen sighed loudly as he lay down on the rock cave floor; he was too tired to care. Hearing heavy footfalls, Bowen half opened his eyes; Draco was lying down next to him instead of the rock platform that Bowen guessed was Draco's usual bed.

A scaly foreleg rested to one side of him; while Draco carefully eased down to avoid squishing his friend. Bowen sat up a bit and could see the exhaustion on the dragons face.

"Screw it." Bowen muttered and sat up enough to slide back against the hard scales that emitted welcoming warmth. Draco smiled and relaxed, laying his head down in a position so his warm breath would dry the tunic sprawled out on a rock by morning. Yawning widely, Bowen let sleep overtake him, the last thing he saw was Draco following suit.

* * *

What do you think?

I couldn't just let Bowen suffer! And it's not fair Drake has to grow up alone, yes Draco will be out of the way for now, but he's still pretty heart-sore over his mate's death. I don't own the dragon thing but I'm using the Eragon series bit where dragons can speak in and through minds and that's how mates have a deeper and more "hearfelt" connection...I'll get into Draco's mate later...

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Drake, and Kara

Sorry it took me a bit, went back to school Monday and hate it, don't teachers know we need sleep?

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Brother Gilbert and Friar Peter waited with bated breaths. The large ivory egg resting on the table between then rocked as the occupant moved and fussed.

A smack rang from the inside of the egg, a small crack appeared, then another and another as the smacks continued. The cracking noise seeming to encourage the thrashes from within. The cracks spidered away from the first slowly, a few broke off small chips completely. Brother Gilbert gently moved them away to lay them in an available bowl for keepsake, the space left was a breathing hole the hatchling used for a split second before the thrashing intensified.

_SNAP!_ The narrower end of the egg shattered, the egg skin tearing and sticking slightly as a stretchy hole formed and and extended as the creature as it wobbly backed out.

The hatchling blinked in confusion at the candle and torch light surrounding it. Brother Gilbert gently dried and cleaned off the newborn dragon while Friar Peter held a bottle of warmed milk mixed with weak chicken broth. The little creature dragon suckled eagerly before backing away a step and yawning wide enough to tip it backwards slightly.

The baby dragon now lay curled in a large, sturdy basket, being only the size of a barn cat, it fit comfortably inside with the soft blankets and warm pillows. Brother Gilbert held a small smile on his lips as he sat at a table in adapted dungeon library to write to a much missed friend...

* * *

**Dear Bowen,**

**The Hatchling arrived last night, at the moment a dark gray and ruddy yellow. I see so much of our departed friend in the hatchling. Please aid me, the little one needs a name. I have none for it.**

**Yours Faithfully,**

**Brother Gilbert of Glockenspur**

**P.S. Do have any slight notion on how to tell the gender of a such a young dragon? I will say there are no out-showing indications...**

**

* * *

**Dear Brother Gilbert,

I understand your confusion on the gender, it is even difficult to differ as juveniles unless close inspection and observation is taken into play, (**It's not _that_ hard to tell!**) I did not just write that...The color will improve, the gray to black, darkening in light; the yellow only in time. HIS name is Drake, I will not tell you by message on a paper, only in person. I am accepting the throne, grace done, no heirs. I am asking you to officiate the ceremony, as you are one of my closest companions and besides myself, you are versed in the official vows and ceremony, (**Why do you outright assume _I_ don't know it? Have you ever thought of asking?**) I'm ignoring that one...Please come with care yet haste. THe monastery will be safer for the babe, leave him.

Expecting Your Safe Arrival;

Yours Faithfully and Honorably,

Sir Bowen

* * *

Brother Gilbert smiled softly as he talked and caught up on events with Bowen, the two leaned on the castle battlements and watched the night cover fields and stars.

"I wonder if he knows." Brother Gilbert spoke whimsically after a bit. Referring with his remark and gentle nod to the constellation of the dragon.

"He better." Bowen replied a little gruffly, halfway hearing the heavy footfalls begin after their owner landed in the far courtyard. The knight carefully hid his smirk as Brother Gilbert glanced at him once.

The monk shrugged, "Well we never know about that until we're done do we?"

"Aye, but he kinda needs to know to help and not look stupid." Bowen replied, gritting his teeth to stop the full blown laugh from the slight snort from the owner of the heavy footfalls and the look of blank confusion on Brother Gilbert's face.

"Helping you in a dream?"

"If so then if you punch me right now I won't feel it."

"What in the saints' names do you mean?"

Bowen nearly lost it as he turned to face the owner of the approaching, heavy footfalls as they came up behind the two men. Brother Gilbert's eyes narrowed questioningly as Bowen raised his eyebrows at the figure.

Brother Gilbert turned, and was shocked for a second then smiled grandly as Draco settled into a comfortable crouch behind them.

Bowen smiled to his two companions, "A new age has come."

* * *

Kara swore under her breath as she continued to work on the field, digging out rocks and sticks that may break the plow that would go through once she and the other working in this field were through.

A Horn blasted from the village, loud and clear, many women dropped what they were doing and rushed to the center on the village, others just paused and walked hastily. Kara growled, but followed.

A crowd was gathering around two horse mounted visitors in the center of the throng. Kara stood among the last arrivals in the back, not immediately recognizing the two men. One she did, she wished she had stayed in the field upon seeing the monk and knight.

Bowen smiled to the many elated faces surrounding him, many he personally recognized from Hewe and Trevor; Magdalene, the wife of Eynron the blacksmith; Shawn, an amateur swordsman under the right training...He was answereing a call form one and shaking the hand of another smoothly and politely. Hewe laughed as made it through the people to the knight's side.

"So?" The one-eyed bear questioned.

Bowen rolled is eyes with the confident smile that everyone recognized and loved, knowing full well what Hewe meant.

"Can you be ready in four days?" Bowen replied with a chuckle.

The bear beamed, "Yes Your Highness!"

As the words left his lips, the people cheered, leaving Kara stunned as she looked down at Bowen's searching gaze, most likely for her.

"Four days...a lot must be done to be ready for the coronation..." Brother Gilbert mused out loud. Kara thought the same silently to herself, but with different worries...

Kara strode from the field with the empty water bucket, her mouth dry along with her bucket.

"Kara!"

The shout made her stop and turn, but Bowen jogging to catch up with her made her spin around an continue a little hastily.

Kara scowled as the man grew closer, a hand on her shoulder spun her around.

"What was that?" Bowen asked, Kara ignored him and tried to shove past him.

Bowen just grabbed her again, this time not letting go.

"Why are you avoiding me?" This time he held her gaze, neither able to break away.

"Me? Avoiding you?" She shot back," "Why did you just forget about me? After everything we'd been through! After..."Kara abruptly looked away, unable to make herself finish her statement, and Bowen knew full well what she meant by the sorrow in her deep brown eyes and the familiar ache she invoked in his heart.

Bowen gently turned her face to meet her gaze with his sincere dark blue eyes, "Kara...I didn't forget about you, I was so distraught and...and confused afterwards that I couldn't even see my and in front of my face. I've been trying to cope along with everything else that I've had to do, I didn't think I could face anyone..."

Kara sighed sadly, "How do I know you won't do this every time a close friend dies or is even injured or ill?" Her voice was soft, quietly hurt, and Bowen knew this was more than reassurance of her pain, it was trust. Something Einon had taken away from her.

"When my father died when I was young, I turned to very close friend of mine for help just to live. I should have done the same with you, but I didn't...I couldn't. Every time I even though of heading to my stallion or even thought of you, I saw you sharing my pain and I just couldn't do that to you." Bowen admitting this, didn't come from just anywhere, Kara could truly feel how deeply Bowen had been grieving for so long...

Those dark, blue-gray eyes she felt she could drown in asked for forgiveness and held unlimited love and compassion.

Kara bit her lip in contemplation, she really didn't need to think. but was too overcome with emotions. She suddenly dropped her bucket, needing both hands to pull Bowen's shoulders down to her level, sealing the action with a kiss. The knight stiffened slightly, then relaxed and wrapped his arms snugly around Kara's waist, pulling her to conform to his muscle toned body. Kara just hugged his neck tightly, deepening the kiss to the point of leaving them both breathless.

He was _her_ knight.

A sharp wolf-whistle broke the two apart, the pair panting slightly, and not only Kara blushed. The villagers gathered around to watch the show cheered, a few howling or making cat calls.

"When's the wedding?" An older lady called from further away; Elaine, Hewe's wife, hushed her while the rest laughed.

Bowen glanced at Hewe and pulled something out of his belt pouch into his fist, the bear waved at the people to quiet.

The knight kneeled, gently taking Kara's left hand in his right. All his eyes held was passion and love.

"Kara, as much as I think you as a nuisance, I can no longer get rid of you, you are my life, you are the one I will fight for, and die a thousand times over...I never planned on being put on the spot and doing this in public...forgive me for being so abrupt, but Kara, will you marry me?" Bowen's eyes did most of the pleading, but his voice was like the cherry on the cake.

Kara was speechless while Bowen slid the simple gold band with a tiny, set in emerald stone onto her ring finger, "I...yes!"

The villagers erupted in cheers, only to be silenced by Hewe once more, while Bowen slid the simple gold band with a tiny, set in emerald stone onto Kara's ring finger, "So?...When shall the two or you be official?" Elaine asked with a smirk.

"If I may, though two separate ceremonies are possible but impractical. Bowen's coronation will be in four days, it would seem right for the two to be married as King and Queen as one." Brother Gilbert suggested.

"Four days..." Kara whispered, fiddling with with ring, it felt completely natural, yet absolutely weird, the shock was made even deeper as Bowen gently kissed her cheek and then lips once more.

"I can't wait." He said into her ear softly before several women dragged her away, already arguing about dresses and jewelry.

* * *

Wedding of the Century!

Elaine, Magdalene, and Eynron are my OCs, Trevor is from the book.

Sorry again for the wait and no Draco, he's a surprise, but now it's time to review and vote!

I'm rewriting the wedding...

Do you want a formal coronation?

formal wedding?

funny coronation?

funny wedding?

both?

neither?

either one, (please specify)?

And would you like the wedding vows, (Both, to match) to be:

Formal?

passionate?

lovey-dovey?

Funny?

Quirky?

Half and half (please specify which two!)

open suggestions?

OK, hope you liked this one! Vote and review! I have a three day weekend starting tomorrow afternoon so you have full rights to be mad if I don't update by Sunday, (unless the predicted snow cuts off power..EEP!).

:):):)

Keacdragon

You decide! I have


	4. Chapter 3: Damsel, Drake, & Discoveries

Hey everyone! **Please read my authors notes!** I need your opinion on what would you like to read...like in chapter two for the wedding vows! Please!

Disclaimer: Anyone know a a lawyer willing to take on a Wishing star case?...

* * *

**Dragonheart the New Age**

**Chapter III**

Friar Peter smiled at the sleeping Drake, the muddy yellow scales had become slightly brighter, the gray darkening to a near black.

The dragon was only three weeks old, but had stolen both the old Friar's and the Abbot's hearts.

The active dracling had taken it onto himself to explore every book filled or worse dust filled corner of his dungeon chamber. And if someone wasn't around when Drake decided to wander, you would have to spend a good deal fo time looking for him or tracking him down by listening to his complaining of getting himself lost and confused.

Drake was extremely vocal when upset, he could growl, hum, squeal, hiss, whine, whimper, purr, and even had a developing...well, sort of a roar, but not quite.

Friar Peter sighed as he glanced at the open astrologer's book on the table next to him,

"_A dragon's heart_

_Shall doom mankind,_

_When the two-tailed comet_

_Blazes across the night sky."_

And to his knowledge and that of Brother Gilbert's, there were no other dragons other than young Drake. The baby was destined for an extreme fate...

xxx

She chuckled faintly as the dracling sniffed at her riding boots, Drake looked fantastic for a nearly one month old dragon.

"Friar Peter? It's the new moon tonight, he should be taken out after midnight."

The old friar nearly said no as he hesitated, but the girl made a point. She wouldn't be able to keep Drake outside for very long, there was too great a risk someone might see the young dragon even if it would be so late at night.

She was only visiting the one night, mainly to use her Celtic bloodline's knowledge to make sure Drake was growing fine, and he was, but as the dragon's father figure he had every right to be worried...

xxx

Drake snuffled playfully and wriggled through the folds of the girl's cloak that she'd wrapped the dracling in to carry him outside.

"Sh-shhh...look around little one..."

Drake emitted a squeak when she set him down on the ground; the summer green grass was cool and fresh, the night-time soft breeze felt good on fragile wing membranes and scales; but it was the beautiful, star filled sky that held Drake's attention over all of the new sensations.

She smiled as the little dragon's head weaved back and forth on his unsteady neck, he was trying so hard to look at all of the stars at once.

"Come here Drake, let me show you the stars..."

She actually had to take a few moments to catch the wiggling dracling, but Drake settled peacefully in her arms, resting his head on her shoulder at an angle and folding his wings against his sides to curl against her snugly.

"Now, follow my finger, that one right there is called Orion..."

Friar Peter found them just like that when he joined them, she was pointing out constellations one after another and telling the myths and history behind each one.

_Sagittarius..._

_Leo..._

_Andromeda..._

_Scorpio..._

_Pisces..._

_Ursa Major..._

_Ursa Minor..._

She grew silent as the last constellation made Drake stiffen and stare at the image formed...

_Draco..._

"That's the constellation Draco, the Dragon Stars..."

Drake made a soft a whine, like a little child meeting someone intimidating for the first time.

The girl sighed softly, lost in ages of memories, "Up there rest your mother in eternal peace Drake, and I hope she knows you and can see you now..."

"I wish I knew if you could hear me, but look at your son..."

Kate was crying now, Friar Peter's heart clenched in sympathy as the girl breathed out a whispered prayer...

"Look at your son, milady...I pray that you and your mate are proud...Baritea, I hope your proud

**

* * *

**

Kara smiled as Bowen led her to the mountain ridge on the back side of her village, three days from now they would have the ceremony. And Kara didn't know what to feel.

She did however feel sorrow take over as she and Bowen reached the peak of their walk, stopping nearly exactly where Draco would lay on sentry duty before the battle seven months ago.

Kara looked to the ground after her eyes had found Draco's stars in the night sky.

"What is it love?"

Bowen's voice was heavy with emotion as Kara's heart was as the tears fell.

"Nearly every night when the sky...is dark enough *_sniff_* I've come up here...and nearly each time, His star would always shine brighter for a moment...but at the last new moon..."

_The two nights line up...that was the night Draco..._

"Kara...I don't think he can shine like that again...anymore..."

She sniffed once, "What? No, he has to..."

"Kara..."

"Why not?" Kara sobbed, nearly pulling away as Bowen grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Because, he's right behind you."

* * *

Bowen smiled, content and warm as he gazed at the millions of stars above him, Kara lay on his left side, her head on his chest and hand playing with the laces of his tunic.

His left arm hugged her to him a little protectively, while his right played with her hair.

Draco let out a quiet chuckle at the two, then followed it with a soft yawn.

Bowen smirked, "tired much dragon?"

Draco 'humphed' then yawned again, he gave in to sleep seconds after shifting to let his neck stretch out on the ground, and in a position that his neck and body halfway encircled Bowen and Kara, his tail and the cliff edge did the rest.

"Bowen?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Draco's..."

"His heart is completely whole again...the only down side is he gets worn out faster by nightfall for now, like when you've had a sprained ankle or broken bone...you have all the energy you did before, it just takes longer for it to be able to last the whole day."

"Ah."

Silence.

"And before you ask since I can tell how silent you are, no Einon's still completely gone."

"Mmm..."

The two must have talked for hours, catching up and just chatting, Draco remaining oblivious to it as he slept.

They drifted off an hour or two after midnight, the sudden stopping of noise led Draco to briefly awake.

He looked to the two and smiled, curling his tail slightly against Kara's back, smiling wider as she leaned against the welcomed heat.

Draco looked to the stars, one set in particular, remembering decades ago the dragoness who had stolen his heart and very soul, and led to his son...

"_Oh My Love...how...I miss you...so much...Baritea..._"

* * *

Hewe sighed softly as he trekked up the pre-dawn lit ridge, he remembered each night before that battle looking up to the ridge as he had done every morning as well, and seeing that dragon either stretching his massive wings to greet the day, or curling into a loose form to remain comfortable for the night.

The top of the ridge was still dark, the dawn just starting to shift the black sky and last of the hundred or so stars into dark gray. A deep rumbling came from where the man had thought he had last seen Bowen and Kara head to.

Oddly enough, it was where the dragon had been...

"Mmm...*_yawn_*...Hewe?"

That voice...it couldn't be...right?

But it was, Draco groggily lifted his head, his movements obviously still slow and sluggish from heavy sleep.

"Draco."

xxx

Bowen awoke to a softly held conversation and the absence of his heat source. Once he was coherent enough to sit up and look around, he realized Kara's absence, and her conversation with Hewe.

Draco on the other hand was still tired and half-dozing with his head up, (a lot like a human falling asleep sitting on a stool).

"Draco, go back to sleep."

The dragon must have been really out of it, he actually listened to Bowen's order and complied.

Hewe watched the dragon sleep for a moment before turning to the knight, "Mind tellin' me how the dragon's back?"

* * *

Anthony growled, being Eynron, the blacksmith's, son was sometimes irritating. Especially times like this morning when his father had spent too long over his morning meal reminiscing and was now irritated.

The forge was just starting up again for the morning, a little late today several hours after dawn, the rest of village was slowly awakening to greet the day...

**ROAR!**

That wasn't normal, Eynron dropped the sword he was sharpening and rushed out of the forge at the roar, only one creature was capable of that intensity in Anthony's mind.

Joined by the radiant summer sunrise, Draco's voice shattered all sounds and making sure everyone was up.

Some of the young children screamed at volume, but nearly everyone cheered as Draco jumped into the sky, his wings taking on the color of bright sun, greeting the new day, and a new age...

* * *

Well? I know it took a little longer, but I'm helping Arianwen44 with her sequel to Werewolves and Dragons. Please review! I need at least two reviews a chapter, I hate having to do that but I need to know people want to read more! :):):)


	5. Chapter 4:  Dances, Weddings, and Crowns

_**Okay, thanks to Scarehound for voting! I leave some decisions up to you readers, please read the author's notes or I might make them into a chapter...I don't want to...**_

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

Kara shifted in the new dress Magdalene, Elaine, and Elaine's eldest Seyarra were fitting to her. Most wedding dress were blue for purity, but Kara had outright refused, no one could convince her otherwise, even Bowen repeatedly saying he didn't care.

The dress was a white with light blue lacing down her back, light blue embroidery around her waist, neckline, sleeve edges, and down both sides of the slit in her skirt in an ivy leaf patterns. The sleeves draped loosely from her shoulders and the gentle colors accented her bright hair.

Seyarra was constantly humming and sighing in awe and jealousy, she was being courted by a young man from another village, and dreaming of her perfect wedding.

"Seyarra...hush please! I'm nervous enough as it is...don't you start fussing."

Elaine laughed at both of her daughter's complaints, off her and Hewe's three girls, Seyarra was the one Kara had bonded with the most after her father had been taken to the quarry.

"Enough! Magdalene, help me get her out of that dress, we have but a little to finish and she needs to help with the preparations, not fuss over a few seams."

xxx

Bowen was laughing loudly at some witty remark Draco had used as a reply to Enyron's increasingly riddling questions. The knight and Hewe were laughing so hard from the ongoing 'discussion' between the dragon and blacksmith that what little planning they'd managed to arrange had long since been forgotten.

"Oh yeah? But what would you say to the explanation of a rumor of a dragon fleeing a battle with one of its wings torn to shreds, or if it was just hacked off?"

"That would be a matter of a pinion."**

Eynron shouted in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air and stalking off to his forge with an aggravated huff.

Draco chuckled from where he'd been lazily circling the trio of men, only his occasional rough flapping caused any disturbance, the livestock in the village either adjusted or hid from the dragon.

Bowen smirked, "Was the sarcasm really necessary?"

"Of course not."

"Well, at least he's honest." Hewe commented as Kara came to join them in planning out the ceremonies along with the arriving Brother Gilbert, not that she had a clue to any of this.

Bowen snorted, "No, he's being annoyingly blunt and mostly sarcastic. I haven't seen him like this at all."

Hewe raised an eyebrow, "Well then in that case...Hey Dragon! You had anything to drink this morning?"

Draco rolled over in the air, folding in a massive wing to his body and letting gravity tug him the way he wanted to go, "Oh...the usual...a bit of dew on the stag I took for breakfast, a sip of river water down the way, and a handful of swallows of that pond scum you humans call water at the edge of this village."

Kara looked to Bowen, completely confused, "Is Draco okay?"

"I _think_ so, why?"

"He's never this...umm..."

"Blunt? Sarcastic? Annoying?"

Kara smiled, "I 'd say all of that and possibly more."

Draco meanwhile had been sustaining his _unique _conversation with Hewe, and was luckily oblivious to Bowen's next words.

"He...didn't get a lot of sleep the night before last, it took Eynron and I most of the night to get it out of him, he's still grieving for the death of his mate. Draco never got the chance after her death just over three years ago. A dragon slayer murdered her in cold blood, _Her_ target had been Draco, but she turned and killed his mate; after he fled the area and made it here, he spent the rest of the time either avoiding Freyne and then me." Bowen's voice had roughened a bit from the smooth tone Kara had grown used to since the battle , "*_sigh_*...Draco is reminded of her when seeing the two of us, especially you. He's covering his emotions with sarcasm, and being horribly blunt...but he's _trying_..."

The near desperate tone in Bowen's voice portrayed his worry for the dragon, like he trying to convince her and _himself_ that Draco was going to be okay.

(**AN: Come on came you blame Draco for being OOC? Please don't get mad at me, or if you do, don't flame me too bad, Draco's already blasting me as it is...**)

Kara sighed nearly silently, thinking to herself to have a talk with the dragon without anyone else.

"Bowen? Kara? We need to decide on the Bridal and Groom escorts for the ceremony, mainly so we don't have anyone tripping over their own two feet."

The couple smirked, knowing it was most likely Elaine mocking Hewe.

"There does need to be one man and one woman in each of the other parties." Brother Gilbert reminded the small group as he sat ready for the two escorts.

Kara spoke first, "Elaine, Seyarra, Magdalene, Laura, Maloriah, and Emoriah...though...on the man..."

(**Laura=Hewe's middle daughter, Maloriah=Hewe's youngest, Emoriah=village midwife. All my OC's**)  
Brother Gilbert wrote the names quickly and neatly, impressing Kara with his skill.

Bowen tipped his head slightly to one side, "Eynron...Nathan, Jacob if he'll do it, McKarthy...what's his first name?"

Hewe snorted, "Adlein, how can you ask him to be in your wedding ceremony if you don't even know his name?"

(**Nathan= 17, good fighter Bowen trained, Jacob and Adlein McKarthy= men who were commanders under Bowen. OC's**)

"It was easier to shout surnames than to try and distinguish between six different ways to pronounce similar names." Bowen's defense was right, but it was still funny.

"Bowen, you're short two men and the woman, Kara only the man."

Draco decided at that point to land and interject his two sense, "If you think about, Kara_ isn't_ short..."

"Draco! Shut up!"

Kara laughed at the deep blush the dragon had brought up to Bowen's cheeks, even the dragon let loose a small chuckle, but Kara could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll be back by nightfall, and don't worry about Bowen's escort." With that he jumped into the air again.

"Draco? What are you talking about?"

The dragon ignored the questions, just dipping a wing as a sort of wave and heading out over the forest.

xxx

"So, Bowen finally found a lady who can put up with his antics and temper...*_chuckle_*...I never thought I would live to hear that announcement. Hell! I actually _tried _to make sure of that!" The man's speaking dissolved into chuckles as he leaned against the lodge's kitchen table, arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head.

Draco awkwardly nodded, his head somewhat inside the doorway, "She hasn't though seen the full extent of his temper, and I'm going to try to keep it that way, I have been on the receiving end of that remember."

The man nodded, "I know, ugh...I'll go!"

The lady also present smiled, "Let me get a few things first, then we'll head out."

Draco smiled, "Thanks you two, Bowen'll appreciate it."

"Anytime Draco."

xxx

Kara leaned against her father's house doorway, watching the northwestern line of hills in the distance, that's the direction Draco had headed earlier that day.

It was the start of sunset, and the dragon still wasn't back. She was just about to turn around and head inside until the dragon's flapping announced his arrival, when Bowen's stallion, Ahearn, started rearing up from where he was tied and neighing at full blast.

Draco's black shape in the sky was lower than usual, probably because of the two horsemen on the ground level with dragon flying.

She couldn't make out the figures, definitely strangers, but the shouts from the riders and neighs from the horses were stirring Bowen's stallion into a frenzy.

"What the hell is all that noise?" Eynron was ticked, probably because his evening of peace and quiet was interrupted. (**Did you notice that Eynron's a finicky blacksmith? No? Well...he is!**)

"Bowen?"

"Yeah Kara?"

"Draco's back, and he...brought some people back with him."

"Who would that dragon bri..."

Bowen stopping short made Kara turn to the man next to her as the two riders came closer, one man and one woman, the woman leading a second horse with her.

Draco landed with a smile on his face, a happier one than Kara had seen all day from him. The two riders stopping level with him and laughing at an ongoing conversation.

Kara was about to turn and ask Bowen who they were when the woman and Bowen met gazes.

She jumped off her horse as Bowen took off running towards her, they met seconds later. Bowen wrapping his arms around her in a brotherly hug and spinning her around.

With a kiss to her forehead he laughed at her greeting that must've been some kind of joke.

The man clasped forearms with Bowen, smiling widely as he patted the knight's shoulder warmly.

They spoke heartily, Draco a full part of the conversation, Kara couldn't hear their words, and felt like an intruder until Bowen motioned her over.

"My, my Bowen, isn't she a beauty! You're quite a lucky lady to be the woman to tie Bowen here down."

"Cut it out you! Draco torch the idiot if he speaks outta line again!"

Kara nervously chuckled a bit with the deep laughs booming from the man and lady after Draco growled mockingly.

"My lady, if I may introduce myself? I am Boromir Stavenson, pardon my _interesting _rhetoric. Met Clog-head here few years ago while saving his arse."

"Shut up!" Bowen's eyes laughed though, shining in the sunset's fading light; "Kara, this is Arianna Ballard."

"Nice to meet you."

Kara nodded meekly, slightly uneasy at Bowen's casual demeanor.

Draco huffed loudly, smoke emitting from his nostrils, "Kara, this is Bowen's closest friend from when he training to be a knight," Draco amended the introductions as he gestured to the respective people with the tip of his tail...

"And this is Bowen's sister..."

* * *

Kara sighed as she stared at the night sky; she lay on the ridge she had slept on the night she found out Draco was alive.

Arianna lay next to her, Draco curled around the two with his stomach tilted towards them.

(_mostly instinctively to protect them by having his armored back face anything approaching them from that side in case the dragon dozed off and wasn't able to notice before hand, but mostly because he liked the two women better and past experience had taught him women get cold easier at night [a.k.a his mate] and warm bellies help keep anyone warm especially if you're a dragon_)

(**If you want, ignore that ramble! :)...**)

Arianna was humming a tune under her breath, matching it to the beat Draco was thumping out with the tip of his left fore talons. Kara couldn't understand the constantly shifting rhythm, it sounded like a tavern song that you would only be able to understand if you were drunk.

(**That statement was an oxymoron I know...go ahead and flame me...**)

"Arianna?"

"Hmm...?"

"Your last name is Ba-"

"Ballard, yeah about that, our mother...was from the Celtic heritage and Bowen was sort of...an...unplanned son..."

Kara started snorting uncontrollably, already figuring out that explanation, Draco was gritting his teeth and trying not to chuckle up any flames.

Arianna smiled, "Go ahead and laugh, it's funny...*_sigh_* They got married, and I came along four years later, again...unplanned..."

(_Kara and Draco sniggering in the background_)

"Our father was firmly the aristocratic knight with an attitude of...hmm...let's go with...arrogance? Yeah that fits. Anyway, our parents clashed all the time, mainly because Mother was a followed of the Old Religion and father...wasn't fully, beside the Old Code...so...out of respect I kept Mother's surname 'Ballard' and when Bowen entered the knight academy he took the surname 'Quiad' from our father."

(**Very Original don't you think? lol**)

"Now Bowen never told me that!" Kara laughed.

"I didn't think he would, oh, I'm kind of sworn to tell you...Bowen's allergic to mead."

"What!"

Draco groaned loudly, running a paw down his face in exasperation. "Oh, good lord, Kara don't you **ever** dare give Bowen mead."

Kara bent her neck back to look at the dragon's face, "Why?"

"He could nearly kill himself, he gets so sick."

Kara grimaced, "Thanks for the warning."

"Of course."

The three were silent for a bit longer, Draco yawning a little and stretching sore wings out over top of the two women before folding them loosely.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Bowen mentioned that with your heart whole again you sleep more to adjust, do you have an idea how long that could take? I mean don't get me wrong, I don't mind, just if you continue to sleep near my village...you'll get less and less sleep."

Draco chuckled, "I understand, it's not nearly as draining as it was just a few weeks ago...but...*_yawn_*...this should fade away pretty soon, and I won't be sleeping here in a couple of nights..."

At that even Arianna's eyebrows furrowed, "Well, where would you go sleep then? I don't know if you fit in my barn, but..."

Draco interrupted her with a louder chuckle, "No, I'll stay in my cave for a week, then probably the castle."

"Why your cave?"

"Bowen asked the same thing, the week at my cave is the same week starting with your wedding night Kara, the two of you deserve time alone."

Arianna began snorting uncontrollably, Kara blushed and smiled at Arianna, the lady snorted when she laughed quite easily. "Who's idea was that?"

"Mine."

"Ah."

xxx

Kara hadn't quite figured it out if she and Arianna had dozed off after lapsing into silence, or if she's just lost focus on time, but it was long after midnight when she noticed Draco gazing longingly at the Dragon constellation, a wistful, sorrow heavy sigh sliding past his lips. Though the dragon's eyes did shine a bit naturally, she was pretty sure it wasn't just his eyes glistening a little in the starlight.

"What was her name?"

Draco sighed heavier as he lowered his gaze from the stars, "Baritea."

"Lovely."

Draco gave slight nod as he let his head rest on the ground.

"Kara?"

"Arianna?"

"Did you know I was engaged...oh, maybe five-six years ago?"

"Really? Did the two of..."

"He...died from injuries...two months...after we were engaged, we were going to marry in the spring that year."

"I'm so sorry."

Arianna nodded gently as she propped herself up on an elbow, "I mean, it was a halfway arranged betrothal, but we were really close before he...didn't come home that night. I was heartbroken, Bowen was serving Freyne and teaching Einon by then so I didn't even have the chance to tell him of the engagement until two years after is all, Boromir was...well neither of us had met him yet..."

Kara wanted to say something comforting, but that would ruin the point Arianna was trying to make to Draco, she must've picked up on how sad the dragon was acting and after Kara had asked about _her_...the lady had pieced it all together pretty quickly, she was a lot like Bowen.

"Just the night before...he told me that if something ever happened to him...he wanted me to find someone else, maybe not to marry, maybe not even another man...but someone to talk to regularly, more than the every six months I got the brief chance to see Bowen."

"He said to me..._Friends will keep you sane, Love could fill your heart, A lover can warm your bed, But lonely is the soul without a mate..._He begged me to find even just a simple friend to keep me sane and to keep going, that he would do the same if I wished, but he didn't want me to quit. A soul mate didn't have to be a lover, a good friend will be just fine and is sometimes better..."

"_Love makes time pass; time makes love pass..._It may have taken me...three years to really go out and be myself again, but I try..." Arianna's voice had softened, her control was stronger than Kara had expected, but her trying was correct, her effort was noticeable...

_"When Death to either shall come - I pray it be first to me..."_

Kara jumped at Draco's sudden speaking, the emotion heavy in his voice.

"She must've really been something Draco."

"Mm-hmm..."

* * *

The pre-dawn light woke Kara again, Draco's soft snores behind her slowly fading into deep breathing and then the dragon waking fully as Arianna yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Thanks you two." The smile on Draco's face was wide and happy, and Kara echoed it joyfully.

"Oh, Draco, what did you mean by don't worry about Bowen's escorts?" Kara asked as they three headed down to the village center.

"Boromir and Arianna have accepted the positions."

"That still leaves one man left, and I think both Bowen and I would want Hewe...then we're still short one man either way."

Draco chuckled and flexed his wings, "That leaves the decision to you and Bowen, but I'm giving you first pick."

Kara turned around and walked backwards maintain eye contact with the dragon, "What do you mean?"

Draco stopped and closed his eyes, a dull tingling sensation started to slowly build in Kara's bones, kinda like when you stretch a muscle and it relaxes. The gold glow that had appeared and "dissolved" Draco after he had died appeared again and began to fold and shrink the dragon.

After several minutes, where the dragon had been standing, an older man, probably mid to late fifties stood in a dull copper and black tunic with gold sheened stitches on the shoulders, around the collar of the black tunic, and at the hems of the sleeves and shirt. His black boots were scuffed, much like Draco's talons, his bright copper hair was streaked with gray and a little black, but Draco's Amber eyes shone from his slightly bearded face.

(**Picture a little younger Sean Connery with a bit of copper hair...**)

"Bowen wanted me to be able to attend, if not be apart of the wedding...and this how I can without causing too much of an issue." Draco's voice was a little hoarse, but smoothed over quickly, he flexed his hands a little, adjusting to the change in shape and size.

Arianna's eyebrows rose inquisitively, "Does...that hurt? Or...?"

"It can after several hours or days...in some cases, I haven't done this in awhile so I won't stay like this all day so I'm not too sore tomorrow afternoon at the ceremony." Draco rolled his shoulders, his spine cracking at just that simple movement, "It's my wings that'll be affected the most their literally folded along my spine completely, I can't stay cramped like this for too long."

Kara just stared blankly, then swallowed loudly with a nod that was probably mostly to herself, "Be Bowen's escort Draco, Hewe basically adopted me and he should be the one giving me away."

"Are you sure?"

Draco smiled and nodded before raising his eyebrows quizzically at Bowen's sudden appearance and confused face.

"What the hell...?"

Arianna stepped in at that, "Bowen, meet the last man of your escort, Draco."

Bowen put his hands on his hips and quirked his eyebrows, staring at Draco for a moment, "Didn't know you could do that."

Draco smiled again, and Kara could see even in this guise it reached his shining eyes, "I have yet to reveal _all_ my secrets."

* * *

Kara stood in a crowded doorway with the women of her escort and Arianna, the men of Bowen's, and Hewe stood as witnesses fanning out from both side of Bowen as he kneeled before Brother Gilbert who was welcoming everyone to the start of the first of three ceremonies.

The Great Hall in the castle was decorated with bright golden grasses woven into hearts and wreaths laced with wildflowers and sweet smelling herbs. The two long tables that ran down both sides of the hall were strewn with flower petals and tiny fern leaves, people were crowded tightly along the table benches, the walls and four across on the inside of the tables leaving a nearly perfect aisle. The 'high table' at the front of the hall had been replaced temporarily by a smaller one that served as the altar and Brother Gilbert's place.

The dress Kara wore was nothing compared to the tunic Bowen had been literally forced to wear by most of the men in his escort and attending the ceremonies, it was a rich dark blue with dark silver-gray collar edge, sleeve cuffs and hem, his black pants fell just over the edge of his polished boots, but it was the rich, sable cloak with Bowen's emblem of the sword in the circle with the dragon constellation laced trough it in a bright copper thread on Bowen's shoulders that stood out. Emoriah had the expensive fabric locked away in her house for a special occasion and she dubbed the wedding and coronation of their new king who had also ended the tyrant's reign a decent enough event.

_"Kara, I want you to wear these..."_

_Arianna had held out a gift to her right before they had lined up at the doorway to watch Bowen's coronation. A small heart pendant with an emerald gem set in the middle was surrounded by tiny sapphire and diamond gems, a matching set of tiny emerald earrings went with the necklace. The whole set was with a silver chain and silver earring backed._

_"They were...our mother's...and Bowen refused to take them with him...I...wasn't...going to wear them when Eroan and I were to be married...they don't match my look,, but my mother would not only be honored if you would wear them, but not only Bowen would think you'd look even more fantastic."_

_The last was said with a bit of a smirk and Kara accepted the jewelry with a sisterly smile, she had a feeling she was going to like Arianna quite well._

That had been ten minutes ago, now Brother Gilbert turned from preparing the scroll he was to read from and faced Bowen.

"Sirs, I here present unto you Sir Bowen,son of Sir Colin of Wayman's Creek, a knight of the Old Code, your undoubted King. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?"

The many cries of "AYE!" filled the Hall proudly, including Arianna's "Of Course!" Bowen's head ducked slightly, probably in deep respect for the many people willing to have him lead them.

Brother Gilbert motioned his hand very faintly for Bowen to meet his gaze, "My son, are you prepared for the duties and burdens you take onto yourself as Sovereign of this realm that you so shall swear onto?"

Bowen paused for a second, either by protocol or nervous hesitation, "I am."

Brother Gilbert paused himself for a moment, seeming to glance at Draco standing to Bowen's left on the step below Boromir, "By what method of oath does thou'st choose to recognize?"

"I choose the Old Code as my oath."

"How does thou'st swear?"

"Honorably and by my sword and by my people and by my right as worthy successor."

"You may proceed."

"As I also am a Knight, I am sworn to valor of the and cause and effects of my actions, words, and verdicts.

My Heart knows only virtue of all-hearing mercy, fair, yet swift justice; and to uphold the honor and law in a peaceful reign.

My Blade shall defend the helpless in both honor and the law, whether in conflict, in combat, in council, and in word.

My Might shall uphold the weak in voice, in right, in law, and in station whether the wrong has been fouled by them or done onto wrong by them.

My word shall speak only the deepest truth, honesty shall henceforth be my vow, as I speak to you and dictate the law, the verdict, and my heart.

My Wrath shall undo the wicked; fair and swift judgment shall be the cause of the merciful and worthy verdict. Tyrant nor criminal, nor slave, nor murderer, nor slayer shall go without Just trial and resulting worthy sentence."

Kara watched for Draco's reaction, only a slight shift with his hands clasped in front of him portrayed Draco understood Bowen's vow to put to trial and sentence any dragon slayers who dared go after the copper.

"Inside the table's Circle,

Under the Sacred Sword

a Knight Must Vow to Follow

the Code that is unending

Unending is the table

a Ring by Honor Bound...

The Right can Never Die

If One Man Still Recalls

the Words Are Not Forgotten

if One Voice Speaks Them Clear

the Code Forever Shines

if One Heart Holds it Bright."

Brother Gilbert waited half a moment before nodding to Bowen, "I hear thy vow, and proclaim it binding, rise my son,"

Bowen stood and Brother Gilbert motioned for Eynron to step forward from Bowen's right with a royal red fabric wrapped circlet.

Eyron presented the crown to Brother Gilbert who placed a hand gently on either side, lifting it up and intoning a soft Latin prayer. Bowen bowed to the monk as he placed the crown on Bowen's head.

"My People!" Brother Gilbert rested a hand on Bowen's shoulder as he turned the man to face the gathered people, everyone wore smiles, "I give you your King!"

"Bowen! Bowen! Bowen!"

xxx

After the noise had settled for the moment Brother Gilbert dismissed Hewe to go to Kara and send Arianna forward, once all of Bowen's escorts were in place, Brother Gilbert began:

"Know all that before this solemnization of Bowen and Kara can occur, and before the fair maidens of Kara shall enter, let us duly knight these brave men who accompany Bowen so that they may be worthy of the presence of our fairest among us."

There was a little snort from Arianna, her being the only woman in the escort as is honor dictated for a knight to marry.

"Kneel men...and woman...at the alter of God and prepare for the sword of redemption and courage!"

Brother Gilbert moved to stand in front of the last of Bowen's escort, Nathan, "Three times whilst I tap thee, once in the name of Bowen, your King, once in the name of our beloved bishop, and once in the name of Our God and Protector! Now that thou'st has knelt at God's altar and been duly Christened and tapped, I declare thee... Knight Nathan, son for Harold."

The crowd politely clapped for a few second as Brother Gilbert went on to knight Jacob, Adlein, Eyrnon, and Boromir.

When he reached Draco first, and then Arianna the monk paused a little helplessly.

"_Witness_." Draco hissed gently, Arianna nodding in agreement, the monk couldn't knight a lady, and technically Draco wasn't supposed to even be part of the ceremony according to the church.

The monk nodded, "I ask you Draco, as a witness of Bowen's honor are thee worthy of such position?"

"I am."

Arianna was asked and replied the same.

Brother Gilbert turned to Bowen, "Kneel down Sir, take thy rightful place in humility before God!"

"As you have bravely and solemnly come to this place today, know that by all here present and your own actions, you have signified unto our realm that your are worthy and ready to care for the woman of your choosing from this day forward. To take Kara's hand is by all things and act of life surpassed only by any subsequent calling to arms. Do you understand and accept the solemnization your are about to engage Sir?"

"Yes, your Holiness." After that last word Bowen began chuckling abruptly, until Brother Gilbert had to lean down to hear what he stuttered out.

"Dragon...tracks..."

"Bowen...pay attention...you can relive memories later."

"Sor-ry..."

Brother Gilbert waited until Bowen cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders.

"Then I tap thee also, as I've also done for your brave escorts, and make you worthy before your people as their King, the Bishop, and O Might God. And this community celebrates with you now as you prepare to receive your Woman!"

The people clapped and Bowen ducked his head slightly in embarrassment, Draco reached over and gently patted the man on the shoulder.

Brother Gilbert motioned for the ladies or 'maidens/matrons' of Kara's escort to enter, there were six of them each holding the hand of a child, two boys and two girls. The children held various bouquets of flowers and herbs, and Draco smirked along with Arianna as he recognized the smell of a few herbs believed to aid fertility.

They arranged themselves to stand opposite the men, (and lady) of Bowen's escorts, once in place, Brother Gilbert nodded to the back of the hall.

Bowen turned his head, and nearly stopped his heart, Kara had always made his head spin, but her in her wedding dress, the wreath of flowers on her head matched the light blue of her dress, and her brilliantly shining red hair...DRaoc actually had to clear his throat loud enough for Bowen to remember to breathe.

Kara's smile delicately made her face even more beautiful, and the proud look on Hewe's clean shaven face showed Bowen wasn't he only one in awe of Kara.

Brother Gilbert gave Kara a reassuring smile, "Now this is the day and time appointed, there persons to be joined are here on this altar and here present with family, friends, and neighbors, standing together." Brother Gilbert paused and looked to first Bowen on the monk's right, and then Kara on his left, "Here we also have Kara with Hewe, who shall be giving her hand."

"Village! We are gathered together here in the sight of God and His bounty of Angels to join together this Man and this Woman in a binding of life; it is an honorable estate, ordained in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be bound.  
At this day of binding, if any man do alleged and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of this Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a Caution (to the full value of such charges as the persons to be married do thereby sustain) to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried."

"It is all well with us, let them marry!" The people's in the hall deafening shouts were joyous, both Kara and Bowen blushed and the willingness of them to follow just the two of them.

"Bowen, Wilt thou take this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? With thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, as long as you both shall live?"

Bowen nodded, "I will."

After an affirming nod from the priest, Brother Gilbert turned to the bride, "Kara, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep thee unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

Kara's voice shook, whether nervousness or tears, Bowen couldn't tell, "I will."

Brother Gilbert then had Bowen rise and led the groom and bride, followed by Arianna and Hewe to the altar, "Who giveth this woman to married to this man?"

"I, Hewe, son of Bevan, give this woman's hand in marriage." Hewe then placed Kara's right hand in Brother Gilbert's and stepped back, only managing to trip and nearly face plant and Elaine and Draco grab him, the faint chuckles only grew louder for a few seconds, but ripped into roars when Hewe bowed dramatically before taking his place.

Brother Gilbert waited until the last of the snickers had died down, "Who sayeth for this knight, his honor is to spoken of?"

"I, Arianna, daughter of Mairenn, speak for this knight's honor as duly suited for the woman's hand in marriage." Arianna placed Bowen's right hand in the monk's free hand, and leaned up on tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek in blessing.

Brother Gilbert had Bowen take Kara's right hand in his own, "Repeat after me, my son for the exchanging of vows:..."

Bowen cleared his throat slightly, faint tears in his eyes making Kara blush when he met her gaze,

"I, Bowen, Take thee Kara to be my wedded wife,

to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse,

for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler..." Bowen choked slightly, and Kara's heart pleaded with her to help...

"In sickness...and in health, to love and to cherish,

till death us depart, According to God's holy ordinance,

and thereunto I grant thee my troth.

Kara, daughter of Riagon, Lady fair of my fighting sword and scroll, I ask you for nothing but your love for my people and in turn myself, and I ask for you faith in my skill and in my hands that from henceforth shall love you as there is no other holder of my heart, cherish you as you are the gently breeze that cools my head; protect you as you are the one I fight for..."

Bowen took a breath, "...the reason I strive for peace; stand beside you, as you are my heart's and my mind's equal; and trust you with my heart as you are my heart and know me for who I am."

Kara speechlessly stared as Brother Gilbert had them let go of each other's hands, and then had Kara take Bowen's right,

"Repeat after me, my child, for the exchanging of vows:..."

"I, Kara, take thee Bowen to be my wedded husband,

to have and to hold form this day forward, for better for worse,

for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler,

In sickness and in health,

to be bonny and buxom at bed..."

That earned a few laughs, even Kara had to take a second to compose herself.

"...and at board..."

More laughter.

"To love and to cherish, till death us depart,

according to God's holy ordinance; and

thereunto I plight thee my troth..."

Kara sniffed slightly, the tears slipping down her face like glittering diamonds to Bowen, "Bowen, son of Sir Colin of Wayman's Creek, I pledge to be nothing but your own, to be the one you fight for, to be the lover of..."

Why Arianna had chosen that moment to snort loudly to stifle a laugh, no one really found out, but she did.

"To be the lover of your heart, of your mind, of your body..."

At least that time Arianna _and_ everyone else had an excuse to snigger.

"And of your soul, to be the lady of your people, and to be the equal of you as I stand at your side. I love you as my knight...in shining armor...to protect me and to hold me...as I shall be on with you..."

Brother Gilbert then had Kara kneel in front of him, "Before the bearing and Blessing of the Rings, there must be a coronation vow of this fair bride,"

"Kara, daughter of Riagon, adopted daughter of Hewe and Elaine of the village Brookside, does thou'st swear to hold mercy, honor, justice, and gentle judgment in you heart and mind as you rule beside Bowen,, his majesty the King, as his right hand and queen?"

"I do so swear."

""Does thou'st pledge to rule as such Bowen, his majesty the King's, wishes and heedings if he is unable to rule from thy's keep, to step in and serve as Sovereign in the unfortunate events of his debilitating absence, and also as Regent, Dowager Queen of any union..."

The chuckles in the background were ignored.

"Given born royal heirs who prematurely must rise to the throne in the untimely reaction of Bowen, his majesty the King's, premature death as the Queen Mother?"

"I do so pledge."

"Does thou'st promise to uphold the honor of Bowen's bonded words, value his wisdom and judgment of any thus proceeding verdict, and cherish him as your above holding husband and King, so thus said thee by hence forth spoken vows."

"I do so promise."

"As you have been recognized and bound by your oaths, does thou'st vow to accept the throne as Queen and right-hand of Bowen, his majesty the King?"

"I do."

Brother Gilbert then had Bowen kneel beside Kara as he blessed the rings bore by two of the children to the altar; after the proper prayers, the rings were on Bowen's and Kara's fingers.

Brother Gilbert held the bride's and groom's clasped right hands,

"For as much as Bowen and Kara have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands, I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of God, our Bishop, and our King who is the protector of the Holy Spirit and our people. Amen."

"May God bless, preserve, and keep you, the Lord mercifully show his favor whilst looking upon you; and so fill you with all the spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have everlasting life. Amen."

Brother Gilbert stepped back from Bowen and Kara, giving the man a nod to kiss his bride before leading them from the altar.

The escorts of the two shifted to let the couple proceed first as they came to a stop at the edge of the platform where the 'high table' was usually placed.

"Then it shall be written, May God Bless out community. Gathered People! From this day thereby and henceforth! I give you King Bowen and his Lady, Queen Kara! Go now and greet this happy couple and be of good cheer and celebrate!"

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

The celebration lasted long into the night, Kara dancing with Bowen too many times to count, dancing with Hewe...and Boromir...and Draco...

The joyous laughter never ended, the drinking...definitely didn't slow, the music loud and gay...the people all in high spirits.

It must've been close to midnight when people began insisting on presenting the wedding gifts, many were pieces of fine clothing, which the two newly weds tried in vain to deny...only to be reprimanded as the monarchs to look the part. Some were delicate baby clothes as a joke, the jewelry from Arianna was only half of hers, a fine bred sorrel (red) mare waited Kara in the stables. Now Bowen had an excuse to take her riding.

Hewe and Elaine's gift along with their daughters was a thick, woolen blanket, along with heavy teasing that "it shouldn't be necessary".

Eynron and Magdalene's was a crown for Kara that matched Bowen's with a rose on each side of the emblem, and a pair of gold signet rings.

Boromir had a bottle of something for Bowen and for _only_ Kara a bottle of light mead, the second Bowen took a shot from his bottle, he nearly spat it out.

"Damn! What the Hell is this stuff!" Bowen nearly yelled as he wiped his burning eyes.

"Damn good whiskey."

"Like Hell it is."

Draco was last, he had somewhat stayed in the background during the feast, even with the guise he was in as a 'human' the smile on his face was still familiar and the dragon.

"Kara..."

Draco produced the strip of leather from one of the hands behind his back her father hard worn as a headband and then Bowen had worn on his upper arm as his lady's favor in battle, Kara and Bowen's names were etched into the leather on one half, the other was the date of their wedding, July 14th, 997 B.C.; in between the two etchings was a tiny, child's palm sized deep obsidian black scale.

"How did you pierce that?" Bowen asked as Kara gently fingered the strip.

"Oh, just heated it a bit and poked it."

Bowen chuckled then nearly choked as Draco pulled the man's original sword from behind his back. Completely whole, and fixed and...

A long, jagged scratch ran down the blade form hilt to point, and only a dragon talon could do that to a tempered blade.

"How..."

"Eynron had mentioned the sword you've been using was a loaner, and that you weren't comfortable with it. So I found the pieces at the tower where you left them, and asked Eynron to patch it up."

"The scratch..." Bowen was just barely at the edge of becoming speechless as he carefully grasped the hilt and examined the blade.

"Needed to be on the fixed version as it was on the old blade, you went over three years with it that way and it would take you another three to adjust back to a smooth sword."

"Draco...I...thank you."

The dragon/man grinned and nodded, before fading into the crowd, leaving Kara and Bowen alone.

Kara had wrapped the leather around her hand and was looking over one of the many baby blankets they'd been given, a halfway wishful gaze in her eyes.

Bowen leaned over, gently taking her hand as he leaned closer to gently kiss her cheek, "Why don't we mimic Draco and just fade away...I bet we could leave without causing any ruckus."

Kara hummed slightly, only to gasp a bit as Bowen nuzzled her cheek a little, "Come on..."

xxx

The two ended up in Aislinn's old rooms in the castle, and Kara lost track of time that night, but she never wanted it to end...

* * *

_Friends will keep you sane, Love could fill your heart, A lover can warm your bed, But lonely is the soul without a mate...By David Pratt_

_Love makes time pass; time makes love pass...A French Proverb_

_When Death to either shall come - I pray it be first to me...Robert Bridges_

_xxx_  
The dress is courtesy of w w w . r i v e n d e l l b r i d a l . c o m / g u e n i v e r e . h t m l

The wedding ceremony is courtesy of w w w . w e d d i n g s b y l a n c e . c o m / c e r e m o n i e s / M e d i e v a l W e d d i n g a C e r e m o n y . h t m l

The Old Code is Bowen's coronation vow and I adjusted them slightly.

Parts of the coronation vow are from: e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / C o r o n a t i o n _ o f _ t h e _ B r i t i s h _ m o n a r c h

**Well, what do you think? Let me know! The next may take a bit I'm going to update my other dragonheart fics a chapter each while I decide if I should have a chapter between this one and a baby...or should I go straight to the baby...What do you think? **


	6. Chapter 5:  Dragons, Heat, and Friends

Hey everyone! **Please read my authors notes! Anyone notice all my chapters start with "D" so far?**

**I changed the last chapter to the movie's (12) year difference for when Einon became king and Bowen met Draco (again)...had to calculate how another later character aged and others...  
**

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

* * *

**Dragonheart the New Age**

**Chapter Five**

Late July/early August was pre-harvest time; and this year a steady, very hot summer drought was making nearly everyone miserable.

The castle made of stone kept a good deal of the heat at bay, but as August arrived even the thick stone and cool interior became susceptible to the misery.

xxx

Kara lay on her and Bowen's bead, wearing just her light gray shift, the bed sheets nearly completely kicked off. The once cool and inviting bedchamber had become a hot, muggy prison.

Bowen was sprawled next to her; wearing a pair of shorts and a strip of leather holding his hair back, she was pretty sure he was asleep, she couldn't tell and was too irritable with the heat to try.

It was probably an hour or so after dawn, and already the cool, night air had been scorched, as if with dragon fire.

Speaking of which...

_Thunk!_

Yep, Draco was awake, the noise was from the dragon's tail hitting the same spot nearly every morning when he stretched; a groove was already starting to wear into the battlements.

A loud, deep groan came from the dragon outside, the sound echoing from the courtyard and up the stone and through the open shutters to the bedchamber.

Kara rose slowly, sighing softly at the mildly colder floor on her bare feet. The outside air slammed into Kara like a thick wall when she reached the window and looked down.

Instead of usually being down and to the right of the window against the battlements facing an open field; Draco lay in a different spot, sprawled limply on the stones that hadn't had his weight heating them and were still holding a bit of cool feeling from the night.

The dragon was among the most miserable during this drought with little chance of relief in the distant sight. His scales were flushed and wings spread out to hopefully keep the sensitive membranes cooler.

"Think he got any better sleep?"

Kara blushed at Bowen's husky, sleep-deprived voice; he rested a hand on her back lightly as he stood next to her.

"Probably not, I just hope it rains just before harvest, otherwise the ground will be too dry and hard..." Kara sighed as she backed away from the hot wind blowing into the nearly smothering room.

Bowen stood in line with the breeze as he watched Kara fuss through a drawer full of dresses to find a plainer one versus the fancy, embroidery covered ones she had been given at the wedding.

"Remember how you said the other day you weren't sure if you'd make a good queen?"

"Bowen! It's too hot!" Kara nearly whined at the thought of Bowen...

"That's not what I was thinking, though that wouldn't be a bad idea once it rains and cools down." Bowen amended the conversation smoothly, unknowingly embarrassing and upsetting Kara further, he was always good at turning disputing conversations around if not at least calming things down.

"Kara, you've lived in the way that everything relied on the weather, that knowledge is invaluable when needing to aid your own people. You know things that most other queens could care less about, _that's_ what makes you a _wonderful_ Queen, you have that knowledge and your compassion..."

She smiled as Bowen walked to her, his eyes as sincere as his voice.

"But you still have the rhetoric skills..."

"That took me two and a half decades to develop."

Kara blushed again, she never really payed attention to the fact that Bowen was older than her, even if the old womens' gossip in her village repeatedly returned to that topic. Kara was twenty seven, Bowen was thirty-five. The distance still unnerved some though.

Kara sighed as she restarted her search for a plainer dress, Bowen smirked and reached an arm down into one of his own drawers and yanked out a white shirt and black hose and pants with ease.

"Lucky...do you have any idea where some of my simpler dresses ended up?"

Again Bowen dug into one of the drawers, this time Kara's, and pulled out a light blue dress and white shift, simple with only a softer weave than most plain dresses Kara was used to.

"Hmm...maybe you're good for something," Kara teased as she took the garments and bumped Bowen's hip on her way to the screen in the corner.

Bowen retaliated by spinning her around and kissing her.

They had to pull away when the heat from the air and from passion nearly overwhelmed the two.

"When it cools down..." Kara purred, leaning close to Bowen's ear before heading behind the screen.

xxx

Breakfast consisted of wheat rolls, cheese, milk, and a few leftover strawberries with cream from last night's desert.

Brother Gilbert joined them sometime in the middle of the meal, chatting lightly and discussing the plans for the day.

"I found Freyne's old tax forms, still harsh, but with the reasoning with them; I believe Einon's taxes had been whatever he and his lackeys pleased." Brother Gilbert explained as he passed a handful of forms to Bowen, the man taking them and his eyes darted across the page easily as he took in the information.

"Wouldn't it make sense to be rid of the takes completely?" Kara asked in between mouthfuls of roll.

"Actually no, there has to be taxes for not only our own use, but for mainly aid in case a year of crops fail in an area, the people still need to be fed." Bowen explained and turned pages, reading as he spoke, "I am thinking about though, dropping the fall and winter taxes to allow everything to recover enough to rebuild, and will definitely be cutting if not also dropping spring taxes completely."

"Not a bad idea, it might be more reasonable to move the tax times to possibly twice a year, they'd of course be higher by a little due to the fact of only being twice a year instead of four times, but it should even out."

Kara ducked her head a bit, completely lost.

"Kara? Would you care to join us to help?"

She shook her head slightly, and didn't see Bowen motion Brother Gilbert to leave.

"What is it love?"

"I can't read..."

Bowen was silent, then started shaking, soon he had fallen backwards of the bench they sat on.

The man laughed until he was crying, Brother Gilbert had returned to see what was wrong and Draco was outside the kitchen where they were eating, his talons gently tapping at the window in concern.

Kara was bright red and nearly in tears, "Bowen...it's not funny..."

"All..." More laughter.

"All...you...ha-ha-had t-to...do...do was...ask-ss-sk..."

Kara froze for a second, then blushed even harder as she started laughing too, falling back and landing on Bowen with a loud 'oomph'.

Draco had eased the shutters open on the window, only to shut them again as he smirked and left.

The couple heaved for air, dissolving into chuckles easily.

"Bowen?"

"Yes love?"

"You think Brother Gilbert would mind teaching me to read?"

"If you two could compose yourselves long enough to accompany me to my study then I'll teach you to write as well Kara."

The two fell into laughing again until they were nearly blue in the face.

xxx

The rest of the day was sorting taxes and teaching Kara to read, which went quite smoothly, only lunch and the occasional sounds from Draco disturbed their work, the dragon shifting every every hour and half to two hours to find a slightly cooler spot to doze.

* * *

_"Revenge! Dragonslayer! I'll have my REVENGE!"_

* * *

Kara awoke two days later still hot and tired, the weather was showing _no_ sign of changing and the crops were dearly going to pay for it if there wasn't a change soon.

Bowen was absent already, probably preparing for the short rendezvous trip they were taking for a few days of the surrounding villages to start placing the taxes in the right order.

xxx

Draco yawned groggily, not sleeping well anymore at all.

"This better end soon or the crops aren't going to be the only thing withering away."

Kara bounced a little before Bowen helped her onto her saddle mare, "What do you mean Draco?"

"I can't eat when it's this hot..."

Kara's brow furrowed as Bowen swung onto his stallion with ease then took a moment to check over the horse's tack once more.

"What?"

"Kara, the more he eats, the hotter his fire is, in turn the hotter he gets." Bowen explained, leaving Draco nodding and Kara conprehending.

xxx

"How can you say you are king? You worthless dragon _slayer_!" The swamp village leader sneered angrily, eyeing Bowen and Kara's horses with hunger, the swamp had only improved with a slightly larger pig herd, (besides the ones replacing Draco's stolen meal) and a slightly larger rack of drying fish, but the few extra faces in the crowd surrounding them didn't help the still ragged village any.

"Will you take the word of a fellow farmer?"

"Or herdsman?"

"Or Miller?"

"Or Blacksmith?"

The last came from Eynron, directing his question to the swamp villager with a blacksmith hammer in his fist and tongs through his belt.

The four men with them were volunteers, after a heated argument with Bowen, the four had taken onto themselves as Kara and Bowen's escorts, sworn to protect when Draco had to remain out of sight.

Which the dragon did grudgingly, of course.

Eynron.

Ailward.

Roderick.

Sawyer.

Good men.

Bowen couldn't blame them for wanting to help and look intimidating, and the swamp villagers weren't very happy about this _new_ change of power.

xxx

Kara sighed softly as she followed Bowen through the ruins of Avalon, using the ancient stones as a calming relief; it had taken several hours of heavy aguing to get at least a mild understanding with the village, at least Bowen had picked this one for the start...

Draco's small shadow was far in the distance over the water, hunting maybe?

A large fish that looked like a tiny splash from where Kara was jumped out of the waves...

And right into Draco's jaws.

xxx

Draco lay against a slight hill, and Bowen was trying to stop gagging.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Lay downwind!"

"Why?"

"That fish stinks!"

"Sorry."

* * *

Bowen pulled his horse up next to Kara as they arrived within sight of the castle over an open field, the lady still taking in the reality of her life as the looming castle viewed up ahead.

Draco had left for food an hour ago and was long gone,

...

_*growl*_

_Bowen turned to the dragon walking behind him, Draco blushing furiously glancing at his stomach._

_"Hungry?"_

_Draco blushed harder, if that was even possible, "I guess a little."_

...

Bowen glanced at the expanse of grass, clear and inviting.

He glanced back at the men behind him, and motioned with his head to stay put.

"Kara?"

"Hmm."

"On your mark."

"What?"

"Get set."

"Bowen..."

"Yes?"

Kara smirked, "Go."

The two horses took off, Bowen's easily keeping pace with Kara's bouncing riding, until Kara was laughing so hard she just lay over he mare's neck.

Bowen's stallion wasn't even blinking at Bowen gave him his head.

He rocked naturally with the horse's run, those powerful muscles bunching and stretching smoothly...

"_Dragonslayer!_"

Bowen was literally knocked off his horse, the stallion buckling and rolling to his feet before bolting for the woods, and Bowen...

xxx

"_Revenge is mine! For what you did to ME!_"

Draco stopped in midair, he still hadn't eaten, but that shouting wasn't out loud, it was in his mind.

It was a dragon.

...

..

...

Bowen jumped to his feet and yanked his blade from its sheath, the dragon hissing in recognition.

"How dare you! How dare you carry such a blade human!" The voice hissing and indistinguishable.

Bowen said nothing, just slowly beginning to circle the dragon.

Only this one was impatient, and lunged.

And Draco slammed into her.

The copper male yanked it into the air, his wings thrashing with the unnatural weight and strain.

The dragon roared and tried to bite into Draco's neck, earning a snarl and Draco snapping at its jaw.

The two dueled above the ground foe several minutes, until Draco gained the upper hand and twisted to drop.

Right onto his back.

And Bowen groaned sympathetically, the dragon was going to be sore later.

But Draco ignored the impact; his own weight, which was quite a lot, and the other dragon's bearing down on his wings and spine.

Until Draco flipped and pinned the other dragon beneath him.

"Go on! Finish this!" The dragon shrieked angrily as it strained beneath Draco's massive body. "This is obviously your territory, you won't even let me get my revenge for ruining it all"

Draco stared for a second, the took his right forepaw and cuffed the dragon.

**Hard**

"Drat it Scarlette!" Draco groaned loudly, running his right forepaw down his face agitatedly.

"Well? Are you going to let me up?"

"Only if you knock this revenge crap out of your skull."

"Nope."

Draco cuffed her again.

"*_sigh_* if you insist."

"I do."

"_I swear it_."

xxx

"How did you know who she was?" Kara asked as she sat near where Draco and Scarlette were sprawled on the cool stones, it was late at night and the air had finally cooled down for now.

Draco chuckled and gently nuzzled the dragoness' cheek, "Only she has a scar on her left cheek that matches the ones on her neck."

Bowen smiled and glanced at the numerous scars marring the female's hide, in fact...

He recognized some of them.

Wait, all of them.

Except...one.

The one from his blade...

"The Scarred One."

Scarlette/Scarred One turned to Bowen, tilting her head slightly.

"I haven't been called thus in quite some time, Knight of the Old Code."

Bowen stood, humbled by her deep maroon eyes set into her red (scarlet) and red-gold hide.

"I..."

Bowen stepped towards a few paces, then kneeled and bowed his head to her.

"My sincere apologies Milady, I ask for your forgiveness and your acceptance of my solemn vow to never return to that manner henceforth."

Scarlette was silent for a moment before exchanging curious glances with Draco, a solemn nod coming from the male.

"I accept Knight, though I do hope you not only know the serious consequences of my death, but the resulting loss of my own..."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her trailing off.

"Your own children."

Kara had spoken before Draco could, recognizing the wistful, love heavy sorrow in the female's voice.

Scarlette nodded, earning a deep sigh from Bowen, the only sympathetic gesture he could think of.

"At least our ancestors understand the innocent need the realm of eternity as much as those who strive for it."

* * *

xxxx

xxx

xx

xxx

xxxx

Two weeks later, the middle of August, and Kara had had enough with the heat.

xxx

Kara giggled at the cool river water, it felt good.

Bowen smiled from where he was lying on a water sprayed rock.

Draco's Waterfall

That's what the area was now called.

And the water was perfect for a hot afternoon, why Kara had taken so long to remember the water...she didn't know.

The drought had shrunk the river and waterfall, so instead of being wide enough for two Draco-sized dragon to lie in side-by-side, it was only wide enough for one Scarlette sized dragon.

(**AN: Draco is according to the Making of Dragonheart: 44 feet long, and 18 feet at his shoulder, Scarlette is 35 feet long and 12 at her shoulder.**)

Which the two dragons were taking full advantage of, Scarlette lying in the river and Draoc standing beneath the waterfall, his wing spraying water on Bowen.

The ride back was long and hot, the sun baking the water off quickly.

xxx

Kara glanced out the bedchamber window the next afternoon, the late sun scorching the land, only a few fluttering clouds high in the sky briefly provided a few seconds relief if they moved just right.

Draco lay in one half of the courtyard, wings splayed out over the battlements and stones, he was exhausted and panting heavily, now if he used water to cool off, it steamed up in thick, hot clouds.

Scarlette was no different, only her red scales were more comfortable compared to Draco's black ones, she lay facing Draco, their heads at angles to keep their hot, dry breath off each other's faces.

Bowen growled behind Kara as he searched for something, the heat making his temper flare at the slightest things.

Kara made to turn around and try to settle him long enough for a little supper, the dragons weren't the only ones unable to eat much.

Something _plopped!_ onto her hand on the windowsill.

It was raining.

xxx

Bowen laughed as Kara literally danced and spun in the rain, a down pour that the Draco said would only laugh about half an hour before settling into steady, soaking rain.

The dragons had jumped up into the clouds moments after the torrential rain had soaked even their thick, armored scales; relishing the cool wind and even cooler rain.

Draco had scouted the weather; how he had made it above the clouds, Bowen wasn't sure, but it helped, too much rain would mean flooding...at least he knew what they were dealing with.

Draco smiled and roared playfully, a noise he hadn't made in years.

Scarlette laughed and mocked him with one of her own.

The pair flew in harmony for a moment, until Scarlette found the wind to her advantage and found it amusing to tackle Draco in the air...

xxx

Kara sat on the battlements, soaked to the bone and smiling as she and Bowen ate rain covered apples, a very _filling _supper.

Draco and Scarlette had mock-battled for over an hour, then hunger had driven them to hunt. Draco had actually hunted for the female, being quite the gentleman, or dragon...

He'd waited until she began eating before starting himself.

Bowen smirked and shook his head at the pair of dragons, blurred a little in the rain and fading light.

Not only was the light fading, but the excitement energy and heat was leaving Kara quickly.

xxx

Kara purred as Bowen kissed from her lips to her neck working his way down as the towel preceded him...

* * *

Scarlette left a few days later, after a long conversation with Draco had led him to telling her of Drake along with Kara heard for the first time as well.

She was heading towards the Northwest sea coast, a possible new territory available on a peninsula in that direction; Draco decided to let her leave alone, saying her temper would flare later and he didn't want to be on the receiving end as he had years ago.

Bowen stood with the dragon as the red dragoness faded into the sunset, "I can see why you two are friends."

Draco actually snorted, "*_huh_*...she's an acquaintance that shares more memories than not."

"MmHmm..."

Kara stepped up to Bowen, a faint smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest.

"Evenin' Love."

"Bowen?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

f e a t h e r d u s t . c r i t t e r . n e t / d i g i t a l c o m p l e t e h t m l / i m a g e s / R e d % 2 0 D r a g o n . j p g= meet Scarlette, it just happens to look how I see her...-ish

Tada!


	7. Chapter 6:  December, Gifts, and Hearts

_**Okay, thanks to Scarehound for voting! I leave some decisions up to you readers, please read the author's notes or I might make them into a chapter...I don't want to...**_

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

xxx

The months flew by quickly, fall fading into December. Kara now needed new dresses, at least the morning sickness had passed fairly quickly...with only one pair of Bowen's boots ruined...

xxx

Christmas was fast approaching and Kara was enjoying the warm hearth by her side as she knitted a scarf for Bowen. The heavy snow had led her to be castle bound on the colder days, mainly because Bowen was worrying endlessly and Draco was trying his best to keep him from blowing his head about being a father, let alone a King, and a husband on top of that.

It was small price to pay, being stuck inside while it snowed and blowed outside.

Kara was able to finish most of her gifts without people knowing at least.

A bible cover for Brother Gilbert.

Embroidered shawls for Hewe's daughters, Elaine, and Magdalene.

Scarfs for Bowen, Eynron, Hewe, Anthony, and Nathan.

A set of bridle reins for Boromir...

Unfortunately...time was running out and there were still two gifts Kara needed to figure out.

Arianna

and...

Draco

xxx

Bowen growled loudly as he shook the snow off his saddle, he didn't mind the weather, but it ruined his leather tack.

Draco chuckled from where he was curled against a corner of the battlements, his wings kept him free from the snow falling at the moment, but the dragon was chilled a little by the tiny, icy flakes that could blow into any gap of his armored scales.

A snort came from the dragon as a gust made it into his face and up his nose.

Bowen laughed a little as he led his stallion into the stable, keeping the horse out of the weather ensured the health of the war trained steed.

"I see you don't like the colder weather."

Draco opened an eye he'd closed against the frigid wind, "Not fully, it's usually not uncomfortable, except...*_snort_*...it blows into my...*_snort_*...nose..."

Bowen chuckled then brushed some of the snow beginning to crust on the dragon's face.

"If it bothers your breathing, why do you stay here in the middle of it in the back courtyard?"

Draco took awhile to reply, looking away from Bowen for several moments, and the looked down; if he was lost in thoughts of ages of memories or brought on emotions, Bowen couldn't tell.

When the dragon did finally answer, it was a soft tone, with a slight lilt that Bowen couldn't tell if it was sorrow or just weary from time.

"I...like it here..."

xxx

He grinned as he walked silently through the room, turning to his companion and nodding.

The other man echoed the first's smile as he too examined the room, it was perfect...

* * *

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

* * *

Christmas eve was a day of grand celebration, people filling the great hall with music, laughter, dance, and fun.

Hewe and Elaine had given the couple a set of warm, woolen and fleece baby blankets.

Their daughters an embroidered set of light summer blankets.

Nathan had a set of inscribed leather dagger sheaths for Bowen and a matching set of saddlebags for Kara.

Anthony had helped his father in making a new pair of iron stirrups for Bowen's and Kara's saddle.

Magdalene had a heartfelt gift for the couple.

A hand-carved, redwood baby cradle...

xxx

Kara ran her fingers over the polished, smooth wood; years of mothers' hands and tiny child fingertips rubbing the homely bed.

Bowen was putting the blankets and other gifts away while Kara was supposed to change into a let out nightdress.

But the cradle had captured her attention.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder as Bowen sat down next to her in their bedchamber; his rough, calloused hands comforting on hers.

"It's lovely, what's the history behind it?"

Kara hesitated a moment, "Every child in Magdalene's family for several decades has rested in this cradle, each of Hewe's girls did, I did, and then Anthony, Magdalene lost her daughter two hours after she was born, and the cradle was put away...I guess she feels it needs to be here..."

Bowen nodded and then glanced at Kara's tired face as she shifted a little, a slight grimace on her face as she tried to stretch.

"What is it love?"

"I'm just tired..."

"Mm..."

Bowen reached a hand out and rested in on Kara's lower back, feeling her melt into his palm and the heat, he gently kneaded the tense muscles, loving the soft sighs from Kara.

"You need sleep...we have something important for tomorrow..."

Kara groaned as Bowen pulled her to her feet, "I knew I forgot someone!"

"Who?"

"Draco."

Bowen smiled as Kara disappeared behind the screen.

"Brother Gilbert and I already took care of that."

* * *

Christmas came with a _cold_ snow storm, the day nice and frigid.

xxx

Draco was _cold_.

Christmas eve night had been extremely windy and snow filled, leaving the dragon tired, cold, unfocused, and suffering through a sluggish bad temper.

The dragon curled tightly in a corner of the battlements, with snow piled around and on him; to say the least, when Bowen went to him later that morning, he wasn't happy.

"Mornin' Draco."

A deep growl was his answer as Draco folded the wing encasing his head and neck enough for Bowen to slip in and lean against the dragon's chest.

Draco's eyes were dull and tired, and his breathing was slowing even as his wing moved back to where it had been previous to Bowen's interruption.

"You sleep alright last night?"

"Does zoning out for brief lengths of time and varying intervals count?"

Bowen winced, "Not really."

Draco snorted and yawned widely as his body tried to curl tighter and hold in heat.

Bowen twisted from where he was and placed his palm on Draco's scales, flinching at the difference in heat, even Draco's breath was colder than normal.

"You alright?"

"Cold."

Bowen nudged the dragon to let him go, then motioned for the dragon to follow him.

Draco stood sluggishly, scales creaking as stiff joints cracked.

"You weren't kidding huh?"

"No."

A set of tall, wooden doors were set into the castle stone, Bowen shoved them open wide to let Draco in, the dragon tiredly shocked at the size. Bowen slipped around him to light the hearth set in the wall across from the door's wall. After the fire was crackling a a few candles in holders around the room were lit, Draco was able to look around.

It was basically a a second Great hall, not as long, but a little wider with a set of doors tall enough to emit the dragon. The hearth was as long as Bowen's bed doubled, and directly across from it was supposed to be the raised platform if the Hall was used as it had been built for...

But the platform had been dismantled, the stone work pulled out until there was just half a stone height ridge around the sunk in area where the platform had been, and the stones' places were...

Thick pillows over top a huge rug that covered several firm straw mattresses, making a warm, inviting bed...

That was dragon-sized.

"Bowen...?"

"Brother Gilbert and I set it up, it was his idea for the bed, mine was the books..."

Bowen gestured to the bookshelf against one wall, earning a grin.

"Kara found the keys in our room, so Brother Gilbert and I went around to find all the right doors, this one is linked to the roman cistern beneath the castle and the other is a storage room."

Bowen explained the details as the room as he brushed some of the snow of the halfway frozen Draco, in the literal term, he was chilled to the touch, and since the dragon was just staring.

After several minutes the dragon was snow free, but shivering slightly in the rapid heat from the hearth.

Bowen had returned to laden the fire with plenty of logs, and he turned back to the door, only to find Draco...

Already curled comfortably on the bed, nearly dozing off as Bowen walked over and crouched by the dragon's head.

"Happy Christmas Draco..."

* * *

Kara smiled as Christmas day faded into a warm, friendly evening.

She sat next to the hearth, watching Bowen and Brother Gilbert accept their gifts from Boromir, hers being a tiny silver spoon with even tinier bells sewn onto silk ribbons.

Bowen received another bottle of that whiskey from the wedding, and he found this out by taking a swig.

Brother Gilbert received a fresh set of quills and ink.

Privately Boromoir had given Draco a map of all the burial/burn sites of dragons Boromir, Arianna, and Bowen knew of. Including names if they'd managed to get them.

And Draco knew some of them...

At the moment the dragon was curled lazily in his new bed, halfway opened eyes watching silently.

"Bowen?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Look behind you."

Bowen's eyebrows furrowed as he turned in his seat to look at the wall behind him.

Against the wall rested a sword sheath made from leather and fine chain.

Bowen gently held it, his fingers stroking the hide delicately.

"It's not..."

"It's dragon hide Bowen, it will never wear out unless you burn it."

Bowen nodded, dumbfounded, when the dragon slaying trade started centuries ago, the dragons grew to hate any left over "trophies", destroying them whenever able.

Bowen was just given a tangible sign of Draco's immense trust.

Brother Gilbert and Boromir received hand sized black scales with imperfect gray streaks, each pierced with tiny holes around the edges.

Kara smiled as the men fell into pointless arguing over heating of scales and leather, Brother Gilbert only able to interject from scroll read knowledge, but still 'constructive'.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something for you...but I need you to do something first..."

"Oh?"

"I need you to relax, and think of something familiar in you mind...just don't strain too hard..."

"Okay?"

"Please Kara?"

Kara sighed and then relaxed and closed her eyes, taking several silent moments to form the image.

"What are you thinking of?"

"My father's leather headband, the one you etched..."

The image was fuzzy in Kara's mind, the color and shape there but the definition gone.

A warm, blanket like feeling took over, and Kara nearly flinched away from it.

The headband image grew clearer as the warm 'blanket' seemed to enhance her memory.

It was like it was actually resting in her lap in front of her.

"...*chuckle*_...it's just me Kara...just remain calm...you're fine.._."

"_How..._"

"_Please don't have me explain right now...it will take too long and you don't have the strength to focus for that long.._."

Kara was confused and Draco seemed to pick up on it since he 'shifted' before he 'spoke'.

"_...relax and just listen.._."

"_What_?"

"_Listen_."

Kara felt Draco slightly tug her, it was slow and gentle like he didn't want to startle her.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"_That's _your_ heartbeat Kara..._"

One moment later...

_thumpthump_

_thumpthump_

_thumpthump_

Kara felt confused again, _"What's that?"_

Draco's reply was soft, even in her mind_, "Your Child's heart beat..."_

_

* * *

_

Kara didn't even stir to Bowen lightly shaking her shoulder, he spread a blanket over her and walked away, over to Draco as he blew out all the candles.

The hearth was glowing faintly, still giving off sleep inducing heat, but not nearly as bright or loud.

"You mind if she stays here tonight?"

"Not at all, I...*_sigh_*...She's fine right there..."

"You okay?"

"Tired...and...lost in memories..."

"Oh?"

"I...Aislinn had four sisters, she was the eldest. I was very close with all of them...Kara reminds me of the middle lady, Allia, her fiery auburn hair as bright as her temper..."

"That's Kara..."

Draco chuckled softly, "Only Kara does have a quieter voice when she wants to..."

Bowen smothered a laugh in his wrist as he leaned Draco's shoulder.

"I think the baby is wearing her out faster..."

Draco glanced up at Bowen's soft, worried tone.

"Bowen, Kara'll be fine, I was the one who wore her out tonight."

"How'd you do that?"

"I...can hear your child's heartbeat Bowen, whenever Kara speaks it's as plain as day to me..."

Bowen was silent, and Draco glanced up to see the man just silently watching.

"I was able have Kara listen...she did until she started to..."

"I saw her tear up...that explains it..."

"Kara fell asleep soon after I let her be..."

Bowen again was silent, and Draco saw the hearth glow send tiny glitters off the man's cheeks...

"Bowen?"

The man shook his head and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "C-can...you..."

"Tell?"

Bowen nodded.

"Not whether the babe is a boy or girl, but it is healthy Bowen."

The man bit his lip, trying to calm his emotions.

"Bowen?"

"Hmm?"

"Listen..."

Bowen felt Draco ease into his mind, then a tug that felt like Draco was leading Bowen somewhere.

What he heard though, nearly made his heart stop...

_thumpthump_

_thumpthump_

_thumpthump_

_

* * *

_**Hi! Hope you like this one! It's lovey/mushy..the action will pick up next chapter...here's you vote:**

**Would you rather have a MAJOR change next chapter...or wait awhile?**

**Oh, and the baby's heartbeat is different than Kara's due to babies have faster heartbeats.**

**Thanks!**

**Review Please!  
**


	8. Chapter 7:  Danger and Delivery Part One

Hey everyone! **Please read my authors notes! Anyone notice all my chapters start with "D" so far?**

**I changed the chapters to the movie's (12) year difference for when Einon became king and Bowen met Draco (again)...had to calculate how another later character aged and others...  
**

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Part One  
**

xxx

Kara sighed as she sat on her and Bowen's bed, trying to stifle her laughs as Bowen moved the other furniture around according to Elaine and Kara's direction.

The baby was due to come in less than a fortnight, and Kara was on half the day bed rest.

She gently stroked the large baby bump, smiling a little wider as a kick bumped her hand, the next one made her wince a little, her spine sure was taking a beating these last two months.

Elaine growled and redirected Bowen's shifting of a table, having him move it to be near the hearth, but not too close.

The baby cradle was already in position, set by the changing screen, lovingly made with a tiny, new mattress and the beautiful baby blankets and things Kara had been given.

"Bowen! No I said left!"

"This is left."

"Your _other_ left."

"No, that's right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Bowen?"

"Yes Kara?"

"It's left."

xxx

The armored lady smirked, she hadn't seen the restored roman castle in person, and the memory she'd snatched from that ruddy Celtic princess was nearly one and a half decades old and mostly ruins.

She had to finish this, she hated that bloody dragon!

He would pay for destroying her dreams of power and...

for breaking her heart...

* * *

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

* * *

Draco folded into his human guise as footsteps crept around the castle's base, he leaned against the stone, listening as the intruder tip-toed closer.

He didn't notice however, the armored lady jump him from his other side...

"Get off me!"

A blade went to his throat as she sneered, "Now don't be like that! Don't you remember me Draling?"

Draco's eyes widened, his struggling to shove her off his torso and the footsteps owner's hands on his arms ceased and stunned silence evaded the early April night.

The dragon man was stunned, "N-no-o..."

The lady smiled wider, chuckling a little, deep in her throat.

She rocked her hips as she gripped Draco's thighs with her feet in their soft, leather boots. Effectively immobilizing the dragon.

"W-what do you want? You said you'd never come find me again."

Draco was in shock, he refused to let the fear of the lady's existence overtake his thinking, but she was so damn unnerving...

"What do I want? You know damn well Draco."

"I-I..."

The lady quirked an eyebrow regally as she slowly stood up, motioned for her companions to do the same, Draco just lay there stunned, unable to remember how to control his limbs.

"Don't you even remember my name? You know you belong to me darling..."

The lady grinned vilely, her fangs slowly lengthening as she glared mockingly at the prone dragon man on the ground with her sword at his throat.

"Better speak up quick Draco, otherwise I'll run you through..."

"Ashton..."

"Too late."

* * *

Bowen was confused as the lady entered with armor and two armed escorts, her pale, white gold hair woven with tiny braids on top of her head and fell down her back.

The man stood in front of the the gap in between the two thrones in the Great Hall, a rich dark blue velvet tunic and the sable cloak on him as well as his sword and crown. He almost protested the wearing of his fine clothes and signet ring, but Brother Gilbert had insisted since the requesting people were heavily armed and asking for the King, might as well look the role since Bowen didn't need to act.

"What is the reason for this audience?"

The lady stopped two yards from the base of the platform steps, she leaned to one side on her hip and cocked her eyebrow.

"Just to give you a warning, about your kingdom and about your precious dragon..."

Bowen stiffened, the blade on her hip and the belts of her escorts were stained in blood, a dark, garnet red dried blood...

Dragon blood...

Bowen had to struggle to keep his voice and temper in control, "What have you done?"

"Oh...just made sure that mudfire _wyriick_ doesn't get in my way..."

"Where is the dragon?"

She snorted and chuckled as she glanced around the expansive Great Hall, shaking her head and moving her hands on her hips to crossed in front of her on her chest as she returned her silver eyes to Bowen's gray blue ones.

"Who Draco? He's right under your nose...or should I say...actually he's _above_..."

Bowen shifted a little, the anger for the lady and fear for Draco's safety, but only showed his discomfort by loosely gripping his sword.

"Noe, the reason why I'm here..." The lady moved one hand to her left hip and examined her fingerless gloved hand.

"I'm here because I'm giving you and your lovely queen wife two days after the birth of your child, then you will hand the babe over to me."

Bowen lost it, growling low as he glared angrily at the lady, "Never."

"Really, are you sure? Maybe you should think it over awhile...either give up the child...or your kingdom perishes."

"You couldn't lift the sword at your side to a battle stance let alone raise an army to defeat this land."

The lady raised an eyebrow again, "Really now? Well, just so you know, Freyne didn't wipe out Aislinn's Celtic clan..."

Bowen shifted his weight to stand balanced in case she moved into a duel.

The lady only chuckled and Bowen gasped as her chuckle slid into laughter with her silver-gleaned fangs shining in the sunlight through the Great Hall windows.

"I _destroyed_ her family and homeland...and got rid of that worthless bitch of a dragon Draco claimed for his own..."

Bowen growled again, "_She killed Baritea..._"

"Now, since we have that established, hand the baby over or there'll be hell to pay before it takes its first breaths."

"You will _never_ get near my child."

"So be it."

Bowen nodded as she turned and left, her escorts flanking her on either side.

She turned and unsheathed her sword, the blade stained with Draco's blood, "He's still alive you know, you jast ahve to now where to look, but he doesn't have much time..."

"Don't use his location as a bribe for my child."

"Fine."

The lady sheathed her sword.

"Lig ann Cogadh." She stated clearly and determined.

And Bowen answered in English, "Let there be war."

* * *

**Well? A two part chapter to build suspense, Please review before heading on if you would!**


	9. Chapter 8:  Danger and Delivery Part Two

_**Okay, thanks to Scarehound for voting! I leave some decisions up to you readers, please read the author's notes or I might make them into a chapter...I don't want to...**_

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Part Two  
**

xxx

Bowen stood on the open field near the castle, rows of devoted, armed men behind him, fighting for their hard earned land and kingdom.

The lady, whose name he discovered by letter three days later was Ashton, stood in front of a massive army; it was only a week and a half after her meeting with Bowen, and she had assembled several thousand soldiers.

Looks like she would have attacked with or without the baby...

xxx

Kara stood watching out a window, she was supposed to be resting, but she didn't dare leave the window.

Nor did she notice the light flares of weak pain across her stomach...

xxx

Brother Gilbert stood with several other men, many women and teenage girls with bows and quivers full of sharpened arrows. They waited at the castle battlements facing the battlefield, ready to protect from a distance or quickly join if needed while still keeping the reserves in safety.

Elaine shifted nervously beside the monk, her mind on several other things, mainly Kara, as well as the battle.

Oh lord she hoped the baby didn't come today.

xxx

Bowen glanced at the sky all around him, still no sign of Draco, god he hoped the dragon was okay...

xxx

_Draco was deep in nightmares full of terrible memories..._

Several twenty foot long Wyverns had Draco pinned to the ground, the dragon struggled under his opponents, but couldn't get off the ground.

Two wyverns about fifteen feet bigger than the others were attacking the silver armor clad Baritea; she roared menacingly her fangs gleaming already with their blood.

Ashton just waited calmly for the two monsters to pin the female to the ground before she unsheathed her sword, purposely walking in front of Draco to make sure he saw the vampiress' blade; the lady walked to the captured dragoness.

"Behave sweetling," She cooed and stroked the scales on the dragon's neck. Baritea growled and tried to aim fire at the woman.

"Ah-ah-ah, no fighting or you mate gets the cut…"

"NO!" Baritea roared and writhed helplessly under the wyverns.

Draco growled deeply, trying to get Ashton's focus off Baritea, the vampire complied.

"I haven't forgotten you Draco, in fact I have no intention of hurting you…I never did; but when you chose that filthy mutt for your favor, it broke my heart…" Ashton spoke as she walked back to stand right in front of Draco, right where fire couldn't touch her.

"You lost any favor of mine when you betrayed your vows not only to dragons, but to every race including you own!" Draco snarled and tried to lunge at her. The wyverns held him, sinking tooth or claw into any available gap in his armor that was now pinched and pinned onto him.

Draco winced as a set of fangs bit into his 'bad' shoulder the one he hurt constantly and had dislocated for a few days.

"Oh well, now that she's dead…You can have me." Ashton replied with a sickly sweet smile.

Draco roared in her face, making her ears rings to the point she winced and slapped him across the nose with the dull edge of her one sided blade, leaving a small cut across it, but it still stung.

The blade had left a scar that traced down to Draco's lip.

"Never." He growled low and dangerously, spitting out blood from when he'd bit his tongue. Ashton snarled at that, apparently it was her least favorite word.

"Really, you'll come to me when you need someone to soothe your wounds and aching heart, you will come to me because you know I am the one." Ashton said plainly, her teeth smiling again as she stroked his nose, making the dragon shudder violently.

"I have someone already for that, now do yourself a favor, and knock it off!" Draco raged, referring to the wyverns still holding him and Baritea to the ground.

Ashton just rolled her eyes in Baritea's direction and began twirling her blade in a circle for the fun of it. She spun around faster than a human, and whirled the blade away, slamming it into Baritea's throat. The dragoness' howled in agony, her cries were almost drowned out by Draco's.

Ashton had the wyverns on the dragoness go, and they backed off reluctantly, but before she released Draco, she turned back to the tear-stained face of the dragon and stroked his nose once more, "I'll be waiting my Dear…"

With emphasis on her control over the monster, Ashton swung up onto the biggest wyvern's back and took off, calling the others to follow. Draco stood slowly, still having his eyes locked on Baritea's dimming ones.

"My Love." He crooned miserably and nuzzled her cheek, Baritea panted then slowly went limp, her blood staining the ground, Draco moaned as the dying glowing liquid touched his fore paws.

A tired tug on his jaw made him turn tear-filled eyes to Aislinn, her own face stained with tear-streaks that had cleared the mud and grime of pale skin. She nodded to him before kneeling and bowing low to Baritea then stood back meaningfully.

Draco hated what had to be done, but followed her to the forest where several wagons waited to escort the lady back to the dragon-slayer Freyne.

Aislinn mounted another horse and took the torch a soldier handed her as he walked by; Draco lit it for her and then followed the caravan into the woods; he couldn't see the flames start as they swept over the battle field, but could feel the heat, taste the smoke, hear the crackles of flames, and smell the blood of his mate burn…

xxx

Ashton growled, then lifted her sword to the sky, the sword spotted with dragon blood, she'd only cleaned the the blade, it was a one sided sword, not the entire guard.

That naive King hadn't given into her demands, now she'd get a kingdom and then the baby, he'd be dead by sunset...

* * *

**Deciding it's more fun to drive readers nuts and build suspense...review please!**


	10. Chapter 9:Danger and Delivery Part Three

Hey everyone! **Please read my authors notes! **Anyone notice all my chapters start with "D" so far?

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**In this chapter (only)  
**

xxx**=point of view change within a few minutes...**

ooo

xxx

xx

xxx**=means point of view change with a large gap of time, over an hour...**

**It's kinda hard to write Brother Gilbert...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Part Three  
**

xxx

Ashton's raised sword sent her army into perfectly unison shouts, the flashes of reflecting light gleaming in Bowen's and his men's faces.

The man said nothing, his army stone still and silent, but Bowen could hear the faint gasps behind him from a few of the more uneasy men.

"Today!"

Ashton's voice rang out over the field, "Today the Fates shall decide,"

"Who shall live, and who shall die."

"Tonight the victor will nurse the wounds of their men and smile."

"The failed men shall be dead."

Bowen said nothing again, keeping a cool head and effectively keeping his men calm.

Ashton stared right into Bowen, "Let it begin."

xxx

Bowen's sword shone in the sunlight and every archer obeyed the silent command, notching arrows and drawing back...

Ashton's ranks moved forward...

Dragon blood stained blade...

Dragon talon scratched blade...

The swords swung...

_DOWN!_

xxx

xx

xxx

Arrows whizzed through the air.

Swords, shields, spearheads, and armor flashed in the sun.

Countless cries rang from the battlefield.

And Kara witnessed to it all.

There was nothing she could do besides pace the bedchamber or gaze out the window.

She didn't notice the baby had stopped moving in time with her nervous pacing hours ago, nor did she recognize the slowly but steadily building pain...

xxx

xx

xxx

Bowen shouted defiantly as a soldier slashed at his arm, he ducked an kicked, the soldier flying into Hewe's sword, the bear nodding to the king as Bowen stabbed another soldier.

"How long have we been at this?"

Bowen glanced up at the sun, the determined face failing for a second, still nothing from that dragon.

"When did we start? I've lost track."

"Just after dawn."

"It's midafternoon..."

"Aw hell!"

"You said it."

xxx

xx

xxx

Elaine glanced behind her, and up at the bedchamber window, a cream dress clad Kara stood at the window, her red hair unmistakable.

So far, the baby was waiting...but Elaine would really prefer the long distance archers there on the battlements with her and Brother Gilbert weren't neccessary.

Actually, she hoped the whole battle wasn't going on at all, but once it was set in motion there was nothing she could do besides what was needed.

Brother Gilbert glanced nervously at the sky yet again, and Elaine felt his anxiety, everyone from her village was searching for that dragon.

"Any idea?"

"Unfortunately no, Bowen said that lady had done something to Draco, saying he had limited time when she arrived ten days ago, but even after following her directions of Draco being "above our noses" we can't find him...I just hope he's alright...Bowen doesn't need the stress of a war, a baby, and the second death of his friend..."

Elaine turned to the monk, "You really care for them? Don't you? Even that dragon."

The monk nodded, "Good friends are hard to come by, and even a creature some scriptures have said originated from devil spawning have grown on me...I wouldn't want to lose a close friend..."

The woman smiled a little forcefully, "Neither do I..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Aston smiled at the darkening sky, just an hour more and it would be pitch black on the night of the New Moon.

The night was the time of the inhuman, and as the blood drinker she was...she would be in her element...

The human king would fall...

And that dragon would die...

xxx

Bowen growled as he met gazes with Ashton, some how over the entirety of the battle, they had avoided each other even through passing glances...he was going to finish this.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't the knight made king...I wonder how you've made it this long..."

And their swords locked...

xxx

xx

xxx

Kara peered into the dimming remnants of the long gone sunset on the battlefield, sporadic flames lighting then being extinguished by either side uselessly.

No word had been sent to her on Bowen's whereabouts, or anyone's for that matter, she could only see Brother Gilbert and Elaine down at the wall, but the shadows were even driving their figures into darkness.

She hadn't realized what was happening until the sudden, agonizing pain mad her crumple to the floor by the window...

xxx

Draco _had_ been deeply unconscious, wherever he was. It was pitch black, and he was curled on hard stones.

Actually he was pinned onto the stones, forced against a curved stone wall, it was only about three and a half feet tall and was digging into his skin.

Draco tried to stand, _tried_ being the main word...

He was chained to the stone, rather tightly he noticed.

And he was at the top of a tower...

But why had he woken up? And in the middle of a..._Battle?_

Draco groaned a little, he could still feel whatever had knocked him out still in his veins, making his head foggy and every movement, or attempt at movement sluggish.

And then a pained scream rang from below him...

"_Kara..._"

Lovely...

xxx

Bowen and Ashton must've lost track of time, because when their duel, and the entire battle, was momentarily stunned into silence...they were surrounded by black, night air...

Everything had frozen at a loud, angry roar...

"No..."

Ashton's breathless denial was cut off by Draco's rage, the dragon was wide awake...

And ticked.

xxx

xx

xxx

Elaine had thrown off her quiver and dropped her bow seconds after the roar had ended, one of the first to react, after her ears had stopped ringing the scream from the bedchamber made it to her from the window.

Kara was in labor...

xxx

Bowen snarled at Ashton when they resumed their duel, Draco's frustrated cries resounding from the castle, he was guessing coming from the top of the tower the bedchamber was set in.

"What did you do to him?"

"Got him out of the way, even if he is awake...you won't have much time...leave and you might be able to save him from himself..."

Bowen's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"There's a sword beneath him, he'll get mad enough to thrash right onto it...he'll bleed out within minutes...Draco always had a rough temper..."

Bowen internally grimaced, on the outside he swung out at Ashton, knocking the sword from her hand.

She glared, baring her fangs, and kicked his wrist _hard_.

Bowen dropped his own blade, not daring to pick it up.

Knight instincts went out the window.

He'd been in a few bar fights as a dragon slayer, one reason why he met up with Boromir, who he wouldn't mind backing him up with this lithe, quick lady.

The two were keeping apart, until Ashton spun under a swing from him ad then jabbed her boot heel into his back, send Bowen to the ground as his back cracked from over-worked muscles protesting.

Bowen rolled to a crouch and realized his hand had rested on a discarded axe...

Ignoring his aching back and tired body, Bowen leapt to his feet and jumped back from Ashton's next attack.

Performing the same maneuver he had to Kara when teaching her...

The axe head slammed into her stomach.

Bowen smirked, "Like a pudding..."

Ashton screamed as she crumpled to the ground, with that cry she told her army to retreat, ragged as it was...Bowen's men had done well.

A soldier grabbed the lady of the ground as he rushed past with a horse, a gasped omen sliding from her throat as she fled the battlefield.

"You _will_ see me again..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Bowen walked amidst the injured, mostly gashes and bruises, out of hundreds of willing, honorable men...only twenty fell.

Compared to the hundreds of Ashton's.

The man shared words with many of the men, confident smiles on nearly everyone's faces, those without were being tended to the able bodied.

Hewe grinned as he rubbed a wrenched shoulder, "I'm getting too old for this..."

"Nonsense, come on...you farm all your life...you're in perfectly good-"

"Bowen!"

The pair turned to brother Gilbert, running to them.

"What is it Brother?"

The monk paused to catch his breath, Bowen gripping the man's shoulders to keep him upright.

"It's Kara."

* * *

**Yeah! Part Three!**

**Baby next chapter...sorry**

**It's really hard to write Brother Gilbert, any suggestions...how does one write a monk?**

**Hope you liked it!  
**


	11. Chapter 10:Danger and Delivery Part Four

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

**In this chapter (only)  
**

xxx**=point of view change within a few minutes...**

ooo

xxx

xx

xxx**=means point of view change with a large gap of time, over an hour...**

**It's kinda hard to write Brother Gilbert...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Part Four  
**

xxx

Bowen had outdistanced Brother Gilbert easily, dropping his sword he'd been carrying around as he sprinted for the castle gates.

No one got in his way, the monk's message had spread in seconds and everyone made room.

...

Bowen ignored the celebratory shouts and smiles from the people about the castle, maneuvering the hallways until he reached the final staircase at a breakneck run...

"Whoa! Easy Bowen!"

Magdalene dropped her armful of soiled towels to stop the man.

"...*_pant_*...Kara..."

"I know, she's fine, just remember to go slowly into the room..."

Bowen nodded and started to take the stairs two at a time.

"And Bowen!"

He ducked his head down around the curve.

Magdalene smirked, "Remember to breathe."

xxx

Bowen wasn't able to knock on the door, Laura was waiting for him with Kristyl, Jacob's daughter? He wasn't paying attention as they yanked him inside.

He could hear Kara in the bedchamber, Elaine's voice softly reassuring her and aiding Emoriah with the birth.

"Need to get that armor off 'im! Don't ya gerls let'm in 'ere wi' it on!"

Bowen used his dagger to slice through the leather ties on his outer armor, he'd patch them later.

_Much_ later.

Laura yanked the chain mail over his head, ignoring the grime as she pulled it off, Kristyl handing him a fresh shirt.

Bowen tugged it down over his head with a nod to the girls before heading to the bedchamber.

Elaine nodded to Bowen as she wiped Kara's face after tying back her long, damp hair.

"She still has awhile to go...just keep her calm and help her through this."

The man nodded, moving to the other side of the bed, leaning over to Kara and gently stroking her cheek.

"B-bowen?"

"Sshh...I'm here love...you're doing fine."

"Says he who's not...in...pain...Ah!"

Kara grabbed Bowen's as she sat up, her face grimacing as the contractions heightened, Bowen bit his lip, Kara had a _strong_ grip.

"W-what...happened?" Kara asked as she leaned back against Bowen's chest, groaning a little as he rubbed her lower back.

"The battle's done, we've won...hey, Kara stop changing the subject."

"We...weren't...on a...subject..."

Bowen felt like slapping his forehead, but his hands were supporting Kara, instead he bent his neck to kiss her forehead.

"Not the point Kara."

"Are you...alrihgt?"

"I'm fine..."

"Bowen..."

"Really just a little stiff, stop fussing..."

Kara tried to sit up to move away, wincing as she did, "Then you shouldn't...be...holding...me..."

Her statement was cut off again, the contraction were getting harder and closer together.

She was nearly in tears as she fell back into Bowen's arms, soft murmurs of whispered in her ear.

"N-news..."

Bowen glanced to Elaine as she returned from the antechamber with a bowl of a cool water.

"Which first?"

"Good?"

"You're much closer, not too long now."

Kara grinned weakly, "Bad?"

Elaine winced as she dabbed Kara's forehead, "The labour pain will only grow harsher."

Kara groaned loudly, glad Bowen was behind her...

xxx

xx

xxx

_"You're doing fine Kara, just breathe...breathe...that's it now push!"_

_"Almost there hun...steady now...push Kara!"_

_"Good-good easy Kara...breathe...there you go..."_

"Doin' fine love..."

Kara fell back onto the pillows that held her up to a sitting position while Bowen and Seyarra kneeled on either side holding her knees ans giving up a hand each to crush.

This time she was only given a moment of relief before a contraction drew her to screaming...

And Draco roared his answer.

...

"I'm guessing no one tole Draco Kara's alright?"

"You wife and child are more important." Emoriah snapped and then tried to calm Kara.

Elaine rolled her eyes, "Not when it _does_ affect Kara and in turn the infant...Laura, go fetch you father! Quickly now!"

xxx

xx

xxx

"Almost...come one Kara...*_Kara screaming in background_*...go-go sweetheart..."

"There!"

* * *

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

* * *

Hewe didn't want to wake Bowen, but if he didn't, something else...

Correction, _someone_ would wake him rather ru-loudly...

Mainly...Draco...

The man was curled on the daybed against one wall near the window, it was late morning, Kara was sound asleep, the baby...Hewe's grandson-in-law...was thankfully asleep.

Hewe _really_ didn't want to wake Bowen, knowing full well what it was like the first few months (or years) with a child were like...having had _three_ daughters to go by...

"Bowen?"

"Mmm..."

"Bowen...wake up..."

"Ugh...hmm?"

Bowen groggily sat up, glancing over to the cradle and Kara first before remembering to focus on Hewe.

"What is it?" Bowen whispered tiredly.

"It's Draco..."

xxx

Bowen had to shove the trapdoor to the tower roof pretty hard, the sound of scales scraping on wood succeeding the trapdoor moving. Hewe grabbed his elbow before letting Bowen onto the roof.

"He's chained down, can't move at all except his wings, anytime I go to move to his head he either verbally complained of knocked a wing at my head."

"Tried talkin' to him?"

"Yep, tried everything I can think of, he just won't listen. That dragon's bloody exhausted, I even waited for him to doze off, the minute I tried stepping over his tail he nearly knocked me over the damn edge."

"Jeez...it's like he doesn't even realize who's there/"

"You said it."

...

Bowen crept onto the roof, Draco's wings folded over his vulnerable sides, the dragon was even more tightly shackled than Einon had bound him over a year ago...

And a thick, black sail cloth was wrapped over the dragon's eyes and covered his ears halfway.

"That bitch blindfolded 'im!" Hewe snapped in a whisper, "Didn't see that last night."

"You wouldn't've been able to see that just like Draco can't see us now. I bet that cloth near his ears is driving him mad..."

"What do we do? I've made him mad enough I heard the blade underneath move...I don't know how much more movement it can tolerate before Draco blows it..."

"That's the fun part..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco couldn't see...

Couldn't hear...

And someone was climbing over his tail again...

He snapped his wing out...that person leaped back

And someone else jumped right to his head where his wing couldn't reach...

Draco snarled in his throat, his jaw ached from roaring to the point his own ears were ringing.

A hand rested on his nose, but the the sleeve over the arm smelled like Kara...Kara's blood and Kara's fear...

Draco started getting louder as the person's other hand stated tugging on whatever thing was over his eyes and rustling by his ear, moving it enough so he could hear form that one side before an endless stream of words made the dragon fall silent.

"Sh-sh...eas...aco...it's...right...hush Draco...I'm not...hurt you...calm down dragon it's okay...stop thrashing..."

Draco sighed deeply, letting his wings drop heavily, ignoring the rough edges of the stones making up the wall against his back scraping his left wing.

"Bowen..."

"Aye, it's alright, just hold still...Hewe, you have a dagger on you?"

Draco heard the dagger slide from the sheath, heard and felt Hewe step over his tail.

Draco nearly growled as Bowen's hand left his nose, the man's fingertips barely brushing the scales.

The dagger passed hands and then a sawing sound blocked out Draco's hearing before the dagger fell to the ground and the blindfold was tugged off Draco's head.

"Oh good lord, glad that thing's off..."

* * *

**Okay, one more part, you will meet the baby in the next chapter!**

**What do you think...review please!**


	12. Chapter 11:Danger and Delivery Part Five

Hey everyone! **Please read my authors notes! **Anyone notice all my chapters start with "D" so far?

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**In this chapter (only)  
**

xxx**=point of view change within a few minutes...**

ooo

xxx

xx

xxx**=means point of view change with a large gap of time, over an hour...  
It's kinda hard to write Brother Gilbert...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Part Five  
**

xxx

Draco shifted yet again, something under his chest had been driving him insane for several hours, pretty much since he woke up actually.

"Draco...please for the last time hold still."

"Sorry Bowen."

"...*_sigh_*...'s alright..."

Hewe glanced up from unwrapping the chain from Draco's tail and spines, "You okay Bowen?"

"Yeah, just...tired."

Hewe chuckled and shook his head, "Oh, it's only gonna get worse..."

Draco turned his head as much as he could, there were still chains bound to his neck.

"What's wrong Bowen?"

Hewe answered instead with a laugh, "He's fine Draco, Kara had the baby a few hours before dawn, and Bowen hasn't slept in nearly two weeks 'cause the battle preparations and then the fight itself."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a day or two shy of a fortnight."

Draco growled softly, "That damned bitch! Drugged me hard didn't she?"

Silence met his statement.

"What?"

Bowen stood fully, outright confusion covering his face, "Draco did you just _actually_ swear?"

The dragon nodded then growled as he tried to claw at his chest, only his wrist was shackled imobilely.

"Drat! Bowen undo my claws so I get rid of this thing, it's driving me insane!"

Bowen chuckled and quickly pried the locks open, then walked to the other side of the tower to undo the dragon's hind leg.

Draco's claws grabbed whatever was bugging him, with an irritated snarl the dragon flung it away, barely realizing it was a sword...

Until it sunk into Bowen's chest...

xxx

"_Bowen! No!"_

_...Half..._

_"Good Lord!"_

_...My..._

_"Got to stop the bleeding..."_

_"There's no time!"_

_...Heart..._

_"No!"_

_"Bowen!"_

_...To..._

_"Please!"_

_...Make..._

_"Wake up!"_

_...You..._

_"He'll die!"_

_...Whole..._

_"Draco!"_

_"It didn't work..."_

_"He's gone..."  
_

"No...Bowen..."

* * *

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

* * *

The light was dim when he woke up, and the canopy of the bed met his squinting eyes as he slowly sat up.

Why did he feel like he'd slept for three weeks straight?

Kara was asleep on the daybed, not next to him like he would think she'd be, especially since the baby...

He turned to the cradle, occupied by the infant who was beginning to wake up.

He moved toward the tiny bed, and slowly, nervously even, eased the bundle into his arms, careful of the babe's head as he looked down onto the little one's face.

The baby whimpered a little, then settled almost instantly, happy to be in his father's arms as his father sat on the other side of the bed...

"Colin...Colin Riagon...Boy, you have a big set of shoes to fill..."

The baby didn't respond, he was only a hours old after all, wait...hours?

The baby was born yesterday...then why did Bowen feel so sluggish?

Bowen twisted his torso a bit, there it was, a little tight tug on his chest made him shift the baby a little.

A scar sat over his chest...right over his heart...a stab wound?

Kara murmured in her sleep, slowly waking herself up, she must be exhausted since she walked right past Bowen and went to the cradle, only to jerk upright and spin around when Bowen cleared his throat.

"He's fine Kara."

"Bowen...?"

"Mhm."

"You-you were..."

Bowen's brow furrowed, "What?" He asked as he stood and rocked the baby a little, not understanding why Kara's eyes were filling with tears.

"What is it?"

"You were dead Bowen!"

The baby cried out and all Kara could do was watch Bowen soothe the infant, low hushing sounds flowing from him.

"I was...what?...Shush...hush little one..."

"You...Draco flicked a sword away from him and it hit you...Draco...we couldn't stop the bleeding and..."

Kara looked away, her shoulders shaking, "Draco...tried to share his heart with you..."

"_Tried?_"

Kara nodded, "It didn't work, you had stopped breathing and you were cold by the time Draco was able to focus...he was in shock...we all were..."

Bowen turned around and set the baby in the middle of his and Kara's bed, then stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kara, trying to slow her shaking as the tears fell onto his bare chest.

"It's alright...it's alright Kara..."

She mumbled something against his shoulder, clinging tightly.

Bowen softly kissed her hair, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Well..."

"What Bowen?"

"I'm obviously not dead."

Kara whacked him on the side of head.

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco was tired, his heart ached...not just from the loss of a friend...but it actually _hurt_.

Bowen...had rejected the heart...

A sarcastic thought ran through the dragon's head.

Now the dragon was _half-hearted_, again, in literal terms and emoti-...

Soft knocking interrupted his thoughts and Draco groaned loudly as he lifted his head, a groggy 'come in' was his reply and the knocker opened the door...

Draco sighed loudly in deep relief, "Bowen..."

"Was wondering where you were."

Draco smiled as he slowly let his head drop back down, wincing as he felt the throb in his chest again.

"You alright?"

"Fine, just...ow...chest hurts."

Bowen looked down after that, "What's wrong Bowen?"

"I..." He shook his head, trying to stem the emotions, "Thank you Draco."

The dragon tipped his head to be able to see him, narrowing his eyes a little, "What?"

Bowen forced a grin and chuckled weakly, "If you can hear the heart of a baby in its mother's womb, you should be able to hear mine."

Draco lifted his head painfully, the scar on his chest smarting and bruised.

The dragon's eyes widened.

Bowen was right...

_Thump thuThump_

_Thump thuThump_

_Thump thuThummp_

xxx

xx

xxx

Bowen slept soundly next to Kara as she watched him breathe, he was even snoring slightly. He'd left Draco after the dragon had fallen asleep from his chest hurting so badly.

The dragon said it was normal for _some_ pain...but to the point he either was passing out or _not_ sleeping at all shouldn't be normal since it would begin to hurt Bowen pretty soon.

Kara smiled as she lightly ran her fingertips across Bowen's upper arm, he stirred enough to look at her through half-asleep eyes, then rolled over and pulled her against his chest.

Kara smirked when she watched him fight off sleep for her, trying to focus on just running his fingers through her long hair, softly tugging at the tangles until they were smooth.

"Bowen?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should go back to sleep."

"Not 'til...*_yawn_*...you-do..."

Kara chuckled and cuddled closer, relaxing into Bowen's warm arms, "You know..."

"Hmm?"

"Babies are naturally in tuned to their mother's heart beats, but I think I like yours better."

"Oh?" Bowen turned slightly, bringing Kara's head to rest on his arm so he could see her face.

"Mmhmm...but Draco's warmer..."

"Kara."

"Yes Bowen?"

"Go to sleep."

"Only if you do."

"...*_sigh_*...fine..."

Kara chuckled, just about to doze off as she listened to Bowen return to deep breathing and even deeper sleep.

And Colin woke up.

* * *

**Okey Dokey! There you go!**

**To the magnificient Blackmoondragon1415: Sorry your guess on the kid wasn't what you thought, but he shows up next chapter, I've left the monastery and Drake alone for too long...**

**What do you lovely reader/reviewers think?**

**Thank you!  
**


	13. Chapter 12:  Drake, Geoff, and Vomit

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

**In this chapter (only)  
**

xxx**=point of view change within a few minutes...**

ooo

xxx

xx

xxx**=means point of view change with a large gap of time, over an hour...**

**It's kinda hard to write Brother Gilbert...**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Drake, Geoff, and Vomit**

**December**

**(Baby was born in April)  
**

xxx

The abbot smirked as a loud crash came from the stables, sharp yelling preceded a handful of straw tossed out the stable door into the abbot's face.

An energetic, no..._hyper_ six year old boy dashed past the monk, only his head was funny...

"Geoffrey you bloody hooligan! Get your ruddy little tail back here!"

Geoffrey, mostly called 'Geoff', or even more often 'Boy!' giggled as he hid behind the abbot's robes, "But I don't have a tail."

"Geoffrey?"

"Yes abbot?"

"Let Master Aaron finish cutting you hair, unless you want Friar Gustaf to shave your head like a monk..."

Geoff squeaked and ran past the abbot and Aaron, jumping onto the stable master's worktable with the uncut side of his head in the right position.

"I'm seriously thinking about just shaving his head anyway..." Aaron whispered to the abbot before going over to the boy.

Geoff was definitely a handful, a little tall for his age, he was long, lanky, hyper, and...

"Geoff! Put the horseshoe down!"

Mischievious to say the least...

xxx

Friar Peter chuckled as Drake growled the pounced on a shadow formed by a single candle that wavered playfully.

The dragon was a year and a half, now about the size of a medium dog, though luckily his 'bark' was much worse (a.k.a. louder) than his 'bite'.

The monk was pleased to see Drake moving and happy, Drake had been sluggish and sorrowful for several days...from what the friar didn't know...but the child was fine now...

Until Drake started choking...

xxx

Friar Peter sighed as he rubbed Drake's back and made sure the dragon's head was bent at an odd angle.

Drake had thrown up twice, on the monk of course...but now was sleeping soundly...

* * *

_Brother Gilbert, _

_..._

_I wish to send you tidings for the upcoming event of our Lord's birth._

_I also wish to ask for some information..._

_It seems Drake has contracted a bit of the winter flu and is unfortunately growing much worse, and I am afraid I am at a loss of what to do..._

_Please send what you can...I...do not wish to see the young dragon x-x.._

_..._

_You are in our prayers in this merciful season,_

_Friar Peter_

_

* * *

_Brother Gilbert stood speechless as he read the letter, He was in Draco's room, out of the cold outside and was upholding his end of a bargain with the dragon.

He'd privately get letters on Drake's health and bring them to Draco, and the dragon would aid the monk on collecting true legends and information on dragons should Bowen and the dragon ever allow the rest of the kingdom to know of either great creature.

The monk didn't know what to say...his mind in tatters...

Friar Peter loved that dragon, and he was too young to fight this without help...

He turned to Draco, the draogn curled on is bed, head and eyes staring off into space.

The dragon was rendered speechless as well.

"I...Draco?"

"I..have to go..."

* * *

**Short I know...sorry...**

**Decided to change how I was doing this since I'm killing the ages/movie lines/ and pretty much everything...**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**


	14. Chapter 13:Draco, Brother Gilbert & Fire

Hey everyone! **Please read my authors notes! **Anyone notice all my chapters start with "D" so far?

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

Thank you to **Randomer** my anonymous reviewer!

I have a poll on my profile, and would like your opinions please if you wouldn't mind please!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

xxx

..._"I...have to go..."_

Draco was extremely uneasy as he stood slowly, almost like he wasn't sure of his own actions.

"Draco, stop."

Brother Gilbert walked to stand next to the dragon, Draco lowering his head submissively and a little sadly.

"I can't...just let him..."

"I know Draco, just let me tell Bowen and Kara, I need to check in with the monastery now as well."

"I..." Draco's voice cracked slightly as he looked away.

The monk patted his cheek gently, "It'll be alright, in a few days you can see him..."

xxx

Brother Gilbert smirked as he stepped into the library just above Draco's room, the library was lit warmly and the hearth kept the room comfortable.

Bowen was sitting in a high-backed chair, feet propped up on the table in front of him as he...

Rested his chin on his chest?

Bowen suddenly shifted, and _snored_...

He was sound asleep...

*_burble_*

Brother Gilbert walked forward to see Bowen's lap, yep, Colin was sitting peacefully in Bowen's lap, leaning against his father's leg as he fiddled with a smooth carved wooden toy.

Bowen looked _exhausted_...the rings under his eyes nearly matching Draco's dark scales, Colin was vibrant and healthy, eight months old and thriving.

But Bowen was taking the brunt of it...unless Kara was needed, Bowen let her sleep at night and most of the day.

Wearing himself into the ground, he'd kill himself at this rate, with or without Draco's help.

"*_sigh_*...Bowen?"

"Hmm...*_snort_*...I'm up..."

The monk shook his head and took Colin into his arms while Bowen tried to remember how to open his eyes.

"I believe you need to let Kara take over for a night or two, you'll work yourself sick Bowen."

"Not the point...*_yawn_*..."

"Bowen!"

"*_yawn_*...Fine, I'll have her switch with me tom-*_yawn_*..."

"No, right now Bowen."

"Brother..."

"Bowen..."

"What are you two arguing about?"

The two turned, (well Bowen leaned around the chair), to Kara who'd just walked in. Brother Gilbert handed her Colin when the boy reached for his mother.

"Make sure Bowen gets plenty of sleep tonight and for a few nights Kara, otherwise you'll be out a husband for even longer."

Kara smiled knowingly, "That I can do easily."

"...*_yawn_*...very funny...*_yawn_*..."

Brother Gilbert offered his arm for Bowen to stand stiffly, amazed at how easily the man accepted and how greatly he needed the assistance.

"Go to bed Bowen, just don't expect Draco and I to be here tomorrow morning when you awake."

"What *_yawn_*...are you talking about?"

"I just received a letter asking for my immediate return to the monastery, and due to the weather, Draco offered to go with me and say...stretch his wings..."

Bowen had yawned, (again!) as the monk had explained, too tired to focus Bowen nodded and waved as he left for bed after Kara playfully shoved him before bouncing the giggling Colin on her hip.

"Be careful as you travel, though I don't think Draco will let you come to harm." Kara said with genuine concern.

Brother Gilbert answered her with his own grin, "We will be, and Draco offered for that exact reason, we should be back in about three weeks, maybe four."

"Alright, travel safe, I think I'm going to let you leave alone...make sure Bowen _actually_ went to bed and put Colin down for a nap."

Kara left with a friendly wave and directions to stop in the kitchen for food, knowing full well the monk was a bit partial to stuffed rolls.

xxx

Draco was still a little edgy as Brother Gilbert mounted Merlin, the mule not fully happy about traveling in the snow but wasn't throwing a grand fuss, Draco seemed to keep him somewhat calm.

Brother Gilbert made sure his bags were settled then glanced to the dragon, "Shall we?"

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco growled a little as the snow covered branches above his head dumped their cold load on the dragon.

They would be at the monastery tomorrow night, and see Drake...

The dragon didn't know what to think...he had never seen his son, just been given a vague description of him as a few days old hatchling...what if Drake looked more like his mother?

Draco didn't know if he could handle seeing her living memory...especially since Drake was sick, he already had that stress factor on his mind...

Soft, erratic clicking came from Brother Gilbert, breaking Draco's thoughts, he was trying to light a fire on their second night of traveling, the first had been easy...but tonight...

"I can...uh..."

The monk glanced up, "Yes?"

Draco chuckled lightly, "Bowen didn't tell you about his 'well-done' meal?"

Brother Gilbert smiled, not only from the memory but also Draco's happier mood as the monk stepped back to allow Draco to start the fire.

"Yes, I remember, though it didn't turn out well on his account." The monk replied finally after Draco settled back and brushed the soot of his face.

"I neglected to give him a minor detail."

"Oh?"

"Back up."

* * *

**Okay, lousy chapter, Drake/Draco next time though, Review please and if you could vote on my Poll please!**


	15. Chapter 14: Draven, Geoff, and Talking

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

**Blackmoondragon1415: I thank you greatly for your lovely reviews and ideas! My computer says your PMing feature is disabled...I would like to thank you without posting it...just happened to notice that...**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

xxx

Geoff sat swinging his feet on the window sill of the big window in the stable, Aaron had propped the window open as he aired out the winter-stuffy building.

The now seven, (his birthday was in September) year old boy was admiring his soft, leather boots, they must have cost Aaron a lot of his small wages he received from working a second job, he'd only taken it on when Geoff was abandoned at the monastery nearly seven years to this day, the boy refused to be coddled and held to a schedule by the monks, and was at home in the mud and grime like the pigs in the stable were. Only he grew and wore out of clothes too quickly for Aaron to keep them in good supply, hence the need for more income, the monks were only able to feed the stable master and provide a bed to sleep in in the stable.

The monastery mule snorted suddenly, braying and shifting from where he was tied.

"What's goin' on Smokey?"

"He probably noticed new comers." Aaron answered without turning from pitching hay into a manger on the other side of the barn.

Geoff turned around in his awkward position, not seeing anything, but a person cleared their throat in the stable door and Geoff turned around too fast...

"OOPH!"

"Careful boy."

"Sorry."

Aaron sighed a bit as he turned to the two men and the mule who'd just arrived.

"Good evening, what can I do for you men?"

The man dressed as a monk spoke, "I am expected by Friar Peter, he sent a letter requesting my return."

"Friar Peter's the guard of Brother Gilbert's scrolls!"

Aaron glanced over to the hyper kid, "Guardian Geoff, not guard."

"Oops."

The monk smiled kindly, "Yes, I'm sure he's been keeping them in good care under my absence."

Geoff's eyes widened, "No way..."

Brother Gilbert nodded, "Yes, I'm brother Gilbert and you must be Geoff."

"That he is, and it's good to see you Brother, how was the life as Castle priest?"

"Still enjoyable Master Aaron, I'm only here for a visit on the monastery matters unfortunately."

The abbot stepped in then, Geoff had forgotten he was in the stable checking over Smokey, "And Friar Peter is waiting for you, Aaron if you will tend to Brother Gilbert's mule, and his companion..."

"Draven."

The man shifted a little, glancing at Brother Gilbert with a "_Where did that come from?_" look, Geoff giggled.

"What's is like at the castle?" He blurted out suddenly, then clapped his hand over his mouth and looked down.

'Draven' answered him, "Quite interesting young one, though the stable is not as interesting as this one..."

"How come?"

"There's no little boy to liven it up."

Geoff smiled, "Do you know the king?"

"Yes."

Geoff's excitement grew higher as 'Draven' moved to kneel in front of the boy, "What's he like? Is he as great a King and knight as the abbot says?"

Draven smiled, "Yes, he is a Just and Fair ruler, I'm sure you've noticed the merchants passing through with happier faces?"

"Yep, they said the taxes let up so they could bring more neat things from the sea harbor."

"Neater things Geoff."

"Sorry Aaron."

"Well," Draven began with a low chuckle, Geoff noticed it had a deep accent to it, very rich, "Not only that, but I do believe the king is a fairly good swordsman."

Geoff looked like he was about to explode he was so excited he didn't notice Brother Gilbert's low snort of amusement at "Draven's" comment, Bowen could fight prettily well and Draco had experienced it first hand.

"Really!"

"Mhm, I've fought beside him."

Aaron laughed with the monks as Geoff exploded and fell backwards in shock, the hay stack behind him rustling as he impacted.

Draven stood with the same low chuckle, "Draven? I believe we should we meet with Friar Peter now, otherwise you may end with a 'permanent' questioner."

xxx

Geoff pouted a little as Aaron made sure he didn't leave the barn to search for the man from the castle, but his upset feelings were turned around when Aaron let the boy aid him with making his rounds of the town inn's barn and the knight academy's stables...

Geoff loved the Knights Academy, while Aaron tended a few of the new horses in the stables, Geoff was allowed to watch the pages and squires practice on horseback, on foot, and for the oldest boys, on both in hand/sword/archery/lance/and knife combat.

The boy was known be several of the students, and would be shuffled around while Aaron worked to different makeshift bleachers and fences to sit and watch while safely out of the way.

As long as he didn't interrupt, the instructors were content with his presence.

Geoff occasionally assisted some of the older squires who had younger siblings themselves, he'd get to carry a helmet or a half empty quiver back to the stables while the older lad cared for their mount.

He wasn't tall enough to carry the bows, swords, or staffs, at least without tripping or dirtying parts of them.

The older boys weren't fond of cleaning...

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco or 'Draven' sighed in relief as he was finally inside the dungeon below the monastery, he took a few moments to slowly unfold stiff joints and wings, he had to be in human guise for over twelve hours since they neared the town and outposts surrounding the castle and monastery, it kind of hurt after the first four...

Soft, high-pitched, violent coughing preceded low hushes, Draco recognized Friar Peter's steady voice as he calmed someone very young and _very_ ill...

_Drake..._

xxx

xx

xxx

Geoff was frozen as the loose stallion, the horse belonging to the Headmaster of the Knights Academy, thundered towards the boy, how it had gotten loose...no one was really certain, but here was only one certain thought at the moment.

The boy would be trampled...

* * *

**I'm evil, I know...felt like this was a setup chapter to get ready for the next big thing...**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Deaths, Fever, and Love

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**I have a poll on my profile, and would like your opinions please if you wouldn't mind please!**

**My new Avatar icon thing is what Baritea looks like in my mind minus the stupid fringe on her ears...I'm going with Dragon Coloring can be like horses, you don't know what you'll get even with purebreds...She's not exactly the same type as Draco either...like a quarter horse and a mustang...**

_Blackmoondragon1415_**: Thank you again for the lovely review, but ti's up to you whether the answer to my questions are posted here...could you try PMimg me please? I'm getting messages from others...but I can't send anything to you...and only you...and FF is wacky...another friend of min can't even access their account while mine is normal minus you/me PM issue...thanks again!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

xxx

Geoff couldn't move, couldn't breathe...all he could see was that stallion heading straight for him...

Ten feet...

Seven feet...

Four feet...

"NO!"

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco slowly eased onto the bed his son usually should have been playing and romping around on after he was fed for the night and before he wore out and fell asleep.

On most nights Friar Peter wasn't woken up by a wide awake dracling screeching, he'd just hear him a little after dawn waking up hungry...

Now the baby could barely lift his head when the violent coughs that shook him from snout to tail point to both wing tips made him weakly whimper in pain.

Brother Gilbert relieved the exhausted Friar Peter from sitting with the weak dragon, at the moment curled limply in a pile of blankets that were folded to support his breathing.

"His fever is too high, I don't know what to do to bring it down without affecting his breathing...it's like his lungs can't open fully..."

Draco moaned very quietly, "I...He won't make it much longer if the fever won't come down..."

"Then what..."

Draco shook his head to make the monk stop, knowing he was wasting precious time as he looked just at Drake's frail body as it fought for breath...

He looked like his mother...

Well...not really...she'd only had that golden yellow color in her bright loving eyes, like Draco's eyes were infinite shades of brilliant Amber..hers had been Gold...

Drake's eyes would slowly turn as he grew older...if he lived that long...

_"Then make sure he does."_

Brother Gilbert didn't notice as Draco's eyes widened dramatically at the voice resounding in his mind.

"_Baritea...?"_

_"Don't bother with the details...just help our son..."_

Her voice pleaded with Draco, only the dragon was unsure what to do...

"_Get him warmer...no don't think of blankets...__think of-"_

"Fire." Draco suddenly said, earning a confused look from the monk.

"Draco...the heat won't be even enough...he'll have trouble breathing..."

The dragon cut the monk off again by rolling slightly to lean against the wall of the bed alcove and expose more of his vulnerable, softer skinned torso...

His 'fire' belly.

xxx

Draco curled tightly around Drake's tiny form, amazed at just how damn small the little one was...

Draco's tail lay on one side of the baby's body, the other side was his warm side, Draco's head rest on his foreleg close to Drake's own tiny one...

The baby was shaking, but somehow...probably instinctively found the strength to get up enough to snuggle against Draco's warm body even more than the old male was able to get him to himself.

The older male didn't realize how _badly_ his heart had throbbed as natural emotions overwhelmed his thoughts, he realized he'd do anything for this little dragon that not only couldn't obviously breathe fire or fly but couldn't go even a few hours unless dead asleep without some form of contact from a guardian...

He also realized he _loved_ the tiny creature...

xxx

Bowen on the other hand did notice Draco's deep 'heart' felt revelation, but just took it as him being exhausted and the dragon trying to make a point...

Little did he know...

xxx

Draco didn't get much sleep that night...or for the next few nights for that matter...

After Draco was _way_ past exhausted and unable to move very much even if his life depended on it...

Drake's fever broke...

* * *

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

* * *

Draco didn't know what woke him up...

But whatever it was, would be receiving a nasty complaint that would be pretty loud...

Except the pair of eyes staring into his groggy, sleep-filled ones were set in a head that was maybe half the size of just _one_ of his own eyeballs.

"D-drake?"

The little dragon chirped.

Yes **chirped**.

And took off running towards a pair of voices on the other side of the alcove by the tables out in the library area.

Draco slowly roused himself enough to watch the very awake and very energetic dracling race back and forth in between Brother Gilbert and Friar Peter to the two foot area in front of Draco's talons.

"Ever heard of sle*_yawn_*eeping in child?"

Drake stopped and tilted his head in confusion, the new voice surprisingly not startling him.

Draco made a low humming noise as he backed up a step or two towards Friar Peter's legs.

"It's alright Drake, go on..."

The little one was uneasy...that was sure...but as he crept closer, and Draco lowered his head slowly, he didn't flinch away, in fact...

Draco let his eyes drift closed as Drake's nose bumped his massive one compared to the little one...

(**AN: Did I just say Draco had a big nose?**)

The little dragon sniffed along Draco's massive face, like a kitten investigating another cat besides its mother and siblings.

Draco slit his eyes open then squeezed them shut again tightly as Drake leaned right near them with his tiny talons right on the old male's eyelid.

(**AN: And I just called him old!**)

Drake managed to climb onto Draco's head, but the crest of horns were a challenge a little too difficult for the little creature, he slid off Draco's head and into the crook of his elbow by his chest and neck.

Brother Gilbert smiled at Draco's deep 'thrumming', the dragon looking more relaxed and at ease than he had ever since the letter had arrived three weeks ago.

Draco truly _loved_ his son...and wasn't going to let _anything_ harm Drake...

*_growl_*

Draco instinctively curled around Drake tighter, protecting him as whoever had slammed the upper dungeon grate ran down the corridors towards them.

Brother Gilbert turned to the man, actually teenager, wearing the Knights Academy colors, luckily they were able to stop him by the wooden stairway to avoid the discovery of the dragons, DRaco was able to keep Drake silent with some paternal dragon thing...

"Friar Peter!...I...they sent me...they said to come to..."

"Slow down my son, what is it?"

"There was an...accident at...the Academy...stallion got loose...couldn't stop him!"

"What is it boy, it's alright...?"

The boy sounded to Draco like he was trying not to burst into tears, a feat for a teenager on his way to becoming a knight...

"The stallion hit him..."

"Hit who my son?"

"It's..."

* * *

**Yep, I'm evil! Couldn't resist!**

**Fanfiction is messing up, I'm having issues...am I alone out here with this?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review Please!  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Dong EnlaiFan Longwei Fang

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

**Hey Everyone! PM problem discovered and solved! FF is still a little goofy but not as we thought!**

**I still have a poll up for you all and thanks to those who've voted!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Dong EnlaiFan Longwei**

**"****Eastern favor coming from mortal dragon greatness****"  
**

xxx **January**

He was glad Drake needed to sleep a couple times during the day...naps basically

He was able to leave the dracling's side since he'd been the center of attention ever since Drake had recovered.

Folding into his human guise felt a little uncomfortable, but as he walked around the discomfort eased.

Soft sobs reached his ears as he passed the barn, and upon stepping inside, he turned to his left by the window...

...

Geoff sat with his knees to his chest, arms crossed and head down, his heart throbbed as he just let it out, shaking so badly "Draven" was surprised he didn't knock himself over.

"Geoffrey?"

"I...killed...him..."

Draven's brows furrowed as he kneeled by the boy, "What's wrong child?"

"Aaron's Gone!"

Draven nearly growled, someone had stupidly let the child know what had happened with that stallion...and then let him run off...

Aaron had jumped in front of Geoff...

Saved the boy's life

And lost his own...

And all Draven could do was pull Geoff into his arms.

xxx

xx

xxx

Drake was tired...not extremely but you could tell...only Friar Peter wouldn't be able to get him to sleep until his attention shifted from Draco...but that could take weeks.

Drake was easily fascinated with something and wouldn't ignore it until he had rendered it useless or found _every_ possibly use for it.

And that included Draco.

At the moment:

Specifically Draco's tail.

"He'll never get to sleep at this rate...you're just too interesting Draco." Friar Peter commented as Drake pounced yet again on Draco's tail as he twitched it.

The old male chuckled deeply and Brother Gilbert smiled at how comfortable and happy the dragon was.

"Give him a bit longer..." Draco began, he was a little reluctant to let the little one go to sleep for the night just yet.

They would be leaving tomorrow.

xxx

Drake was yawning so widely he could tip himself over if he wasn't trying so hard to remain awake, but Draco's wing caught him before he could tumble off the bed alcove and onto the hard stone steps.

The male reached his massive head over, careful of his bulk, Draco delicately lifted Drake like a cat would her kittens, only Draco gripped Drake's developing wing shoulders and regular shoulders, a pair of teeth slightly resting on Drake's breastbone.

It was a bit humbling to see the huge dragon that both of them knew had the not only the power and strength, but motive from ages of dragon slayers murdering those he loved and attempts on his own life to absolutely destroy the monastery and castle with ease, be as gentle and caring as a mother and her child.

Only in this case father and son.

Draco set Drake in between his forelegs, the little one resting his head and one paw on Draco's warm paw, yawning and settling down.

The two monks walked a little away from the pair as Draco huffed hard enough to blow a good bunch of the candles out to get Drake to fall asleep.

...

"He really cares for that baby, are you sure he's leaving with you tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately yes, he won't leave Bowen without an explanation and I just can't give it for him...I will try and pray for another chance other than near death for Draco to return."

"I pray as well, Drake has never been so...alive...I should say...he may not know it fully, but Drake knows Draco is his father..."

"Yes, I see it too, he looks to you and I for comfort and guardian ship, but he looks at Draco like there is no tomorrow, with absolute child to parent love..."

Drake squealed suddenly, not thrilled with the idea of sleeping.

Brother Gilbert turned his head to a soft, deep voice...richly accented in heavy Scottish brogue, but soothing and loving...

Draco was singing...

It hummed, or actually flowed over different notes like water, Draco's voice accented by a deep tone before the simple yet majestic trilling flowed into words...

A steady rush of simple syllables flowed forth briefly, then the two monks were held captive to the dragon's song...

...

_High is the moon tonight_  
_ Hiding its guiding light_  
_ High_

_ Heaven and earth do sleep_  
_ Still in the dark so deep_  
_ I will the darkness sweep_

_ I will the moon to flight_  
_ I will the heavens bright_  
_ I will the earth delight_

_ Open your eyes with me_  
_ See paradise with me_  
_ Awake and arise with me_

_ I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun_  
_ I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun_  
_ I hold back the night and I open the skies_  
_ I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes_

_ From the first of all time, until time is undone_  
_ Forever and ever and ever and ever_  
_ And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun_  
_ I am one with the One, and I am the dawn_

_ I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_  
_ I am the sky and the new day begun_  
_ I am the sky and the dawn and the sun..._

_

* * *

_

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

Bowen awoke to Colin's babbling and...

_Wing beats..._

xxx

Draco landed with a thud and a slight stumble of landing in a pile of snow, but he stepped out to shake it off without covering Brother Gilbert as he tended to his mule.

"Good to know you returned safely." Bowen announced as he and Kara came over, Kara going to stroke Draco's nose while Bowen carried Colin.

"Everything go smoothly?"

"Yes, only a slight accident left a boy without a guardian, the abbot is taking him in though I doubt he will become even a novice."

Draco snorted slightly, after Geoff had settled down enough to listen to the abbot, he'd thrown himself into an argument over whether or no he'd remain the stable boy, Geoff won of course...

"Oh?"

"The monastery has a fabulous stable boy who hates Sunday mass."

"Ah."

Colin squirmed in Bowen's arms as Kara went to aid Brother Gilbert in removing his bags, the man setting him down carefully since the boy was trying to learn to walk, he stood with his tiny boots in between Bowen's own feet, hands fisted in his father's breeches as he stared at the dragon settling down so his head was closer to a more comfortable human level.

Kara turned from the bags just as Bowen realized there wasn't a pair of little hands clinging to him...

Colin was walking on his own, already halfway between Bowen and Draco...

"Bowen..."

"It's alright Kara, Draco's not gonna move...let Colin wander..."

The child took slow, wobbly steps, but the closer he got to the dragon, the steadier he became.

Draco twitched an eye ridge as Colin stopped by placing his hadns directly in front of him and bumping into the dragon, leaning on the oddly textured scales.

A toothy grin appeared on the child's face of his accomplishment, making Draco hum encouragingly and twitch his horns towards Bowen.

Colin must've understood since he turned around and started wobbly walking back towards Bowen...

Then began to fall backwards...

Draco's head slid behind him, the dragon's warm breath soothing the child and Colin started again.

Bowen crouched down and held his arms open, once Colin was closer and more confident Draco let his chin rest on the stones as the boy sped up and into his father's loving hug.

"Now that..." Bowen said proudly as he lifted Colin up and bounced him in his hip, making Colin giggle, "Is how you prove to your mother you are a _very_ talented nine month old."

Kara smirked and leaned on Bowen's shoulder, kissing Colin's cheek and making the child rub it with his hand, (like any little boy).

"I already knew he was when he knows how much screaming it takes to wake you up."

They all laughed at that.

* * *

Bowen sat on the battlements that night watching the winter sky glitter, Draco curled below him dozing peacefully, more interested in just sharing brotherly company than talking.

"Oh...shoot..."

"Mm...what's wrong Bowen?"

"A letter came for you two days ago...'s got some intricate knot stamped on it..."

Draco lifted his head and stretched before turning to face Bowen, "What?"

"A letter for you."

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion, but he stood and folded down once more, before joining Bowen on the battlements.

The human pulled the folded parchment from his belt pouch, handing it fully sealed and everything to the dragon/man.

xxx

"No!"

"Bowen!"

"Draco. You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding me!"

"No, I'm not, you're not even listening!"

"Yes I am, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"Bow-en!"

"Draco! No! How the heel do you expect me to do believe that! There's no way it's possible!"

"I don't know how it is! But I'm not letting this slip by!"

"I don't care!"

"Bowen!"

"Draco!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Sorry love."

"My apologies Kara."

xxx

xx

xx

The next morning after the two days of relentless arguement, Bowen awoke to dead silence in the castle.

And a near dead throbbing in his heart...

Draco was gone...

* * *

_Dear Saviour of the Noble Celtic Rose,_

_..._

_I pray this correspondence as meager as it may be in the genuine neglect of my notifications, reaches thee in safe fashion._

_I also wish to convey_

_Oh! Forget it! Draco! I miss you! I hate all of this palace crap!_

_I wish I was there when that bloody vampire destroyed our homeland! I would've stabbed Ashton through with just my eyes for what she even began to do before the preparations even started!_

_How dare she do all of that!_

_How could she?_

_Oh, Draco what am I to do! I miss you greatly and plea to the heavens and stars you are still alive!_

_Oh, I hope my beloved sister, Aislinn was right and you followed her to the bloody Freyne's kingdom...I pray this makes it to you!_

_I am so sorry for the fate of your love...Baritea I pray for your eternal peaceful rest in the stars..._

_Draco, keep Scarlette in line!_

_Leika...Draco I shall miss your sister! May she rest in heaven of the dragons..._

_Please...If you receive this..._

_Let me know somehow!_

_I plea I may speak with you again, even a passing glance shall be my heart's easing pain..._

_My soul shall not rest until I know of your fate...or for that matter your child's..._

_Yes, I knew of the egg...Baritea told all of us...except you..._

_You wouldn't have even let her see your memories of the battle let alone allow her to fight if you knew..._

_Please Draco...come to me..._

_Fly to the east_

_Fly to the dawn_

_Fly to the sky_

_Fly to the sun..._

_For me..._

_..._

_Fang-Athelstun JingFei Chenguang Yue..._

_Emperess of China and devoted wife of Fang Dong EnlaiFan Longwei, Emperor of China_

_Stepmother of Fang Lijuan Mingzhu, heir to the throne_

_...  
_

_P.S._

_Draoc you know me as Selene!_

_Ignore the rest, I beg you!_

_...  
_

_

* * *

_**Okay! **

Fang: means 'square, in the sense of correctness', fits the chinese family since Liane's father murderde dragons he thought were evil

The chinese put last names first...at least that's according to my school textbook...

JingFie Chenguang Yue: "The not quiet morning glory's moon"

Lijuan (Liane) Mingzhu: "Beautiful/soft bright pearl"

**...  
**

**Whatcha think?**

**Draco left to visit Selene if I didn't make that clear, she is Aislinn's sister...one of four...second youngest...**

**This way I just saved myself several chapter of writing to get the times lined up with the second movie...**

**I might no post for a few days so I can catch up on a few other stories.**

**Review Please!**

**and**

**Vote on my poll please! It helps determine the fate of this story!**

**Thank you my devoted readers!  
**


	18. Chapter 17:  Draco & Explanations

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**I have a poll on my profile, and would like your opinions please if you wouldn't mind please!**

**My new Avatar icon thing is what Baritea looks like in my mind minus the stupid fringe on her ears...I'm going with Dragon Coloring can be like horses, you don't know what you'll get even with purebreds...She's not exactly the same type as Draco either...like a quarter horse and a mustang...**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

xxx

His sister squealed as she ducked away from his hands, tag was _very_ fun.

"Can't catch me!"

"Yeah-haw!"

"Nu huh!"

_EEEP!_

The two fell laughing onto the grass, rolling as their game dissolved into hilarity.

A voice cleared its throat, and the two children sat up.

"Good morning young ones." The older man said, his copper hair streaked with gray as was his beard, his tunic was black and copper, a bag slung over one shoulder, and old, scuffed boots adorned his feet attached to a tall body.

"Good morning sir."

The man smiled, they were adorable, even speaking in unison.

One of them had ginger blonde hair, the boy he noticed and hazel eyes; the girl was a bit younger with black hair...

And Bowen's deep gray-blue eyes.

The man kneeled to their level, a gentle smile on his face, "May I ask what your names are children?"

The girl spoke first, quite lively, "I'm Piper."

"Pleasure to meet you Piper, you are a lovely young lady."

She smiled and looked down, giggling a little.

"I'm Colin."

The man glanced to the boy, now he recognized that strong jaw and hair, "I thought so, my you've grown child."

"You know me?"

"Yes, I was here when you were just a few months old, I had to leave to take care of...some business."

Colin nodded, he knew his parents had people travel for the kingdom, "I guess you have to go give your report to mother and father now huh?"

The man's eyebrows furrowed, "Report? Oh yes, would you mind taking me to them?"

Colin smiled, he didn't want to leave the company of such an interesting man, usually the travelers his parents asked for reports didn't want to hang around little kids.

"Okay, mommy and daddy are holding some meeting with everyone anyway...come on!"

xxx

Bowen really disliked meetings or actually they were audiences, every two weeks he and Kara held int he Great Hall that dealt with difficulties with those villages nearby and letters or messengers were sent in.

It was useful and had good intentions, but that didn't mean he enjoyed all of it.

There was only one more person today, and it was just Hewe giving a report on spring planting, he understood to be quick and to the point.

"And there ya go Bowen, now you can go hide from everyone."

"I wish..."

"Now what?"

"any idea how long it takes to wear out an eight year old and five year old?"

"Not a clue."

"_Too_ long."

Hewe laughed, turning to smile with Brother Gilbert who sat in the back taking record of the proceedings.

The monk chuckled to himself as Hewe turned back to Bowen and Kara, Brother Gilbert glanced to the door as Piper opened it enough to stick her head in and look to the monk.

"Are they done yet?"

Brother Gilbert chuckled, "Yes, they'll be out soon enough."

"Okay, 'cause there's one more person."

The monk's eyes narrowed a little, "Oh your father is not going to like to hear that." Brother Gilbert rubbed a hand over his temples as someone else followed Piper into the Hall.

"Then I'll be the one receiving the blows."

The monk looked up at the thick accent, somehow recognizing an unfamiliar voice...

The monk stood up hastily, almost overturning his writing desk which he scrambled to grab, the man aided him and the monk noticed the 'scar' on his chest...the copper tunic damaged as if a claw had torn into it...

"Dra-"

"_Draven_, Brother Gilbert it's good to see you."

The monk nodded when the man glanced at the two young children on their way to the finely dressed couple on the pair of thrones, the dragon would scare them too badly of they weren't careful.

"Mommy!"

"Piper, what are you two doing in here?"

The girl giggled as she jumped into her mother's lap earning a hum and a hug.

"Draven" looked at Kara, the woman not any different than she had been when he left so long ago...

"Father?" Colin stepped up the the man beside Kara, "There's one last business traveler to see you, he said the last time he was here was when I was a baby..."

Bowen's brows furrowed as he stood up, looking to the man standing near Brother Gilbert.

Kara lifted Piper to the floor and stood as well, narrowing her eyes as she tried to remember...

"Draven" grunted slightly but returned Kara's running impact hug, wrapped his arms around her and held on tight.

"I thought we'd never see you again." She whispered into his ear, earning that deep chuckle she knew and loved.

"Now why would I do that?"

Kara leaned back as her children looked at them funny, "Really, I...honestly I don't know what to say...or do..."

"Draven" answered for her, only instead of with words he swayed dangerously and Hewe rushed to help Kara steady him before he fell.

"What's wrong dra-"

"_Hewe_."

"Friend?" The bear amended, glancing over the man with concern.

"Just...tired...been traveling too much..."

Kara had been holding his gloved hand and realized not only was it shaking but straining to not grip down too hard.

"It's alright, if it help you focus..."

'Draven' shook his head as he groaned and clutched his chest, snapping his hand from Kara's, "If I do...I'll crush it" He muttered softly through clenched teeth, groaning as he struggled to stand on his own.

Brother Gilbert stepped into help, shooing the children back to avoid them hearing the man's words.

"Draco? How long has it been since you've been...well..._you_...?"

The man groaned, "Uh...three days..."

The monk sighed exasperated, "You know you can't go that long...I'm surprised you just haven't...well, burst..."

"Heh, I have a little more self control than that...*_GROAN_*...but...it's _wearing_...thin..."

Kara looked to her two kids, shifting uneasily, it hadn't taken long before they were taken by the man...

She turned to Hewe, speaking loudly to make sure her children understood, but also to put emphasis on the situation to make sure Hewe understood, "Get him to the _spare_ room...he needs to rest, _alone_..."

Hewe nodded and straightened, helping 'Draven' to stand straight.

"Let's go have lunch you two," Kara suggested to her kids as Hewe lifted an arm over his shoulder along with Brother Gilbert.

Kara looked up to where the two thrones were set, "Bowen?"

She looked around.

Bowen was gone.

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

Draco awoke in his room several hours later, after dusk actually.

Man, he was tired.

He knew he shouldn't have remained in the open and in disguise for so long...but the road was the fastest way back to the castle...and...

"Bowen...what have I done?" The dragon moaned as he stood slowly and left the room.

Heading to the courtyard, he found who was avoiding him on the battlements, watching the stars appear.

Bowen was sitting in between two crenels leaning against one and his feet propped up on another.

He looked...well Draco didn't know really what to say, the man looked...tired...stressed...worn out...

Bowen had aged...

And Draco noticed the heavy half grief half anger/resentment that burdened his heart...

_No_

Hurt their heart...

"I went looking for you...you know."

Draco looked up, Bowen hadn't turned, just remained staring at the stars as the dragon settled onto the stones.

"We all did...a few days after you...left...looked for weeks...for anything..." The man sighed softly.

"Came back after two months, Kara went with me...and Hewe and some others... went each time until she was pregnant with Piper, and then stayed after Piper was born...I...didn't go as far or for as long after that...but I didn't stop...going a few times every few months for _nine_ years..."

Draco sighed softly, "Bowen I..."

The man shook his head, sniffing slightly, "Doesn't mat-ter..."

The dragon wanted to argue, but knew it wouldn't help, Bowen would have to settle down before Draco could say anything.

They were silent together for probably several hours, it was long past midnight when Draco felt rain hit his half-splayed wings.

"Bowen?"

The man didn't acknowledge the dragon.

Draco sighed a little as the splatters began to slowly build into a downpour, "Bowen, let's get out of the rain."

Nothing

"Bowen. Now!"

xxx

The man had at least listened to that and the nearest shelter was Draco's room, the two were luckily not badly dampened before the sheer thundering rain began pouring on the land.

Draco started the fire in the hearth, noticing it had been freshly piled, probably while he was asleep, he had been so exhausted to luckily skip dreams that had been plaguing him for over three years now...

"_You know, I have some herbs that might ease your mind, if not at least let you sleep deeply for once.._."

Selene had indeed been alive, and quite happy in China, except for her stepdaughter, she was loved by the entirety of the kingdom. She had originally been on a merchant ship on a trade route to the east, a long, many month journey around Africa (which Draco remembered from his long gone youth that he had hated the sand) and up to India had almost made Selene find the nearest dragon who had heard of Baritea and beg for a ride home, and then she had been introduced to the Chinese...

And had fallen in love with the life before she had even made it to the capitol where she met the Emperor.

Her stepdaughter, mostly called _Liane_ had been the only child ever conceived by the late Emperess, she had died a year after Liane was born, six months before Selene had finally been allowed because of customs and tradition to make it to the Imperial Palace, the customs had taken over twenty years since Selene kept breaking the rules and moving around out of curiosity. Liane was know fifteen and training under someone named _Master Kwan_...

The only thing besides the disgruntlement from Liane that Selene could do without was the traditions and etiquette dictating nearly everything she did, only her visiting with her "foreign friend" was when she could relax. Draco had been her awning in a downpour of unfamiliar rain as she had put it one day deep in a forest when Draco had been able to fully show her how he was.

The Emperor hated dragons, one foolish, naive, self-centered male had ruined the beautiful peace in China between dragons and humans that had been deeply bound in both since the original Dragon Pledge.

Griffin

Draco hated him.

And was glad he'd been killed...

"Achoo!"

The dragon shook himself to get the thoughts from his head and looked to Bowen, the man had one hand on his hip the other supporting his weight as he leaned on the mantle.

"Bowen?"

"Hmm? Wha-a-ah-Achoo!"

Draco sighed slightly, Bowen was more than tired if just that slight soaking had made him fall ill.

Wait a moment...

The dark circles under the man's eyes only enhanced the pale look to the man, Bowen had been sick for at least a few days before tonight...

Bowen shook his head as if trying to forget something and moved to one of the chairs by the hearth, sitting down and resting his elbow on the arm and his chin on his palm, just staring at the fire.

Draco tried to stay awake to make sure Bowen was alright, but the fire only aided his own hotter body in drying his damp scales and heating his bed to the point where almost nothing would get him to rouse himself for awhile...

xxx

xx

xxx

"_No.._."

"_Where are you._.."

Draco awoke to gasped whispers, he couldn't pin point them, the hearth was just smoldering logs, barely glowing.

"Draco..."

"What?"

The voice didn't respond, at least not in words, just a small groan and ragged breathing.

"Draco...come back..."

"Bowen?"

The dragon's eyes found the man, deeply asleep in the chair he had been in when Draco had fallen asleep, and Bowen's dreams were _not_ calm...

The man twitched and moved in his sleep, his head even bumping into the hard back of the chair but he didn't stir.

Draco didn't dare try to wake him, if Bowen moved wrong when he woke he might get hurt by slamming a fist or his head into a rough scale or sharp talon.

Bowen thrashed roughly, his breathing pausing slightly...

"DRACO!"

Bowen sat up fast, heaving for air and groaning as he leaned forward over his knees, running his hand through his messy hair.

"_Draco..._" Bowen moaned as he stood and stared into the dying embers.

"I'm over here Bowen." The dragon replied softly, trying not to sound too concerned or look it as Bowen whipped around to face him, the man's expression flashing through a range of emotions before settling on exhaustion, which seemed to override anything else at the moment.

The man stumbled to the dragon's side, unsure of what to do as he hesitantly rubbed the dragon's scaled shoulder, almost like he was trying to convince himself Draco was _really_ there.

Only one word, one inquiry was able to sum up what was roiling in Bowen's head, "Why?"

Draco sighed heavily, but nudged Bowen to sit against his side before starting.

"Bowen, remember when you vowed to be at my service when I had need of you, and then turned around the next day and vowed to kill me? You said your word was your bond and refused to go against it?"

Bowen must've nodded, Draco didn't turn to look but felt the bob against his ribs.

"Dragons are honor bound by their words as well as knights, but when necessary or when their opinions change knights can break their vow...dragons can't..."

Bowen turned to see Draco's eyes half-closed, dim and sorrowful as he stared off into space.

"Dragon are literally bound to their words, when I gave you my word to get you out of my mouth in that first fight..."

A faint snort was all the acknowledgment the dragon received.

"I physically couldn't kill you even if I wanted to...a dragon's vow..is also known as a Blood Oath...we can't break it without seriously harming ourselves..."

Bowen stood up, moving to stand by the dragon's head, "You're saying you had vowed to go see this 'Selene"...and vanished without a word for _nine_ years..."

Draco sighed again, not sure how to explain it, "I vowed to give one...well basically one 'wish' to each of her sisters and her after they saved my life years ago...I thought she was dead before Einon was even born, I _had_ to give that chance, she knew to either take it or release me because of all that had happened..."

"I...got caught in a storm and crashed into a lake, I can't remember how in the blazes I got out, but I was stuck on the shoreline with cracked ribs, a dislocated wing, and headache that nearly drove me blind...The girls were kept sheltered from the happenings of their parents' kingdom even though at least one of them would inherit most of the kingdom when it was their time..."

"I was broken, bruised, and unable to even move from the cold, Ireland lake shore let alone eat...they had runaway from their home and literally ran into me, they...refused to let me die...going to lengths to even somehow tracking down my sister and Baritea...though her parents were _not_ thrilled with that..."

Bowen snorted louder and reached up to brush some travel dust from the dragon's cheek, but dropped his hand after a second, Draco internally flinched, Bowen _still_ wasn't settling down...

"I...helped them get home and stayed friends with the girls and their people, I vowed for each of them to ask anything of me...in return for saving my life...they also helped get Baritea and I together but that doesn't count for this..."

Draco moaned faintly, memories rushing past his eyes and lowering what little confidence he'd regained in explaining things and getting Bowen to _actually_ respond.

"Then...Ashton stepped in...she and I had been close friends over...I think it was at least a century ago...then something broke that...and she grew to hate the girls and vowed to kill them to get to me..."

"She started the war against the Celts, Freyne thought he finished..."

Draco turned to meet Bowen's gaze and nodded solemnly, "The actual end was when Einon was fourteen and Aislinn returned to her homeland...that war shattered everything...I had no one else to turn to...my sister and mate were dead, Scarlette had fled with a shredded wing two days before the end...Aislinn's sisters...Layla the youngest, Allia the middle of the five, and Eleanor...gone..."

"Eleanor is Kate's mother isn't she?"

"_Was_...but how do you know her daughter?"

"Aislinn brought the girl back from that war, and then tracked down the merchant family that was to take her in in the event of her parents' deaths, she was really attached to Einon, but that may have been because he was closest to her room at night when she awoke screaming...he...wasn't that cocky, selfish boy around that girl, even Freyne was a little better around her, but the minute she left...Freyne was enraged and I should've seen then I had lost with Einon..."

Draco nodded then jerked his wing out to catch Bowen as he swayed on his feet, easing the limb down to make it easier for Bowen to take a seat.

"A Blood Oath is just what it sounds like, if I had ignored the unwritten plea in that letter from Selene I would have driven myself mad, the power behind it literally burns you through your own blood and can either kill you or force you to do what was promised."

Bowen glanced to the dragon's face, the pair meeting each other's gazes.

"Selene released me from the vow within a few days of my arrival, but I...don't know why I couldn't leave...I should have explained before I left...make amends for that argument..."

"Draco, I understand, I fought with Brok and Freyne for rights to see my sister while I was teaching Einon, she was all the family I had left until..."

"Kara?"

"No actually..._you_..."

Draco's eye ridges furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Draco...you saved my life by trusting me when I stupidly drank mead, I hazily remember you recognizing on sight what my sister and Boromir did...but you knew I needed help and went with what I said, that first night after that stalemate you trusted me as much as I trusted you no matter how mad we made each other before falling asleep with just a dying fire between us, you helped me realize my wrong and are my salvation from what..."

"Bowen."

"Yes?"

"You can stop trying to convince me or yourself for that matter..."

"Thanks."

"Mhm...*_yawn_*..."

Bowen chuckled and leaned against the dragon's foreleg and chest, relaxing into the warm skin, Draco smiled and lowered his head, letting the calming presence of his heart-brother be the focus as he drifted to sleep.

_One problem solved before bed_...

* * *

**TaDa!**

**Part One is Done!**

**Part Two will be up tomorrow!  
**


	19. Chapter 18: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

**Hey Everyone! PM problem discovered and solved! FF is still a little goofy but not as we thought!**

**I still have a poll up for you all and thanks to those who've voted!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

xxx

Bowen smiled as Draco rolled and waved in the air, stretching wings that were long overdue for a proper unfolding.

He'd slept better than he had in nearly nine years, or at least since Piper was born, god he loved that girl...

Draco chuckled as Bowen shook his head to stop losing himself in memories.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up dragon!"

"Will you _ever_ stop calling me dragon?"

Bowen thought for a second then looked to meet the dragon's eyes when he moved right shaking his head plainly, earning an aggravated huff...

The Draco dropped to the ground with a sharp gasp, staring at one corner of the castle base.

Bowen's brows furrowed, but he turned in time to see the blue hem of a tunic flap back behind the stones.

Draco just glanced to the man, unwilling to say anything in case he made the new issue worse.

"I think that was my daughter..." Bowen said softly to the dragon.

"Draco? You willing to meet her?" Bowen asked just as softly as he tugged a long scarf he had for some reason tucking in his belt.

The dragon nodded and slowly eased onto the ground as Bowen walked to the castle.

"Darlin'?"

Piper gasped as she spun to face her father, she lunged into his arms as he stepped far enough around the corner to remain out of sight of the field.

"It's alright, do you trust me?"

"Mhm."

"Then put this on okay?"

xxx

Kara smiled as Colin tried to mimic her walking with his hands clasped behind his back like she had her own.

The boy had heard dull, but rhythmic "_thwumps_" during breakfast and before Kara could stop her Piper had taken off thinking Bowen who had been absent from several meals was the cause, Kara had convinced Colin to stay with her and head the same direction Piper had gone running after Brother Gilbert joined them in their search.

Kara turned the corner to the field first and froze...

xxx

Draco was completely silent, barely breathing as Bowen carried Piper on his hip with that scarf tied over her eyes.

"Why do I have to wear this thing?"

"'cause who I'm showing you doesn't like loud screaming little girls, you'll give this someone a headache and then I have to deal with it later."

Piper giggled, "But why am I blind-folled?"

"Blindfolded heart."

"Oh *_giggle_*"

Bowen kissed her cheek as she hugged his neck, making Draco smiled and barely surpress a sigh.

"I learned to introduce...well...'unique' creatures by letting the person touch them before they take the blindfold off, helps if you can't see what you're doing or what's happening in an...uncomfortable situation."

"Like when you let me braid you hair..."

Draco had to slam a paw over his mouth to avoid laughing up flames.

Bowen winced, "Yes that's exactly what I mean."

Piper giggled again then extender her hand from where she'd been holding Bowen's tunic, Bowen took her hand in his own and gently guided it to Draco's shoulder, letting the girl feel with her hand before letting it go.

Piper was for once silent as she slowly let her hand brush over the unfamiliar scales, slowly building confidence to thoroughly pet Draco's shoulder.

Bowen murmured softly as she smiled and moved to stroke the wing attached to the shoulder, her mouth forming an 'o' as her fingertips brushed the warm wing membrane and making Draco shudder slightly, his wings were extremely sensitive and it was like rubbing a sore muscle while the person was drunk, basically if Bowen wasn't careful Piper could easily get Draco _really_ high...

Draco slowly bent his neck around so his head was near the two, his eyes pleading with Bowen to get Piper to stop before Draco lost his ability to maintain silently.

Bowen eased Piper's hand from Draco's wing the dragon's only sign of gratitude was a slightly heavier exhale as Bowen moved the girl's hand to the dragon's nose.

This time Piper pulled her hand away when the dragon's warm breath blew over her hand, and reached to gently touch the nose she couldn't see.

Bowen grinned as Piper stroked the dragon's nose, completely calm.

"Piper."

"Yeah Daddy?"

"I'm going to take the scarf off your eyes ok?"

"Mhm"

Bowen slowly eased the scarf off, first untying it then lowering it from her eyes.

Piper had closed them, then opened them after a second, finding Draco's head under her hand and the dragon silent and...

_Purring_?

"Daddy? This is a dragon right?"

"Mhm. Piper meet Draco, Draco this is my daughter Piper..."

The dragon mumbled an acknowledge and gently pushed his head against Piper's hand.

"Then why is he purring?"

Bowen outright laughed, "Not exactly, it's a cross between a hum and a purr, but basically the same idea, try this darlin'..."

Bowen reached up and started firmly rubbing Draco's eye ridge, making the thrumming grow louder to the point they could feel it through Draco's skull.

"I would still think he's a giant scaled cat with wings."

Bowen turned to see Kara smirking with Colin shifting at her side, Brother Gilbert shaking his head then going to the dragon's wing to examine something.

"Come here Colin, Draco won't dare hurt you." Kara encouraged as she led the boy to Draco's lowered head.

"Draco? When did you get a _tattoo_ on your wing?"

The dragon half opened one eye as Brother Gilbert tugged his wing enough to let the full mark be visible.

"...'s a matching pair..." He mumbled and stretched the other wing to show the match.

"Still...when?"

The dragon first let Kara guide Colin's hand to stroke his cheek before easing his head up and popping his neck, "China...or actually Selene made me get them redone, the original had faded after...I think it's been nearly two centuries since I first got them..."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you exactly?"

Bowen snorted, trying to stem the laughter as Piper smirked at her mother, a complete look of innocence covered her face.

Draco just winked at Bowen and stood slowly, backing away from the children carefully.

"Draco? Do I get an answer?"

The dragon shrugged and crouched down for a moment.

"Draco..."

"Not today...but maybe later Kara..."

Bowen laughed as the dragon suddenly lunged into the air, massive wings unfurling as he rose higher.

"Draco!"

"Kara, leave him be, I think that's one bit of information that we might have to resort to other methods to get out of him..."

"And what would those methods be Bowen?" Draco shouted down from where he was circling.

"I could have Kara tickle you again!"

The dragon groaned loudly making the kids giggle, "Not going to happen."

Bowen laughed, "Oh really? Well, then I guess I'm going to have to hold true to my deal with you!"

"Oh? Which one?"

This time Kara snorted, Bowen just scowled, "The one where I'd get you drunk..."

"I'm not going to have that bad of a morning after Bowen..."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

* * *

I became a novice in Brother Gilbert's monastery the year King Bowen and Queen Kara's heirs were young children.

The heir to the throne, Prince Colin Riagon had turned eight that April.

And his sister, Princess Patience Morgan had just turned five the past December.

I first worked in the monastery's libraries, but was given the honor of aiding Friar Peter with...other duties...

Through the position of aiding Friar Peter, the temporary guardian of Brother Gilbert's scrolls, I heard of the prophecy...

_A dragon's heart could doom mankind,_

_When a two-tailed comet blazed across the night sky..._

I thought little of this omen, my new life at the monastery was solely for prayer and devotion.

Besides, the entire kingdom knew the were no more dragons.

The tyrant King Einon, was removed from power and died the same night the last dragon also passed...

_Draco_

The last dragon who fought alongside out beloved king, Sir Bowen, a Knight of the Old Code.

Within a few months of founding this monastery, Brother Gilbert returned to Sir Bowen to erect a memorial for the Great Dragon, and found a miracle...

An ivory white dragon egg, heavy with the unborn dragon...

Fearful not only for the infant's safety and powerful heritage, but also the ominous prophecy dooming the world or the dragon...

Sir Bowen entrusted the egg to the monastery three months before his coronation, where it was kept hidden from the world for ten years...

Eight days before the foretold night, Lord Osric of Crossley was scheduled to be sworn as Lord Arecrauft's Chief advisor.

And so began a week of most unusual happenings...

* * *

**Tada! And so begins:**

**Drangonheart: A New Beginning to the New Age**

**Review Please!  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**I have a poll on my profile, and would like your opinions please if you wouldn't mind please!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

xxx

_Through out this week, who could have known Geoff, the orphaned stable-boy left at our monastery sixteen years ago, would reveal the deepest secret of what is truly in a dragon's heart..._

xxx

A nobleman pulled his horse up just outside the stable, leaning over in the saddle to watch the monastery's stable-boy mock duel with a hand-crafted weapons dummy, a carved wooden sword with a horseshoe for a guard was held alomst perfectly in his hand.

"You there, stable-boy? Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Geoff stopped in an instant at the interruption, blocking and stopping the dummy's motion with a well-practiced jab.

"I-I learned from watching...and trial and error I guess..."

"Where did you watch? The knights Academy?"

"Yes, I-went there a lot when I was younger..."

"With whom? You had to have a prestigious escort to be allowed onto the grounds let alone to the practice fields."

"Stable master Aaron would take me when he assisted the grounds keeper years ago."

"Wait, Geoffy?"

"Please don't call me that." Geoff moaned as the nobleman smirked.

"You don't remember me? Gregory Arecrauft? The Baron's son who always rode that stubborn gray gelding no one liked? You always cheered me on in practice even if I was losing _badly_."

Geoff gave him a lop-sided grin, "Yeah I remember you, what are you doing at the monastery?"

"Short cut, easier to get somewhere in time."

"In time for what?"

"Just a boring ceremony...nothing interesting..." Greg vaguely hedged as he straightened in the saddle and rode on.

Geoff groaned and waited for him to ride past before heading to the stable door, then had to wait for a whole line of knights, squires, and pages heading through the monastery.

xxx

Geoff jogged through another section of the outer yards of the monastery and stopped at wall surrounding the outer edge of the monastery that sat just above the road that wound around and through the monastery and to the castle.

The sworn knights carried standards with the Red Dragon Rampant on a white back ground, the symbol of Lord Arecrauft that tied in the with King's Coat of Arms.

Greg didn't meet Geoff's gaze, but winked when he knew Geoff was looking, another squire glanced up to Geoff who gave out a polite smile, earning a scowl as the teen looked away and continued riding.

"Wishing to be one of them, won't get the stables clean any faster." Friar Peter said sagely as he joined the teen in watching the procession.

"Where do you think they're headed, all dressed up like that?"

Friar Peter spoke with a bit of a bored tone, "They're off to the castle, to honor Lord Osric being sworn in as the King's chief advisor."

Geoff smiled, "The castle." he said in a bit of awe and longing.

The pair waited until the procession had turned a corner and disappeared before heading towards a side yard in between a thick, monk cell filled wall and the main building of the monastery, other monks moving about within their respective duties.

"I suggest you get back to the stable before the abbot catches you around." Friar Peter spoke up above the familiar echoes of the hymnal singing.

Geoff sighed slightly, "I promise I well have the stables scrubbed cleaner than the abbot's table by vespers; and Friar Peter? I'll even clean out that old dungeon for you if you just unlock it for me."

Friar Peter leaned forward as if revealing sensitive information, "I'll tell you a secret about that dungeon, there's nothing down there that can transform you into a knight."

Geoff held back a scowl, but the monk wasn't finished, "You're a good boy at heart, if you work hard and practice humility, you'll be a fine stable master someday..."

The monk closed the conversation with an encouraging pat on the boy's shoulder that to Geoff was just plain demeaning.

The boy waited for the monk to be some distance away before sighing again and going to the locked door, the sunlight gleaming off his one chance at maybe becoming a knight.

"I'll be out of here long before I'm any kind of stable master." He growled, staring longingly at the sword...

xxx

xx

xxx

Gregory had to quickly weave through the gathered crowds to slip behind the waiting abbot and stand nearby his father in his throne.

"You were almost late Gregory, not a habit God wishes for the men in his service, or training to be either."

"My apologies Abbot, Good Afternoon father."

The Baron Arecrauft simply nodded to the voice, not even noticing it was his son, Gregory sighed, no change...

Feet clad in hard-soled boots echoed on the stone compared to the noble soft soled slippers and shoes, effectively calming the gentle murmur of the court that could grow loud at times.

"Kneel good sir for the binding vows before your God, his servant, and your Baron, the court shall be thyst witness" The abbot spoke as Osric stepped forward and unsheathed his sword.

The man kneeled, sword point down and hilt and the guard up like the cross.

"I, Lord Osric of Crossely, choose the Old Code as my oath."

A soft sigh of approval slid from the gathered nobles, at least the new nobleman was keeping to tradition."

I am hereby sworn to valor,  
To speak only the truth  
To use arms to defend the helpless  
to use might to uphold the weak  
My heart knows only virtue  
My wrath will undo the wicked..."

Osric stood and bowed to the abbot, the clergyman nodding his head in approval before departing.

Then Osric turned to Gregory's father and bowed deeply to the higher noble, "Milord."

Osric turned to the court, completely ignoring the son and heir to the estate, "As Chief Advisor, my goal is nothing less, than ensuring that the Old Code lives on in the hearts and minds of all People, Everyone should share in our fiefdom's bounty, Tomorrow I'll shall bestow a personal gift, on all men, women, and children, of the land."

The Baron spoke up then, "A gift? Is it my birthday?"

"No, milord."

Gregory surpressed a grin, everyone was pleased when his father had named Lord Osric as his Chief advisor, the Baron's behavior had become quite...unusual of late.

"Everyone will receive two, new tunics, in the style and color suited to their inherited station, only the knights, squires, and pages shall go without this finery, to leave them fully ready in the terrible event of battle, and also to avoid too much loss of fine fabric due to the hard-work of these honorable men, Red for nobles, blue for merchants, black for criminals, and green/beige/and brown tunics for the lower stations of our fief. From now on, no one will wear anything else."

Gregory smiled and led the court in a round of applause.

* * *

**Yeah! We're now into the movie! **

**Thanks you guys! I have 59 reviews!**

**Woohoo!  
**


	21. Chapter 20: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

**I still have a poll up for you all and thanks to those who've voted!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

xxx

_"There I was, so young, a mere novice entrusted with the monastery's most entrusted secret. Silence, was my solemn vow..."_

xxx

The novice turned from locking the dungeon door he'd just slipped through, and was on his way back to the kitchens to return the cauldron he carried...

"Mansel! What are you doing?"

"Geoff." A bit of a pointless thing to say Mansel realized afterwards, it was obvious who the speaker was as he turned.

Geoff glanced down at the meat broth and porridge smudged container, "Looks like old Friar Peter's cauldron, what would you be doing with that."

Mansel glanced around a bit, "Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can."

A bit of boyish enthusiasm slipped into Mansel's voice, "Friar Peter gave me, a new chore to do." He said with a definitive smile.

"Ooo, lucky you...what is it?"

"I told you it's a secret."

"Fine..."

The novice began to continue his trek to the kitchens when Geoff caught up with him again. "A secret chore from Friar Peter, that's pretty special don't you think?"

Mansel replied a bit nervously, "Maybe just a little special, yes."

Geoff smirked, "Come on, don't say it like that, take some pride in being special."

"Alright, I am special," Mansel smiled and continued walking.

Geoff called after him, "It's not like pride's one of those seven deadly sins or anything."

Mansel froze, guilt wiping over him, "Actually it is..."

xxx

Geoff jogged up the steps that led to the lower room connected to the stables for Geoff to sleep.

"You're right Geoff, manual labor sure keeps the soul humble. Thank you for getting me to do this."

"Anytime." Geoff remarked as he stepped pat the novice, yanking the key out of the belt of Mansel's robes. "Don't forget the corners."

Mansel looked up as the boy left, and as he turned back to work he saw the combat dummy and jabbed at it.

xxx

The monastery was quiet for the rest of the day. Geoff knew better than to try to sneak into the dungeon in the daylight.

The only new occurrence was the arrival of two foreign men from the East that night.

xxx

Friar Peter loved the monastery and his work there, not just as Guardian to Brother Gilbert's personal writings left in the monastery's care, (or his charge safely tucked beneath the monastery), but the time he was able to devote to his own writings such as this at night...

A knock on the door interrupted his work and he turns as Mansel enters.

"Yes?"

"Two most unusual strangers are asking about Brother Gilbert's writings, the abbot has sent them to you." Mansel explained politely.

"Very Well."

Mansel leads to two foreigners into the cell, "This Master Kwan and his son."

Friar Peter nods as the two bow respectfully as dictates their customs.

The monk stood a bit stiffly and clutched the dragon talon with it's braided leather cord to tuck into his robe.

"I fear that I do not have much hospitality to offer." Friar Peter said as Mansel brought forth a chair for Master Kwan and moved to stand out of the way.

"Oh, I spend my youth in a monastery, much like this one." Master Kwan amended as he sat down. "But we do not seek comfort, we have come from Herbayne Province, where man and dragons lived in peace, Many years ago, a terrible evil set dragons against man, and all are dragons were destroyed."

Friar Peter listened patiently then spoke, "A terrible tale, though I have to say, I don't see what this has to do with me"

"I'm told that the founder of this monastery wrote extensively on dragons, and still does so to this day, I was also informed that you are the guardian of his scrolls while he is away."

Friar Peter barely suppressed a sigh, "Brother Gilbert is a kind soul with a fanciful imagination and poor hand at poetry."

Master Kwan was getting desperate and stood up while speaking, "It has been read in the stars, that a new dragon was born. Surely you are aware that the prophesied comet will return in eight days, we must prevent the evil from taking hold again."

"I am a man of God, I do not believe in such superstitious prattle."

"Then the dragon talon is a meaningless talisman?"

It has meaning only to the monks of the order, it was left by Brother Gilbert who received it from our beloved King, Sir Bowen. He claimed it belonged to Draco, the last dragon.

xxx

Geoff decided to risk sneaking to the dungeon later that night, and just as he reached it...another door opened, letting the younger of the two foreigners from the building and walk towards where Geoff was hiding, Geoff motioned fro silence and received a solemn nod.

"But we must test the dragon, before the comet arrives."

That must've been the other Eastern traveler, Friar Peter answered with a little exasperation in his voice.

"There are no dragons here, but...Lord Osric knows about stars and comets, perhaps he can help you."

"Thank you, Goodnight."

The younger of the two keeps Geoff's location a secret as they depart with a shrug from his older companion.

Once they've gone, Geoff turns back to the door and slowly unlocks it, opening it with an ancient creak resounding from grating hinges.

He stepped inside, reverently picking up the sword hilt...

And saw the snapped blade inches from the guard.

Geoff threw it down in anger, the metal clanging against the the ground.

Looking around the chamber he'd been locked from for as long as he could remember, and found the footprints set into the dirt.

"What would Mansel being doing down here?"

Geoff walked alongside the prints, and grabs a torch before heading down the corridor.

An intersection meets him to soon and he looks around, until the wind begins to extinguish the torch. Geoff groans as he takes off running down the tunnel away from the wind stopping once the air ceases to push on his back.

"AH, this was not a good idea..." Geoff blows gently on the torch head slowly restarting the blue tinged flame.

Geoff held the torch higher and investigated the small chamber...he was in a crypt.

Geoff screamed and backed right into a hanging corpse before he took off running.

Note realizing where he was going, he slammed into a stairwell railing, dropping the torch over the edge.

Seeing a glint on the dungeon floor he leaned over the edge further.

A sword lay on the floor, completely whole, just a little filthy.

He crept down the stairs and picked up the sword, not realizing he had a dorky teen smile on his face as he polished the sword with his sleeve.

He didn't notice the faint humming, or the heavier intakes of air as something large sniffed at him, nor did he even see the bulky shadow on the wall, but he did see the reflection of a monster in his sword...

Geoff screamed again, leaning away and ducking under the stairs.

Geoff shouted as the creature headed back the way it had come, deeper into the candlelit dungeon and nearly knocking over a stand full of burning lights, "Stay away from me!"

After making sure he remembered to breathe Geoff cautiously (_and if he had stopped then to think about it a little stupidly_) followed whatever that creature was into the dungeon's main room.

The dungeon was furnished like a overly spaced out library, candles just as numerous as the books. But the curtained off alcove wouldn't have been a cause of worry if the bulky shadow behind it hadn't growled and stretched...

Geoff yanked the curtain down...the shadow cringing and ducking away, gasping as the cloth fell...

And Geoff laid his eyes on a dragon.

The muddy yellow and black scaled dragon looked up nervously, a small crest of eight horns adorned his head and a lethal looking axe sat on the end of his tail, he must've been young, not only from his size but lack of large fangs and the spikes down his back.

The dragon spoke first, "You know, you bet-ter...go...You better go...you're not supposed to be here." A little on the defensive side but mostly nervous.

"How long have you been down here?"

"I've always been here." The dragon sounded like it was the most obvious bit of information.

"I'm Geoff."

"I'm Drake."

* * *

**Whall Laa!Or however you spell that...**

**Enjoy!  
**


	22. Chapter 21: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**I have a poll on my profile, and would like your opinions please if you wouldn't mind please!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

xxx

Draco smiled pleasantly as Piper skipped towards him ahead of Bowen, the man reading a letter while walking and somehow able to manage a straight line.

"Good Morning Draco."

"Good Morning Piper."

The girl smiled widely as she reached the dragon's side and began stroking the his foreleg, she was infatuated by the dragon.

Draco chuckled before speaking to Bowen, "Anything interesting in the-**Bowen look out**!"

Bowen looked up just as he caught his foot on Draco's tail and fell over it with a heavy _thud_.

Draco winced sympathetically and moved his tail to help Bowen up, the man wincing and rubbing a knee that was scraped a bit from tearing through his hose.

"Daddy?" Piper's voice went from well "piping" to sullen in an instant as Bowen limped to Draco's side and slid down the dragon's ribs to sit on the ground, rubbing a sore knee carefully.

"Com'ere heart."

The girl instantly curled into Bowen's open arms, sighing slightly in his warm embrace.

"Now what we learn just now."

"That you can trip over Draco's tail."

The two were bounced a little roughly as Draco chuckled heavily earning a smirk from Piper, and a jab of an elbow from Bowen before he settled.

"No, we learned to watch where you're walking and not read while you walk."

"Oh *_giggle_*"

"To answer your question Draco, Baron Arecrauft, the noble by Brother Gilbert's Monastery had a chief advisor sworn in, yesterday, but sent a letter in advance to notify me."

"And that's interesting because?"

"Lord Osric the advisor invited Kara and I for a formal attendance."

Draco's eye-ridge rose, "Really? Are the two of you going except?"

"Except what?"

Bowen looked up to see Kara watching him with a lot of amusement gracing her features.

xxx

xx

xxx

He watched the lone man silently, knowing the man's wife and children were tucked safely away with Baron Arecrauft.

How he _hated_ that noble...

Dull whumps of air made his ears pop, and made his plans change as the lone man turned from tending his tied horse to glance up through the trees.

"How is it...*_grunt_*...that you...*_snap_*...can manage to...OW...find the...*_hiss_*...least...ouch...accessible...clearing...*_grunt_*...in this forest...***ROAR***"

He held as still as he could as the massive dragon landed in the small gap in the trees, crushing several branches with his wings.

The man growled suddenly, "Could you please keep quiet!" He threw his hands up angrily as he glared at the dragon who was settling onto the forest floor and leaning under the branches of several trees to keep the sun from glinting off his bright copper and shiny black scales.

"Do you want this whole area to hear you and try to get rid of the '_monster_'?"

"Sorry Bowen."

"...*sigh*...I know, I know...just...please keep either hidden or quiet, please Draco..."

He had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from gasping, so that's why the King rarely traveled too far into the realm away from the villages that had been involved in the rebellion over a decade ago, but shouldn't that dragon be dead?

Well, at least the dragonslayer Freyne was gone...

Now he had to figure out how to get that heart...

"Just out of curiosity..." Draco started slowly.

"What is it?"

"Are you also concerned about our heart?"

That made him choke on his own breath, now that changed everything.

"Not just that Draco, the blame of keeping you a secret will fall on me and if something happens they will go after Kara and Brother Gilbert and..."

Draco grunted softly as they both finished the sentence nearly silently...

"_Drake..._"

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

Geoff sighed softly, not just from the frustration of his ragged new tunic, but the calming essence Drake seemed to have whenever he was able to sneak down into the dungeons.

Drake was reading from a book on knight chivalry standards, at the moment probably reading the Old Code.

"Oh, come one Geoff...you're tunic doesn't look that bad."

"I hate this thing, it itches and it's the color of warm vomit."

Drake tilted his head in contemplation, a dim memory of being sick, a warm something had been there for him to curl against and a song he could never forget...he suddenly snapped himself from memories and turned back to his book.

"That's not the color of my vomit..."

Geoff smirked and went back to tearing at a loose thread.

"Hmm...the old code doesn't say anything about what you've got to wear to become a knight."

"Well, I've as much chance of becoming a knight as I do of convincing you to come outside." The boy groused a little sullenly.

Drake defended himself firmly, but a little sadly, "Friar Peter made me promise...that I would never go outside."

Geoff scoffed, "You're a dragon," He snapped, grabbing a nearby pillow and chucking it at Drake's head, "Act like one."

"Hey!" Drake laughed as the pillow bounced off harmlessly, "Here," He interrupted Geoff tugging at the tunic again and offered his tail, "Allow me..."

A deep thud echoed through the dungeon corridors and Drake tilts his head in recognition.

"It's Friar Peter...*gasp*..." He started to stand and looked fearful as Geoff turned to him, "Oh no, Oh no no no no no no no...He can't find you down here."

"_hide...go_" Drake whispered as the footsteps came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

A voice cut through the walls to Geoff hiding behind a bookcase, "Drake?"

Again the voice called, this time hesitant and sad, "I have sad news."

Drake started a little, the calling of his name had echoed oddly so he hadn't wanted to automatically recognize it fully without being sure, but he did now and it scared him with it's tone.

"M-mansel...?"

Drake left the alcove to meet Mansel at the stairs leading to his alcove, confusion taking over the fear for the moment, "What, what is it?"

Mansel swallowed loudly, still a little edgy around the young dragon that was taller than a draft horse, "Friar Peter is gone."

Drake's voice grew softer, "Where did he go?"

Geoff winced silently, Drake was too young to fully understand the word shift...his heart dropped even lower as Mansel hesitated a drew a shaky breath that echoed unsettlingly loudly.

"He went to Heaven...do you know what that means?"

Drake grew nearly breathlessly silent, "Yes...did it...hurt him...to die?"

Mansel answered in an upset ramble, not really helping at all and Geoff could hear Drake's wings fall against his sides.

"I don't think so, he seemed fine yesterday, but...he was old, this morning he...just didn't wake up."

Geoff heard the soft sigh slide from Drake and wished he could've jumped out and shut Mansel up when he started again, "He was very fond of you...you know."

A faint pause as Drake shifted a little, "I know I am not Friar Peter, but I will do my best to take care of you, I promise."

Mansel's footsteps were leaving in the slow, shuffling gait of monks when Drake was able to compose himself enough to reply.

_"Thank you Mansel..._"

Geoff could only stand shocked as Drake slowly returned to the alcove, soft, sad noises sliding from his throat uncannily reminding Geoff of himself when he lost Aaron so long ago...

Drake could only give him a small glance before the now dull, grieving eyes started to shimmer...

Geoff didn't know what to say, he knew for a fact he didn't have the ability to say the right words like the Draven man had said to him, the teen was stunned nearly speechless.

"I was just talkin' to him...I can't believe he's..."

Drake interrupted with a faint whine, "I don't feel like talking now..."

The young dragon sniffed a little, eyes shimmering as he set his head down, a soft moan coming from his throat.

"I'd like to be alone..."

Geoff started to walk away, turning back to Drake for an instant before departing...

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

The dungeon was nearly pitch black when he was finally able to slip inside, just a few tiny flickering candle illuminating the tangible gloom.

He was able to keep his bulk from making too much noise as he headed away from the thick double doors in the back of the monastery, nearly holding his breath as he leaned around a corner.

Drake was asleep, probably falling exhaustedly into black only an hour so so ago, he was curled pretty tightly in a lopsided ball.

And Draco nearly let the moan building in his throat slide out, Drake was tired, cold, and grieving, hopefully he would remain asleep until he could get some more rest...

Bowen had to clap a hand over Kara's chattering mouth as they rounded the corner of the alcove behind Brother Gilbert, the man not wanting to disturb the scene that made Kara go breathless and Brother Gilbert smile in faint memory.

Draco lay curled around the exhausted Drake, tail on one side ans warm stomach on the other, his wing like a heated blanket that soothed Drake's grief as much as it soothed his cold body.

Drake let out a soft, sad moan, huddling closer against Draco as the much bigger and older male gently licked Drake's left cheek to ease away the lines marring his young face.

Kara smiled into Bowen's hand and then to him as he stepped back, Draco had pretty much forgotten them, but Drake was who need the copper now.

A faint creak of metal sounded before Bowen, eyes rolling irritably, turned and grabbed the sword out of the teen boy's hand before he could do anything.

"Geoff? what are you doing down here?"

Well, Brother Gilbert knew who he was.

"Checking on Drake, I heard the doors shut."

"He's fine, let him sleep..."

"But who's..."

"Geoff, enough...I'll explain in the morning, if we keep talking *yawn*...we'll wake him and then never get him back to sleep after explanations are through. He's had a rough evening, and he's too young to cope alone."

"That's why I came down here..."

"Geoffrey..."

"Alright...but you owe me Brother Gilbert."

The boy started to leave nearly silently, which made Bowen internally chuckle at his uncanny resemblance to a much younger version of himself."

Brother Gilbert sighed a little loudly, making Draco grunt a little in reprimand, "I'm a monk...I owe you nothing!" He hissed after the boy then led Bowen and Kara away.

"Sometimes I don't knw ho that abbot dealt with that boy as he grew up."

Bowen chuckled as they slipped out the back doors, "Oh, if first impressions mean anything it's only about the time of a new beginning."

* * *

**Hiyas!**

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks to **Toothless-the-nightfury **for the suggestion of not novelizing the film and just run with it, I decided to speed up my ideas so there you have it!**

**Thanks and review please you guys are the best!  
**


	23. Chapter 22: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

**I still have a poll up for you all and thanks to those who've voted!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

xxx

Geoff sat quite a distance below where Bowen stood with the lightly dozing Draco, the dragon curled beneath a few trees that edged the hill rising from the river Baron Arecrauft's estate dominated.

The boy was sullen, probably trying to figure out what to say to Drake later that night when he would be able to visit him without anyone noticing.

They had explained to the boy privately of Draco's existence to be kept an even tighter secret than Drake's; and Bowen visiting with Kara was to be kept silent as well.

The older male was lucky it was a funerary day, the Baron ("Through Osric") had declared a holiday in honor of the late monk who had been the officiary of his wedding.

(**AN: I think I killed that word...**)

Draco was able to stay in the shadows of the trees outside without much concern of discovery, and let Drake wake up without anymore shock than he'd get when he remembered what happened the evening before.

Bowen turned to the dragon beside him, looking over the dragon's massive form, Drake could probably stand under Draco and not touch him.

It was amazing the size difference...and Drake was only a decade old...

The man wondered silently how long it would take for Drake to catch up with his father...or for that matter how long it took Draco to get to his size.

Draco grumbled a little sleepily as he roused enough to lift his head and stare at Geoff down on a dock at the river shore.

"Bo-

"Draco..."

"Fine...'_Draven_'...wait, why'd you pick my fake name to use?"

"...'cause you'd only use it at court where I'm not allowed to hide."

"Mm-hmm."

Even Geoff had been told the fake name, they had to keep things a secret...

Draco set his head back down after a silent moment, the earlier question forgotten.

Both of them were lost in thoughts until a sharp clang rang out.

Geoff's voice pitched funny from the river and lower elevation, "We're just practicing."

He was being held at double sword point by an obvious nobleman's squire, judging by the tunic color and gleaming sword.

The noble boy handed the sword back with an expert flick of his wrist, Geoff catching it like a pro.

"He's gonna screw this up..." Bowen muttered softly as he leaned on Draco's shoulder, earning a small shrug from the dragon.

Geoff was fine in holding the correct stance, how he learned it Bowen didn't know, but the boy dropped it a second too late as the squire spun and swung his sword into the other blade, breaking the ill-tended weapon and knocking Geoff into the shallow river.

The squire's voice carried up to them with haughty arrogance and dignity, and Bowen recognized it as Roland, "If we weren't practicing you'd be dead stable boy. Now, lower you eyes, peasants should never meet the gaze of their betters."

xxx

Bowen remained silent as Geoff trekked up the hill, carrying the broken blade and looking at this feet angrily. the boy didn't see either of them until Draco shifted and his scales creaked a bit, Geoff looked up to meet eh old dragon's gaze, then bowed his head in shame as his face flushed red.

Draco wanted to slap his 'forehead' as Drake walked right past him, not even noticing Draco as he walked up to Geoff, the younger dragon shifted a little uneasily as Geoff failed to notice him.

"So..."

Then Geoff turned.

"This is what it's like outside."

Bowen bit his fist to keep from laughing, until Draco's sharp glare made him realize the dragon wasn't being sarcastic.

"Drake!" A faint smile lit the boy's face until the trotting horses in the river made him turn and remember his foul mood.

"You had to come out here now didn't you?"

Drake cringed a little as he looked away, "I never got say goodbye to Friar Peter..."

Geoff looked down as he sat on the grass, chucking the sword bits away angrily.

Drake settled behind him, gazing down at the river with grieving eyes, "He's the only one who knew about dragons."

"Now wait a minute,"

Draco rolled his eyes as Bowen interrupted, making Drake flinch at the new human and jump to his feet and stepping closer to Geoff as the old dragon shifted to stretch out under the confines of the trees' shadows.

"There are still a few who know, take Hornhead here..."

Geoff smothered a laugh with a forced cough, but Drake just looked away.

"One who was around all my life...ten years..."

Geoff sighed, "You're lucky to have him as long as you did..."

"But my heart hurts."

Draco reached his claw forward, gently guiding the dragon's gaze to meet his, the slightly tensed gaze had faded from his Amber eyes, and all Drake could see was years of wisdom and compassion.

Geoff gave Bowen a small grin as the man retrieved the broken sword, already calculating how to get it fixed as he kneeled in front of the boy.

Geoff looked to the man as he had once looked to 'Draven' after Aaron had died, and then to Drake as the young dragon set his head on the ground.

The boy started gently rubbing Drake's head as the monastery bell tolled over the river valley, the monks escorting a covered palaquin to the outer cemetery over the bridge.

Drake groaned very softly, earning a quiet, sympathetic sigh from the older dragon.

"You won't feel this bad forever."

* * *

**Thanks you guys for reading! I love reading the reviews and you ideas/compliments/ and smiley icons thingies...**

**Review Please!  
**


	24. Chapter 23: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**I have a poll on my profile, and would like your opinions please if you wouldn't mind please!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

xxx

Bowen grinned as he petted the neck of his horse, watching Drake look over the world at the edge of a cliff with Geoff, the teen having taken shining to the dragon and at least Drake was a little happier.

It was near midmorning, just a little after the sun had risen over the highest of the far mountains and Draco was 'taking five' so to speak.

Meaning he was flying high above their heads to calm his riled temper down.

Drake wasn't taking to flying very well...

In fact if it weren't for the black scales...he'd probably look like he was bruise-purple and muddy yellow instead of like a...

"Hey Dralion?" Oh, yeah, Draco had a fake name around Drake too...

(**AN: 'Dralion' came from the name of a circus here where I live! LOL**)

"Yes?"

"Ever notice Drake's scales are the colors of a hornet?"

That made Geoff burst out laughing and Draco groan deeply, Drake just smirked a little.

The older dragon sighed heavily as he dropped back to the cliff behind Drake, completely in control of how the air moved from his massive wings.

Geoff smiled but still kept his hand on the rock Drake sat on, not really interested in meeting the crumbling cliff edge...

Drake crouched a little lower, not really enjoying the fact Draco's talons were right on either side of him.

"Again?"

"...*_sigh_*...Mhm..."

Bowen chuckled to himself as Geoff quickly jogged to his side to get out of the way, while Draco carefully gripped Drake's sides with his wings out and shoved up into the air over the cliff.

Draco had yet to let Drake "fly" over the lower trees, giving the young dragon an advantage with the closer ground, but...wait...

Drake stiffened as Draco flew away from the cliff and over the lower forest, wing beats steady and well-practiced.

Drake groaned loudly, then tried to clawed at Draco's talons as Draco released him.

This time instead of a thud...Drake landed with several crackling branches and a sharp yell, even Draco winced at the groaning trees.

"This isn't going very well is it?"

"No Geoff, it's not..."

xxx

Drake finally was able to glide, albeit very unsteadily and Draco had had to grab him before he had careened into the cliff, landing wasn't a thought at the present.

Draco had had enough once the young dragon was safely on the cliff once more and Bowen followed him down to the river with a smirk, thinking the dragon needed some quiet time with someone...less naive to vent at...

As the man left Drake and Geoff's line of sight, Geoff picked back up a line of arguing they had started as the four had walked to the cliff early this morning, Draco's low tolerance for early mornings putting it to an end then but no longer.

"Who does Osric think he is? Next thing you know he'll be telling people what to think!"

Bowen stopped walking, why was the boy complaining? Oh right, Osric had set a curfew for the lower class people of the area...

Drake butted in then, quite casually, any of the nervous stammering he started up around Draco was gone, "If they want to let him do that, he probably can."

The dragon was right, the people all agreed, only the hot-headed teenagers were feeling restricted, like Geoff...

The next couple sentences were lost as Bowen day-dreamed of his youth, then Geoff cut through again, "Let's fly away from here!"

"I...I don't want to fly..." Drake replied, sounding as nervous as he was around Draco, Bowen faintly mused that that needed to be fixed pretty soon...

"Of course you wanna fly! What do you think those wings of yours are for?"

Bowen chuckled, Drake's hesitance was as strong as his uneasiness in the air, he definitely had either yet to develop Draco's confidence and fluidity in the skies, or it was an underlying trait form his mother...

"You see those mountains...Beyond those are-are other kinds of people..."

Bowen doubted that, Draco had given him brief details of his traveling and there were people who even had charms and 'spells' against dragons.

"And treasure..."

Most likely, but what did it amount to in the end besides drunken flings at night with a few uncaring wenches?

"And adventure..."

That could get the two naive adolescents killed.

"And glory..."

Only Avalon still remained in Bowen's mind that was worth the glory of Geoff's dreams, the boy was rebellious and needed a strong guide before he spun out of control...and end up like Boromir...

"You can get us out of here...get us away from the monastery, from the Abbot and Mansel..."

Bowen highly doubted Drake would leave, he was too self-conscious...

"And we can come back and be more famous than Bowen and Draco..."

"Who?"

Bowen had to bite his gloved fist, unable to believe the fact Drake didn't know, but whatever the boy had heard about him and the other dragon, it had at least made a 'decent' impression, Bowen winced as he realized what would happen if the teen ever really found out...

"...if I was the dragon and you were the stable boy..."

"Go ahead! I'd like to see that!"

"Stupid Dragon..."

Bowen hid a smirk and continued walking, making sure to keep out of Geoff's way as he stormed down the hill to the outpost further up the river from Draco's hiding spot.

"Now what took _you_ so long?"

"And what got you all riled up?" Bowen snapped back at the dragon as Draco's scales shifted then faded back into their pine tree camoflauging shadows.

The dragon sighed heavily as he Bowen tied his stallion to a tree at the edge and moved to sit at the bottom of one, able to talk with Draco easily without attracting attention, but still keeping the dragon's presence hidden as he kept the horse's presence known...

A little confusing yes...

"I just..."

"Drake's a lot like his mother isn't he?"

"Mhm..."

The two faded into chatting companionably, Bowen complaining of court manners and royal conduct...and Draco complaining of pine trees jabbing him in the spine...

They must have talked for a few hours, it was afternoon when they were interrupted by a few shouts and thundering hooves...

And Geoff running back up the hill, yelling at the top of his lungs.

xxx

"Drake! Drake!"

"I'm being followed, you gotta hide!"

The younger dragon gasped a bit as Geoff stumbled to a stop and gasped out more, "If the guards see us we're dead."

That struck a nerve, "Dead? Dead! I don't wanna die!"

Geoff turned around at a slowly building crackling and groaning sound, "What's happening to you?"

Drake gasped again, "Oh my!..mm...mmmm..."

And was silenced by the natural camouflage taking over.

xxx

Bowen had jumped to his feet, straining to see the cliff top where the Baron's knights were charging to, following Geoff...

"After him!"

Right to Drake...

xxx

Geoff tried to feign innocence as the knights approached, swords drawn and deadly.

"Hello again! Nice day to run the horses huh?"

"Where are the foreigners?" The lead man barked menacingly, twitching his sword just a little closer to Geoff's chest as he stepped closer.

Geoff chuckled a little uneasily as he backed up, right at the edge of the cliff, "I don't know, they disappeared..."

The lead knight smirked, "No one can just disappear unless _I_ make them."

Geoff's foot crumbled a bit of stone, it clattered down the cliff face, echoing ominously.

"Alright, I give up...you can take me to the dungeons now..."

"You're not getting off that easy..."

xxx

Bowen yelled as loud as Geoff did as he plummeted over the cliff edge, only the two humans' cries were drowned out by Drake's angry roar, the dragon jerking to his feet, and clawing at the air...

The knights scattered in frightened shock, just as Drake jumped and dived over the cliff edge...

Bowen yanked the slip-knot of the reins as he leaped astride his stallion wheeling about and charging off in the direction of the mountain's base.

Sharp crackles preceded Draco leaping into the air and roaring loud enough for a few rocks to shatter of the mountain side, only adding to the knights' terror...

Bowen's horse stomped into the river as Geoff's feet hit bottom...

And lurched up!

xxx

"I got you...it's alright!"

Geoff twisted his head the best he could, his eyes met with a flying Drake, "Drake you're flying!"

"Of course we're flying! How do you think we got way up here?"

Loud, raucous laughter drifted below them and Bowen waved from his horse, "Keep it up! You're doing great!"

Geoff could only smirk as the man nudged his horse into a gallop to stay beneath them, or at least as well as he could.

"This is great. Let's go up higher!"

Drake almost managed to rise a foot before is wrist gave out and he switched paws on holding Geoff, earning a garbled shout.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize child! Just Flap!"

Drake couldn't really turn his head to see Draco above and to the right of him, but smiled as the older male chuckled loudly, a proud smile on his face.

Geoff decided to burst the bubble and burst out immaturely, "Okay, let's swoop down and scare those villagers."

Bowen rolled his eyes beneath them, Geoff was _way_ too hot headed...

Luckily Drake was the one with the brain.

"Oh, no no...this is dangerous enough as it is!"

"Don't sound so scared! You've done the hard part already!"

Bowen laughed as he guided his horse through the village, avoiding collisions with the frightened people...uh oh...

They were in a _lot_ of trouble...

Drake's voice cut through again, "Actually, I think the hard part is going to be getting down! Everybody look out!"

Bowen cringed as Draco gasped quite loudly, only adding to Drake panic.

They'd forgotten landing teachings...

Draco flapped hard, getting past Drake without buffeting him, soaring high then dipping over the distant castle ahead of Drake with a roar...if Kara had been busy...she wasn't now...

xxx

Bowen had to lose track of the pair for a few moments, hearing only fragments of their desperate conversation...

"Lean right...Right!"

"Whoa!"

"Lean left!

"No you have to lean right too!"

Bowen smirked as Draco's shadow glided over him from high above Drake, trying to find a large enough field without people...

"Flap faster..."

Oh that wasn't a good idea...Drake had already been struggling from the start, he didn't need to _add_ speed...

"Whoa! Too fast! Slow down!"

Bowen smirked, watching Drake's wings slow in their beating, then start missing beats alternately...not good...

"Ah! Would you loosen up a little? I can hardly breathe!"

Well you were being held by the collar around you neck...

Drake was heaving for air when he answered, "Lean farther, fly faster, hold looser...I can't think of so many things at once!"

"Just slow down will you?"

Bowen could even hear the sigh of relief as Drake literally paused in midair.

And then dropped.

"Whoa...easy boy..." Bowen patted the panting stallion's neck, sliding off and losely tying it to a tree at the edge of a hay field where he saw Drake drop.

Thank god for haystacks.

"I think that was a little bit too slow..."

Draco's wing beats resound in the air as he came to them, and Bowen burst out laughing.

xxx

xx

xxx

Geoff pulled himself out of the hay, coughing and spitting out strands, trying not to grimace at the aches in his back...Drake was growling softly already...

"We made it! You were great."

"Great? Even though we crashed?"

Bowen didn't help the situation, only laughing hard enough to need to lean against a tree to remain upright.

Geoff rolled his eyes and turned around to Drake, "Absolutely! You, are a natural!"

Draco landed on field over, an aggravated expression only making Bowen crack up more.

Drake grunted a little, "Thanks. ...Uh-oh, who's smart idea was it to scare them?"

Bowen turned to see a mob of angry villagers approaching, and the man was weaponless besides Draco who was already growling and ducking past trees to stand at the edge, neither one of them wanted a confrontation.

Geoff stammered again, "Uh...s-start flapping...Start Flapping!"

Drake wilted under the hay, and Bowen could feel his exhaustion as literally moaned out an answer, "I can't flap anymore, I'm exhausted..."

The teen suddenly turned and started piling more hay on the dragon.

Of course Drake complained, "Watch out! That got in my eyes!"

Bowen was too busy trying to look for a way out of this while Geoff rambled worthlessly.

Mainly about how Drake had flown off elsewhere, stupid since Draco was _right_ there...

And fuming.

Two men grabbed the lad, yanking him away from the haystack as several others lunged at Bowen, and weapon bearing men surrounded Drake and Draco.

"Put. Those. Down!"

And up rode a group of knights with Lord Osric, Gregory and Kara in front.

Geoff then _had_ to open his mouth, "You heard him out those down! Can't you see this is the Baron's son and...uh..."

"Lord Osric, chief advisor to the Baron, and currently personal escort of Her majesty the Queen."

The people at that point not containing a person dropped to their knees.

Kara turned to the men holding Bowen, "Release my husband."

They lurched back, falling to their knees and bowing deeply as Bowen stepped forward, taking his sword from Gregory and a water skin from Kara, a simple nod was all he gave her, but he rather have hugged her tight upon seeing her sitting regally straight in the saddle, dressed in royal finery with crown and all.

Gregory turned in his saddle, "You there, mill worker and cow herd, release the stable-boy."

Osric glanced briefly to Geoff before turning to the King, "Shall I continue your majesty?"

Bowen nodded, drinking quickly as he watched Kara's face.

Osric nodded respectfully and then bowed low to Draco, only rising when the old male ceased growling.

"The Baron and the queen wish to express their delight in your presence, his lands are at your disposal and I am at your service, good dragons."

Geoff cut in as Osric looked to the quivering haystack, "He's a bit shy, his name's Drake."

Osric smiled pleasantly, "I...I mean we...we're all so glad to see you, Drake. And your friend here?"

"Geoff."

Bowen interrupted, his voice having changed to the nobleman's voice Geoff had never heard, "And he's Draco, but you know him Osric as my companion Draven."

"Draco? I thought you said his name was Dralion, and you were Draven?"

"I'll explain later."

"An honor to make your acquaintances." Osric said with a nod of his head, "When the Baron and Queen saw your magnificent forms flying overhead, they requested a favor of service from you."

Drake finally spoke, the weariness hidden from his nervous voice, "Me?"

"Indeed."

Bowen glanced to Kara, knowing Draco's eyes were on her as well, she only minisculely moved her lips in a tiny smile, well that problem was solved...

"They wish to appoint you protector of the realm."

"If not at least request your attendance of the banquet this evening, for your presence will most enjoyed." Kara added, her voice as dignified as her posture.

"Geoff is also invited for the festivities this evening." Gregory added in as he leaned forward casually, making sure to meet Geoff's darting gaze as he tried to pay attention to all of the nobles.

"And shall become an adjunct protector of the realm."

And Bowen heard the six words he would really come to regret hearing from Geoff.

"Is that anything like a knight?"

Draco was the only one who saw the faint gleam in Osric's eyes go brighter, "A small step below."

Geoff seemed to perk up as Drake continued to shift in the hay, still a little nervous. The slight pause gave Gregory and Kara the opportunity to motion for the other people to rise, Geoff glancing around and seeing Mansel weaving in and out of villagers.

"As you see, I was right milord."

Osric turned to see the 'foreigners' had suddenly appeared, making Bowen watch Geoff's fro once impassive face.

"You two again? I thought you would be intelligent enough to heed my advice and leave our kingdom."

"Come now Osric, you must admit they were correct?" Kara admonished in a beautifully refined manner, Bowen could hear the faint sighs form the people, his people.

No, _Kara's_ people, the queen had won the hearts of her subjects.

"Though of course when you and I met with them, the dragons' presences were unknown." Kara added quite slyly, covering Bowen's blunder by mentioning Draco was their companion.

Osric sighed a little peeved, "Guards."

Bowen caught the desperate gaze the younger of the two 'foreigners' gave Geoff and the boy stepped forward.

"No, these are my friends."

So that's why the knights were chasing him earlier.

Osric glanced to the glaring Draco and then looked to the hay-covered Drake, "These people...are from faraway...see how different there are...they do not follow the Old Code...Do Not trust them..."

And Bowen felt like slapping his forehead when a monk stepped in, could this morning get any worse?

"He is right, we should go home."

Geoff growled and jerked the monk back before the familiar voice could persuade Drake, "Mansel!"

The novice stumbled and the older of the foreigners caught them.

Bowen turned from scowling as crackling straw made the people gasp and Draco shift a little, Drake had lifted his head enough to be seen.

"Well, i...i-...i-if they're friends of Geoff's, they're friends of mine."

"He speaks!"

Bowen bit his lip with Kara as Gregory out right smirked, one of the men who'd been containing Bowen had burst out at just the opportune time.

Osric seemed to stumble a bit before composing himself, "Well, then they're welcome of course. For as long as you want them to stay."

xxx

Gregory stepped in after Osric was through, directing the knights to disperse the common people, and then assigned a few knights to escort the King and Queen back to the castle, Bowen directing Draco to do as he pleased.

The dragon only took back to the skies; disappearing towards a far set of mountains, and a lonely, wind covered tor.

Greg waited for Osric to depart then turned to the 'foreigners', "I personally invite you to partake this evening in the gathering, though I'd suggest staying away from Osric if you can help it."

"Thank you for your kindness milord, if we may take out leave...?"

"Oh, of course."

Mansel faced Geoff angrily, "What...how...Geoff you could have gotten Drake killed!"

Geoff almost got the chance to shout back, falling right into a heated argument when Greg looked past the two at the weak dragon still in the haystack.

"Hey, you two enough."

Geoff backed up a step then went to Drake, beginning to dig him out of the hay as he stood shakily.

"You're lucky the banquet tonight starts a little before sunset." Greg mentioned as he slid off his horse with ease, patting Mansel's shoulder companionably as he passed him.

Geoff looked up as Greg began helping him, not questioning the dragon or Geoff's secret, "Why's that?"

"Well for one _stable-boy_, you need to clean up...and mainly because Drake needs a rest before meeting the queen."

Geoff smirked as he wiped hay from Drake's back then met the nobleman's gaze, absolute sincerity in the older teen's voice.

"Come one Drake, looks like your flying is done for the day but not your agenda."

A toothy grin graced the dragon's face, making Geoff smile as well, at least he had one person backing him up.

* * *

**Ok...this got too long otherwise I would have added the festival scene, I have over seventy reviews on this one!**

**You guys are the best!**

**Thank you and Review Please!  
**


	25. Chapter 24: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**I have a poll on my profile, and would like your opinions please if you wouldn't mind please!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

xxx

Gregory walked with Geoff and Drake all the way back to the monastery, finding the abbot offering the two foreigners hospitality for a night or two.

"Geoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind finding me a bucket of water?"

Geoff shook his head as he jogged into the barn to grab a bucket and then went to the out door well.

When he returned Gregory was using one of the stable-boy's horse brushes to remove the majority off the dust and straw from Drake's scales.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of Drake, as I see that novice friend of yours is getting a telling off, and I know from personal experience..."

"What?"

"Straw itches like hell."

...

The two worked in companionable silence, Drake once in awhile leaning to one side tiredly, his eyes fighting to stay open as he stumbled back into the dungeon to nearly collapse on his bed.

Geoff had followed, Greg having to stay in the upper yard due to someone from the castle looking for him.

Drake sighed wearily, letting his neck stretch out and wings wilt.

"Hey...you okay?"

The dragon nodded, his eyes drifting shut.

"You want me to come get you for the thing tonight?"

Again, Drake moved his head, this time as a 'no'.

"Drake? Are you alright?"

"I...I'm tired Geoff..."

"I can see that."

Drake lifted his head, Geoff stifling a look of surprise at the glistening in Drake's eyes for the second time in two days.

"He...they...*sigh*...They lied to us Geoff...that knight is the King...and Dralion..."

"I know Drake, I don't know what to think...seems like Osric's turning out not to be so bad..."

Drake chuckled a little, "You were just saying earlier he was up to no good..."

"Heh, guess I was wrong..."

Drake was confused, but didn't press, he didn't understand people very well, only having been around Friar Peter all his life was very little to go by.

Geoff moved to sit next the dragon, gently rubbing the now clean wing shoulders as the wings themselves spasmed slightly.

"Well...you'll get better at flying...eventually..."

Drake rolled his eyes, shoving Geoff off the bed.

xxx

xx

xxx

Geoff had left the dungeons when Drake had asked to be allowed to go to sleep after promising to meet Geoff in the yard closer to sunset, Greg had been waiting with a red tunic, elegantly embroidered and ready for _him_.

...

The teen was in his lower room of the stables, why it was made lower than the rest of the outer building...he had yet to find out.

The half doors that led out into the yard banged a bit as someone entered, Geoff listened to the frustrated shifting of the person before an irritated sigh echoed in the barn.

"Geoff? You in here?"

"Coming Mansel."

Geoff counted down to the novice blowing in his head as he came back up to the regular level of the stable and began putting a few momentos in a sack, Greg had commented on the likelihood of Geoff being invited to stay at the castle, the servant sent to find the Baron's son had commented on how Osric had found someone to dote on and was taking a personal interest.

Finally, the awkward silence was broken as he came into Mansel's line of sight.

"You have no idea what you've done."

"Of Course I do, I got Drake out of that prison you and Friar Peter locked him in, and taught him to fly...mostly...and I got myself out of the stables." Geoff replied, checking the water level of the two horses out of habit before going to his worktable and picking up a few things.

"Only four more days, all I had to do was keep Drake safe til then and then he would have been free to live his life, but you..." Mansel cut himself off with an exasperated sigh.

Geoff rolled his eyes,"Safe from what, what's gonna happen in four days?"

"A prophecy that says that an ancient evil will take hold of this land, using a dragon's heart." Mansel explained as he followed Geoff around the barn.

Geoff almost burst out laughing, but just scowled and began taunting the novice, "Ancient evil? _Drake_? You've got the wrong dragon...come on Mansel, that Dralion-Draco-whoever is more likely to be the _prophecy dragon_...ooo scary thought."

"No...it's...he's..."

Geoof grinned, mocking his closest age acquaintance in the entire monastery, "That doesn't explain about that other dragon Mansel, it's not even a full sentence."

"It could be either one, but if it's not Draco-Draloan-whoever..." Mansel tried, and failed, growing even more irritated.

Geoff sighed rolling his eyes, "Mansel, it's _Drake_..."

"Look, Drake doesn't have to be evil for evil to use him, Drake is an innocent, he's easily mislead."

Geoff turned to go back down to his room to change, the light was dimming drastically outside and Drake would be emerging soon. "Don't worry, I'll protect him."

Mansel's last words made Geoff stumble to a stop, turning to face the novice a he left the stables in a huff, "Who's going to protect him from you?"

xxx

Drake stepped out of the dungeon into the yard as Mansel was leaving from a side monastery door with the abbot and Brother Gilbert, probably to the banquet, and Geoff was talking with Liane over by the wagon.

"I'm glad you're moving in, the food is lousy, but the place more than makes up for it with it's lack of excitement..."

The dragon was distracted from the conversation by Kwan returning with the freshly yoked oxen, back from an afternoon off.

"Will you be attending the evening festivities young dragon?"

"I...I-i believe so..."

"You better Drake!"

Greg rode into the yard on a roan horse, leading an old, slower gray gelding.

"I said you were invited and intend to make sure you at least get to see the castle up close...besides the aerial view of course."

Drake had to smile, it was hard not to like the Baron's son, but something was nagging at the back of his mind as Kwan went to interrupt the smirking Geoff and giggling Liane.

"Gregory...i-if you don't mind me asking...your father...Lord Osric..."

The noble shrugged, "It's alright Drake, my father's state of mind was..well changed into what it is now when my mother disappeared a year ago, Osric had always been in my father's service since I can remember; she went for a ride with Osric as she normally did and her hand maid's body came back with both of their bloods on her dress. My mother was never found, but others are expecting an attack, Osric received a head injury and was brought back unconsious, only claiming a _monster_ was the attacker and by the mauled horses...he was right...

"My father had...a mental...attack...going into a rage and putting innocent lives in danger, Osric was able to get him drunk enough to succumb to a stupor one night and began giving him daily doses of tonic...he slept better, acted calmer, but..."

"He's not the same." Drake finished, sitting on the ground as Greg nodded.

"My father doesn't remember...my mother... that I'm his son...that he's a noble...he's basically an overgrown child, Osric was sworn in since it was a familiar face my father at least recognized and understood. He'll remain in power until my father recovers or I'm deemed ready to take over his title, that's partially why the king was brought in, to determine when I would leave the Knight's Academy."

Drake nodded, then turned at Geoff joining them.

"Ready?"

"Mhm."

"Greg?"

"Yeah Geoff?"

"Why'd you bring that stupid ole gelding?"

"Cause I know you hate him."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Missing scene, I'm sorry!**

**Shall get back on track tomorrow and give you lovely reviewers the "Fire and Ice" chapter(s)**

**Review please, sorry if it's lousy.**

**And yes, Blackmoondragon1415, Draco and Drake both now compete for the prophecy...no idea what I'm going to do about that...**

**Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 25: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

**I still have a poll up for you all and thanks to those who've voted!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

xxx

Kara smiled grandly, making Bowen's heart leap in his chest, she was the perfect picture of nobility as she chatted politely with a few other women.

Strands of different conversations had been drifting to his ears for some time as he leaned against a table against a wall of the open-aired courtyard, mostly he was listening to Brother Gilbert and 'Draven' talk over glasses of wine.

"Can you believe all this fuss?"

Bowen turned a little at a lady's comment, she was speaking of the banquet and festivities, but mostly laughing at Geoff who was wandering around a little lost.

Gregory, who had been the boy's guide, had been caught up in politics within moments if introducing the boy to the court men.

Needless to say, they had had little interest in the the peasant.

The lady who had commented within Bowen's earshot snickered and mocked gasped as they passed Geoff.

"That's the boy who found the dragons...didn't he think the _king_ was a commoner?"

Geoff was able to keep the embarrassment of his face as he politely smiled, his hands clasped gently in front of him instead of nervously fingering his new, red tunic.

"Isn't he just a stable boy?"

The pair laughed as they continued, but Bowen still saw the faint red tint to Geoff's cheeks as he walked off.

xxx

Geoff looked over the food covered table with a bit of envy, why did the nobles get the good food people like him grew and worked for? And so much of it...there were probably five times the amount of 'peasants' in the Baron's lands then there were nobles in the entire castle.

He looked down the length, seeing Mansel enjoying the food happily, "Hey Mansel, have you seen Drake?"

He'd left the monastery with the dragon before Gregory had come to escort him personally, unfortunately the doors weren't designed fro dragons and Drake was supposed to go a different way.

Drake was no where to be seen.

The novice shook his head, continuing to enjoy the feast.

"I'll keep looking...Hey, you have fun...'cause it's not like gluttony is on that seven deadly sin list too..." Geoff commented with a friendly grin, then nodded respectfully to Brother Gilbert as the monk stepped forward when Mansel started to leave.

"Mansel is it? I believe you were the one told to take over Friar Peter's guardianship of Drake?"

The novice nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Well, I have unfortunately been away for too long, I'm sure you've interacted with the young dragon before this sad occurence? Yes? Good, now if you would come with me, I believe we need to have a talk..."

Geoff smiled a little as the two departed, then continued to look around, and he came across Roland, who was for _some reason_ was glaring enviously.

"well, if it isn't that fancy new stable boy, at the castle at last..."

"Well, your tunic doesn't look so great now does it?"

"You only have that tunic because your friends with the dragons..."

Neither knew 'Draven' could hear them and stiffened all the way across the courtyard.

"Without him...you are still a peasant..."

"Roland."

The two paused in their bantering to see the nobleman.

"Geoff's well on his way on becoming a knight. Isn't that true Roland? And what do you get if you don't tell the truth in our kingdom?"

"Ten lashes, bu-"

Osric smirked as he cut the boy off, "One more word , and I'll have to double that."

The squire stood shocked as the nobleman stepped between the two boys, patting Geoff's shoulder companionably.

"Come with me."

xxx

'Draven' choked a bit on a sip of wine he had just swallowed, a sharp...well he didn't know what to call it since he couldn't recognize the feeling...

_My love..._

He jerked to his feet, stumbling as his joints screamed to fully bend properly, Kara had since finished her conversation and came to him, her smile fading into a concerned frown as he grimaced.

"What is it?" He bent over a little, as she braced her hands on his shoulder to support him, looking around for Bowen, but was unable to find him.

_Our child...he's in danger..._

"Draco," Kara whispered, "What's wrong..."

"Drake..."

Draco winced and a hand went to his chest, over his heart. The first of many such pains, the newly kicking in paternal instincts were _strong_...

"What about him?"

"He's gonna die..."

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

Osric had led Geoff to an outer balcony, used for close sword fight training judging by the rack of finely crafted blades, Geoff didn't realize how well made until Osric grabbed one blade and then tossed him another.

He caught it like he'd practiced with his make-shift wooden ones.

"You've handled swords before."

"None like this..."

Osric didn't respond verbally, just swung the blade to get the feel of it, then dropped into a braced stance, "Then shall we?"

Geoff tried to mimic the stance, halfway succeeding and earning a bit of a please gleam in Osric's eyes.

"En Guarde."

They sparred quite evenly, Osric avoiding flaunting his ability to fully test Geoff's, "Heh, you have natural talent, you deserve special attention my boy."

Geoff looked a little embarrassed, then lunged at the nobleman, earning a grin, the boy knew how to use surprise already...

"Perhaps you should consider taking rooms here at the castle."

Goeff faltered and stepped back, "Me..._live_...here?"

"That way I could tutor you personally."

Geoff was lost in thought for a moment, wondering why that 'Draven' man or whoever he was couldn't teach him, he'd seemed like he was quite good at what he did...

Or...what he'd _lied_ about...

Osric broke through his thoughts as eh started the duel once more, Direct my guards to collect Drake's belongings."

That got his attention.

"Drake's?"

"I assumed you and him were a team."

The bashful nervousness returned, "Well, I'd think he'd be too scared to leave the monastery."

"Poor creature," Osric murmured then lunged at the teen, "We wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable."

Osric stepped back, pausing the fight, "I'm sure you could convince him to make...regular visits."

"I'm sure he'd like that alot..."

Geoff looked away, then back to the patient swordsman.

"What do you think it's take for a stable boy to become a knight?"

Osric's tone shifted into instructional, "Now come at me faster."

Geoff tried to move into the presented stance, failing halfway and then charging at Osric.

"The most fundamental aspect of a knight is his commitment, he should want it more than anything else, more than wealth, more than adventure..."

Geoff was yanked and then shoved back against a pillar, "More than friendship...Do you want it that bad?"

He answered breathlessly, "Yes I do."

Osric smiled as stepped away, "Huh, you'll make a positively heroic knight."

"It's written," He added as he replaced his blade in the sword rack, "In the stars."

Geoff did the same with his own blade, then followed the noble when Osric called to him to go to his personal library.

Neither of them saw the man behind a different pillar watching them, he'd been there for quite some time.

The minimal anger and jealousy that had flared within him was lost in the pain and grief...

The same feelings that had taken over him when he realized...

He was no longer the teacher of that blonde-haired, flailing boy, just like here, only instead of the finely crafted castle, he'd taught in the scraggly Roman ruins...

He covered his mouth with a hand as the tears ran down his face, realization slapping him in the face as he watched Osric and Geoff walk away, the noble completely overpowering anything he'd taught in mere moments, erasing him from the picture.

The tears cam harder as he muffled the pain, not only was Drake now going to be out of his reach, but also Geoff...

_He had lost..._

* * *

**Yeah! Tada!**

**I hope you like it!**


	27. Chapter 26: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I'm contemplating suing my wishing star..

Oh This is partially book-verse, so some strange characters are mine and some are the book's...enjoy!

**I still have a poll up for you all and thanks to those who've voted!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

xxx

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

xxx

"_As the time grew near, for Kwan and Liane to test the purity of the dragon's heart, the gravity of what they might have to do, weighed heavily upon them_."

xxx

Kara rushed through the empty castle halls while she tried to support the staggering Draco, watching his shaking form struggle to contian itself in its cramped position.

"You have to get outside _now_."

Draco shook his head, pressing a hand over his thundering heart as he stumbled into a wall, bracing against the stone, Kara watched as his face contorted in agony, his breath catching in his throat as Draco's head spun.

_Hurry my love...you don't have much time..._

"_Where is he?"_

_Outer city, farther down than the main castle, I can feel him...but..._

_"But?"_

_I can't see him..._

Draco growled in pain then forced himself back upright, struggling to get out of the castle and to where his love was directing them; all Kara could do was help him remain standing enough to keep walking.

_Hurry my love…_

"Trying to…"

"What Draco?"

The man shook his head, wincing as he stopped himself from careening into a door.

xxx

Drake had been wandering through the lower half of the castle for close to an hour, not really wanting to join in the festivities that were supposedly in his and _Dralion's_ honor.

He had trusted the older male, but he didn't even get his true name…

_Draco…_

Who was he? Geoff had mentioned something about returning from adventures to be more famous than the dragon and the king…but…

Drake hadn't been told much of the outside world, what he read in books was pretty much it. Mansel had originally too skittish to say much other than hello, and Friar Peter had said it hadn't been worth knowing, as the outside was too dangerous.

Friar Peter

Drake heart still ached for the father figure he'd so recently lost, only to be made worse with Dralion or Draco or whoever's gruff, introverted attitude, finally another dragon in the world besides Drake and all he wanted to do was shut Drake away…

"Drake is it?"

The young dragon turned to see the older of the two Chinese men, recognizing the style of dress and symbols from his books.

"Yes?"

"Would you come with me? I have something I believe you should see..."

xxx

Draco groaned as he finally made it outside, not where he wanted to be, but closer to Drake than before. The pain wrapped around his heart even harder, nearly stopping the steady beating that was becoming more and more strained.

"Draco, you need to rest, you can't help him like this..."

"He'll...die...otherwise..."

Kara was surprised when she clasped onto the man's wrist that Draco actually couldn't pull from her grasp, Draco grunted with the effort to remain standing against how Kara had leaned back.

"Please Dra-"

"_No._"

"Shift back to a dragon, he'll notice you a lot faster, all you have to do is fly overhead and you'll find him."

She let go of his wrist as his fingertips immediately started elongating into deadly claws, Kara backed away quickly as Draco snarled and stretched back to his true form, pure rage and anger on his face as the pain shifted from warning to directions.

Right to Drake

Kara nodded to him as he jumped into the air, the festivities would probably end up in chaos for a few moments as the dragon flew overhead but would settle quickly as the shock wore off.

Paternal instincts were strong, the over protective feeling still remained even if the parent knew the children were safe.

Kara was still a little anxious as her own resided deep in the castle with a few other noble children their ages.

She silently prayed Draco would find Drake, and that as a first time _father_...he was just over reacting.

_Little did she know..._

xxx

"This is what I wanted you to see." Kwan said as he lead the way to his cart, the oxen picketed far outside the castle. He undid the latch to one specific panel, revealing a Chinese dragon mask.

Drake, who had been distracted by the walls high around him, turned and peered curiously at the face with the open mouth.

"But it...looks so angry..."

xxx

Geoff looked up at the sky as Dralion flew overhead, wondering what the dragon was doing, he looked like he was searching...

xxx

"You must open your most vulnerable spot, your heart, to the dragon's mouth, then touch the amulet and the wisdom will be yours."

"Open up my Heart? Oh, you mean...like this...?"

xxx

Draco lurched in the air, suddenly dropping back to the ground behind the castle, a strangled cry sliding from his throat as he suddenly felt like he'd been pierced through the heart.

Kara came running, her royal dress flowing around her legs as she rushed to the dragon's aid as he fell onto his side, his head slowing dropping to the ground as his neck uncurled, a paw pressed over his heart...

xxx

Geoff sighed a bit peeved as he searched the wide enough and tall enough alleyways for Drake, the book he was carrying was getting a bit heavy.

"Drake?"

xxx

Drake made a soft noise in his throat, his paw reaching towards the steadily glowing amulet. "Isn't there another way for me to learn?"

"I could teach you," Kwan answered, "But that could take years..."

xxx

Geoff looked around again down a set of stairs, taking them to a lower area.

xxx

_...My love...our son..._

_"...I...can't..."_

_Hush, listen..._

_"I don't wanta touch that thing, it's evil..."_

The pain suddenly vanished and Draco went limp, panting for air as he relaxed.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing...Drake-Drake's alright..."

xxx

Kara had to leave Draco soon after the dragon rolled onto his stomach, Bowen coming to look for them per inquiries to Kara's sudden absence from the banquet.

"You alright?"

"Yes, what's wrong Bowen?"

"Just at the moment the nobles seem to find Kara "noble-worthy", it's mildly amusing considering the irony and slightly demeaning as well."

Draco chuckled, shifting his wings before attempting to stand, gasping as his joints protested before easing him up, "Pride getting in the way Bowen?"

The man glared, but it was half-hearted as he began walking towards the fire lit festival that surrounded the castle. Draco followed, only he kept to the darker edges to avoid bumping into anyone or anything.

xxx

Geoff walked through the festivities, trying to catch up with Drake who'd been wandering around most of the evening probably pretty lost.

"Get your dragon portraits."

Geoff smirked as he passed the artist, a quick glance at the artwork showed the man had talent.

The dragon portrayed was just ahead of the teen and Geoff stopped his walking to avoid a juggler, "Drake!"

Drake slowed a little, turning his neck.

"Kwan said you've passed some kind of test so he's going to teach you all the old dragon secrets..."

Draco humphed softly as he listened to Geoff's ramble, he'd briefly met Kwan and though he knew the fundamentals and basics he hadn't a clue of anything past the western mountains, Bowen silenced his next comment with a well timed glare.

The two watched Drake and Geoff settle onto the ground near an ale matron's stall, furs and stools set up around to provide convenient seating. Geoff was showing Drake a book from Osric's Library, the two completely enthralled in the book.

"Bowen?"

The man turned slightly to see the ale matron coming to him, only her corset wasn't leather...

"Elisa..."

He smiled and hugged the lady, careful of the scarred upper arm that had always troubled her.

"Where have you been, you never came back and Claire was starting to grow worried until that clog-head Boromir told everyone the news..."

"I've been...distracted..."

A low snort came from Draco, earning a huntress' critical eye on him, he still cringed and his heart pounded, even after Arianna had worked with him privately to calm him down and Bowen had automatically stepped in between the two.

"Easy, flier of the skies, I mean you no harm."

"Elisa is a bartender at the tavern I frequented years ago, her husband is a wool peddler, but..."

"I'm the one who took responsibility of my parents' heritage."

Draco nodded, unlike Boromir and Arianna her eyes weren't filled with regret, but sturdy confidence, and compassion, she understood.

The lady led Bowen to her stall, handing him a mug of spiced ale which Bowen drained quickly before returning to her duties and work.

"I've seen these stars before, through the grate in my room..."

Bowen walked over to be a part of the crowd around Drake, glancing at the page depicting the all too familiar constellation.

"...They've always made me feel better somehow." Drake stated calmly, his voice smoothing out, Bowen could see him physically relax and when the dragon glanced to him Bowen let an encouraging smile grace his face.

"Those are the stars of the constellation Draco," Kwan explained, Drake attentively turning his head back to the older man, "The souls of your ancestors." Bowen followed the gesturing hand to the calming area of the sky, the constellation bright for the moment, it had a tendency to brighten and dim in mood with the earth, a little foreboding.

One star flickered, one of the "head" stars, making Bowen smile and Draco sigh softly.

"Tell me more."

"A long time ago, dragons ruled the earth, when people appeared, dragons saw their potential for good and shared the dragon wisdom, pledging to watch over humans and watch them grow."

Bowen nodded, the Dragon Pledge was something Draco would speak reverently about, almost like Brother Gilbert and Avalon, the creator, _Wise One_, seemed to the old male like King Arthur was to Bowen, a role model to strive to mimic and impress with old ideals.

Kwan continued, "The souls of the dragons who fulfilled that pledge became stars...their spirits are still up there, comforting anyone who cares to look."

"Like a dragon heaven." Drake murmured in awe.

"Exactly child."

Drake turned to see Draco move to lay half in the dim light, nodding to Kwan before settling his massive head on one fist casually.

The younger dragon looked like he wanted to say something, but dipped his head like he was either too nervous or polite to do so.

Draco lifted his chin with a gentle nudge of his tail-head, his eye ridge lifting in questioning.

"You...you're not just calling me that out of friendly courtesy are you?"

"No Drake."

Draco waited for a moment as Drake's mind processed everything, but his eyes still didn't flicker like they did when he understood.

A low, gentle chuckle bubbled from Draco's throat, "You're not the only one who had difficulties learning to fly, my son."

Drake jerked back a bit, eyes blinking in comprehension before the dragon settled back next to Geoff who had somehow remained silent the entire time.

_Well done my Love, well handled introductions..._

_"...Mmm..."_

_You had me worried there..._

_"Shut up."_

_Why?"_

_"It's my turn with him,"_

_Ah, fare well then for now..._

Draco almost sighed as the faint feeling of his mate's presence ghosted away, but stifled it at the last moment, humming gently to calm Drake enough to turn back to Geoff.

Geoff took it as a hint and turned the page, revealing a poorly done green dragon that had Draco's features but lacked a lot of the details and correct aspects.

"Oh Good Lord, I hope that's not Brother Gilbert's work." Bowen muttered with a faint groan as he stepped over to affectionately pat Draco's shoulder, earning a faint snort.

The page succeeding the 'green dragon's' was of the dragon holding it's "glowing" heart out to a sword bearing prince, strangely resembling an all too familiar young teen.

"Huh."

"What is it Dr-..._You're Majesty_?" Geoff stuttered.

"One, my name's Bowen, and the other thing is I really don't think my memory's that bad to think Einon was standing let alone conscious enough to be presenting himself like that."

Geoff gaped, "Y-you were there?"

Bowen nodded, still examining the picture, memories assaulting him until Draco's wing tapped his shoulder.

"Einon was my student, and though he learned the mechanics and technique, he lacked humility and honor."

Kwan nodded, "The last soul was a mighty dragon, who shared he heart with the dying prince Einon who was wounded in battle."

"Out of his own hotheaded stupidity and his father's greedy selfishness." Bowen snapped.

Kwan bristled a little, "Sir Bowen would you rather tell the tale or do you know of someone else who could perform a more suitable presentation?"

Bowen gestured to Draco on whom he now leaned against, "You could get Draco, though we'd be here half the night."

"Oh?"

Draco chuckled, setting his head down, "My end of things takes too long to explain." He replied, stretching his neck out a little.

The younger of the two Chinese people shifted, "You are the dragon of the tale?"

Draco nodded, then his voice dropped low just before that novice and Brother Gilbert joined them, "And you're the Emperor's Heir who shouldn't be wandering the western countryside."

Liane gasped but bit back her retort as Drake looked to Mansel, earning a confused nod, the monks had only heard the storytelling, Draco's voice had been too low to carry so anything he had said was missed.

"Ah, retelling past adventures Bowen?"

The man smiled, "Just a part of them Brother Gilbert, though I'm hoping that's not your artwork."

"No, I have absolutely no hand at that, though I do say that impression of Draco is sorely misunderstood if it came from my writings."

"_I don't believe your hand at poetry would find itself any better..._"

Drake snorted and tried to control the laughter bubbling from his throat, his ears picking up on the other dragon's words smoothly even if everyone else didn't.

"What did you say Draco?"

"Nothing, nothing Brother..."

Kwan shook his head, gesturing to his traveling companion, "Would you care to continue?"

She nodded, "While the dragon...Draco...lived, the prince was invincible-"

"And arrogant, selfish, self-centered, and cruel." Bowen remarked a little cheekily.

Liane just continued, "Sharing the dragon's strength."

Bowen interjected again this time a bit mockingly, "And temper."

Draco growled a little, "Bowen..."

Geoff had shifted at this point, "Really?"

Bowen turned to the boy, his face lit up in curiosity.

Liane nodded, "And his every pain."

"Oh."

Brother Gilbert sighed a little after a few moments, "What, no comment on that Bowen?"

The man shook his head, leaning back against Draco and crossing his arms, his voice low and solemn, "Not when it was friend in pain."

Draco let out a soft trill, Bowen turning to meet his wise gaze before Kwan continued.

"A dragon must be very cautious before sharing his heart," He began, getting back to his previous teachings, "If the human's heart is a corrupt one, the dragon could lose his place in heaven."

Drake's voice lowered sadly, "That's awful."

An agreeing noise slid from Draco's throat as Geoff turned the page.

"Drake, look at this."

Draco had to bite his tongue when Drake blurted out his thoughts innocently, "Why is that dragon chewing on a cow?"

Geoff smirked in time to his stomach rumbling loudly, "Looks like dinner to me."

"Dinner...hmmm..." Drake murmured to himself, glancing to Draco as he shifted back out of the light as people began wandering back to their homes.

"Then you should probably eat before the festivities die down for evening." Bowen said and helped the boy up, passing with a smirk as she tended to several customers.

"Hey where do you think you're going? You still owe me for-"

_clink!_

"Never mind!"

xxx

Draco smirked as Drake yawned, most of the festivities had died down and what was left was finishing up for the evening.

Kara had long since retrieved Bowen from arguing with Elisa over whether or not her "foreign" leather corset was actually from another country, while Mansel had been sent back to the monastery with Geoff to escort the Chinese two.

"Drake?"

"Y-yes?"

"I think it's time to head back to the monastery."

...

The two walked in silence, Drake yawning occasionally.

"Dr-F...*_yawn_*..."

"Drake."

"Yes?"

"It's up to you what you decide to call me, though I might not answer immediately to 'father', I'm as unused to it as you are."

A low hum was his answer as Draco used his shoulder to open the door, letting Drake enter first before shutting them and settling onto the stones.

Exactly two minutes after he'd closed his eyes, Draco opened to find Drake still there.

Draco raised his eye ridge curiously.

"Y-you don't have to sleep on the stones...my bed is plenty big..."

Draco smiled, letting Drake lead again before sighing softly as he laid down on the much more comfortable pillows.

"Thank you...my son."

"Good night...Father..."

* * *

**Yeah!**

**I'm sorry for the delay!**

**What do you think?**


	28. Chapter 27: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**I have a poll on my profile, and would like your opinions please if you wouldn't mind please!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

xxx

Drake had to struggle to get in the air the next morning, Draco...no...

His father

Was already gone when he awoke, and the abbot had been the one to make sure drake was awake on time to get to an already decided meeting point for a lesson.

"Be have Drake, remember what Friar Peter has taught you."

"Yes Sir."

Drake was starving as he flew by the fields surrounding the castle, it wasn't yet midday when he was supposed to meet with everyone and he looked down.

And found a cow.

xxx

"Geoff!"

Draco rolled his eyes faintly, but gave his son a smile as he glided over the mill, not even twenty-four hours and he was already improving in flight.

Geoff looked up from "sparring" with the Chinese princess, failing miserably, but was still trying.

"Hung-yah!"

"Ow."

"Sorry I'm late."

Liane smirked as Geoff pulled himself to his feet, trying a different approach as he stepped behind Liane just as Drake landed a little too heavily but at least remained standing.

A deep throated belch slid from Drake, making Geoff groan a little and Draco roll his eyes, using the tip of his wing to lightly cuff Drake's head.

"Excuse me..."

"Ugh...cow breath..."

Draco's eye ridge rose as he leaned to one side, resting his chin in a palm.

"What are you going to teach me first Master Kwan?"

Kwan first looked to Draco who just shrugged, "I'm here for supervision, some things it might actually be easier for your 'methods' to teach."

Geoff spoke up as she he shifted behind Liane, "Teach him to blow fire now."

"No, breathing fire is dangerous." Mansel snapped, arms crossed in his sleeves.

"Hung-yah!"

Geoff landed with a hard thud, groaning a little as he picked himself up, "Stop being such a monk, Mansel."

"How does he breath fire?" The teen asked as he straightened his tunic.

Again Kwan looked to Draco.

"Don't look at me!"

Drake smiled a little, turning as well.

Draco rolled his eyes again, "I was literally scared into doing it, mostly an accident, I 'd rather Drake learn by a calmer method."

Kwan began teaching as Draco idly brushed some dust from his nose, sneezing up a fire ball before clamping a paw on top to smother it.

"...and concentrate on passing the air-deep in your throat, fill you lungs-it will sound like this..."

Draco started smirking as Kwan was speaking, then burst out laughing as Kwan attempted to mimic the rumbling.

"Would you prefer to demonstrate?"

Mansel cut in, "No, this is danger-"

Draco cut of Mansel's retort with a deep rumbling in his throat, then tossed his head back to let a massive, streaming inferno into the blue sky, making several people at the mill scream in terror but when the flame's only went straight up before dying off they settled a little, still keeping an eye on the dragons.

"Aim goes a long way." Draco said as he rubbed the soot from his nostrils, sneezing up another fireball. "Oh and Drake?"

"Yes father?"

"Once you do begin breathing fire steadily when you wish, anytime you're about to sneeze or choke, turn away from anything flammable."

Drake smiled as Draco lifted his head and sneezed again, the fire ball sailing over the mill with a few hundred feet to spare before fizzling out.

"Now I remember why I didn't like the idea of coming to a mill..." He muttered as the sneezing ended.

Kwan looked to Drake, "You try."

The juvenile inhaled, focusing on forcing the air deeper into his throat...then...

*_mmmph_*

"Something's wrong."

"Get down!" Kwan shouts, everyone ducking while Draco stood up, recognizing the desperate, almost sick expression on Drake's face.

"Turn that way! So it won't hit the mill, then let it all oooooouuuuut!"

Draco agreed with Kwan, unfortunately it was too late for him to anything as he saw Drake swallow...

_Then_ let the fire out.

...

The mill was lost anyway.

Draco had to admit, it was just as impressive as his attack on Felton's mill so long ago, but Drake still didn't look too good, in fact he looked like he was still going to be sick.

"Uh oh."

Geoff was right, but as Stefan, Osric's right hand man arrived, the teen went willingly to the castle, ad libbing that Drake would meet him there. "Drake, we'll go flying in the morning in case I get back to late from Osric."

Drake nodded, wobbling a little on his feet, "_I am never going to over eat again..._"

"Master Kwan."

"Yes?"

Draco glanced to the unsteady Drake and then the teacher.

"I'll make sure Drake gets back to the monastery."

Draco jumped into the air, then hovered low enough to ease Drake into his talon's.

"Start flapping."

A moment later Draco released the younger dragon, Drake dropping quite a bit before managing to steady himself in the air, Draco led him over the woods, keeping near the river.

Then Drake dropped.

Draco landed a little further off, walking through the trees to the small clearing Drake had ended up in.

The young dragon was leaning over the river, bringing back up the beef he'd eaten before the lesson.

"I should have mentioned eating doesn't help on your first time..."

A low moan was his unsteady reply.

"Drake, how much of that cow did you eat?"

Another moan, this time a little wretchedly before Drake's body convulsed and heaved again.

"You ate all of it didn't you?" Draco murmured, realization dawning as he stoped behind the smaller dragon. Drake just answered by leaning against his father's legs, his head dropping onto Draco's forepaws.

A low sigh slid from the older male, then a faint chuckle as Draco eased onto his stomach, nudging Drake with his chin to lay on his side on Draco's forelegs.

"Here, don't lie on your stomach, that doesn't help at all."

Drake moaned again, curling his neck so his head laid in the shadow of Draco's.

"Easy...it's alright..."

"Y-you..."

"Yes?"

"You were the other one there...w-when I was sick..."

"When you were so young, yes, that was me."

"Mmm..."

Draco hummed deep in his chest as Drake jerked up again, heaving once more into the river.

"Next time you wish to find a meal, pick something that's head can be completely enclosed in your paw, and not somethings that weighs half as much as you do. I'm surprised you were able to keep down for as long as you did."

Drake looked down, feeling like he hadn't done well enough, then a gently claw lifted his chin.

"I'm more impressed that you were able to remain in the air like you did, and that your first fire...'breathing'...I should say was that big. I barely managed to cough up sparks on my first attempt."

"Th-thank you."

Draco chuckled in his throat, a low trill sliding past his lips.

"_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun,_

_I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun..._"

Drake smiled, then leaned back against Draco's chest, silent as he listened to his father's too big heart.

xxx

xx

xxx

Geoff stepped into Osric's study as the nobleman was dealing with the Miller and a farmer.

"I can see you're both very distressed, I'm glad you came directly to me about this. Fix your mill, Buy yourself a new cow, and remember our dragon is one of the last of a magnificent race, He deserves our utmost respect."

The two left as Osric handed each a pouch of money and patted their shoulders.

The Miller glared at Geoff, "Dragon lover." He sneered, leaving the study with the farmer.

"Peasants...pay them no bother lad, small minds see what they wish and need guidance to hear the truth."

Osric motioned for Geoff to come in further as he picked up some papers and Geoff looked over his vials and beakers.

"Now, let us go outside and see Drake, so you can both tell me what really happened at the mill, hmm?"

"Drake didn't want to come, he's too embarrassed, Kwan tried to teach him to blow fire, but it came out the other end."

Osric's face minutely fell then he smiled, "You left him with Kwan?"

"No, actually he's on his way back to the monastery with Draco."

"And what interest does that old male have in Drake?" Osric asked distractedly as he looked through the papers.

"Not sure, but it might have to do with the fact Draco's his father."

Osric's eyes widened faintly, oh boy..."Oh?"

Geoff added something else a moment later, "Draco's mainly just watching these lessons, he demonstrated fire breathing earlier, but Kwan's doing the teaching."

"Geoff, besides breathing fire...what else does Kwan plan on teaching Drake?" Osric asked and handed Stefan the papers to complete the lists

"I don't know exactly...something about...all the ancient wisdom of the dragons I think."

Osric dropped his voice, "Bring the old man to me at once."

"Yes Milord, it shall be done." Stefan said firmly, as he turned to leave Osric grabbed his arm, "Oh, ask the queen to step in for a moment on your way out would you?"

Stefan nodded and left.

"Geoff?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

...

Osric led Geoff to a private chamber filled with weapon racks, the castle armory Geoff realized when the racks of full armor had a few rows missing. Osric turned to see the teen examining the leather and metal studded suits.

"Any plans for this evening Geoff?" Osric called from another row of weapons as he searched fro something in particular.

"Not really..."

Osric let out a soft "Ah!" as he removed his find from the rack, heading back to Geoff who was looking at the Knight Coat of Arms shields, the vibrantly painted and decorated symbols.

"You're life dream is to be a knight is it now?"

"Yes it is."

Osric smiled, "Well, to get there you're not only going to need tutoring, you're going to need the right tools to do so at your disposal."

Geoff turned, and found an elegant black sheath with a silver and black hilt sticking up from the top.

He carefully took it, unsheathing the finely crafted blade and gently fingered the intricate knot design below the guard.

"It's yours, and if you wish, we can go test it out and begin your next lesson."

Geoff looked up to Osric with a look of awe, his eyes gleaming much like the nobleman's.

"Sure."

xxx

xx

xxx

Kara waited patiently outside Osric's study, watching the nobleman approach with Geoff following close behind.

"Good day your majesty and thank you so very much for coming to speak with me, Geoff why don't you go to the practice yard, I'll join you soon."

"Yes sir." Geoff gave Kara a bow at the waist, formal and respectful but lacking finesse.

Osric opened his study door for the queen, admiring her smooth entrance into the room, a pure lady.

"I asked you here out of concern for the length of your stay, mainly concerning the length of Draco's...is that correct?"

He feigned ignorance as the Queen looked over his books while he went behind the shelf of vials.

"Yes, he's...a bit of shock I admit."

"A shock you're majesty? Dragons have been widely known to had been unfortunately gone forever, then in one day the kingdom finds not one but _two_ dragons alive and thriving."

Kara gave him a small smile, "Yes, they are lucky. Lord Osric, you were saying about Draco's stay?"

"Oh yes, my sincere apologies for becoming distracted, my concern isn't for his presence, more of his...how shall I say it...consumption..."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Milady, I do know enough of dragons that one of Draco's stature and strength needs to consume a great deal to survive, that amount of meat does equal quite a bit and it may take its toll on the local farmers that rely on that food source."

Kara nodded, "I fully understand Lord Osric, and I can assure you Draco does not take from the local farmers, in fact he hasn't done so for many years. He hunts for himself well away from the local villages to avoid conflicts with the needed game. In fact I do know he can fish for himself in the open seas if he so needs to and frequently chooses to. Draco should not be your concern when it comes to any issues that arise with his presence and the populace. If any do arise, I suggest you refer it immediately to myself and my husband, the King."

Osric almost dropped the vial he was holding, he should have looked into the dragon's habits. "_Steady now...don't let yourself slip this close to the end..._"

"I fully understand my Queen, in fact I am quite pleased for this conversation, I was merely concerned for the local people and mean absolutely no disrespect to either of you."

"I agree Lord Osric, I am pleased with your concern, you are at least taking the time to gather information instead of going straight to accusation."

Osric nodded, picking up immediately that Kara was bringing the conversation to a close.

"Oh, My Queen before we go our seperate ways, may I inquire of your personal health?"

"Oh?" Kara turned from facing the door, her brows furrowing a little."

"I couldn't help but notice...wait, if I'm over doing this, or in anyway making you uncomfortable, please-Milady tell me and I shall cease..."

"Oh no Osric, I will hear you out."

Osric gave her a gentle smile, and pulled a few more bottles off the shelves of supplies.

"I noticed Milady that you seem a bit tired, is there anything the court should be concerned of, or would you like me to send for the local midwife."

Kara shook her head, she still was the best at hiding everything, "It's nothing Osric, just-"

She didn't notice Osric answered her too fast, "Just what Milady?"

"Just a bit tired."

Osric smiled wide and encouraging as he kept mixing his concoction.

"Would you like me to make you a small sleeping tonic my Queen? It won't last all night, just maybe a an hour or two, but it should aid you for a night of sleep."

"Is there a concern for side effects?"

"Not unless you're unable to consume poppy seeds."

Kara thought for a moment, she'd been given that remedy before, when she had carried Piper, the best sleep she'd gotten in those nine long months.

"Lord Osric, if it's not too much trouble, may I accept your offer."

"Of course your majesty."

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco was dozing lightly on the cooler stone floor in the dungeon, Drake preferring the softer pillows now that his stomach had settled. The older male had struggled to hold back his amusement, it was a bit funny...

He was just about to slip into deeper slumber when an all too familiar hand started gently rubbing his shoulder and eased him awake.

A soft sigh slid from his lips, Bowen chuckling almost silently as Draco reluctantly opened his eyes, wanting to stay in tis peaceful setting for a bit longer.

"Scarlette left a letter for you at the castle."

Draco jerked to his feet, having to wrap his tail around his legs to catch Bowen before he was knocked over, "What?"

"She wants to meet you at the river delta at the beach, didn't say why, but I have a feeling this isn't good."

Draco just struggled to turn around in the small corridor, growling as he quickly got outside, "Oh, she better be joking around."

"Why?"

"She doesn't leave letters unless playing a bad joke, or in serious trouble."

"Uh oh."

"You said it." Draco murmured and crouched to take off as Bowen swung up on his stallion, "Wait..."

"What?"

Draco looked back to the monastery, "Drake..."

"Draco, is Scarlette's in trouble he's safer here away from it all...remember that prophecy Brother Gilbert brought up? '_dragon's heart...comet...doom mankind..._'...?"

"Mhm."

"He'll be fine, the sooner you find out about the dragoness, the sooner you can get back, she probably knows something about that comet anyway. Use that as leverage to find what the hell she wants."

Draco sighed, then nodded, shaking off the feeling of dread as concern and Scarlette's history for bad pranks.

xxx

Bowen looked around at the nearly dark beach, there was no sign of any dragons besides the somber Draco.

"Where the hell is she, she should have been here hours ago?"

Draco shook his head, preoccupied with searching for her with his mind.

All he received was weak, far away confusion, and then the sword slashed across his throat.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Review Please!**

**Oh, and feel free to ask any questions about the story in reviews! I answer unless it gives away too much other wise I drop hints to you!**

**Thank you my devoted readers!**


	29. Chapter 28: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: No and my muse has issues...

**I still have a poll up for you all and thanks to those who've voted!**

**This one's a long chapter, sorry! (But not as long as the wedding, it will take a while to to top that one!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

xxx

Kara awoke refreshed, and...

Alone

Bowen had said he'd be back late, and would most likely sleep on the day couch in the antechamber of their rooms in the Baron's castle so not to disturb Kara.

She rose slowly, noticing the sky was a mournful, foggy morning; dark enough and heavy feeling enough to know it would remain dreary all day.

She slipped a light robe over her shoulders, then stepped into the antechamber.

No Bowen

Kara went to a window, noting Draco wasn't outside, "_They're probably asleep at the monastery, they stayed out too late and didn't want to wake the castle._"

She shrugged absently as she turned to go back to the bedchamber to dress for the day, Bowen hadn't said why the two had needed to leave, just that it caught his attention and he and Draco would be checking on it then returning late.

Before Kara could take more than two steps, the bells high in the towers of the castle began ringing out over the dull morning, the alarm bells then answered by the monastery's a few miles away.

Kara rushed out into the hallway, nearly colliding with Adelaide dressed just as she was in a shift and robe, several other nobles just as confused.

They all converged in a junction of hallways as the guards shouting on the watchtowers over the land caught their attention.

"The King is dead!"

"Long live King Colin Riagon!"

"The King is dead!"

"Long live Dowager Queen Kara!"

The last two shouts rang in Kara's ears and mind, her heart stopping as the room spun a lord on either side of her clutching her arms as she fainted.

xxx

xx

xxx

Later that day, Drake lay in his dungeon room, somewhat sullen as he flipped through the book from Osric.

He'd woken up to bells tolling and his father gone.

The king was dead, his body already brought back to the castle, a knife had slit his throat. His father was no where to be found, claw marks outside the monastery told he'd left, and then there were miniscule signs at the beach where the king was found, but if any others had been there, the tide had erased them.

Everyone was in shock at the castle, Queen Kara in an induced slumber to keep her calm. Greg had rushed to the monastery to make sure Drake was alright per Osric's orders with a few guards, being the only one of the entire concerned group allowed down to the dungeon to see the dragon. Telling him, Kwan, and Liane the news personally and that anymore "lessons" should be held closer to the monastery or castle in case the murderer stayed close.

...Flashback...

"_I've lost my mother, some of my close friends, a trusted member of the church, I've pretty much lost my father, and I've lost my King...I dare not risk losing anyone else I'm fond of."_

_"We sympathize for you, milord."_

_"I beg you Master Kwan, don't call me that...I have already come close to losing someone else dear to me and she is just now coming back to within my protection..."_

_"She?"_

_"Y-yes Drake, I have...a...close friend...who...I...she..."_

_They all had a light laugh at that, they'd needed the tension breaker._

_"She's coming to the monastery tonight, she'll be dressed as a nun for the time being until I can make the necessary arrangements for her presence at the castle...most people won't welcome her..."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"She...comes from the same life as the Queen...she's a commoner...and a tavern girl at that..."_

_"But you can see why people may judge her can you not?"_

_"Oh yes, Master Kwan I can...just she's a dancer and musician and a lovely person, I just wish others would view her as herself first before seeing the life she comes from..."_

_"We can only hope...as we can only hope for the Queen and Prince."_

_"Aye."_

...End...

Drake shook away the thoughts as he returned his attention to the book, trying to forget his concern for his father and his newly found friends.

As he read further into the book, the text began to concern him, much of it was beginning to go into details of 'Knight's Quests' and 'Slayer's Law', it wasn't until the pages were filled with pictures and tales of knights and hunters alike harming dragons that Drake learned of for the first and sadly not the last time of dragonslayers.

"No...no-no, this c-can't be right, a-all these knights...are-are hurting dragons...*_sigh_*..."

A low growl slid from the dragon as steps came down the wooden stairs and then to him.

"Drake!"

Just the voice he'd wanted to hear since he'd been told what happened, but the boy's face held too much joy and bragging to be the friend Drake met a mere six days ago. In fact, Drake felt even worse as he saw the gleaming sword in Geoff's hand.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night, but look what Osric gave _me_..." He almost sounded like a spoiled, young child, but the attitude was more like a stuck up teenager, Drake didn't like it.

Drake spoke for the first time, his voice unsteady and sad, "Were-weren't we supposed to go flying this morning?" The one glimmer of hope Drake had had for the bad start of the day, had been lost.

Geoff wasn't watching him, and barely listening as well, he was practicing swipes with the sword, seeing if he could slice the blade fast enough to blow out a candle flame, "Well, Osric has a lot to teach me if I'm going to become a knight."

Drake knew he wasn't really listening, even if Geoff added, "We'll fly tomorrow."

Glancing back to his book, Drake's mind forced a question out of his mouth, "Geoff, you don't plan to be like the knights in this book do you?" He asked as Geoff poked candles off their stand.

The boy didn't turn as Drake looked away, "Sure. Just like them."

The young dragon's heart fell, the only way for Geoff to do that was to..._no_...

A depressed, heavily burdened feeling covered Drake as Geoff turned, acting like he was trying to lighten the mood, "Come on, Kwan and Liane are going to teach you something new today."

Drake watched as Geoff went ahead to open the doors, following slowly with his eyes downcast.

xxx

xx

xxx

Drake's thoughts were somewhat elsewhere as he landed, silently scolding himself for bumping a tree as he touched down on a raised rock; the air had been thick and heavy feeling all day to him, now with the added mixed feelings it was heavy to breathe as well.

"Is there something wrong with the air up here?" Drake asked aloud, 'up here' being a small, shallow river area within sight of the monastery.

Geoff was still swinging his sword around proudly when he answered from below Drake and slightly to his right, "Well, if Friar Peter had ever let you open your shutters in the winter, you'd know; _it's fog_."

Drake was a little taken back, Geoff sure was surprising him today.

Mansel cut in then, not happy in the slightest as he stood with his arms crossed in his sleeves and hood pulled up to combat the slight chill.

"Friar Peter didn't want him to catch cold." The novice snapped, making Drake flinch a little, "We should get back to the monastery before Drake gets sick, or harmed."

Drake's thoughts rambled on from that, his mood only worsening, none of the humans seemed to notice, only Drake didn't see Liane's solemn gaze before she walked over to the bickering boys.

The dragon didn't hear Master Kwan's footsteps on the other side of the rock, but his voice brought Drake out of his troubling thoughts.

"Breathing ice is an old dragon secret. That few were able to master." Drake nodded patiently, showing he was listening and interested. "You have a sense of your fire lung now, your ice lung is beside it. Do you know how to generate sputum?"

Geoff asked the question suddenly nagging at Drake's mind, "What?"

Mansel butted in again, "He means, do you know how to spit?"

Geoff's voice suddenly sounded like a nobleman's as he replied swiftly and very haughty, "Well then why didn't he say so?"

The boy moved in front of Mansel, huffing out his lips in the novice's face.

"Like dis Drake." Geoff garbled, then inhaled...

And spit out across the river.

Kwan made a soft sound of delight as Liane peered out at the ripples, "That's very good."

Kwan turned back to Drake as Mansel made a disgusted face.

"Sputum expelled, with air from your ice lung-will come out-frozen."

Geoff smirked cheekily, "Sounds simple to me."

Drake snapped a little quicker than he probably should have, "You don't even have an ice lung."

Geoff had to reply with an arrogant tone, "Well I don't have wings either, but I figured out ta land!"

Drake cringed, but no one noticed, his heart sank lower as Mansel treated him like a little child that could be talked like he wasn't there.

"I will not stand by and let you berate him like that!"

"What are you going to do Mansel, whip me with your tassel?"

Drake meekly spoke as Mansel left in a frustrated huff, "I can't make spit."

"Just," Geoff began, "Suck on your tongue but don't swallow."

The next thing he knew, there was a glob of drool all over his shoulder and tunic.

"Oh come on! You did that on purpose!"

Drake garbled out an answer, "I've got some-spit in my mouth."

Kwan went back to teaching, "Open your ice lung, and Blow!"

Drake did as he was told, leaning back with wings arched, and then spit.

Right at...

"Mansel!"

"What?"

"DUCK!"

Too late.

Drake could only sit back in shock as the humans took of running towards the downed novice.

"Oh no, I've killed him." Drake murmured, could his day get any worse.

He watched from the far side of the lake as the others reached Mansel, helping him sit up. The conversation was faint, and Drake was too upset to focus on the words, just saw Kwan give Mansel his coat as the novice left. Geoff and Liane were trying to keep from laughing as Kwan led them back to Drake.

"I believe, young dragon, the next lesson shall be on _aim_."

Drake grinned and nodded, then felt his world drop out from under him, stumbling a little as memories assaulted his mind, making his head drop as Geoff and Liane followed behind Kwan back to the monastery, but by their slow walk the old man would outdistance them easily.

Drake's memories got the better of him as he jumped of the rock, replaying all too familiar words that made him feel worse.

_"Aim goes a long way." Draco said as he rubbed the soot from his nostrils, sneezing up another fireball. "Oh and Drake?"_

_"Yes father?"_

_"Once you do begin breathing fire steadily when you wish, anytime you're about to sneeze or choke, turn away from anything flammable."_

_Drake smiled as Draco lifted his head and sneezed again, the fire ball sailing over the mill with a few hundred feet to spare before fizzling out._

_"Now I remember why I didn't like the idea of coming to a mill..." He muttered as the sneezing ended._

Drake's heart ached as he slowly padded around the river to the hill behind the monastery that led to the back doors to the dungeon. It took him longer and the air had cleared to be a mild day, with weak sunshine and a faint cool feeling to the air. The peacefulness did nothing to help the young dragon as he just settled onto his bed again, shoving Osric's book away and letting sleep over come his torn heart.

xxx

xx

xxx

Liane looked out over the river from the bridge before turning to her companion.

"Drake's pretty disappointed."

Geoff's voice still had that arrogant tone, "Well, he shouldn't be, didn't Kwan say that most dragons can't breath ice?"

"Geoff."

They paused in their trek, "Geoff, he is disappointed in you."

"In me?" The teen scoffed, rolling his eys, "What? Cause I didn't go flying with him this morning? I have more important things to do if I',-"

"Don't you know what a miracle it is Drake even exists?"

Liane sighed, not sure how to continue, "It's very likely, Draco-is dead, and that we will never find his body."

"What? Why not?"

"Slayers, can disembowel and tear a part the carcass within an hour, I don't believe the King would have died unless Draco was incapable of protecting him. Draco is very likely gone."

Geoff was silent as Liane slowly lifted her red bag off her shoulder.

"Years ago, a dragon named Griffin, led a rebellion against our Imperial City, when virtuous dragons captured Griffin, they took his heart as punishment-and placed it in here."

She slowly lifted up on the gold pendant keeping the folds of the box closed, revealing a dark red and black colored leather wrinkled organ.

"This is the withered heart, of the Betrayer of the Dragon Pledge."

Geoff gaped for a moment, then composed himself, "That's...a dragon's...heart?"

Liane nodded sadly, "The virtuous dragons brought this amulet to the Emperor Quo Fang...as proof that the evil had been destroyed, but by then the emperor was too fearful...he killed every dragon in the east."

Liane had to swallow heavily, "Drake...is the last of his kind...He is more alone than you could possibly imagine..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Adelaide stepped into the Queen's chambers, watching the red haired beauty sleep.

The Queen couldn't take the stress of her husband's death, she'd collapsed in a near faint once the body had been brought to a lower chamber in the castle and properly laid for viewing. Gregory had willing given up his chain mail coif to cover his throat, several other knight's providing finely crafted pieces of armor to dress the king in the proper burial attire of a proud warrior. A messenger was sent back to the King's own Castle to retrieve a few other items and as an informant to the people.

Adelaide stood in the doorway, watching the lady's chest delicately rise and fall, who knew what her dreams were plagued with.

Kara had chanted "Not again, not again." for hours as she just stared at her husband's cold body, and no one could make sense of it.

The monk who'd accompanied them had yet to arrive at the castle, but it wouldn't be long before he did.

Adelaide sincerely hoped when the Queen awoke, the familiar face would calm her to care for her distraught children.

If not, then they would have to follow Lord Osric's advice, sending all of the noble children including the Crown Prince to a fief twenty leagues away to keep them well away from harm. Gregory and several other noble mens' sons would go as well as protection and for their own well being.

But Adelaide prayed it wouldn't come to that.

xxx

xx

xxx

Greg idly watched his father attempt to learn to juggle late that evening, only a bit of sunlight still edging the western skies, the Baron was failing miserably but he was being a good sport about it.

"Milord?"

"Ah Adelaide, I beg of you to not call me that, you are the third daughter of the Baronet Straffaine, you have no reason to not be of as equals with myself."

The lady smiled graciously, it was hard to not to like the heir to this territory, his automatic gentleman nature fit in well to the chivalric side of a knight's life, it was only in battle and fierce temper driven passion his other side dominated, but something or more correctly had brought that out recently, he fought for his father's honor and land, but strived for his lady's heart.

"How is she? I assume you've been in touch with her?"

"Yes, she has no knowledge of the attack on the king, and is most concerned for the children, she has already had accomplices check the area for more information and have turned up nothing further that as of the knights and myself. She is arriving at the monastery tonight for her own well being, though she wasn't happy about it..."

"That girl isn't content anywhere, she maybe be tolerating it but I don't think even flying in the air on the back of a dragon would satisfy her longing for freedom from any form of restraint."

Gregory smiled, "Yes, she is a unique one..."

Adelaide turned to the Baron and juggler a moment later as Osric snapped his fingers and motioned for her, she dipped a little in a curtsy to Greg who nodded from where he was leaning against a pillar.

Osric ceased the Baron's lesson, dismissing the juggler with a nod, "Now open wide."

Adelaide offered the waiting tonic and backed off, clicking the lid back into place unconsciously, she had done this so many times...

Everyone but the Baron turned at Stefan barging in to the courtyard with a captive, hooded person.

"Ah," Osric crooned sickeningly, "Master Kwan, how nice of you to visit, if you could just stay there for a moment, I have some vital affairs to discuss with the Baron and his son, Gregory join us."

The young man did so, eyebrows furrowed a tad as he came to stand with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm afraid until the ones behind the King's death are found, the castle is not safe for the children, Gregory I believe you need to escort them to Viscount Roderich's fief immediately, the inn on your way has already been notified of your impending arrival tonight, you will continue on in the morning."

"It would be safer for them here, the academy is so close that any threat will be handled."

"The attackers drew the king _out_ of the castle, who's to say a familiar name wouldn't do the same? The children being far from it all will be less of a target, anyone wanting to overthrow the monarchs would go for those in place then take out the heirs. The King is dead, the queen incompetent and the prince and princess are too young, you are technically the next in line for the throne with your father in his condition at the present moment. Any heirs for the Earls and Counts are too young and the Archduchess' daughter is betrothed to a French Marquis as we speak. You alone are in the most danger after the prince, you must leave and as a knight you are the best suited for the task of protecting the innocents."

Greg had to admit it was all true, "I will leave within the half hour, Adelaide when you are through here meet me outside of my chambers, I have final instructions to be delivered to my servants."

Osric barely noticed the end of the exchange, merely waving Gregory on as he left.

The lord stepped over to the Baron, still oblivious to the world other than his mind and still trying to juggle.

"That's enough of your dalliance for tonight."

A scribe came over, not Brother Gilbert, a simple esquire.

"Now put your official seal, on this."

The Baron turned to Osric, puzzled and pointing like a young child, "What is this?"

The next bit to come from Osric solely relied on the Baron inability to remember he had a son, "An order of succession sire, granting me your lands and powers in the unlikely event of your premature death."

"Oh, is that all?"

A moment later and the hot wax was set.

"Now off to bed with you."

The Baron turned fully with a smile, "Goodnight Osric!"

The noble tolerated the hug, "Sleep well, my lord."

"Tomorrow's an important day," He called after the departing man,, the Baron never acknowledging him, "for when the comet arrives this charade will end." He finished to himself, not seeing Adelaide watch him closely as he turned to Stefan.

"Oh yes! Master Kwan! Stefan, how could you be so rude, take that old sack off our honored guest's head."

Only to have it reveal a monk.

"Guess you weren't expecting me." He babbled flustered.

Stefan cut in then, "My mistake, I'll take care of it."

"Ah!"

The monk took a step away as Osric stopped Stefan from using his blade.

"You've...served me loyally for many years, is that not right, Stefan?"

"Yes sir."

"And in all that time have you ever made a mistake before?"

Stefan saw a dangerous gleam in his master's gaze, one he hadn't seen since the Baroness had died over a year ago.

"No Milord."

Osric turned a little, "Watch closely monk."

The next thing Stefan knew was that a blade had gone into his lower ribs and then he dropped.

The monk was babbling again, "I won't tell...I swear by the Holy Ruth...I won't say a thing..."

Osric motioned for Adelaide to join them at the door steps, "That's right, just like your king, you won't say a single-coherent-thing." He snarled, grabbing the tonic from Adelaide and popping the lid open with a flick, shoving it at the monk who took it obediently, "Lest you end up like Stefan and your king here." He added as he yanked the tonic away after a few swallows, flicking it closed once more and nearly tossing it back to Adelaide."

"Now off to the dungeons with you like a good little monk."

Osric ignored the monk's babbling as he shed the old man's coat, being grabbed by a pair of guards and led fully to deep within the castle.

The noble was mad, no, further than mad.

Furious.

"You are...All. INCOMPETENT!"

Adelaide flinched at his yell then backed away quickly as he stormed past her, barking orders at Vladimir, the sentry guard who seemed to be doing a lot of Osric's bidding lately besides Stefan...

"I must do this myself. Take the guards to the monastery for Kwan, I'll meet you there with my knights."

xxx

Adelaide stood outside the chamber waiting for Greg to exit, nearly frantic as he finally came out in armor covered with a traveling cloak.

"Milord!"

Gregory hushed her with a hiss, gripping her shoulders gently to calm her, "Quietly, tell me what's wrong?"

In a hushed flurry that made his face go stone cold and eyes glint venomously, Greg was told the proceedings in the courtyard after his departure.

"He'll pay for this-"

"No! That's what he wants, everyone will be at risk if you go to him, take the children and go, they'll be ready in less than an hour..."

"Have the rest of the older lads _not_ going with Osric for whatever his goal is bring them to the monastery, I'll await for them there, I must clear some business up first."

Adelaide nodded, "And I'll stay with the Queen and Baron."

Greg glanced down the the hallway at a door shutting further off, "I'll have her come tomorrow at midmorning, she'll meet you and only you at the servant's door to the lower markets."

"I'll keep her safe, I swear, now go."

Greg paused, as he stepped away, looking to the woman who had always been like an aunt to him.

"Go Milord, the Prince's life relies on you!"

With an nod he took off running.

xxx

xx

xxx

A figure waited him in the monastery entrance, long dark cloak with sleeves and hood masking any distinguishable feature.

"Uh...oh what was that phrase? Um..._venio...ad alterum_...uh..._tiba_...?"

A soft chuckle and the hood lifted with gloved hands just enough to see the sister novice's darkened face in the almost black night.

"Almost, I believe you meant _tibi_, but you're improving."

"Oh darling it's good to see you."

"As it is for you, now, let's get inside before the children arrive for you."

"You know?"

"Mhm."

"How?"

"I have my ways, ask once you return to the castle."

Gregory was stopped from further speaking as they arrived at the monastery's doors, he knocked softly, knowing it was past midnight.

xxx

The abbot was down in the dungeons, conversing with Brother Gilbert while Drake read quietly, occasionally a faint murmur would come from the dragon, like he was pondering the text as he read it, but otherwise the dungeon was absent of disturbances.

xxx

"Please! You must let her in for the night! It is not safe for anyone to be traveling with the King's murderers still out there." Gregory pleaded with the brother as they stood just inside the doors, trying to get his companion sanctuary until dawn.

"I'm sorry but we cannot, if it is so unsafe why are you about milord?"

"It's unsafe at the castle for the children, I'm escorting them to another fief tonight so no one will suspect, but you must let her stay here."

"She is not even a true sister initiate, but a mere tavern girl, a lie and sinful one such as this cannot reside in the monastery of devouts."

"Please, let me speak with the abbot, he knows me and trusts my intentions."

"I cannot allow thi-"

"Brother Matthew?"

A monk who had been in prayer late into the night suddenly turned form his trek to his cell, "Yes? Oh dear...is it truly you?"

"Yes Brother, I'm in need for sanctuary til dawn, Friar Gustaf here will not admit me nor honor my request to speak with the abbot."

Friar Gustaf cut in abruptly, "The abbot is probably asleep like everyone else."

Brother Matthew looked at him disapprovingly, "Now you and I both know he is not, and for that you shall go and get him yourself and I'll stay here."

The friar obeyed, a bit reluctantly.

xxx

The two monks and Drake startled at the monk entering the dungeons from the inner monastery entrance, few used it, mostly late at night.

"Friar Gustaf what is the meaning of this?"

"A bar girl sir has asked for sanctuary for the rest of the night, while she and the Baron's son argued over her unallowed admittance as she is deceivingly dressed as a sister novice, Brother Matthew sent me to get you per her request, claiming you know of her."

The abbot paused for a moment, only one such character fit the circumstance...

"I'll go to them, you are dismissed Friar Gustaf, goodnight and God Bless."

"The same to you abbot, Brother Gilbert."

xxx

Brother Matthew said with a bit of a sigh, "Ignore him child, he gets rather irritable when roused from sleep too soon or too late."

"It is nothing brother." She replied steadily.

A nod was given to the young woman, "Now, milord I suggest you leave."

"Not until she is admitted." Greg said firmly.

"Dear Child! What are you doing here?"

She turned to see the abbot coming to her, a look f concern on her face as she adjusted her habit.

"I believe you know without my telling abbot..."

"Aye, I fear I do, thank you Brother Matthew."

"Of course sir."

She met Greg's gaze, smiling a little before nodding to him.

"Now, Milord, you must leave, I'll see to her for the night."

"Yes sir, be safe _meus unus_..."

"Aren't I always?"

xxx

Brother Gilbert stood patiently as the abbot returned, a cloaked person with him as he returned to the dungeons, probably to get Drake to go to sleep, the dragon having been yawning and listing to one side for over an hour.

A sharp gasp slid from the person as they removed their hood, revealing a young woman with a sister novice habit covering most of her brown hair.

Drake stood as she stared at him, confusion covering his face, "Abbot?"

"It's alright Drake, I'll explain in a moment, now then child, is that to your satisfaction?"

"You...oh my you've grown Drake! Look at you! Abbot, you could've just said he was well and I would have believed you."

""Yet you wouldn't have been at your heart's content unless you saw him."

"Mmm."

Drake remained silent until the three humans made to leave for the night, and implying for Drake to get to sleep.

"Abbot? Who is she? How does she know who I am?"

"Because Drake, when you were not even a month old she was passing through to see her merchant father and brothers, she had books with her from people who wrote on dragons, some of which contained information of young ones such as yourself at the time. Since the texts were so rare she only gave them to Friar Peter and myself after seeing you for the truth, you have changed quite a bit since then."

"And wonderfully so." The disguised sister novice added with an encouraging smile to Drake.

"May I ask your name before you go please?"

"Mm, so polite, you've been raised well Drake."

The dragon blushed a little, embarrassed, "Th-thank you..."

She smiled wider.

"Good night Drake, and I'm Kate."

* * *

**Well? Sorry for the wait! My muse is mean!**

**"**_Venio ad alterum tibi" _I come for thee my one

"_Meus unus" _my one

Both in Latin

**Anywho...Kate is my lovely OC who is making her permanent debut now, you've seen her before, not telling you where...**

**Okay here's a hint:**

**She's in the chapter that starts with a "D"**

**Now that that's cleared up!**

**Review Please!**


	30. Chapter 29:  Dragonheart:A New Beginning

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**The poll is still up for those of you who haven't voted, will remain here until next Friday 6/24/11**

**Then I'll get rid of it and stop clogging up my chapters with author's notes**

**Onto the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

xxx

Gregory had headed out into the dark night within minutes of leaving Kate with the abbot, the Prince riding next to him with his sister riding with another knight.

There were ten younger children in total, and all were sleepy and mildly amused about "sneaking out" of the castle late at night, luckily none questioned Greg or the knights.

As the horses pounded down the road towards the lodge, Greg's mind sent an image to the basis of his thoughts, distracting him for a mere second as the tiny lights that signaled the inn shone far up ahead.

They never made it.

xxx

xx

xxx

An hour before dawn the abbot helped Kate slip down to the dungeons unnoticed, showing her the way out before leaving her alone.

Drake slept deeply as she tip toed past him, his face smooth and innocent, Kate sighed silently as she watched him sleep for a moment.

He was just as innocent as she had been when she had lost her family to a war and then her temporary guardians to greed and tyranny, losing first her uncle, then her cousin after he killed her aunt.

She shook off the memories, knowing it wasn't worth it, and she held back from lightly stroking Drake's mottled patterned wings, he would wake up too easily if she did.

Her hand went to her chest, an empty hollow feeling taking over her thinking as she quickly left.

xxx

Adelaide was where she was supposed to be, waiting just inside the shadow of the door and a smile on her face as Kate quickly fled into the castle.

"Are you sure you were not followed?"

"Positive, is the queen still asleep?"

"Deeply so, Osric has drugged her."

"Like he has been the Baron?"

"The tonic is not the cause of the Baron's condition."

"Adelaide! Listen to me, he was a strong man and since his wife's death he should have at least been able to remember his own son. Something's not right!"

The handmaid looked down, but the young woman was right.

"Now, where is the queen?"

"I'll take you to her chambers, what are you going to do?"

"Call a friend to get some help."

xxx

xx

xxx

Drake awoke just after dawn, his mind still a little fuzzy with sleep as Geoff's footsteps enter the lower reaches of the dungeon.

"Drake!"

"Geoff you don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine."

"Well sorry."

The dragon knew immediately he wasn't really at all, but didn't say so.

"Never mind, what are we doing today? Would you like to go flying?"

"Not a clue Drake, I'm sure Kwan's got something for you to do."

The dragon growled a little making Geoff turn from his poking of candles again.

"What's up Drake?"

"It's just...you and I don't do anything anymore..."

"Oh come on Drake, I was at the lesson yesterday! What more do you want from me?"

"You forgot we were supposed to go flying that morning."

"Okay so one time I forget something, huh? Geez Drake, I'm trying to learn to become a knight, technically I'm way behind every other guy my age."

"That doesn't mean you give up your friends!"

"Calm down Drake! I've been trying to get outta here since I was four! I've been your friend for what a week? Give me a break!"

Drake growled deeper, sitting up a bit more, his wings tensing.

"So it's more important for you to become a knight than anything else! More important for you to go on and kill dragons like the knights in the book that you'd forgo anything that has to do with the monastery!"

"I didn't say that _Drake_." Geoff snarled out through clenched teeth, glaring at the dragon.

"Yes you did, not directly, but you _did_ imply it Geoff."

The dragon was still growling as Geoff shook his head, leaving the dungeon, he'd meant to go down and give Drake a simple good morning and have him to come outside, but that obviously didn't work.

"Whatever! See you later!"

Drake merely shrugged, laying back down on his bed as Geoff stormed off.

xxx

By the time he's gotten upstairs and to the small yard by the door, it was after dawn and Kwan and Liane were up doing their morning..._Taichi_...if he remembered right...

"Morning."

Liane turned at Geoff's voice after completing the session, a gentle smile on her face.

His voice had come out like he was slightly angry still, which he was, but no one seemed to notice as Kwan paused in whatever he was going to do after the morning session and listened to the faint echoing in the monastery.

"New trouble approaches."

Geoff followed them further away from the dungeon door, pausing a moments to help Liane tuck her braid back in her hat to remain hidden.

A bunch of armed guards led by the head of the sentries Vladimir, and Roland.

One of the men in the back of the group spoke up jokingly, "All of us against one old man and a boy?"

Vladimir ignored the joke though a few others snickered, "The old man and his son are coming with us."

Geoff's eyebrows furrowed, "This must be some mistake, I'll go talk to Osric." He said with an attempt to sound reassuring as he started to leave.

"You're not in charge here squire." Roland sneered, sick and tired of the stable boy being the castle favorite because of that bloody dragon.

"We will be gone tomorrow!" Kwan pleaded, mentally counting the hours until the comet's prophesied arrival.

Vladimir must have been mad when he woke up this morning because he blew as he drew his sword. "You'll be gone now!"

xxx

xx

xxx

Halfway across the kingdom, the female snarled faintly as the cold shiver traveled down her spine, making her tense up as the so much younger presence invaded her mind.

"What do you want girly?"

"_For you to help me_."

"What now?"

"_Bowen's dead_."

"He can't be unless..."

"_Aye my friend_."

"I'm not your friend."

"_When it came to your daughter's life I was_."

"Enough!"

"_Go to the beach, you felt Draco's presence there the night it happened, he called to you thinking you were the one behind the letter Bowen received_."

"But I wasn't."

"_Exactly, that's why it happened! Please go, and contact me when you've arrived_."

"You've grown weaker child."

"_I know I know, now's not the time to discuss reasoning of my condition_."

"Hmm..."

"_Please! You're my only hope! The comet comes tonight!_"

"I can't get there by then, even with..."

"_Nooo!_"

The mental scream rebounded in her head, making her vision spin, the girl was too upset to focus for several moments.

"_When can you get there?_"

"Tomorrow mid day, be ready by that evening, I will have to prepare."

"*sigh* _Alright, it will have to do, I thank you greatly_."

"I understand Child, take care of yourself..."

"_Until we meet again_..."

She shuddered once more as the girl left her mind, she was strong for one so...

She shook her head, shaking off memories, then stood from her cave that was set into the cliffs on the sea that bordered Avalon, a safe haven for her.

Spreading her wings she leaped into the air, soaring far out over the ocean to use the winds to take her north as fast as they could without humans seeing her.

No one must know what she was about to do.

xxx

xx

xxx

Geoff stared in shock at the collection of weapons revealed after he'd tugged the ram's head on Kwan and Liane's traveling cart.

Swallowing nervously he realized just what they were for and why they insisted so hard and protecting Drake.

Every single one was polished clean, but the polish left a fainter shine once weapons such as these had been stained with dragon's blood.

That was one thing Bowen had been able to teach him.

Liane motioned for him to move as she whipped out a short sword with scarfs on the end made to distract and confused, while Kwan grabbed and unsheathed a heavy single handed long sword.

"Stop this at once!" A voice bellowed over all of the commotion

Geoff glared at the guards as Osric slid off his horse at the head of a group of knights. "Told you this was a mistake."

"There is no mistake," Osric corrected, sounding irritated, "Until the comet has passed, Kwan and his ward shall be my guests at the castle."

Liane cut in furiously, "No. We must stay with Drake."

Geoff was lost at this point, confusion marring his face as Osric stepped up to him, "But I thought you said-"

"Geoff."

Osric took him away a few paces, speaking softly like Aaron had when trying to explain something serious, "These people are not like you and me, what do we really know of their intentions?"

Geoff couldn't hold his gaze, glancing to Liane as she looked back like she was expecting him to do something.

Osric spoke again, "This is in Drake's best interest. Don't you agree?"

Geoff looked down with a low sigh, feeling Liane's gaze burn into him.

"Alright..."

The guards seized Kwan and Liane after Geoff heard clattering from the weapons being tossed back in the cart.

Osric waited patiently for them to be led away before turning back to Geoff.

"Now, where is Drake? It's time for him to assume his responsibilities as Protector of the Realm."

Geoff didn't answer as Osric motioned to another knight, "The Taragoffs have attacked our border house."

When the boy turned back to the nobleman after glancing again towards the way Kwan and Liane had been led off, a set of armor and helmet was being offered to him.

"All the knights of the realm are needed."

* * *

**Feels weird typing a short chapter after the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Feel free to question me and my motives!**


	31. Chapter 30: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: No and my muse has issues...

**Hello!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

xxx

Kate had visited the Queen briefly, sitting by her as Kate had gently held the comatose lady's hand, before leaving for the lower reaches of the castle when the guards returned from whatever they'd been bid to do.

She rushed ahead of them to get to the dungeons before them, seeing two figures being led inside.

Kate hid in a small alcove, watching from the shadows the guards all armed leading two..._Chinese_ people into the far cell where she had just heard incoherent babbling.

The doors were shut and locked, and most of the guards left, leaving the dungeons without a backwards glance.

A firm yell and Vladimir, the head guard Adelaide had pointed out to Kate just as they had first left that morning, came running out form the hallway, slamming the door at the top of the staircase.

More talking and babbling was all she heard as Kate crept from the shadows, tip toeing down to the cell in time to hear the end of the babbling for now.

"...but I won't tell if you don't, I like girls."

Oh lovely, the monk had been given that damned tonic.

"Excuse me..."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The younger of the two foreigners snapped testily.

"Just someone who knows the running of the castle better than the guards, Vladimir has the keys to the locks in the dungeon, he will return closer to evening with a meal, let him eat for a bit and then how you escape is up to you, that's all the advice I can give."

The older one stepped forward, seeing something familiar in her eyes and face, "Can you tell me where Lord Osric's rooms are in the castle?"

"Unfortunately no, but as soon as you get back up to the proper floors, someone will be waiting for you."

"My thanks."

The old man bowed to her slightly, a smiled kindly as she copied it before leaving at a run, her dark green servants' dress fluttering around her legs as she held the scarf holding and completely covering her hair in place.

xxx

xx

xxx

_Endless black...devoid of everything and nothing..._

_Souls pleading to be freed...anguished cries echoing over nothing...torment raging through anything that stood in its path..._

_Life was too cruel and Fate had too much of Time's own power on its hands..._

xxx

xx

xxx

Drake landed just inside the gates of the outpost, glancing around nervously as Osric led the knights further in.

"Geoff, I don't like the looks of this." He whispered to the teen with a shake of his head, eyes darting around, every muscle tense.

"This is exactly the kind of adventure we've been talking about." Geoff softly replied.

"_No, it's what _you've_ been taking about_." Drake snapped in his head.

"Drake this is my big chance, don't let me down."

Geoff sounded frustrated, making Drake cringe a little, but he hid it with a soft growl, mostly nervousness but a bit of irritation edging his thoughts.

Osric began riding deeper in to the outpost, Geoff and the other knights following him, "Drake. Stay here and guard our backs."

He nodded but the lord didn't even look, Drake looked to the retreating back of his "friend" concern once more taking over.

"Be careful Geoff."

xxx

Geoff followed Osric silently, watching the man with focus to learn and obey as much as he could at the same time.

"The Taragoffs killed our border guards." Osric murmured as he glanced to a dead comrade, arrow through his side.

Geoff almost fully stifled a gasp, he hadn't seen a dead body since...

Aaron had died

Osric tapped his shoulder when he paused staring for too long, leading Geoff further into the border house.

"Quiet..."

Geoff didn't notice the next hasty whisper, he glanced around, trying to pick up on the details Osric must have noticed to make everyone freeze in waiting.

"Ambush!"

xxx

xx

xxx

She snarled as she landed, sides heaving and wings drooping, she had actually gone faster than she had intended, she'd arrive a little after midnight, though she was only an hour away now, it would take longer...

She needed to hunt, and then find out thoroughly what happened before beginning her search.

Taking to the air once more she stayed low over the trees, and would eventually run into someone she had only dreamed of being alive after all these years.

xxx

xx

xxx

Geoff was lost in the battle din, he faintly recalled hearing Drake snarling a few times, and a few shouts as the dragon showed off and scared several men from both sides.

But what he didn't hear what he probably should have.

"Geoff look out!"

Osric shoved him out of the way, making Geoff stumble then turn and see Osric take a jousted spear in the ribs meant for Geoff.

Geoff kicked the man's head as he rode closer, knocking him into the river as he caught Osric and lowered him to the ground.

The lord boldly snapped the lance's shaft before he yanked the tip from his armor, the flesh releasing it with a squelch as he dropped the bloodied spear.

Geoff watched him ease his armor up and probe the wound, but the protective leather that hadn't been strong enough didn't allow Geoff to see the wound.

Osric was heaving for air painfully as he met Geoff's gaze, "Geoff, tell Drake to give me his heart."

A low noise slid from the dragon's throat as Geoff stood up and approached him.

xxx

Drake stared, honestly having never seen anyone mortally wounded before let alone a battle field.

"How bad is he hurt?"

"You've gotta share your heart with him." Geoff said firmly, following the dragon's gaze as he glanced to the wincing Osric where he lay on the bridge.

"Are you...sure?"

"Hurry, he's dying."

Drake sat back a little, feeling strangely indebted to the wounded man, his mind in turmoil and as unsure as what to do as his heart was still grieving, Drake's soul didn't get a say in this decision though it should have.

"He saved your life, I'll try..."

The scale lifted smoothly, the smooth underside warm to Drake's touch, his heart thudding a little louder from nervousness.

The talon he placed to his skin was cold, and he suppressed a shudder as he readied himself to pierce the warm skin.

He didn't see Geoff move closer to Osric, but did hear his shout.

"Wait. Stop!"

"What?"

"Somthing's wrong."

Drake let his claw drop back to the ground, slowly easing the scale back into place and letting his paw rest over it to try and calm his nearly frantic heartbeat.

Geoff was crouched next to Osric, and tugged the older man's hand away and tried to find the wound.

"He's not really hurt. He set us up!"

Drake jerked to his feet, stepping back uneasily.

Geoff suddenly ended up on the ground, flopped against a dead knight after Osric had kicked him.

"Grab him!"

Before Drake could really understand what was happening, Geoff was jerked to his feet and arms held tightly behind his back.

Osric watched pensively, "I would have knighted you tonight."

Drake felt anger take over his thinking as he growled deep, but refrained from lashing out, instead he snarled at Osric, "Let him go!"

Osric ignored the dragon, only making Drake angrier, "But there's no valor in you stable boy." He sneered.

"No." Drake snapped, "No! Don't hurt him!"

Now the noble focused back on Drake, "Give me your heart, or he dies."

Drake was glad Geoff was there, he would have been lost if not...

"Kwan! Yah!"

For the teen's quick thinking and fast learning skills.

The knight dropped over his shoulder, hitting the ground with a thud and a groan as Drake spun around and took off at run, Geoff scrambling to keep up as Osric yelled.

xxx

Geoff couldn't believe his eyes as the Taragoffs _and_ the castle knights helped one another to their feet and handed weapons back, the chase beginning.

Luckily for him Drake was there and able to focus since shock was invading Geoff's mind, along with severe betrayal and hurt.

"Come on Geoff! Run!"

Geoff turned to follow the dragon, then cringed as a voice he had just a few moments ago strived to listen to with utmost care.

"After them!" Osric's face was covered in anger, and pure malice as he directed his men and retrieved his sword.

Geoff followed Drake at a sprint, smiling a little as the slightly clumsy dragon's ability to move quickly and steadily when he wanted to.

Just as the dragon cleared the outpost wall, Geoff tripped on the incline, nearly face planting in mud.

"He's down!"

xxx

Drake growled as he watched the knights grow closer and Geoff struggled to get to his feet.

He didn't know what to do, but apparently instincts did, he could feel the anger turning into raging heat in his chest, and if he didn't do something, he was sure he would have suffocated.

"Geoff! Get down!"

The boy ducked as the anger boiled over, and was released with a pretty impressive fireball that nearly completely destroyed on of the buildings.

Geoff clambered up and over the wall next to him, once he had dropped to the other side he lightly whacked Drake's side to get his attention before sprinting for the woods.

"Whooa..."

xxx

Osric was seething by the time he managed to stand and look around in the smoky haze, his men were in chaos and shouting all around, and the dragon and ruddy stable boy were no where in sight.

A low growl slid from his throat, a bit rougher than it should have been but his restraint that had been in place for so long finally broke.

"It. Is. My. Destiny! To become king and rule over man." He snapped to no one in particular, "First that stupid knight gone king had to be removed then his petty little whore of a queen, not to mention that addle brained idiot for a Baron! By the stars! Those insolent, stupid little brats known as children are now missing! If they turn up...*groan*...By the stars..."

Osric growled low, then shouted to the darkening skies with vengeance.

"By all the stars in heaven, I will. Have. That. Heart. TONIGHT!"

xxx

xx

xxx

Kate watched Kara's shallow, even breathing, knowing anything she did to revive the lady would ruin the chances of another task's success.

The antechamber doors creaked open softly, followed by Adelaide coming to stand on the other side of the bed.

"Lord Osric gave her a simple sleep aid when she grew frantic up on seeing..."

"I understand."

Kate glanced to the tear stricken lady, "I need you to await the two foreigners escape in a short while, they need to get to Osric's study without anyone becoming none the wiser."

Adelaide nodded, "I can do that..."

"Also, tell them of the queen's ailment, she needs to wake up. Have them mix that antidote first then get it to you before you must go back to the Baron for the evening, if you get the chance leave the Baron and get back to the Queen and get the antidote in her, it will take a while for the sleeping aid to wear off, but she will recover once the antidote is in her."

Adelaide paused to wipe her cheeks before nodding and following Kate from the chamber.

"What must you do?"

Kate led her out of the room and down the corridor enough to avoid any intersections and wandering nobles.

"I will keep the other nobles within their chambers until such a time as is necessary for them to emerge; and get the guards away from the dungeons to allow the foreigners to get out unnoticed then..."

"Well?"

"Leave it to me, you won't believe if I just simply told you."

"Kate, does anyone very tell you, you are extremely complicated?"

"Oh, once or twice."

xxx

xx

xxx

Drake scrambled to keep up with Geoff darting through the trees, the teen leading them to a big enough clearing to allow Drake better mobility.

"Geoff!"

"What Drake?"

"Try...and...let...me...catch..up..."

Geoff slowed a little, Drake closing the distance with heavy panting then skidding on the forest floor as Geoff suddenly stopped.

"What...is...it..."

Geoff answered by resting a hand on his shoulder, motioning for Drake to be quiet before Geoff stepped out into the clearing cautiously. A wave of his hand told the dragon to stay put while Geoff worked his way around the edge to check for signs of any other people.

Drake hadn't been alone more than a few moments, his breathing almost normal when a heavy weight pinned him to the ground.

A warm clawed digit covered his mouth as the large, heavy body eased down to give a somewhat restraining hug.

"Sshh little one, I mean you no harm, stop struggling, you need your strength."

Slowly the claw covering his mouth eased away, and Drake growled softly.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who never thought would see you alive, though I am glad I have."

Drake suppressed a shudder that was half instinctual as the creature nuzzled his side between its forepaws pinning him down, the gesture should have made him fearful, but it seemed to settle Drake without his ability to comprehend.

"_What_ are you?"

"Can you not tell young one?"

He listened, and heard the softer, smoother heartbeat of his captor that was the same as his own, and as the creature eased some of its bulk from holding him still, he found himself automatically leaning towards it.

A soft hum, and the creature shifted to just gently hold Drake down with its forepaws.

"My time with you comes to an end young one, just remember something for me."

"Y-yes?"

"When in battle, let your fire burn from anger and rage, but aim always a little to your targets right, then they end up moving into it while trying to avoid the flames."

Drake nodded a little awkwardly, and tilted his head as Geoff's footsteps turned to noisy, brush breaking, the coast was clear and Geoff wasn't worrying about hiding.

"You've done so well little one, take care."

As the creature stood and freed Drake he spun to see the dim form.

Of the dragoness.

She smiled gently, nuzzling his neck before bracing her forelegs as he returned the gesture by leaning to her chest, letting her calm heart settle his own and her warmth soothe his fears.

"I will try to return little one, please be safe, and know who your true family is." She murmured as she gently pulled away, smiling at Drake's innocent, child behavior.

No wonder the girl had called her, he was too young to be without a guardian, at least one who could comfort him, but since Drake now knew how much he craved another dragon's company...

She would have to find away to make sure that was possible.

Her eyes saw the young teen Drake had become acquainted with even before the boy realized he was any where near the two dragons.

"Drake..."

"Yes?"

"I must go, remember what I've told you..."

"Wait..."

Drake stood frozen as the dragoness backed away a few steps, then just as Geoff saw him and called his name...

The dragoness seemed to disappear into the darkening light, her dark scales taking on a shade or black mixed with a mauve color, and her bright eyes dimming and finally closing before fading away as if she had never existed.

And by judging the undisturbed forest floor...Drake had made it all up in his mind...

"Drake?"

"Yes?"

"The clearing's safe, wanna get going?"

The dragon nodded, stepping out into the open and stretching his wings, then crouched low, inviting Geoff to get on.

The boy did so with a nod, determination settling into both of them as Drake lunged into the air.

* * *

**Tada!**


	32. Chapter 31: Dragoheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

xxx

A heavy sigh slid from his lips as he gently dried the young boy's face once the child was clean.

"Is my mother going to be alright Gregory?"

The nobleman stood from his crouch, turning to survey the rag tag camp they'd been forced to make after being ambushed by...

Osric's men

The knights who had accompanied him had done well, not a single _enemy_, oh he could barely stand to call his former comrades such, had lived to return and report or to harm the children,

One broken arm, and a few gashes and bruises were all the defending knights had received, Gregory sporting a purple cheek and blue shins.

The children were perfectly safe, seeing this as a game mostly, only the eldest were worried but they trusted the older among them.

One of such children was the boy Gregory was tending, care and dedication coming from years of having few friends due to his status and seeing younger siblings begging for attention at the prestigious Knights Academy.

"Gregory?"

"Yes?"

"Is my mother going to be alright?"

Gregory kneeled in front of the child, one for eye contact, and mostly out of sheer respect for the boy.

"I sincerely hope...no, I sincerely believe so...my prince."

xxx

xx

xxx

The soft gentle humming interrupted Vladimir's evening meal, why he was stuck with dungeon duty was beyond him, but by how Osric had sounded when he'd given the orders from the meeting at the main gates, Vladimir wasn't going to dare question the man.

The humming grew louder, and shoving the rest of his bite of meat in his mouth, he stood to investigate.

The only occupied cell held the monk and foreigners, but upon arriving at the door, the guard saw a lovely girl with long ebony hair, twirling a piece of straw with near mindless fascination.

"Who are? How did you get in here?"

"I just woke up...and was here..."

Lovely, she was definitely mindless, probably an imported whore who had been dragged down here, why she was left unattended was beyond him.

"Where's the monk? And the boy and the old man?"

"Uhhh..."

Vladimir smirked.

"Who?"

He shook his head, this girl was quite a ditz.

"Come here, put your hands...through the bars."

The next thing he knew, he was unconscious.

xxx

xx

xxx

Adelaide had just made sure Kate was no where to be found and that the Baron was given his tonic when Osric had returned to the castle, fuming and demanding for anyone in his path to get out of teh wya as he stormed down to the dungeons.

As she turned a corner she came face to face with the two escaped foreigners and the incoherent monk.

"Come with me."

xxx

Adelaide watched the older man mix up the sleeping antidote, her ears strained to hear Osric's footsteps returning from searching the lower rooms of the castle. The man just never gave in.

"Here, get it all done in one go."

"Thank you, and good luck."

xxx

Kwan watched her leave before turning back to the herbs and vials, ignoring Mansel as he wandered around, peering into things curiously before finally settling into a chair in a corner.

"Do you have the ingredients to brew an antidote?"

Kwan smiled as he worked, the generous concern coming from his ward quite enhanced by her barley hidden emotions.

"Yes," He replied, before sniffing a peculiar smelling pestle, recognition slightly confusing him, "Black Lotus. He must have been to the Orient."

A soft sound from Liane, before she crossed her arms tighter, her inner turmoil radiating off in waves.

"You were right not to trust Osric..."

He had wondered how long it would take for her to notice.

"And the boy..."

Regret laced her tone of dismay, she acted like she had failed, but in truth she had not, Osric had changed the boy, he had been decent enough without the nobleman's influence.

But was it too late? Now wasn't the time to ponder this, but to complete the antidote as he added a few drops of sugar water to two small vials to aid the herbs in the speed to work.

"Though it was so insolent of me to point it out so boldy highness." He soothed, shaking the vials and earning a small smile from the princess.

"You haven't called me that in a long time, Master Kwan."

Kwan grinned, "Oh, you will grow accustomed to it again, soon enough."

Sadly they would be leaving soon he thought as he handed Mansel a vial with the order to consume it, internally pleased when the monk did so obediently.

Kwan looked to the pensive Liane, her eyes staring into nothing, most likely reminiscing of her home and her family...

xxx

xx

xxx

Adelaide slipped into the queen's chambers yet again, a small glass of water in one hand and the antidote in the other.

Luckily she was able to get it down into the Queen without a fuss, having done so to the Baron once or twice.

As she left, she discarded the vial into the antechamber's hearth, the ceramic breaking and turning to dust with the heat.

Adelaide began to return to the Baron who awaited her in the courtyard to be escorted to the library where a scribe waited to entertain the Baron until it was time for him to retire for the ngiht.

What she didn't expect was a leather gloved hand grab her shoulder and spin her around.

Osric slammed her into the wall, holding her throat with enough pressure to prove he wasn't bluffing but still allowing her to speak.

"Tell me where the prisoners are and I won't kill you or the queen."

"I-in-n...on-n their way to the courtyard...if you let me go ahead they'll walk right out into the open-n...milord..."

Osric glared dangerously, but released her with a shove, staring at her like a predator as she hurried down the hall to the correct doorway.

Adelaide calmed herself as she rounded a corner and was out of Osric's sights, hearing his boots clatter as he repositioned his knights.

It was just past sunset, the horizon still holding a great deal of light, but the darkness would be here soon.

Along with the comet.

* * *

**Whoohoo!**

**Review Please!**

**Next one will be up soon!  
**


	33. Chapter 32: Dragonheart: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: No and my muse has issues...

**Hello!**

**Sorry long chapter...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

xxx

"This way sire."

The Baron followed willingly, used to Adelaide's gentle instructions.

That was until the gentle humming began covering the courtyard with sweet music.

"What's that sound? It's music, I like music." The baron rambled, standing around dumbfounded as the two posted guards in the courtyard were suddenly taken out, Adelaide leaving the courtyard quickly while he was distracted.

"Highness."

The baron turned to see a complete stranger offering him a medicine vial, and confusion etched his face.

"But have I not had my medicine?"

"This is a new potion highness, it will clear you head.

The Baron shrugged absently, hearing no objections he downed the vial just as the courtyard's massive doors opened, admitting a large number of knights.

Mansel rushed past the Baron to seek refuge behind his throne, the older man following calmly as the knights formed a large circle around Kwan and Liane.

Osric was seething as he stepped up to Kwan and Liane, "You came here looking for the dragon and found him." He snapped.

"Now I must find him and time grows short. Where is he?"

Kwan stood a little straighter, just his tense shoulders were the only indicators of his slight irritation.

"I have been you honored guest all day, how could I possibly know?"

Osric had had enough, he made to slap the old man when the girl at his side, blocked his blow and deflected it in one smooth motion.

"A girl? You look familiar..."

She spoke with aged wisdom, and royal formality, "Perhaps you met one of my relatives while you were gathering herbs to poison you Baron and your Queen."

The lord didn't answer her, in fact he merely looked her up and down, trying to find the source of the feeling of knowing her when his eyes fell on the red sash held amulet.

"The...Amulet of the Chinese Emeperor...Kuo Fang..."

His eyes glared into the young princess' as he paced around, mind visibly roiling as his face changed through a series of emotions.

"I understand now," The old man spoke up, "Sot...it is You!"

"Who Master Kwan?"

Osric smiled mockingly, "In the flesh, though I must say I do prefer our last meeting though it ended rather unpleasantly for myself. But no matter, tonight...This... ENDS!"

The man lunged at the amulet, only to be thrown over Kwan's shoulder, sailing into a pair of knights.

"Throw the amulet in the fire!"

The shout echoed in the courtyard and Osric could only stare as the box heated and charred in the coal burning flames.

A few more knights were impaired and left out of the scuffle as Osric kicked the coal pan over, sending up clouds of steam that could rival a dragon's smoke.

After the water had cooled the amulet slightly, Liane only stared blankly from her place in front of her master as Osric opened the amulet, and gasped for breath, shock heavily on his mind as he stared.

"I thought this was destroyed..."

Liane held steady as he glared into her, "Daughter of the Imperial Palace of Kuo Fang...on the night of my destiny..."

A hand reached behind his back and Liane instinctively tensed as a separate door opened up and admitted someone who hid behind the knights.

"I repay you...for your Ancestors SENSE!"

The hand jerked and threw a dagger straight for Liane...

"Noo!"

"_Dromar Eskaparde!_"

The dagger literally moved in midair to slide more to the right, slicing a gash in Kwan's side as he shoved Liane aside.

The girl who had spoke with them in the dungeons stepped between the knights near her, staring curiously as Liane lowered her master to the ground.

"I have failed...you..." Kwan gasped out, fighting to remain conscious.

"Kwan Lao Shua..." Liane had to suck back sob as she watched her master fight for breath.

"Will live." The girl interrupted, glaring at Osric like he was the devil himself.

"You little whore! You can do magic, who taught you!"

"No one, it sort of comes and goes."

The girl swayed and swore under her breath, a knight grabbing her before she crumpled to the floor.

"Oh wow...haven't done that in a while..."

Osric waved his hand and the knight dragged Kwan's savior aside to let her lean against the steps as she woozily tried to focus.

"Hurry Drake!"

Dull thwumps of air made Osric's ears pop, and a dark, winged shadow flew overhead before Drake dropped down into the courtyard.

The doors opened behind Osric as he glared at Drake with a faint smile, the nobles entering for the daily evening gathering that would be interrupted.

"The prodigal dragon returns," Osric mocked, watching the dragon lift a wing as Geoff slid off his back, "You'll be pleased to know you can keep your heart as the little empress here was kind enough to provide me with this."

"Murderer!" Liane snapped, crouched by the unconscious Kwan, the girl growling low in agreement, "He tried to _kill_ Master Kwan and he's about to-"

"Silence!"

"What is it guys yelling at girls to be quiet? I mean really men?" The girl rambled a bit as she stood shakily and headed to Osric, Drake moved to let her pass as Geoff went to Liane.

"Kate? Are-are you alright?"

"Mhm..."

Kate stared at the nobleman, "Huh, thought you'd be cuter in person."

Osric scowled, "So you know this worthless peasant Drake?"

"She's _not_ worthless."

"Oh but she is, a worthless, low life, lying little whore!"

"Geez, you need to loosen up. How about you try going a year without-"

_Slap!_

"Hey!" Drake growled as Kate dropped to the floor, head smacking the fountain before she went limp, Osric stepped away as the growling dragon bent his head to check on the girl.

Kate met Drake's gaze with a wink, then let her eye lids flutter shut.

A knight, the same on who moved her earlier took her limp body aside, but her head didn't loll to one side like it should have and her steady breathing calmed Drake as Osric laughed mockingly.

"That peasant is a murderer, as was the Emperor Kuo Fang, along with that _Dragonslayer_ you all call your beloved King!"

Osric heaved for air for a moment, relishing the confusion he had bestowed on the crowd.

"Bowen! Was the true murderer!"

Geoff stood, eyes narrowed angrily, "Bowen, was a knight of the Old Code."

Osric scoffed, laughing mockingly, "I've shown you the true meaning of the Old Code, it's a way...to control people weaker than you!"

Letting his words sink in for a moment, Osric continued, "No, Bowen's real legacy was written in the blood of dragons, and in those bastards from that slut of a queen; but...one solitary dragon escaped Bowen's wrath, and fled to the east, a dragon that the Pledge to serve man kind was nothing more that a _cruel_ JOKE!"

Geoff stood staring, anger and betrayal settling in and making his head spin, Liane hid behind a few other nights with a dagger behind her back, Osric completely oblivious as he continued to rant.

"No,...oh he sought his revenge, but in the end his heart too was...plundered! And he was cursed to live out his life...in the form he _hated_ most."

Drake growled softly, uneasy as whatever was in the amulet began to grow warmer.

Osric choked a bit on his emotions, "As a _MAN_!"

Drake's snarl echoed in the deadly silent courtyard as Liane attempted to stab Osric, only to have him grip her wrist iron tight and immobilize the dagger.

"An tonight...tonight that curse is ended..."

Osric sunk the dagger into his chest himself.

Liane jerked back in shock into Geoff's waiting arms as the dagger fell from her hand.

The amulet fell to the ground as a heaving Osric held the now faintly glowing and throbbing organ in his hand, gasping and grimacing as he slowly eased into his chest...

"The heart of the prophecy was never Drake's...but Griffin's..."

The crowd could hear the comet blazing loudly as it made it behind the full moon as Osric...became something other than human...

A dragon

xxx

xx

xxx

She sighed heavily as her search came to a dismal end, her friend's limp form a remnant of what is should be.

His old body was broken and tattered, the sea having soaked it through, the gash across his throat and swollen red and infected...but he didn't stir as her wings lightly brushed his collapsed ribs, bumping his swollen and inflamed shoulder as his head was repetitively battered by waves.

With the help of the incoming tide, she was able to slowly pull him further onto the shore line.

She reached with her mind, feeling the girl immediately and curious at why the girl was faking unconsciousness, and then she heard the background noise...a human transforming...

Lovely...

"Kate?"

"_Hmm?_"

"What's going on?"

"_Uhh...let's just say if we're not careful over here you'll be meeting Griffin pretty soon_."

"_**Griffin**_?"

"_Yep, anyway, you called_?"

"I'm here."

"_And?_"

"This going to harder than I thought."

"_I see, I'll let you know when I'm in position_."

"I'll be ready by then."

"_Speak to you soon._"

"Mmm..."

She sighed heavily once more as the girl faded away, the dying sounds of screaming and scales crackling echoing loudly on both of their minds.

Turning back to the limp form of her friend, she nuzzled the blood stained, sand caked cheek before moaning a little.

"Oh Draco...I hope you're not too far gone, even if your heart is still..."

She had a long night ahead of her.

xxx

xx

xxx

Everyone stared in sheer numbing shock as the transformation was completed.

In the center of the courtyard stood a huge dragon with the classic bearded Chinese face, and deep blood red scales, some had a gold sheen to them to match the gold plates that covered the dragon's spine and ran down his throat to blur into the gold underbelly.

The wings were thick, not the long and light ones like Drake's or Draco's, but heavy and strong, the immobile wing struts ending in spikes and hooked claws on the wing joints. Not only were the wings barbed, but a double line of spikes ran down the dragon's back, ending in a rock hard clubbed tail with spikes as long as a man's arm.

The dragon stretched stiffly, head bowing slightly as the eyes opened, revealing an ice cold gaze with sapphire eyes.

And no one was more shocked than Drake...

"Drake! Child, come."

Geoff was pretty sure if Drake's got any wider they'd fall out of his head as Drake thought out loud, "There's another dragon?"

Griffin nodded, extremely prideful, "Little brother, we must teach man kind their place, as out servants."

The dragon shifted, locking gazes with the young Drake, "Come to me and we will fulfill the comet's prophecy together."

Drake took a step forward, "You-you called me brother." No one could miss the smile on Drake's face nor the longing in his voice.

"Come." Griffin's voice was steady and warm, "I'll teach you what it really means to be a dragon," and Drake was moving closer, falling right into his trap...

"No! Drake! Don't go!"

Griffin's voice grew arrogant as he payed little heed to Geoff, "That's it, brother."

"Geoff, I'm not alone..."

Geoff glanced between the two dragons, and saw Drake wasn't breaking eye contact, and neither was Griffin...

"Drake! Listen to me! I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry, but he's going to enslave mankind forever-"

"Get out of Drake's way!" Griffin roared, cuffing Geoff and sending him flying, in doing so he broke the eye contact with Drake.

Several people screamed as Geoff slamming into a nobleman and Roland, Liane scrambling to check on him.

Drake growled a little, shaking his head clear, "If it wasn't for Geoff," He began, voice turning into pure anger as he held back the rage.

"I would have given you my heart! And lost my soul...He's my _real_ brother!"

The bigger and older dragon dodged the resulting stream of fire, hate taking over as he shouted back down at the juvenile.

"Poor choice of siblings Drake!"

The dragon dived, narrowly missing Drake as the black and yellow dragon scrambled to get in the air.

Geoff mentally noted to remind Drake later to never look back when trying to out run or fly someone.

If there was a later...

Griffin caught up with Drake a second later, grabbing the smaller dragon and sent them spinning in the air before the momentum threatened to drop them from the sky.

Drake was the first to breath fire, missing Griffin by a long shot and enticing the older male to retaliate and send a fireball back, only for Drake to dodge it and set off an explosion at the castle's base.

xxx

Drake tried to hit Griffin, but nothing came close after several attempts. Then he almost stopped flapping, he'd been fighting in self-defense...

And that revived his anger at the dragon's betrayal...

It didn't matter whether he was the last, he had friends...what did matter was he got to keep them...

The next shot made the much bigger dragon cringe as it seared his left wing, and Drake's confidence shot back up.

Until Griffin used his weight to drop them both back to the courtyard like heavy rocks.

Drake hit the stones first, wincing a little as he landed on his wing and then was slammed into by the much bigger dragon.

The two strong forepaws pinned his neck down flat, and Drake struggled as hard as he could.

As Griffin shifted to hold Drake better with his claws, managed to half roll away, leaving his neck free and able to move...

Right into Griffin's jaws.

xxx

Geoff's heart clenched as Drake cried out in pain, his neck almost entirely encircled by Griffin's jaws, but Drake wasn't giving in...

Griffin was just too big...

Drake thrashed enough to loosen the claws digging into his shoulder and freed his neck, still Griffin was too big and his weight kept Drake on the ground.

Geoff still felt bad for hurting his friend, and knew Drake couldn't do this on his own.

His eyes darted around, and fell on a discarded sword, the one Osric had given him...

Grabbing it, he gripped the hilt, preparing like he'd been taught, but how to get the dragon to move...

"Drake! Use your tail!"

xxx

The scissored tail end opened, and Drake swung it into Griffin's side, the older dragon roaring and rearing back in pain.

Geoff threw the sword, burying it hilt deep in Griffin's armpit.

The dragon bellowed in sheer rage, shoving Drake down against the courtyard as he leaped up out of throwing range.

Griffin snarled, yanking the sword from his torso and tossing it aside, eyes locking on the culprit.

"You'll pay for that peasant!" Griffin roared.

Drake had followed his movement from where he was still lying on the ground rolled onto his back, knowing he wouldn't get off the ground as Griffin prepared to dive again, this time for Geoff.

And the young dragon was _not_ going to let that happen...

Several people gasped loudly while a few screamed, Drake emitting a frigid, almost translucent white blue blast of _ice_; hitting Griffin's torso dead on.

The young dragon was left heaving for air as the ice began spreading over Griffin and freezing over his already cold heart even further.

The dragon gasped, clawing at the air as he lost the ability to move, Griffin's eyes going pale blue in shock and cold.

"I-ice? H-how d-d-di-d-d... you..."

The dragon roared, the sound being choked off as Griffin fell...

And shattered on contact of the courtyard stones.

...

People screamed and ducked as chunks of ice flew every where, Drake curling into a ball to protect his stomach and head.

No one dared to look up until the ice embedded in the walls and doors began to drip in the summer night's heat, calming everyone enough to nervously look around.

Liane slowly stood up from her crouch, looking around and pleased to see no one hurt, even the unconscious Kwan was safe near a few knights.

Everyone was safe except...

The comet sizzled loudly in the sky, peeking out from the far side of the moon as Drake uncurled and Liane rushed to a different part of the courtyard, Mansel following her gaze and going to her.

Drake gasped as he stood, shaking remnant ice chunks off his scales.

He didn't see Liane and Mansel crouching by the limp form of...

"Geoff! We made it!"

The dragon spun around, trying to find his friends, and caught sight of them, crouched next to Geoff with an ice shard...

Impaled in his chest

"G-geoff..."

Liane swiftly yanked the sharp tipped shard from Geoff's body, the teen having long since ceased to breathe or react.

"He's..." Mansel had to pause to swallow, a hand resting on his shoulder as Brother Gilbert kneeled next to him, having been in the crowd and now rested a gentle hand on the boy's unmoving chest, feeling no signs of life that had filled the lively stable boy.

"...gone..."

Drake's head dropped as he sat down.

"Drake..."

The dragon looked up, Brother Gilbert motioning to his chest and the dragon grew solemn.

"Step away."

"Mansel? What are the words?" Drake asked softly, sitting back and lifting the scale.

"You know them." Brother Gilbert added, nodding to the unsteady novice.

"Half my heart..."

"_To make you whole,_

_It's strength to purify your weakness..._"

Drake didn't make a sound as he pierced the fragile skin covering his heart, slicing a neat cut over his heavy heart.

Brother Gilbert couldn't help but smile, seeing Drake's pure vivacious light...a beautiful white energy that felt like young innocent power...Draco's had been powerful red, leaded with ages of memories and tragedies.

The dragon's paw didn't waver as Drake reached into his chest, removing it with a handful of brilliant light that slowly turned the life giving blood red as Drake let is seep into Geoff's chest.

As Drake pulled back, a paw closing the scale over the quickly sealing wound that would leave a scar; Geoff inhaled sharply, wincing as he lifted a slightly shaking hand to his chest.

"Geoff."

The boy tipped his head to see Liane smiling as she rubbed his arm.

"What happened...?"

Brother Gilbert smiled, crouching back next to Geoff and slowly easing him to sit up against the low wall Geoff had sailing into when he'd been stabbed.

"My...heart hurts..."

Geoff was still confused even after following Liane and Mansel's glance to Drake as the dragon shifted, a hand pressed to his chest as every beat of his heart throbbed.

_Thump thuThump_

_Thump thuThump_

Drake smiled, "You mean..._our_ heart hurts,"

Geoff had to smile a bit, knowing what the dragon was going to say next and seeing in Drake's eyes he was forgiven.

"But it won't feel this bad forever."

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

The nobles wanted to thank Geoff and Drake and Liane personally, but about the time they began to mob the already overwhelmed dragon and recovering stable boy.

The baron regained his senses.

And dismissed the crowds, promising to deal with their gratitude and meetings with the two heroes at a later date.

A pair of knights escorted the group back to the monastery, carrying Master Kwan between them and to the monastery healer.

Brother Gilbert and Liane helped support the still weak Geoff, mostly keeping him standing.

Not to mention Drake who was struggling to remain on his feet.

xxx

Mansel walked a little faster to end up next to Drake's shoulder, patting it companionably as the dragon, whose head had been hanging since before the left the castle, yawned wide.

"We're almost home Drake, I think you're going straight to bed."

Brother Gilbert chuckled, then began musing out loud how he would record this.

"_And so evil was vanquished and the Old Code restored..._"

Liane smirked, "I'm glad you're alright Drake."

"Mhm..."

"Though he'll probably be better after he gets some sleep." Mansel added, grabbing Drake's wing as he swayed.

They all shared a faint chuckle, then Liane sighed softly.

"Liane? What...what's wrong?"

Liane sighed again as they all stopped, "I have to return to my father's palace soon Drake..."

"No! Why?"

"I've been gone too long, and he will be angry if I don't return."

"What about Master Kwan?"

"We'll leave when he recovers."

Drake made a soft noise in his throat, then looked up when Liane patted his cheek.

"I just have to go back long enough to prove I'm alive Drake, I'm not going to stay permanently, I'm definitely going to come make sure Geoff doesn't get you into too much trouble."

Only Geoff didn't chuckle this time, pouting a little too convincingly as they began moving again, exhaustion urging them to get to bed soon.

"Oh, Mansel?"

"Yes Brother Gilbert?"

"I believe much later tomorrow we will induct you as guardian of my work here at the monastery, you've obviously proven yourself capable."

"Hey Mansel,"

"What Geoff?"

"You know that thing you were telling me about?"

"What?"

"You have it, 'a life of prayer and devotion'..."

A round of laughs as they finally reached the monastery.

"Though it won't be as quiet as you would like with these two around." Brother Gilbert teased, motioning to Geoff and Drake as Liane pulled open the dungeon door.

The group headed down where they were met by the abbot who had made sure Kwan was taken care of and led Liane to the infirmary.

Brother Gilbert and Mansel made sure Geoff was steady on his feet before heading to their own beds.

The novice stayed on the top of the steps that led inside, watching Drake blow out a few candle stands to dim the dungeon enough to sleep, then Drake yawned in the middle and blew out a lungful of smoky fire.

"Hey Drake?"

"Yes Geoff?"

"I think it's dark enough."

Drake answered with a wide yawn, nearly tumbling into a table stacked high with books.

"Come Drake, it's time to go to sleep."

Mansel smiled as the two settled on Drake's bed, the dragon going limp seconds after Geoff lay against his side.

xxx

_"As for Geoff and Drake, they finally had what they'd really wanted from the start...a brother..."_

* * *

**Yeah!**

**Movie is done but not the story!**

**Stay tuned!  
**


	34. Chapter 33:  Dragons, Sleep, and Magic

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

xxx

Early the next morning, the Baron was sincerely apologizing to Adelaide for all the trouble he'd put her through, and the awake and recovered Kara for his behavior during her stay.

And Gregory returned with the other knights and children.

"Gregory! My son!"

"Father!"

Kara smiled as the two embraced, the Baron returned to the honored man he was known as.

"Mommy!"

"Piper! Colin!"

She took the two into her arms, ruffling her daughter's hair and smoothing her son's perpetually askew collar.

"Father I demand to speak with Osric. His men attacked us on our way to the inn two nights ago and risked the royal childrens' lives."

"Osric is no more, he was also the dragon Griffin, and attempted to destroy human free will, but he was defeated by the dragon Drake."

"Drake? Is he alright?"

"Just fine, probably still sleeping at the monastery, but just fine, as is that courageous boy Geoff."

"Oh good."

Greg turned to a back corner as someone cleared their throat, smiling as Kate stepped forward in a short sleeve off-white shift that was covered with a strapless dark green dress, both skirts coming to her knees. Her long legs covered with leather boots.

"Ah, this young lady also aided the events last night, saving that Master Kwan's life, though I don't quite remember how..."

"I don't want to know how."

"Good, 'cause I'm not telling." Kate teased as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling the sweet smell of the forest and horses on his tunic vest.

The prince shifted out of his mother's arms to allow Piper to crawl into Kara's lap.

"Mother, since the Baron mentioned dragons, where is Draco and Father?"

xxx

xx

xxx

The moment the question left the prince's mouth, Kate grabbed Greg and dragged him into the castle, down to the viewing crypt where the chilly room kept things safe until funerals were prepared.

"Kate?" Greg had to stop in the doorway set on the top of a few stairs that led into the lower room, the king's body laid out on the solid tone altar, dressed like a true warrior.

Bowen's eyes were closed, and body unnaturally still, Greg's eyes watering at the lifeless man that had shown such strength just a mere two days ago.

"Kate, why are we here..."

"Remember how I told you when the time was right I would explain why my heart flutters besides my being around you?"

"Yes...can we discuss this somewhere else? Let the king rest in peace..."

"I'm bonded with a dragon."

xxx

Scarlette sighed as she pulled away from Draco's body, now only time and the last step would complete the healing...

But Draco's heart was still...that familiar being long gone.

"_You there_?"

"Yes Kate, are you ready?"

"_Whenever you are_."

"Agreed."

"_Then shall we_?"

"Yes."

xxx

Kate closed her eyes, making Greg shift concerned as she lifted a hand to let it hover over the king's chest, a low humming filled the room and Greg's very being as the girl's palm glowed..

xxx

The power hurt, but Scarlette couldn't stop it, just direct it to move into her friend...

xxx

Kate slapped Bowen's chest as Scarlette let loose a _ROAR_!

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

Geoff stared out at the mid evening sunlit ocean, the waves soothing as they crashed into the shore line.

Drake was still sleeping, exhausted to the point he hadn't even twitched when Geoff had left the dungeons at noon to find food.

His heart no longer ached, just left a weariness that must be from Drake.

But it did leave a heavy impact, Drake trusted him so willingly...called Geoff his real brother...

Geoff was determined to live up to that trust.

"I swear Bowen...even if I didn't get to know you that well...I'll live up to the Old Code with Drake..."

"Then get to know me now and prove yourself to your vow."

Geoff whipped around to see Bowen in black tunic and breeches, holding out a sword to him and another gripped in the man's sword hand professionally.

"Take it, you've got to learn how if you want to be a knight, or at least able to defend yourself."

Geoff did so slowly, tentatively taking the weapon before trying to copy Bowen's firm stance.

"Ease your left leg back a bit, now bend your knees and settle your weight on the balls of your feet but keep your heels down."

"Like this?"

"Mhm."

"What now?"

"I make the first move."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

_clang!_

"Because I just did."

"Geoff."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and fight."

xxx

xx

xxx

Drake awoke in agony, his chest throbbing and heart struggling to beat with only half its power. His breath choked and he fell to one side, eyes wide as he struggled to hold back the tears.

"Sshh...hush Drake...it's alright..."

Something much bigger than him slid next to him, propping him up.

Drake wilted against Draco's warm scales, head resting on his father's foreleg as Draco gently used the other fore paw to lift the scale over Drake's heart up, paw lightly resting over the throbbing wound soothingly.

"Just breathe slowly my son...it will pass..."

Drake regained control after a moment, sighing as the pain passed.

Draco moved the fore paw on Drake's chest away, settling the scale back into place before pulling Drake into a hug.

"Ohh Drake...I'm so proud of you..."

Drake hummed, nuzzling Draco's cheek and closing his eyes, earning a smooth chuckle before Draco snorted abruptly.

"Father?"

Draco shook his head, jerking to his feet and leaving the bed area.

Drake followed, slipping under his father as they reached the back double doors to the monastery, the ones big enough for Draco to get in.

The older male suddenly sneezed, a huge fireball released onto the bare stone and sizzling out with a bunch of sparks.

"Bless you. Are you alright Father?"

Draco nodded, moving to lay on the stones as a coughing fit made him stumble.

"This cold'll go away soon enough..." Draco murmured, stifling a yawn as he winced, still sore.

"Father? Uh..."

"Drake, I _was_ pretty much dead, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine la...laha...Achoo!"

_whoosh!_

"Later."

Draco nodded, "She pretty much *_sniff_* healed my wounds and revived me...nothing could be done about this ruddy cold but...Achoo!...I'm fine...*_cough-cough_*...*_wince_*"

Drake stepped closer as Draco slid into more coughing brought on by a yawn, Scarlette had had to use some of the old dragon's own magic reserves, draining Draco quite aways.

"What happened when the king died?"

Draco's eyes narrowed in thought briefly, "Osric attacked us, but he injured me,"

Draco lifted his head enough to reveal the faint scar across his throat.

"Bowen and I share my heart, I stupidly nearly caused his death years ago and couldn't lose him."

"Like I couldn't lose Geoff."

Draco smiled, that explained the pain and weakness Drake was experiencing.

"Yes...Bowen appeared dead...but I wasn't fully, my friend managed to revive me and in turn my heart healed Bowen...I think..."

"You think?"

Draco shook his head after sneezing again, "Takes too long to explain, and I'm too tired right now...*yawn*...Achoo!"

Drake nodded then looked down, exhausted and sore.

._..oh my lo-ove..._

_"What now?"_

_...mmm..you haven't changed much when crabby..._

_"I am not!"_

_...peace my love, look at our son... he needs _you_, not just sleep..._

Draco rolled to one side, already knowing what she meant, though he had to admit, Baritea still had a strange way of making a point.

He emitted a soft noise from his chest, hoping Drake's instincts were stronger than his will at the moment.

"Drake..."

Before Draco could even move Drake had rushed to his side, seeking his warm chest as he slipped beneath Draco's foreleg and curling his neck close to Draco.

The old male hummed soothingly, wings draping over them as his own neck lay over Drake, protecting him with his warmth and love as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Bowen chuckled at Geoff's last snide remark, it was hard not to like the kid.

The two were thudding down the stairs to the dungeon quite loudly, and should have earned a few noises from the occupying dragons by now.

That is until they reached the bottom and found an irritated Brother Gilbert motioning for them to be still and a silently laughing Liane.

"How's Master Kwan?" Geoff whispered to the girl as Bowen quickly whispered an explanation to the monk.

"Awake earlier and asleep now, he'll be fine a few more days. He sent me to check on Drake a few moments ago, splitting his heart so young is very stressful."

Bowen turned at that after Brother Gilbert made a soft comment of "accident prone".

"Drake split his heart?"

Geoff nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his chest, the weary feeling still making his heart heavy.

"Ah, you kids have some explaining to do when those dragons wake up."

"Huh?"

"Come on." Bowen said, motioning for them to follow him deeper into the dungeon to the back corridor.

Finding the deeply asleep Drake and comatose Draco.

"They've been like this since I came to check on them over an hour ago. I highly doubt much of anything could disturb them." Brother Gilbert explained, gesturing to the sound breathing of both dragons.

Bowen stepped over to Draco's head, firmly rubbing the dragon's eye ridge until Draco began to shift a little subconsciously.

"Draco..."

Geoff moved closer just as Drake twitched, but didn't show any signs of stirring as he snuggled further against Draco's broad chest.

The older male exhaled a little louder as Bowen kept rubbing, slowly bringing the dragon back to the realm of wakefulness.

"Mmm..."

"Draco..."

The dragon moved his head away, just about to slip completely into unconsciousness when Bowen stepped over and bopped his nose lightly.

"...*_snort_*...mmm...better...'ve...damned...good reason for wakin' me..." The dragon finished with a sneeze and a groan, still extremely unfocused and barely letting his eyes open as if the dark corridor was lit as bright as the mid day sun.

"Well hello to you too."

"Go away Bowen." Another sneeze.

"*_chuckle_*...just remember you owe Kara and explanation when you wake up and don't roll over much further."

"Why *_yawn_* not *_yawn_*...mmm"

"Drake's got his body under one foreleg and his head in your other elbow."

"Mhm...'s been like that for awhile..."

Bowen chuckled again, petting the dragon's nose, "You're as bad as I am..."

"How?"

"Piper's gotten used to falling asleep in my lap, leaning against stone walls to sleep doesn't do well for my back..."

Draco snorted groggily, "Speak...for your*_yawn_*self..." The dragon grumbled, opening one eye enough to tease Bowen, the man smiling as he looked up to see most of Draco's back against the wall, the wing folded to keep from getting squashed.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Or in the early evening..."

"Draco go back to sleep."

"You started it."

"And I'm finishing it," Brother Gilbert grouched, standing where Draco could see him if the dragon would reopen his eyes.

"Really, you two are as bad children."

Geoff snorted, chuckling under his breath as Liane snickered into her hand.

Unfortunately as Draco yawned wide and loud enough to almost dislocate his jaw, Drake started to wake up from the noise, moaning a little as he huddled against Draco.

The older male moved more in the next moment then he had in the last five minutes as he curled his head to his chest and make sure Drake was right, nuzzled his cheek when Drake moved blindly.

Brother Gilbert motioned for Geoff and Liane to leave as he followed, Draco settling his head back down.

"Sleep well Draco." Bowen whispered, watching the amber eyes fade away as the lids drifted shut, a low hum becoming his reply as Draco sneezed then fell asleep.

xxx

Geoff was lounging in the stables the next morning, waiting for Bowen to wake up from where Geoff had insisted he sleep in Geoff's bed when the man refused to take away Brother Gilbert's.

Then a group form the castle entered the monastery yard.

Bowen made it up to the stables as two brightly dressed children ran into the barn after seeing him through the doors.

"I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Father."

"Yes Colin."

"Mother's not going to be happy about this."

"That's why Brother Gilbert's talking to her first."

Piper giggled, knowing her parents were famous for their colliding tempers that the children supposedly 'never' saw, least to say the pair knew which windows in the castle led to the best echoes from any part of the outer yards.

"Dad-dy..."

"Yes Piper?"

"Where's this Drake everybody's talking about?"

"Sleeping, like Draco is, you get to see them later when they're ready."

Piper giggled again, but didn't press, Draco wasn't a lot of fun if you woke him up.

Geoff cut in then, "You two want to see a newborn foal?"

"Yeah!"

The trio hadn't left a moment late, just as they made it past the group from the castle and out of the monastery to the pasture...

Draco was lucky to be deep in the dungeons when almost the entire monastery was disturbed.

"**_BOWEN!_**"

* * *

**Tada!**

**Yeah they're alive! I'm not that cruel! Enjoy and go ahead and question me!  
**


	35. Chapter 34:  Draco's Recovery Part One

Disclaimer: No and my muse has issues...

**Hello!**

**Wow! I have 105 reviews! Let's celebrate! Here's a funny comfort chapter, Part One of Two...and I hope you'll like it!**

**Part One: Draco's recovery  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

xxx

It took two days for Kara to settle down, and two nights of Bowen sleeping on the couch in the antechamber at the castle.

Piper and Colin were just glad to have their dad back, as was Gregory.

The only down side was Draco was bed ridden, the cold taking longer to fade away than the dragon would like.

xxx

Draco sniffed faintly, stifling a sneeze as he curled tighter onto himself, chills making his body tremble slightly.

Drake had begged Geoff to move enough of the pillows from his bed to support the ailing dragon, keeping them well away from Draco's head but easing the ache in his back from the near constant coughing fits.

It would be a while before the dragon would be well enough to fly.

...

Drake was reading when Geoff came down to see him, the dragon either asleep when Geoff tried to visit since the night of the comet, or Geoff had been sleeping when Drake was awake.

"Geoff!"

"Achoo!"

The stable boy covered a laugh with his hand as Draco coughed from the back corridor, miserable to say the least.

Drake cringed a little, having spoken loud enough to wake up his father who desperately needed the sleep.

"Wanna go outside?"

The dragon nodded, glancing back at the path to the back corridor when Draco sneezed again, releasing a cloud of smoke.

xxx

xx

xxx

Kate sat with arms crossed on her bent knees on the beach, watching the sunset as she waited for the inevitable retaliation from an old friend.

The dull flapping didn't bother her, the small puff of sand that flew in the air when her visitor landed never disturbed her thoughts, even the large dragon settling near her, forelegs crossed irritably and jaw clenched didn't phase the girl.

"Was wondering how long it would be."

"Hmm."

Scarlette never was much of one to start a conversation, even if it was her idea to instigate it.

"What, no yelling yet?"

The dragoness sighed, gazing longingly at the open sea, "I believe you've paid dearly enough young one."

"It's been a year..."

"I know."

"Can you tell? I mean anything?"

"Nothing, as if they've gone..."

Kate sighed, her chin dropping to her arms; Scarlette had been a close friend of her family, partial to her Aunt just two years younger than Kate's mother.

She'd entrusted four eggs to the care of that family...one laid just three months before Drake's had been.

The other three enchanted...only to hatch for their true...

Kate inhaled shakily, she couldn't let her thoughts wonder...it was too painful...

xxx

xx

xxx

Drake smiled as his chin rested on the monastery windowsill that looked in on the infirmary, Master Kwan was improving drastically, and only a white bandage around his chest and a faint pale color to his skin.

Geoff, Liane, and the dragon's teacher were in deep discussion over the ability to completely remove a dragon's heart and still preserve life.

Drake was confused but really didn't care, it beat trying to occupy himself quietly while his father attempted to sleep.

Geoff and Liane ended up in an argument over the value of breathing ice...Drake wasn't sure when the conversation had switched...but it didn't really matter.

It just so happened that one of the grates to the dungeon was near the infirmary windows, and Draco sneezed, inducing a coughing fit that forced smoke to waft from the dungeon.

"Master Kwan?"

'"Yes, young dragon?"

"Do you know have anything to help my father? His cold seems to be affecting him greatly."

Kwan pondered that for a moment, then nodded to himself as though recollecting something deep from his mind.

"Ah, yes; there is a recipe for a tea like broth, soothing for troubled lungs and throats with strong enough herbs to stimulate the palate."

"Umm..."

"He means even someone with a stuffed nose Drake could taste it."

"Ah."

Geoff had to smile as Drake suddenly groaned to himself, they'd come up with a half game where they counted how many times Drake explained things to Geoff and vice versa, so far Drake wasn't doing so well...

xxx

xx

xxx

Greg wandered through the lower reaches of the castle, mind torn in several different directions. Kate had made it very clear when they met...seeing as they met at the tavern she lived and worked at...that she was a dancer and was paid well for it. She had told him she was the oldest of two girls with numerous brothers, and she hadn't seen her family in over a year. Her mother had been killed when she was five and six months after retreating to her aunt and uncle's...her uncle had been killed and she was forced to leave again.

Her father was a merchant of one of the finest ships...but everyone who had come in contact with the family and merchant company...said there was something about them that no one could describe...like secret that was in plain sight that no one would explain or admit to.

Greg had a feeling it had something to do with Kate able to do magic and what she had said...

"..._bonded with a dragon..._"

That meant besides Drake and Draco there was another...and well hidden at that...

What if there were more?

Once Kate had slapped the king's chest with her glowing hand, the king had tensed slightly, then slowing began drawing in shaky breaths, coughing a little as he fought his way back to consciousness then Kate had slipped back into the shadows, making room for Greg to rush forward to help the man up.

The girl had disappeared after that, giving Greg the much needed space he needed to think...

She had never mentioned her life past the bar...in fact the bartender was the one who told him about her family...

Or...what limited knowledge he had of them considering...

He knew he should turn her in, she was a witch, a heathen, devil spawn...but could he bring himself to betray the one he...loved...

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco groaned as the dungeon door banged shut, the echoes traveling from the monastery courtyard, down the stone corridors, into the dungeon and adding to his pounding head.

He'd forgotten how bad colds were to dragons, their bodies not meant for combating illness, when it grew too severe like it had developed in Draco, it was his fire and ice lung competing with each other for supremacy. Not much could be done besides let his body fight it off, at least he was ab;e to eat if not grudgingly. Scarlette had let him choose, though somewhat subconsciously, a cold...or the flu...

He'd stick to sneezing versus throwing up.

Draco was down right miserable, and so badly to the point he hadn't realized his heart had been reaching out to its counterpart other half for solace...and much needed comfort.

Until Bowen was the one who came to his area of the dungeon, a clean cloth and bucket of lukewarm water in his possession.

"...*_sigh_*..._Bowen_...*_sneeze_*..."

The dragon literally sighed out the man's name, a faint hum adding to his desperate tone.

Draco sighed again, in sheer pleasure as Bowen gently bathed his flushed face and neck, cooling the raging fever that would drive a human into severe delirium.

Bowen hadn't even changed from his royal attire Kara had shoved him into that morning for a council meeting to repair Osric's mistakes, the Baron wanting the king and queen as witnesses to calm the other nervous council members who were still unsure of the Baron's mental state.

Draco inhaled the smell of velvet and silk, and the stronger smell of leather polish that was soaked into Bowen's belt and boots, these barely made it past his clogged sinuses, but as the hands; the hands he could recognize from the hundreds that had brushed his worn, old hide; soothed his mind and aching muscles...while the faint smell nothing could hide from him...

Dragon's never outright admitted to many...only those extremely trustworthy and close to them personally...but they revelled in touch, that's why Drake was so sensitive to Geoff patting his shoulder, or Draco relaxing even with a bad cold while Bowen fussed.

They also relied heavily on smell, and Draco preferred the faint forest clinging scent laced with tints of...it was either fine wine or leather polish at the moment...his fogged head couldn't decide...

Bowen's deep chuckle invaded his thoughts.

"What?"

The man smiled at Draco's slurred words, then motioned to the dragon's muzzle, pressed lightly into his sleeved arm that had been draped casually over Draco's snout to remain balance as he'd crouched.

"You...are one big cat..."

A soft growl that was closer to a purr became coughing then heavy heaves for air.

"Easy Draco...slow down...it's okay...just relax..."

The dragon coughed faintly before groaning, he hated being sick.

xxx

xx

xxx

Geoff smiled as Drake fell asleep, sprawled onto his side with wings stretched out comfortably despite a few small bruises, he'd need to remember laughter while flying didn't help Drake's focus.

Bowen sat in the arched doorway that separated the bed area where Drake slept and the back corridor where Draco had been stuck for the past few days when Geoff came to join him, both watching Draco's sleeping breathing that was faintly uneven and labored.

"Is he getting any better?"

"Not yet, the fever has yet to be broken."

"Then let this help."

The two turned to see Liane with a steaming cauldron, a bit bigger than the one Geoff had caught Mansel with two weeks ago.

"Tea from Master Kwan."

xxx

xx

xxx

Pain lanced through her mind, the memories may be blocked during the day but once the sunset...not even the guardians of the Dragon Stars could save her from herself...

A ragged scream tore from her throat, even while her mind held her prisoner to her subconsciousness.

_"...No...no-no...where are you?...no...beauty...no!...come back...**NO!**_"

She shot awake, glaring at the predawn light, not even two hours of sleep and she had to work tonight...and by work she meant dance...

"Kate? Honey are you alright?"

Elisa was a tough, fighting slayer to most, especially their old friend Bowen, but she was still human, and constantly hearing her best employee in such agony nearly every night could make even the most vicious dragons crack. And with all the slayers who still visited the bar, that total could be quite a lot if one chose to count.

She nodded, wrapping her bare arms around her bent knees, trying to still the shaking.

"Are you sure? I can manage one night without you..."

"No!"

Elisa raised an eye brow as she sat on the edge of Kate's bed, watching the girl closely.

"Sorry...it's just...I need the distraction..."

"I know, why don't you leave me to tend your chores, hmm? Get some rest for tonight before the Baron reserves the place for yet _another_ celebration."

Kate smiled, "That's why everyone especially tavern keepers love him."

"Don't I know it."

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco grunted faintly, stretching his stiff wings to the fullest before folding them loosely against his sides.

Drake was already in the air, the two dragons enjoying the lovely June summer day.

Bowen laughed at the smile on Draco's face motioning for the dragon to get going, and start really enjoying the day.

Draco jumped straight up, wings unfolding with a snap before the powerful down beats took him higher with ease.

Whatever Kwan had made for him had worked like...well...

Magic

And Draco had woken up from what started as a rough night that grew into deep slumber...woken up hungry and needing a good long flight.

Which after a very willing farmer had sold one of his steers to the king and Draco had downed the meat quickly without any side effects, the dragon was now twisting and rolling in the air with skills that Drake could only gain from experience...

"OW!"

And lots of practice.

Draco tried not to chuckle, hiding it with a faint remnant cough, Bowen would have to make sure Draco didn't over do it...

"Dragon! You get yer bloody arse down here now!"

If the newly arrived Eynron didn't kill the dragon first.

* * *

**Okay...I can't stop laughing at the last little bit, just a bit of set up for part two, I can't believe how many reviews I have!**

**The next one is purely for you!**

**Thank you so much!  
**


	36. Chapter 35:  Draco's Dilemma Part Two

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

xxx

Drake slipped on the rocks again, then felt more than heard his father's deep chuckle as Draco used his head to brace Drake on the cliff.

Eynron had arrived in the Baron's fief to find out if the messenger who had reported Bowen's death was correct, and was furious, spending most of the morning yelling at Draco.

Which the dragon took silently, stifling his laughter with well timed coughs.

Hewe on the other hand had just laughed, not bothering hiding his opinion of the blacksmith's tormenting of the dragon.

Once Eynron had run out of steam, Bowen had retrieved Colin from the castle where he was the only boy among Kara, Piper, Elaine, and Hewe's three daughters.

Seyarra's two young sons didn't count since the oldest wasn't even three.

xxx

Bowen chuckled as he turned in the saddle, careful to keep Colin in the saddle; after rescuing Colin from the women, the two with Geoff and the pair of dragons had taken off for the mountains, heading to explore the caves.

Geoff was trying to convince Drake to just jump up the hill, but the dragon preferred to climb, even if he was doing badly.

"Whoa!"

"Drake!"

...

"Oomph!"

Draco slid back a few feet, grunting at Drake's weight against his chest.

A low chuckle and Draco maneuvered his head to shove Drake back up to the cliff, the dragons too big to use the tree covered path the horses used.

xxx

Drake followed just behind Geoff, and ended up being the "test subject", if he could walk through the passages with his wings unfolded almost all the way, then Draco could fit.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yes Bowen?"

"Any reason why the cave walls are rubbed smooth? And big enough for you to move freely?"

Draco paused, glancing around in one of the larger chambers, almost big enough for him to stretch out fully.

"Must have belonged to a prior dragon...though it's been quite awhile since this place has been resided in."

"How can you tell?"

The dragon replied by letting out a small lick of flames, the smoke and fire curling up towards the ceiling instead of hanging in the air.

"Too many drafts."

Bowen chuckled, shaking his head as his hands rested on his hips while he looked around, enjoying the silent serenity in the cave.

If one looked close enough, they could see how the stalactites and stalagmites were actually arranged, you'd have to be looking down at the spires of rock on the floor from at least ten feet up to see the patterns, but it was a subtle, yet interesting sign of former inhabitance.

"Bowen!"

"What is it Geoff?"

"I think I found the main chamber!"

The man followed the voice, patting Drake's shoulder to let the young dragon know where he was as he walked past him. Drake politely folded his wings in, giving Bowen plenty of room as Geoff's voice echoed from another chamber of the cave.

Bowen figured Geoff was right, the entrance was a cliff view of the rocky narrow shore that edged the cliffs from the ocean, well away from any harbors and too many prying eyes, the drop down had a single human accessible path, but if it ever rained it would be slick with mud.

Colin was wholly occupied counting the seagull nests that had taken residence since the cave's original occupants absence, and Bowen allowed himself a moment of reprieve, closing his eyes as he inhaled the sweet sea air, ignoring the sharp salt taste. Geoff smirked but led Drake through the rough, unadorned and unattended rock formations near the entrance, making the cave look ominous and uninviting, minor deterrent for one just looking and not exploring.

A low growl echoed out from the inner shadows, but Bowen ignored the noise, Draco probably just mad he was the last to get to the fantastic view the cliff held, a perfect view of Northern skies, getting a hint of the sunrise and sunset, and the glorious night sky with one constellation in perfect view pending the weather. And speaking of which, by how the cave mouth sat no one would think anyone would want the wind swept and weather ridden cave, but the deeper caverns were never touched by the elements, a well picked living space.

Bowen internally cursed his inner dragonslayer that had just resurfaced a few months before Draco returned from visiting Selene; instincts automatically picking up the flaws and advantages to the cave, picking it apart like a heathen healer who took apart bodies.

And speaking of dragons, Bowen would need to pull himself from his thoughts pretty soon to keep Geoff from getting Drake to dive off the cliffs into the ocean waves.

Nah, he'd let the teenager "prove" his point first by being shuffled among the rocks by the violent waves driven by the sadistic unpredictability of fate before Bowen would let Drake go after him, or Draco since Drake wasn't the best at hovering yet.

Oh, wait...Geoff and Drake shared a heart...no diving off cliffs...

"Don't even think about it you two."

"Aww Bowen."

"No."

Drake chuckled, choking back snickering and bringing up smoke accidentally as he sat down next to the pouting Geoff, the teen extremely rebellious and hot headed.

Bowen really hoped that whenever Drake hit that so called _maturity_ level of adolescence that Draco could either control the young dragon or that Geoff was long past that mentality of trying to get himself anf others out of stupidity due to sheer recklessness.

A soft cough drew the man's attention, but his son, nor the two "dare devils" had emitted the sound, in fact it was answered by rough scraping of stone for a moment before ceasing with a quiet, frustrated sigh.

Heading back into the cave, it took a moment for Bowen's eyes to adjust from the mid day sun.

And he found Draco sprawled on his stomach and not very happy.

"What's wrong? Hurry up, you'd love the view."

"Bowen..."

"What? Draco let's go."

The man turned, hunger driving him to get back to the monastery or castle soon."

"Bowen..."

"Draco."

"I'm stuck."

* * *

**Well?**

**Okay, this will be a three part fluffy sequence, need a lull and delay in the next big plot thing. This fic is long from over!**

**Thank you to my awesome readers who keep this going!  
**


	37. Chapter 36:  Draco's Dilemma Part Three

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**Onto the next chapter!**

**Again, I lied, no idea how many parts this will be, here's part three, and let's see how far it goes past this...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

xxx

Bowen actually gaped at Draco's head, staring into the completely serious glowing Amber eyes before looking further down the dragon's body.

Or at least what he could see of it.

The dividing stone wall between the large chamber and the entrance one was about three feet thick, and all that Bowen could see of Draco was his forelegs, his forelimb shoulders, his neck, and what Draco could show of his chest when he lifted his neck up enough in attempt to free himself.

By the looks of it, either Draco's spine was what was lodging him in the opening along with his ribs, or Draco was just too...

Bowen snorted too himself, knowing due to the better living instead of constant fear Draco had put on weight...but enough to get him...stuck?

It was taking a lot of Bowen's self control to keep from laughing.

Draco growled when Bowen's shoulders shook in failed suppression of his mirth, the dragon clawing furiously at the stone as he tried to drag himself forward and get free.

"You. Have. Got. To be kidding me..."

Draco rolled his eyes, groaning at Bowen's comment before wincing.

"Believe me, I wish I was, this is _not_ comfortable to say the least."

Bowen stood staring a moment longer, watching Draco try unsuccessfully to shove himself back, only succeeding in leaving himself trying to pull air into lungs that were constricted in unmoving ribs.

"Damn, you're sure in there tight."

"I _know_."

Bowen rubbed his hand over his face, then moved it to the dragon's shoulder, trying to calm the building rage that could bring down the cave onto them if Draco grew too worked up.

"...*_sigh_*...just...hold still..."

"Oh, like I have free mobility at the moment Bowen."

He ignored the jibe, heading towards the cave mouth.

"Where are you going?"

"To get help and keep you from further embarrassment."

"Bowen. Wait!"

The man stopped on the far side of a rock pillar, out of Draco's line of sight, hearing the heavy sigh that barely managed to not echo badly in the cavern.

Bowen didn't like to admit that some of Draco's emotions actually made it to his half of the heart, the connection supposedly one way, but Draco hadn't been that close at all to Einon, and the tyrant in turn was unknowingly and viciously closed off from the dragon. The man paused as the dragon's emotions threatened to overwhelm his thinking.

Draco was not only mad and severely embarrassed, but also...

..._scared_...

"I'll be back in a minute Draco, gotta keep the two hot heads from coming back in and send Geoff for help."

A relieved huff of air was his reply, then a low mutter that made Bowen snort.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't bring back Kara."

xxx

Geoff turned when Bowen exited the cave, but didn't stand up, having more fun trying to reach a neat colored rock for Colin just over the cliff edge.

"Colin."

"Yes Father?"

"Time for you to head back."

"What about you? And where's Draco?"

"Draco's hunting, and I need to go find him."

"Oh, okay."

The boy started down the narrow path along the cliff, just enough room for a person to walk comfortably while it was dry.

Drake didn't look to happy, "Where-"

"He's still in the cave."

Geoff got up then, the stone in his hand, "Then why-"

"Draco's got himself wedged in the opening between this chamber and the other big one, Drake, you folded your wings in on accident and none of us noticed."

The young dragon looked down, trying to ignore the heat inflaming his cheeks.

Bowen kindly patted his shoulder, smiling to calm the dragon.

"It's alright Drake, Draco shouldn't have tried to squeeze through."

Geoff snickered once, then calmed down, impressing Bowen with his level headedness, "Who do you want me to bring back?"

"Hewe and Eynron, he may have a temper but he's not stupid, don't let Kara know, just use the hunting excuse, covers us for several hours if need be."

xxx

xx

xxx

The sky was clouding over a little by the time she made the climb that mid afternoon, her husband and Eynron working their way through the other side of the caverns with the teenager, the young dragon having chosen to return to the monastery to avoid anyone else going to look for them.

Elaine lowered the hood of her cloak as she let her eyes adjust in the dim cavern light, listening to the heavier than usual breathing of the almost immobile dragon, she was quite partial towards Draco, not just because of his aid in the rebellion, but the dragon had a good heart and decent personality that made it hard for anyone to dislike him once you got to know him.

The gruff, solemn attitude was to keep himself from getting hurt by ones who didn't truly care, the dragon clung to those he knew were his true companions, not wanting to let them go or branch out much further in case he was hurt by someone else.

The dragon had known such pain too many times.

Elaine gave the dragon a warm smile, nodding her head to Bowen as he rubbed the dragon's shoulder to keep him calm.

"Hewe, Eynron, and Geoff are on their way to the other chamber, Drake's keeping that Liane girl at the monastery and Brother Gilbert helped contain Kara with a scroll on dragon lstories."

The man smiled, nodding his thanks as Draco let his head drop back to the stones, chins scraping on the rough rock once more, if he wasn't careful he'd chafe it raw.

Elaine patted the dragon's muzzle then jumped back as the dragon suddenly snorted loudly, jerking his head up and thrashing slightly.

"Calm down Draco."

The dragon didn't seem to hear him, straining to get free.

"Oomph!"

"What?"

"Something punched my stomach." Draco wheezed, trying to breathe deep enough to ease the ache.

"That was probably Eynron, try not to move too much, you'll hurt one of them." Elaine soothed, then they all looked up at the ceiling as a few handfuls of pebbles and dust fell and clattered on the floor.

"Bowen?"

"Geoff? What are you doing up there?" A small hole slowly formed, releasing mostly dirt as Geoff widened it enough to see partially into the cavern.

"There's another hole down into the other side, thought this would be faster than running all the way around multiple times, the walls are too thick to yell."

Bowen nodded, watching Draco shift uneasily.

"Tell Hewe to get on one side of Draco, Eynron the other and leave a hand on his flank."

Geoff nodded before disappearing, the reply being Draco stopped moving as he knew where the other men were.

The teen reappeared in the hole, Elaine smirking a little at how oddly the boy looked, much like a gopher.

"Hewe's on Draco's left, Eynron the right."

The dragon nodded, letting his head drop back down as Geoff left to listen to the other hole before calling down to Bowen.

"Uhh...Hewe wants you to go over there, won't say why, saying you'd need to see something before they do anything."

Bowen waved him off, glancing to Draco.

"I'm free for the afternoon, Seyarra can keep her sisters in line, besides, the girls are having more fun with a few other noblewomen, my grandsons attract a lot of attention."

The man nodded gratefully to Elaine, the faint pleading in Draco's eyes for Bowen to stay fading as Elaine slid her cloak off, folding it to pad the dragon's chin as he relaxed.

"I'll be back in a bit Draco."

The dragon nodded, leaning his head into Elaine's hand as she rubbed her hand over his snout.

A few minutes later, Draco jerked slightly, relaxing after a second, Elaine figured Bowen had gotten to the other side.

xxx

"Bowen? We've got a problem."

The man glanced to Hewe, then followed Eynron's gaze while Hewe stayed at Draco's side, the two backing away from Draco.

"He's literally too damn big to go forward, his ribs won't fit and his wings are in the way. I'm thinking the muscling over his ribs that aid flight is what's lodging him in there, Draco's gotta come back this way to get loose."

Bowen nodded, then looked up to Hewe as the man leaned on Draco's hind leg.

"His scales are also catching on the rocks, got some lard from the local butcher in a few sacks on my gelding at the other end, should make it easy for him to slip out."

Eynron nodded, "I'll get those while Bowen gets to...well, the rest of Draco."

xxx

Draco groaned deeply, the noise echoing in the cavern and earning a shout from Hewe via Geoff as the dragon's tail thrashed briefly as Bowen told him the verdict.

Bowen rubbed the dragon's nose comfortingly, not seeing Elaine's soft smile at the two, Draco stilling and relaxing under Bowen's hand.

xxx

xx

xxx

The ship slid into the harbor with countless such trips of doing so as it's back up, experience and long years of traveling was mostly directing the massive vessel.

The crew had handled the sea salt soaked and brine tar coated ropes too many times to count, the lines flying out from their coiled hangings before the knots were tied in the well worn creases of the ropes.

Dock workers were a little wary of the newly arrived ship, having seen absolutely no sign of the merchant runner for over a year. But the sea trade reliant port soon resettled for the evening, all lied well in the harbor.

As the captain in his foreign leather boots, black breeches, leather belt that held keys, a dagger, a money pouch and a sword, long black cloak, and hat, stepped down from the gang planks, the heavens unleashed a torrent of rain, blowing off winds from the violent Northern seas and turning into a right storm sea gale, anything facing the winds would be soaked and chilled a in seconds.

He looked up, black shoulder length hair that fell to his shoulders tied to the back of his neck to leave his storm gray eyes free to look around, his crew could handle itself, the ship's cargo could wait a bit longer before being unloaded, it had lasted over a year as it was.

Now it was time to find his land bound daughter.

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco moaned uncomfortably, shuddering hard enough to almost knock Bowen over if the man hadn't grabbed one of the horns in Draco's six-crest.

Geoff repeated Hewe's complaints, but Bowen ignored it. Waves of disgust rolled off Draco from the heart, and Bowen fought to keep down the sandwich Elaine had brought for him.

Least to say Draco wasn't enjoying the feeling of the lard on the scales and hide of his abdomen, even going as far as wincing when the cold stuff brushed his normally sensitive wings that were now reacting to just air brushing them, the dragon was still extremely tensed.

Elaine's ears strained to hear the directions from Geoff, Draco needing to move a wing so far if he could, or hold his breath that let some of the scales relax; but she also heard the low, soothing murmurs from Bowen to Draco, the man keeping the dragon from panicking and moving enough to bring the cave down.

"Sshh...easy Draco...s'alright...just stay still...it'll be over soon...it's alright...just stay still Draco..."

Elaine grinned, no one upon seeing Bowen and Draco like this could say that dragon's were cold, Hell founded creatures, especially with how Draco moved his head to keep Bowen upright and Bowen always left a hand on the dragon no matter what.

"Bowen!"

"What Geoff?"

"Whenever Draco's ready, try to go back. Hew and Eynron are braced on the other side."

The man waved Geoff away, rolling the sleeves up on his tunic before sighing softly.

"Alright dragon, ready when you are."

xxx

xx

xxx

Bowen lay partially on Draco's foreleg, entire body sore, and not just from Draco's pain, he and Elaine had shoved against Draco's chest and the man was pretty sure Hewe and Eynron had been pulling as hard as they could.

Draco was gasping for air, wincing as muscles spasms rocked his frame; Bowen reached up tiredly, brushing a few tears away from the dragon's face before rubbing the dragon's aching forelimb.

"_Only thing we can do, is wait for Draco to lose the muscle mass keeping him pinned, he's in for wait._"

After close to half an hour of straining and shoving...

Nothing

Draco hadn't moved a damn inch.

* * *

**lol**

**It's kinda fun torturing the characters...hope you enjoy!  
**


	38. Chapter 37:  Draco's Demise Part Four

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**Onto the next chapter!**

**Part Four! Last one and then back to the regular plot line...though this is kinda fun...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

xxx

Thank the Lord for bountiful June hunting.

Kara had fully believed that after recovering from his cold, Draco was deep into the woods hunting with Bowen and Hewe, getting away from the active castle and prying monastery for a few nights.

Which was good since besides being _stuck_, they had to wait for Draco to literally slim down.

Luckily the muscle mass around Draco's ribs tied into how full his stomach was, wait until the dragon was good and hungry and he'd have more room to flex.

The downside to that was dragons could go a couple of days without eating if they'd had a decent meal.

Draco was fully regretting eating that steer now, it could hold him for a few days pending how much he was doing, and by the looks of things it would take the full three to four days.

...

A low growl disturbed Bowen's conversation with Elaine before she left with Eynron and Geoff for the night, Hewe already sound asleep and settled against Draco's left flank for the night.

"Thanks again, see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well Bowen."

The man returned to Draco, matching the dragon's yawn with his own weary one before easing down next to the dragon's leg, brushing the rain from his forehead. A storm had picked up over the course of the late afternoon and evening, leading into a full night of storms.

Draco didn't meet his gaze, sighing softly and staring out into space, the tense look to his eyes telling Bowen he really didn't want to talk.

The man complied, rolling onto his side and resting his head on his arm, letting the odd echoes of the storm outside drift him to sleep.

xxx

xx

xxx

Seagulls chirping and screeching woke Bowen late the next morning, the sun heating the cave entrance but barely touching the rest of the cavern.

Bowen groaned a bit, flopping ungracefully onto his back, forearm over his eyes. The stone floor hadn't been terrible to sleep on, but the moisture in the air combined with the wind hadn't aided sleep int he chilled cave.

"..._No wonder dragons breathe fire...they'd have to heat these dang caves somehow to sleep..._"

Speaking of dragons, Bowen glanced over to Draco, eyes narrowing at the pale color tinting the the thinner scales and visible skin, and the dark circles beneath the dull eyes.

"Mornin' Draco."

"Mmm."

Bowen leaned up on an elbow, watching the steady expanding and contracting of the dragon's side.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Dozed until Hewe kicked me in his sleep."

The man winced, mentally noting to have Hewe find a different position if this dragged on to another night.

A stifled yawn choked out of the dragon, rousing Bowen a bit more as he groggily rubbed his eyes clear before pushing himself to his feet, stretching a bit to ease the kinks out of his shoulders.

A shout echoed from the entrance, most likely below the cliff judging by how faint it was.

"Be right back Draco."

"Mhm."

xxx

Eynron's face didn't look too happy as Elaine handed Bowen breakfast, "Any chance he'd move today?"

"I don't know, if he could it's more of whether he'd have the strength to."

The blacksmith scowled, "As bad as a horse in bad mud, wear themselves out to nearly dead, the mud lets them go and they still can't get out!"

Elaine interrupted, "Eynron, go wake my husband and feed him, relieve him of his spot if needed but don't get Draco too upset, remember he won't know what's going on."

The man continued to grumble, but did as bid, Elaine was a forced to be reckoned with if pushed too far, but he mostly listened to her out of concern for the trouble ridden dragon, no good friend of his should be made to suffer...Eynron would as soon as switch places with the dragon than let him be like this. Not that he'd ever say it of course.

"Truly Bowen, how is he?"

"Tired, don't think he slept at all last night." Bowen replied with a shrug, then swore loudly, clutching at a shoulder before begging Elaine's pardon.

"Don't worry, have you met my husband? I've heard worse for very little. Looks like Draco's sore as well."

Bowen nodded, "Who wouldn't be?"

xxx

xx

xxx

The group made no progress the rest of that day, only succeeding in wearing Draco down quicker than the night before and adding to his building aches that were affecting Bowen's aid for the dragon.

Bowen sighed heavily as he settled back onto the stone floor again, frustration refusing to allow his mind to settle.

"You had to pick a cave on a cliff didn't you? Can't get a team of horses to try and yank you out."

There wasn't a reply, but Bowen didn't notice, sighing again and covering his eyes with a forearm; Elaine had brought torches up that were too remain lit through the nigh in case Draco managed to shift loose in his sleep, and a large bucket to help cool Draco down when he grew too worked up, the dragon may not be able to eat, but they wouldn't deprive him of water.

Bowen didn't realize the weight of his words until the weary feeling that covered both halves of the heart shifted in embarrassment that overwhelmed the man for a moment.

He grew silent, letting the unknowing half of Draco's heart basically "vent" at his half, flooding his mind with what the dragon wasn't saying.

_...tired..._

_...embarrassed..._

_...sorry..._

_...worried..._

_...tired..._

_...scared..._

_...nervous..._

_...hurts..._

_...lonely..._

Bowen looked over to the dragon, Draco staring off into space again, not even noticing the bright torch light flickering in his eye that should have been making him at least close his inner lid over the eye. The dragon inhaled, the breath shaking noticeably.

"Good Lord Draco-"

"Sorry."

The answer had been fast, like the dragon was trying to make up for something or...please Bowen.

He was downright scared of Bowen leaving him there.

"Why...oh forget it..."

Bowen grabbed his blanket off the floor, wrapping it around his shoulders like a cloak ignoring Draco's attempt at stifling a faint moan as he put out the torchlight by shoving it into the soft dirt outside.

Now Draco couldn't see him, too tired to strain in the pitch black, the dragon sighed heavily, a faint moan lilting the sound.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Don't move your head."

If the dragon had been able to see, and not just hear, he'd have seen Bowen groping blindly in the cave until literally tripping on Draco's foreclaws before easing down to lay in between the two forelegs, one of the as a pillow as the man leaned against the dragon's warm chest.

"Damn torch...'s-too bright..." He murmured, tucking the blanket around his shoulders tighter after nudging the makeshift pillow he'd had of his over tunic to tuck under Draco's scraped chin.

The dragon sighed again, settling his head down, neck covering Bowen without crushing the man or his breathing.

"Go to sleep Draco."

A low hum that slid into deep breathing was his answer.

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

Two nights later after Draco's sleepless night, and a low growl that was more of a moan woke Bowen up from a halfway deep slumber.

Draco was still fully unconscious, and at this point with going on three days without food or movement, Bowen couldn't blame him.

The noise repeated itself, fainter this time but it made Draco shift in his sleep and Bowen's own stomach clench, the dragon was starving and would soon be too weak to force himself out of this mess without some serious help.

The dragon _at times_ was just too damn big.

Scales creaked and groaned on their own accord as the dragon shifted and rocked minutely within his limits of his confinement. Bowen vowed silently to give the dragon a bath after he'd eaten for real, the lie to Kara was only good for two more days.

The man stumbled on the deeper gouges Draco kept carving into the rock, Bowen didn't want to know how bad it was on Hewe's side, the farmer loyally staying with Draco besides for the timed reprieves he and Bowen received from Elaine and Eynron at meals.

Bowen followed the line of Draco's neck to where it disappeared into the rock, then his eyes traced around Draco's side, the dragon shifting in his sleep, trying to lean to one side and take the painful weight off his aching stomach.

And Bowen faintly heard Hewe snoring.

xxx

It took Bowen a good half an hour to wake the man without disturbing Draco's needed sleep, but Hewe nearly undid that by shouting happily when he realized he could Bowen faintly.

When Draco moved right, there was just enough of a gap to have a very limited conversation, the conversation muffled and strained but it was enough that after a period of dead silence, Hewe appeared with a sack or lard on Bowen's side.

"How long till he wakes up?"

"Once we start spreading that on? Not long at all."

Hewe thought for a moment, "Try to reach your arm in there, spread it further back in time to his moving, might as well do it when he's not fighting us. Eyrnon and I had a hell of a time when he started."

Bowen nodded, "I know, he was feeling so sick _I_ noticed it."

Hewe winced, "Sorry 'bout that, let's do this quickly, at least until he wakes up."

"Mhm."

xxx

xx

xxx

The first thing he noticed when he was roused from sleeping was the dooming urge to throw up, and then after choking back nauseating gags, Draco focused enough to realize just what the hell was going on.

"Hold still Draco, just about done."

The dragon complied, muffling a groan as whatever Bowen was doing continued for a few more moments before the man came into his view.

"Well Bowen, he slept longer than I thought he would."

Draco was a bit shocked but smiled as Hewe patted his neck companionably after wiping his lard covered hands on his tunic, Bowen copying him.

"Bowen..."

"Let's wait until Eynron and Geoff get here Elaine's fetching them."

xxx

Five hours later and Draco was about ready to just let the damn cave collapse on him, at least he'd be out of his misery.

...

Bowen growled, trying to calm his own anger that was building off Draco's.

Yes, Draco had slimmed down enough to move and breathe a tad bit more freely.

No, he couldn't get loose.

_Damn_

xxx

xx

xxx

The man searching through the port town wasn't easily mislead, or confused, but when attempting to find his elusive daughter...the best captain this side of Africa realized he really needed to stop training his kids so well.

Then it hit him after three days of no sign of her, she wasn't in the port town, she'd be further inland where news from the port would get to her but not link her to anything in case someone was out for them, again.

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco growled deeply, feeling Hewe lean against one flank and Eynron elbow his stomach again as his tail thrashed wildly.

The dragon ignored the rock his tail was hitting and scraping, more interested in getting free.

An exasperated sigh came from Geoff in the roof again, the teen catching his breathe from dashing between the two holes repeatedly.

Draco glanced to Bowen, the man leaning against the stone wall heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"..._share strengths and pains...huh, right now all we're sharing is exhaustion and aches..._"

The dragon stifled a sigh, feeling Hewe lean off his flank for a moment and Eynron leave his side completely, the blacksmith taking any advantage to stay away from heat due to his living.

He ignored the sound of wings flapping and claws scrambling on rock as he forced himself to stand as much as he could, growling deeply as Hewe shoved off from his flank, Bowen jerking to his feet.

"...Not...staying...here..."

The dragon winced as he tried to force himself back, back claws scrambling to get purchase then strong hips trying to push him backwards.

Draco grunted a little as Drake wedged his shoulder against his chest, pushing as hard as he could.

Drake shouted something against his chest, "Use your wings!"

The two dragons didn't notice Bowen join them, and if Draco had noticed that he would have felt Hewe and Eynron yanking on the spines of his tail as hard as they could.

But then, if Draco had noticed that, he also would have realized when his wings that hadn't moved from lying flat out along his back and tail for so long had snapped open, the major wing joints with the talons bracing themselves against the cavern wall higher up, and in turn moving his lodged shoulders.

Enough for the dragon to pop out backwards with enough force to send the cavern shaking as he collided with the opposite wall.

Bowen had grabbed Draco's foreclaw as he had jerked free, ripping his hands open in several places before ending up sprawled on the dragon's ribs, Hewe no better with Eynron, stuck breathless with Draco's tail over their waists but still able to breathe.

Drake lay panting as hard as Draco was with his neck over his father's, leaning on Draco's heaving chest as both pairs of wings quivered faintly.

"D-drak-ke..."

"Yes father?"

"Thanks, remind me later that I can't ever doubt you."

Bowen couldn't help, he snorted once, trying no too...but he couldn't.

Hewe smirked, pretty sure his close friend and comrade, who was also the king, was going mad. Lying on a dragon's lard smeared ribs, trying to stay balanced lest he fall onto the stone ground, and then burst out laughing helplessly.

The man had to grab at Draco's scraped spines as Draco began chuckling, grimacing past the ache in his lungs that finally were able to breathe fully.

It wasn't long before Geoff and Elaine found them there, every last one of them laughing uncontrollably, most red in the face, Drake and Draco bearing flushed scales.

Just as they managed to settle, Geoff had to state the obvious and send everyone back into laughter.

"Well, that's done!"

* * *

**Woohoo!**

**Draco's free!**

**Whatcha think?  
**


	39. Chapter 38:  DD and AA

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**On with the show!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Dreaded Departures and Angst Filled Arrivals  
**

xxx

Sleeping outside and not trapped in a cave was like heaven to Draco.

Sleeping still coated in lard, now that wasn't good, it hardened and dried overnight in the fresh air. And Draco's temper had been shortened close to nonexistent twenty five years ago when Einon had broken his vow in less than a day. The dragon was seriously thinking of scratching his scales off.

xxx

xx

xxx

Kara held Piper's hand as they walked down the beach, nearing a bend Colin had just dashed around on his pony, though Kara didn't want to admit it, her son was growing up, and would need a full sized horse soon, his sister could learn fully on the fat, jogging animal that had just enough years left for the girl.

When Colin didn't come jogging back to them after a few moments, Kara sped up their walk, rounding the corner with a slight look of anxiety.

That ended in smirking.

Least to say the two dragons coated in something dried on and hard to get off, weren't getting any cleaner in the surf with the help of the men that been missing on the hunting trip and Geoff.

...

"You know...I wonder how far you could fling me with your tail Drake."

The dragon rolled his eyes, "Not going to happen Geoff."

"Aw come on! The tide's coming back in! I won't drift out to sea!"

"Not the point."

"Dra-ake!"

"No Geoff."

"Drake?"

"Yes?"

"Look! Ship on the horizon!"

"What?"

Geoff screamed at the top of his lungs, Drake had a bad habit of whirling around when you got his attention. and his tail whipped Geoff close to a hundred yards out into the surf.

"Geoff!"

_Whoosh!_

A few moments later after he bobbed to the surface a several times, a heavier wave shoving the now sand coated Geoff onto shore.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

"Bowen!"

"Yes Kara?"

"Did you go hunting in a candle shop?"

Bowen didn't answer, dropping his head against his forearms that was on Draco's chest, silently pleading Kara would somehow lose interest and go away.

His reward was a faint snort from Draco, Kara wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Just kill me now..."

The dragon he leaned against chuckled, shifting in the water, "Now why would I do that Bowen?"

"You...are no fun..."

Draco rolled his eyes, stretching his wings to their full extent, keeping them at an angle to avoid knocking anyone's head, the strong yet fragile copper membrane shining in the sun.

The younger of the two dragons smiled, looking up at the wing extended over him and dipping down to brush the ocean's surface several yards away.

Geoff sloshed back through the water with a brush, returning to scrubbing Drake's scales, the lard finally coming off.

Kara watched the dragons slowly get cleaned, her two children content to play in the shallow surf right at the shoreline. By the time the men were exhausted and soaked, the dragons were clean and their scales gleaming.

Bowen waded back to shore, stopping in front of Kara, dripping salt water almost as heavily as rain.

"How was the hunting?"

"Productive...if not messy..."

Kara chuckled, "I can see that."

Bowen smiled, "It would have been better if Draco hadn't missed..."

"Bowen!"

The man smiled as he cringed, glad the dragon wouldn't actually retaliate.

_Fwhoooshh!_

At least not physically.

Kara shrieked, ducking uselessly as Draco's tail created its own tidal wave, soaking anyone in its fifteen foot long arc.

Least to say Eynron and Hewe got out of the water quickly as the back wave dragged Bowen to rest against the dragon's tail.

The man choked on water, struggling for a moment to stand before glaring at the smirking dragon.

"What the hell was that!"

Draco shrugged, stretching his neck out then barking out a complaint as Bowen's water sodden boot hit his nose, staggering in the water to then slip in the sand, falling onto his side in the water. Needless to say Bowen was drenched yet again.

"That's it."

xxx

Kara didn't know what had fully started the splash war, but as she sat on the bluff overlooking the section of beach the dragon had taken over temporarily, it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon.

Bowen had removed his boots, socks, and shirt, leaving him in his drenched breeches as he attempted to dodge Draco whipping his tail across the water, sending massive torrents of water.

Drake was on the other side of Bowen, only succeeding in getting himself soaked as he tried to scramble out of the water, Draco's splashing and Geoff's own struggling making the young dragon's progress slow.

"Drake! Geoff!"

The water war stopped, turning to face the flustered Mansel as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mansel?"

Drake eased out onto the beach, shaking water off his scales.

Geoff followed, watching the novice closely, "Mansel, what's wrong?"

"It's Kwan and Liane."

xxx

xx

xxx

Drake was glad his father had been at the beach when Mansel had told them the news, otherwise he'd have more people with him than just Geoff riding behind his shoulders.

Kwan and Liane had left the monastery before dawn, not saying anything to anyone, just a peddler had seen them leave and had informed the monks when they awoke.

It was now less than an hour to sunset.

Geoff peered over Drake's shoulder, watching the road closely, cursing the thick forest when it bunched over the narrow road.

The dragon jerked a bit in mid air, diving fast before flapping hard as he landed a bit roughly in a slightly more open stretch of road, landing just behind the familiar oxen drawn cart, two traveling dressed people leading them.

"Master Kwan wait!"

The green coat clad man turned, a soft smile on his face, "It is alright young dragon, I am healed enough for this journey."

Drake shook his head, trying to catch his breath as Liane walked around from keeping the oxen still to stand near Geoff after he slid off Drake's shoulders.

"B-but..."

"Drake." Liane swallowed thickly, "It is alright, I shall return after I speak with my father."

The dragon was overwhelmed, and Kwan glanced to Liane before returning to tending the oxen, leading them on further down the road that would lead to the lower coastline to get back to the rest of Europe and head East. Liane could catch up easily.

"Let's go sit at the river."

xxx

Drake was miserable, but stayed as calm as he could as Liane sat against his shoulder, rubbing his head around the bases of the growing crest of horns while Geoff leaned against Drake's side, staring at the moss covered ground under the trees.

The sky was gray, almost like it was moping. It didn't help the somber mood.

Drake moaned a little, pushing his head into Liane's when she tried to pull away.

Liane choked a little, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Drake's neck in a hug, the dragon leaning into her touch and nuzzling her side as he wrapped a foreleg around her back, holding her close.

When she pulled back, Drake couldn't meet her gaze, looking away and losing himself in the myriad of trees and undergrowth while the Chinese princess turned to Geoff.

The teen didn't speak, and couldn't hold Liane's gaze for than a few seconds at a time.

Liane leaned against him, his arms encircling her shoulders while her's wrapped around her waist.

The pair stood like that for a moment, completely silent before they parted with a kiss, Liane pulling away with tears running freely down her face.

Drake looked to Geoff as Liane took off back towards the road, running through the trees with a speed neither of them had a hope of matching.

Geoff watched her disappear into the woods, her white traveling clothes fading to gray then gone.

"Come on Drake..."

The dragon watched Geoff head to an open clearing big enough to let the dragon get airborne. The guy silent and moody, for the first time and unfortunately not the last, Drake felt his heart-brother's pain, and this time it was doubled, not just because Drake was feeling the same, but because there was nothing they could do.

xxx

xx

xxx

Bowen hadn't wanted to introduce Elisa to Kara, the female dragonslayer was infuriating and almost permanently sarcastic in her words. But when Geoff and Drake returned from wherever they'd taken off, the pair's sorrowful mood made Bowen revert back to a pastime of his that Draco really disliked.

The man didn't care as he downed another shot of liquor, the stuff Elisa only gave to close friends.

Friends as in fellow slayers, retired or not, but the emotions never left, long after the weapon was cleaned and hung up, or lost for eternity.

Kara chatted lightly with one of the other bartenders, a bright red head with gold streaks, an acquaintance of Bowen's wife, Stacey if he remembered correctly.

Elisa stepped away from a conversation with her husband and another slayer Bowen thought he'd seen once during his hunting years.

He was glad Draco had stayed at the monastery, though none of these men and women had hunted in years, there was still a risk if one of them was provoked, and most would still hold grudges. Bowen didn't want to risk his close friend's safety, or have to punish someone he knew from his vow at his coronation.

The bartender poured another round for the king, then a shot for herself, exhaustion evident on her face but it wasn't her problem, one of her employees had been troubled and Elisa cared too damn much.

A soft clink from the expensive glasses, Bowen didn't want to know where she got the money for them, he didn't care as the liquor seared his throat, but still didn't reach his mind.

Where had that light-hearted mood gone? The one that led him to believe he could take on a forty-four foot dragon in splashing game?

It was gone just as fast as the youthful light in Drake's eyes when he and Geoff had returned, the teen struggling to avoid lashing out, and Drake struggling to cope.

Elisa refilled his glass before leaving the bar to go greet the newly arrived people, her voice halfway carrying across the din of the tavern, telling the hooded people coming in from the rain of the king and queen's presence in the bar, and asking would they prefer a table oriented near the Baron's where he was dining with his son and a few other nobles.

The tallest must have been the leader, speaking first and to Elisa with black gloved hands, his hooded face at and angle so Bowen couldn't see his face, but Elisa did.

She backed up a step, hand going to her mouth as the man's companions laughed, cloaked moving a bit as they joked with each other.

Bowen recognized the cloaks and half hidden boots as seamen, sailors from a merchant ship.

"Would-would...can I..."

Elisa was never stuttering for words, but there she was, nervous and shocked all at the same time.

The leader shook his head, then his voice carried over the bar and silencing the constant noise.

"Where is my daughter Lise?"

The nickname didn't bristle the woman slayer, the question did.

"I don't know, she's not here."

"Why not?"

"The baron's son, they...something happened...they won't go near each other and you know she wouldn't risk business..."

The man growled, head jerking up for his gaze to lock on the Gregory's back.

Before the irate father could go after the young man, a figure from the back of his group slid to the front, laying a calming hand on the much taller man's upper arm before slowly walking towards the Baron's table.

The figure was a woman, a deep burgundy cloak covering a dark green worker's dress, she carried herself like nobility.

"Pardon me milord, may interrupt your evening meal for a mere moment?"

The baron nodded, then leaped to his feet as the woman let her hood drop and scarf that had protected her face slid back down to rest around her neck. Shoulder length, pale blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders as she rested her hands on Gregory's shoulders, startling him and making him turn to see the woman and cause of his father's shock.

"H-how..." The baron stammered, wiping tears from his eyes as he stared.

Greg stood, not seeing the other nobles and peasants bowing and curtsying, murmuring confused between each other.

Bowen and Kara kept hearing "impossible...is it true...the baroness..."

Grep swallowed, unable to understand but knew the woman in front of him was real.

"Mother."

xxx

xx

xxx

Kate let the tears fall, the storage building at the dock was bigger inside than the outside suggested, mainly because the floor was sunk in.

Scarlette was deep in the woods, and only becaise of her joyous "barking", a half roar half cry dragons made to show extreme joy.

The pain Kate had felt for over a year now...the loneliness...the agony...the sadness...the abandonment...

Vanished as her dearest companion's eyes showed the mirror image of her emotions, doubled by each others bond that doubled their own feelings due to the sharing...

The green dragon was magnificent, the wings folded in tightly, she had grown, and Kate mildly teased internally that her equipment would no longer fit and needed to be replaced.

A deep humming purr calmed her, but the tears fell faster, only stilling as she rushed forward, her arms clinging to the dragon's neck, the female responding by curling around her, Kate's head pressed against the dragon's chest to listen to the steady, warm heart as her mind was filled with the love of her dragon.

"..._I missed you sister_..."

"...I missed you...Emerald..."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Now we get into the good stuff!  
**


	40. Chapter 39: Dragons, Witches, & Slayers

Disclaimer: My Wishing star is pathetic...

**On with the show!**

**Sorry for the delay!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Dragons, Witches and Slayers  
**

xxx

Greg watched the king speak with his father, the two experienced nobles completely at ease, as if equals.

And to Bowen they were, he didn't judge on status, only character, that's why so many loved him.

But Greg was about to put the king's harsher coronation vows to the test.

xxx

Drake tried for probably the hundredth time to actually catch something to eat himself. Earning quite a collection of bruises and even more grumbling sighs from his father.

The young dragon flew in wide, lazy circles around Draco, he had yet to master "hovering" that his father did without thinking.

While Drake's eyes scouted the forest for something edible...or at least meat...Draco was staring off into space.

Neither reacted well to a jarring horn peal echoing over the Baron's land.

xxx

Draco mentally kicked himself as he sped off towards the castle, Drake was going to the monastery for Geoff.

Usually Draco would ignore what Bowen was doing, but the man _knew_ of Draco's sensitive hearing, and that horn peal _hurt_...

Bowen wasn't joking around this time, standing at the top of a tower, waiting patiently but the dragon could feel the tension in the air and in his heart.

"What is it Bowen?"

The king waited until Draco had settled to crouch on the stones, hind legs folded beneath hims as all four paws gripped the thin battlements.

"Gregory, the Baron's son has found a...wanted criminal...the Baron and council agreed I was to decide the punishment."

Draco's eye ridges furrowed, "You interrupted my hunting for this?"

"Draco."

"She's-"

"A girl? Really Bowen-"

"Draco..."

"What?"

"She's a dragonslayer."

xxx

xx

xxx

The wind rushed past her ears, delighting to her very core, she'd missed this...

"Sister!"

"What is it brother!"

"Land dearest sister! I must speak with you!"

She sighed, but gently nudged the scales with her heels, the saddle was too small for the dragon. A low hum resonated in her heart more than her mind, both extremely reluctant to leave the skies.

But they did, landing with ages of practice and she slid to the ground, patting the dragon's smooth nose as her brother rushed to her side.

"You must flee my sister, they come for you."

"On what counts?"

"What do you think?"

"Brother..."

"Go!"

"No, I will not run away and let some half-hearted king let my sister die!"

"You must leave! Both of you, Alpha! Make her see sense!"

The dragon snorted, lying down in defiance as the older brother was too distraught to listen.

"Please!"

"No! I'll go to my fate and make them understand!"

"But..."

"No brother!"

"Listen to me, they're not here to take you in for a trial, they're here to take you to your death!"

"Brother..."

He growled pacing off a few steps while she continued to pet the dragon, he spun to face her again, and saw the dragon had vanished into a mound of stone...while his sister was being taken away on the backs of the knights' horses.

"Kate!"

xxx

xx

xxx

Bowen watched the young woman closely, just seventeen years old, a really beauty. Her struggle with the knights bringing her to the open field set aside near the castle for tournaments...or executions, had led to her arms and stomach being revealed, her leggings torn off short.

The scars covering her arms, torso, and legs weren't normal, none were from knives or small blades expected to harm a tavern girl.

Every last mark was made either by a talon or fang, from a dragon.

Gregory was grim faced, according to Adelaide and the Baron's son, she could do witch-craft, was a tavern dancer, and judging by how loud Elisa was protesting, a well known dragonslayer in this area.

The man who's visited her in the bar looking for his daughter had been knocked unconscious, he'd found his child alright, hands bound behind her back and kneeling in front of everyone for her crimes.

Draco was watching from the trees, both Bowen and the dragon unsure why he was there, but the creature stayed.

Bowen was trying to convince himself to actually lift the blade in his hand, she had been tried and been found guilty, admitting to her charges with no remorse, and not adding any details either.

He managed to get his arms up, sword in position, her long brown hair was tied off to one side from her graceful neck, she didn't look at him, but looked to the North with the same longing Bowen had seen in Draco's eyes before, if it was night her eyes would have been locked on the dragon constellation.

Elisa screamed again for Bowen to wait and listen to her, her cries muffled by a pair of knights, struggling to restrain her.

Bowen shifted the hilt in his hands, readying his stance. "_Let it be done...just say it...get this over with...atone yourself later...Draco understands.._."

_Thump_

"_She's a witch_..."

_thuThump_

"..._Devil spawn_..."

_Thump_

"_Kill her_..."

_thuThump_

Bowen paused, he could _hear_ her heartbeat...and it wasn't...

"Let...it...be...do-"

"**_No! Don't Hurt Her!_**"

Bowen jumped to the ground, ducking as a dark green tail whipped at his head, the massive dragon coming to crouch protectively over the girl.

The dragon had to be female, it hissed viciously enough to remind Bowen of one he'd encountered years ago.

The dragon was beautiful, long and slender, a mirage of dark green scales that shimmered a silver color. Two horns stretched from the back of her head to fall nicely on either side of her long neck. The long wings weren't the long flexible bones with membrane stretched between them, they almost looked feathered, as was the end of the whip-like tail.

She hissed again, wings arched, tail swinging, and neck stretching, her powerful jaws snapping if any knight grew too close.

Bowen rolled to his feet expertly, his conscience screaming for him to stop, but instincts that wouldn't just die like he'd hoped forced Bowen to grip that sword in his hand like he had for twelve long years.

The dragon saw the blade and his stance, spinning to half face him and still instinctively keep an ear and eye on Draco. She knew where he was.

Which didn't help her at all, the copper male jumping from the trees' shadows and colliding with her. The green roared as she reared back, fore claws lashing out at Draco's head and eyes. Draco seemed like he didn't want to hurt the beautiful dragon, and didn't fully fight back.

Which cost the copper, Draco jerked up a bit on his forelegs, his weight half shifting backwards on his compact body. And she used that to her advantage, expertly snaking her head and neck beneath him in a flash to throw Draco off balance, slamming him onto his back so his unprotected belly and throat were at her disposal.

The green dragon had to be really damn close to Draco's size, her weight knocked the air from his chest as he struggled to keep his throat from her jaws.

"Draco! Get her off!"

The dragon heaved for air, shaking his head in a split second the green had reared her head back before attacking again, "...I...can't..."

Bowen stood staring, the two dragons' wings thrashed and flapped too unevenly to allow him to get closer, until the barbs on Draco's hooked into the feather-like scales covering the green's.

She screamed, but ignored the pain and tried to snap at Draco's vulnerable throat.

"Bowen! Do it!"

"What!"

The copper's eyes briefly locked on Bowen's blade, the man following his gaze then jerking it back to the dragon's in shock.

"Just...Do...it! Now!"

"Draco..."

Bowen couldn't do it, not what Draco was asking, he shouted at the top of his lungs, pleading with his friend, "Get her off!"

"She won't listen to me! _Kill_ her Bowen!"

"No!"

Draco almost snapped at Bowen, wanting to ignore his attacker and make the man see sense, but is wasn't him who shouted.

The girl who'd Bowen had been about to execute jumped out from where she'd been hiding, and the green was ready, rearing back so all her weight was on Draco's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs painfully as she jumped into the air, the girl hanging on to her fore claws as her slightly wounded wings pulled them into the air with every down thrust.

Draco had flopped to his side painfully, gasping for air that rattled in his chest and whined in his throat, his eyes fluttering unconsciously.

"Draco...come on...get up...Draco...get up...come on dragon, fight back...Get UP!"

The copper shook himself, eyes focusing the same second he lurched into the air, massive body harder to get airborne but catching up with the slightly slower green due to the uneven holes in her wings.

Bowen could only watch as Draco continually lunged at the female, trying to drag her down with his weight, but she was too agile, weaving and bucking in the air, the girl planted solidly behind her head where her legs could lock around the dragon's neck and her hands gripped the horns.

Draco shot above her, though the green was too fast for him to force her down by being higher, he did get high enough to flip over backwards and start to fall onto the female, a death dive, but Draco seemed to know what he was doing.

Until a pair of scaled blurrs slammed into him, one red, one black. And diving blue dragon knocking Draco hard enough after the other two shot away to send the copper spinning.

"Father!"

Bowen spun and jumped, grabbing Drake's jaw to yank his head down and keep the young dragon from going after his parent's attackers.

Geoff helped get Drake calmed enough to not lunge into the air, at least until Bowen was able to explain.

"Enough! You go up there and they'll kill you!"

They could only watch as Draco was battered in mid air, the male able to get higher to avoid trees and gravity, the red, blue, and black dragon only followed him to a certain point, then circled beneath Draco to keep him away from the hovering green while the girl worked her way down the female's neck to sit at her shoulders.

Draco flipped over his back in the air, diving down and squeezing between the three other dragons, falling to the ground in a death dive.

Bowen's heart leaped to his throat as Draco grew larger and closer, those massive copper wings flaring out with a pained snap to set the male on the ground.

Drake groaned softly, eyes clenched shut as he lowered his head to Bowen's hand.

Each of the three newly arrived dragons had riders, and the green dove to the ground to land on the other edge of the field across from Draco. The copper glared, wings flaring out and tail-head opening, Draco was about as mad as he could get but didn't take his head from Bowen's reach as the girl did the same, gently stroking the green female's cheek.

"Do you wish me dead now you're majesty? Kill me and my _dragonelle_ dies with me, the moment her heart stops to join their ancestors her brothers attack again, this time with no remorse or hesistation."

Bowen stared at her solemnly for a moment, "Tell me, who are you?"

"My name is Katherine, most know me as Kate, I am the second daughter of the Lady Warrior Eleanor, the second daughter of Archon Athelstun of the Celts."

"Did you know of Einon, Freyne's son?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"He was my cousin."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Now onto the next plot twist!**

**Dragon classifications:**

**_drake_: male**

**_dragonelle_: virgin female, has not had a clutch**

**_dragoness_: female whose had at least one clutch**

**Oh, and little details in other chapters are going to come back, if you're confused, PM me and I'll refer you to the right chapter.**

**Review please!  
**


	41. Chapter 40:  Dire Need

Disclaimer: My wishing it star is really making me mad...

**Half-book and half movie verse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

**Dire Need for Comfort and Stopping of Arguments**

xxx

Draco managed to hold back any complaints trying to slip from his throat as he flew back to the monastery, landing painfully and settling on his side to keep his weight off his sore stomach on one side of the open field.

A gash on his left foreleg bled heavily enough to make his scales slid against each other with a faint squelch, not yet to the point where he was dizzy but it wouldn't be too long to when he'd need to stop the blood.

He was in a lot of pain, and was cold. The fire that forged itself deep in his chest as he was in a rage had simmered completely, worn away by pain and...

Longing

And not for his mate like he would have thought...his heart throbbed with the effort of maintaining two separate halves, one troubled with the guilt and regret of his past exploits, the other wracked with pain keeping the bearer from needed sleep.

Draco's vision spun as he leaned a bit to one side, taking some of his weight off his wounded leg to ease the blood staining his scales.

A soft noise form his throat slid into a slightly louder whimper, he hadn't truly had to fight to defend himself in years, and that dark green dragon had not only been so close to his size, but much younger and...stronger

God, he ached...

A soft moan hurt his dry throat, but he couldn't help it, he was too tired and sore to force his trembling form onto his unsteady legs and make it to the river.

The four young dragons and their riders were already at the river, watched by knights from the castle to alert others if they left, though they had vowed to remain in the shelter of the river and trees directly behind the monastery until Bowen went to see them later.

Draco winced, sighing softly as he stretched his wings enough to _very_ loosely drape over his sides without the ever light pressure brushing his pained sides...sleep wouldn't come...and his head throbbed from the blood loss.

He wanted...needed Bowen...

But he was too far away...

xxx

xx

xxx

Bowen sat in a plain wooden chair, leaning back against the stone wall while Kara ranted, pacing in front of him angrily.

Her yelling was mostly about letting the "criminal" girl get away after being tried and convicted for dragonslaying, then about how he _let_ Draco get attacked by the other dragons, then that he hadn't defended the dragon...

"Kara, enough."

The woman stopped, turning fast and glaring at him, he stood and held up a hand to get her to remain silent while he spoke.

"How many dragon have I killed-"

"Bowen-"

"How. Many. Kara, have I killed?" Bowen kept his voice soft and steady, noticing Draco had eased into his mind much like that Christmas night before Colin was born, the dragon was there, able to hear and see what Bowen was, but nothing else.

Kara sighed, arms crossed angrily, "Twelve Bowen, one dozen dragons if you count Draco's death so many years ago."

"Exactly, put it this way Kara, I'm not adding to that total ever, and the only way to keep those dragons from hurting Draco in an attack like that is to kill them."

Draco vaguely noted in Bowen's mind that he and Kara weren't alone in the antechamber, but Bowen was stuck listening to Kara rant.

Then Eynron joined in, agreeing with his queen and singling out Bowen.

".._.Bowen_..."

"_Stay out of this dragon_."

"..._Bowen, please...don't do this_..."

"_Enough Draco_."

Kara's voice cut through the mental conversation, Eynron nodding and agreeing with her verbally.

"So obviously you're going to let that little whore, whose also a dragonslayer go free because you don't want to kill a monster?"

"..._Do it Bowen_..."

The man hadn't consciously recognized the feeling in his mind when Draco spoke, but still felt the dragon's frustration as something he had no control over made his head spin, strength he know he didn't have clenching his fist and...

Enyron yelled and collapsed against the table near the chair Bowen had occupied moments ago, blood beginning to ooze from his nose after Bowen's fist had connected with his face.

"Get this straight Eynron, I would _never_ put that dragon in danger, even if it meant giving up my half of the heart to keep him alive. And put it this way Kara, it took me _twelve years _to get that many dragons killed by my sword, and I regret every single one of them. Dragons aren't stupid, that's what you're implying, and you damn well know it, by thinking it's easy to find them and "do the wrong deed" as you called that girl's work."

Bowen took a breath, feeling Draco shifting mentally, frustrated and upset, "I refuse to go after those kids, 'cause that's what they are, _kids_...before I know why the hell there's still dragons left when Draco couldn't find them."

Kara stared dumbfounded as Bowen left the room, his stance aggressive and defiant.

xxx

xx

xxx

Draco felt Bowen before he even heard him, the man had begged Draco to leave his mind while he saddled his stallion and left the castle, lest the dragon's emotions influenced his own again and he lashed out unintentionally.

The dragon was grateful, pain and frustration marring his self-control, glad one of them was rational enough to keep focused.

Ahearn thundered down the now well worn dirt path from the castle to the monastery, the only way to the back field without going through the town, the bay horse was puffing and blowing a bit harshly as Bowen eased him to a slower gait as he came into sight.

"_Draco?_"

".._.Hmm?_..."

"_I_...*sigh*..._are you alright?_"

"..._No...Bowen, I'm not_..."

The man nodded, forgetting to say anything mentally but Draco could feel him well enough to know.

"What do I need t-Oh no...Draco..."

The dragon opened his eyes enough to see Bowen staring at the open wounds and bruises covering his scratched scales.

"It's...*_wince_*...oh forget it, it's a helluva lot worse than it looks." The dragon snapped irritably, shifting to fold his bruised wings in to fully expose his aching side, knowing Bowen would see eventually.

"Oh no...Draco...I'm sorry...I should've...I...what can I do..._Sonuva Bitch_..."

The dragon grinned feebly, rolling onto his stomach further and moving his head to lean his cheek against Bowen's outstretched hand.

"The wounds will heal Bowen...none are very deep, just painful...right now I need sleep but I-*_cough_...*"

Draco jerked awkwardly as the coughing fit made him shake, falling back onto his side before he regained control.

"Easy my friend...it's alright Draco...what can I do?"

Bowen's hands rested soothingly on his muzzle, his breath slowed as his amber eyes darkened under heavy lids.

"Just...don't leave Bowen...don't...leave..."

The king stepped back a pace as Draco slid into an exhausted sleep, finally relaxing enough to let slumber take over.

Bowen turned to head to the monastery, the bleeding wounds making his steps urgent.

Draco groaned, stirring from his needed rest as Bowen moved further away.

The man sighed, knowing Draco desperately needed him to stay, his half of the heart had finally stopped throbbing in mirrored pain as its other half was able to calm down.

Luckily Brother Gilbert was coming out to them, seeing Bowen crouch next to Draco's unconsciously shifting head as the monk's close friend soothed the dragon back into deep sleep.

"Oh dear, Bowen...I heard of the incident but didn't realize Draco was this...oh dear."

"I understand Brother, would you please bring me a rag and bucket of water? If I stray too far form Draco, he rouses and that's the last thing he needs."

The monk nodded, hurrying away and motioning for Mansel to help him as Drake landed, wings stretched out as Geoff slid down from his shoulders.

"Oh no...Father?"

Bowen glanced over his shoulder, standing as Geoff cringed in sympathy at the wounds marring Draco's hide.

"Take it easy Drake, he'll be fine in a few days. You mind doing something a bit reckless and if Kara finds out she'll yell for a century..."

Drake smirked a little, nodding as Bowen patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"You and Geoff go to the river where the other dragons are, ask one of them, a pair of just a rider to come here, I need their help, if they've remained hidden for so many years like this, they must know what they're doing."

Drake nodded again, stretching a little to nuzzle his father's cheek before crouching to let Geoff climb on.

Bowen watched them fly away, turning back to Draco with a sigh, shoving Kara far from his mind.

He knew as soon as he returned to the castle the arguing would just come again, he wondered how long it would hold out before ending...

If it ended.

Draco shifted in his sleep, and Bowen cringed before calming himself.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Please review! I miss them!  
**


	42. Chapter 41:  Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: My wishing it star is really making me mad...

**Half-book and half movie verse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Desperate Measures and Disaster  
**

xxx

Draco's wounds weren't as deep as Bowen had thought, but they were jagged. The only reason Draco didn't earn any wounds from Scarlette all those years ago was skill and the female's smaller size.

This green had been aggressive and willing to kill to protect her rider. Even if it meant killing another of her kind.

Bowen let his mind wander to how not only the riders had kept their full grown dragons hidden...but also how they learned to fight if the original adults were long dead.

xxx

Draco's sleep was deep enough that the tolling bells from the monastery didn't disturb him, but Bowen straying too far from his side did. Only once did Draco fully wake, eyes dull and and mind obviously fogged as he slurred his speech.

Bowen had gone to fetch himself food and take a break, leaving Brother Gilbert to tend the copper, both hoping the previous hour of rest had allowed Draco to relax without Bowen's presence, the man had returned to a pain wracked dragon who whimpered miserably if you touched him.

An hour after Bowen had sent Geoff and Drake to the river, the man turned to face the far concealing trees, wondering just what was keeping the young pair.

xxx

xx

xxx

Geoff had Drake land close enough to the four dragons and their riders so they were in sight; the guards were cautious of their arrival until Drake growled and Geoff held up Bowen's signal ring, given to a person on a personal mission of the king.

Drake stayed close to the teenager, eyes locked on the red male, most likely remembering Griffin's attack.

"'Ey! Alden, you sure your beast's not bleeding?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

The rider of the blue dragon, the one who'd called out, rolled his eyes, shrugging as his dragon stood wobbly before suddenly shoving the red into the river, the water beginning to turn pink as the current washed away fresh blood.

The red's rider, Alden, stood on the riverbank, hands on his hips as he watched his dragon.

"Huh, guess I missed a spot."

The three other riders laughed until the dragon in the river groaned, a deep chested sound before hissing at the lazily flicking blue tail that hung near the red.

Alden didn't seem to react to the mischievous gleam in the red's eyes, Geoff and Drake moved closer softly to watch and get their attention without offending the much bigger dragons by interrupting.

The blue's rider moved away as the girl who seemed to belong to the biggest of the four, the green, called for his help with tending a gash on her dragon's foreleg.

The red dragon whipped his head out, feinting for the blue's tail who hissed and lashed the limb out of the way, until the red lurched forward and dragged the blue into the river with him.

Water flew into the air like pouring rain, the growls of the dragon and thwack of tails against muscle backed scale echoed in the forest air.

Geoff was locked on the fight, watching the two males mock battle, not hurting each other but still striving for dominance.

He didn't see how close Drake was to the river bank.

But something else did.

...

The blue and red dragon very nearly rolled out of the riverbank and right on to Drake, if not for a black scaled leg suddenly appearing next to the young dragon, the red's back suddenly slamming to a stop against the black male who now stood above Drake protectively.

Geoff yelled for the dragon, wanting to run forward but the blue's rider had appeared behind him, gripping his upper arms to restrain him.

The black growled, chest vibrating noise that sent the red and blue writhing quickly to untangle their limbs and scramble to the other side of the river.

"You alright Drake?"

The yellow and black dragon was heaving for air, eyes wide with panic as the green's rider stepped forward.

"...K-kate?"

She nodded, stepping closer slowly, one hand raised in invitation for the black head to drop as it hissed and the other two males, the other hand motioning for Alden to go check the red and blue.

"Are you alright Drake?" Kate asked again, putting a bit more steady force into the question, Drake stopped shaking, relaxing as he let his head drop to the ground where he was knocked to his side.

"I-I'm alright."

A blond teen, older than Geoff, cleared his throat, "Cobalt, back off."

The black shook himself, Cobalt stepping backwards expertly in between the trees and not even touching Drake before going to crouch a bit further in the shadows.

Kate waited until Drake stood before motioning for the blue's rider to release Geoff.

"Cody, let'em go, go check your idiot of a drakk."

Cody nodded, patting Geoff's shoulder companionably before wading across the river after kissing Kate's cheek.

"Drakk?" Geoff asked as Drake walked to his side.

"Term for an immature male dragon."

"Hey!"

Kate laughed, "Sorry Drake, didn't mean to insult you. It's just pronounced the same as your name, but spelled differently. Anyway, what are you two doing here? Thought the king put the four of us under 'river arrest'?"

Geoff smirked, "Don't you mean the eight of you? Counting the dragons?"

"_Not really human, we can talk to each other and remain in a conversation while we're not physically in the area, but too much distance can affect the communication._"

Geoff spun around, "Who said that?"

The red dragon's lips curled back, the dragon smiling as he coughed a laugh, "_I did._"

Kate rolled her eyes, taking a dagger from her boot and tossing it at the red scaled nose. The dragon twisted so the blade smacked against the thick horned crest adorning his head, catching the hilt expertly in his teeth and stretching to hand it back to the other rider.

"Aww...you're so cute Jade..." Kate crooned, scratching the dragon's muzzle and lightly bopping his nose.

Drake waited until the red male's neck had retreated back across the river before stepping a bit closer to Kate.

"My father is injured...and the king would like your help."

Kate nodded, ignoring the loud protests from the other riders and the male dragons, her dragonelle silencing the noise with the equivalent of a bark.

"Take me to him."

xxx

xx

xxx

Bowen jerked to his feet from sitting in front of the unconscious Draco's nose as Drake landed just outside the light from the fire, Geoff wasn't on the dragon's shoulders.

"Where's-"

"Right here." Geoff said softly as he tied his horse next to Bowen's just inside the treeline, the mare wasn't from the monastery or the castle, nor was the war horse stallion with the girl from earlier that day astride the palomino's back.

She nodded to Bowen as she slid down from the tall horse's back, Geoff courteously taking the reins as she headed to Draco.

"Damn, sorry 'bout this, I didn't realize just how pissed she was. My dragon's temper gets ahead of her when it comes to my safety."

Bowen smirked a little, "So does his."

Kate smiled, slowly circling Draco to see the full extent of the wounds, "Drake come over to this side, need to get him to his feet."

Bowen motioned for the young dragon to hold still.

"Why?"

Kate stepped to look over Draco's neck at the king, "The river's water is cold enough to kill and infection setting in and fight the slight fever, then I can heal the wounds."

"How?"

Kate rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers and sending the smoldering fire into a roaring flame that shifted from orange to blue and back, "Magic."

Bowen nodded, gently rubbing Draco's eye ridge to wake him.

"Dragons never cease to amaze me, nor do their riders." Bowen murmured, glancing up to Kate who smiled in return.

"...Mmm...Bowen?"

"Time to go Draco."

xxx

Geoff had led the three horses to the monastery stables, Mansel was there looking for him when he arrived.

The two fell into the usual bantering that transpired between them, and Geoff was multitasking as he tended the animals.

Until as he climbed the peg studded post to the hay loft his left arm turned into fire and he fell to the stable ground, screaming in agony.

xxx

Drake gritted his teeth as he helped his father to his feet, mostly shoving him back onto his stomach so he could stand up.

Draco stumbled to his feet, backing up a step before turning around to slowly limp to the river, Kate had already warned the others.

Kate turned to Drake, seeing him slowly easing to the ground as he clenched his jaw, trying to keep absolutely all weight off his left foreleg.

"Drake?"

The young dragon shook his head, eyes squeezing shut as he started shaking.

Bowen called out from a good distance away, waiting for Kate.

She left the dragon, calling to her companions mentally as she continued her duty to Draco.

...

Cobalt and his rider, Voan, arrived within moments, the rider mad but the dragon was the one showing concern for the young dragon as he nudged his rider closer.

Voan gently prodded Drake's leg, grimacing in sympathy.

"It's broken."

The black growled, "_What happened youngling?_"

Drake moaned a little, trying to keep from lashing out in pain.

"Drake?"

"My Fath-ther-r..."

"Come now, tell us."

"...s-stepped-ed...on-n...m-my leg..."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the wait!**


	43. Chapter 42:  Drake, Draco, and

Disclaimer: My wishing it star is really making me mad...

**Half-book and half movie verse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Drake, Draco, and...  
**

xxx

Draco had passed out as soon as he'd reached the river, collapsing to the ground with shaking limbs and merciful blackness that drove away the pain. When he awoke, it wasn't to daylight like he'd expected or feverently hoped, it was to dying sunlight and awakening stars.

A soft, light chuckle invaded his ears, and Draco tipped his head enough to see the warm body of scales that was curled along his back, providing warmth and support.

Scarlette chuckled again, lightly nuzzling the larger male's neck before returning to her task of cleaning Draco's bruised and bloody neck plates, ridding the warm brown scales of anything other than natural coloring.

Draco turned again, summing up enough strength from somewhere to be able to meet Scarlette's gaze, the dragoness continued to clean his scales until her subject moved too far.

The female grunted a warning, and then growled as her foreleg reached out to shift Draco back to where he had been to finish her task.

Bowen was watching from the shadows of the trees, Kate nearby as she cleaned a leather strap as long as she was tall.

The two dragons said nothing, at least with 'words', Scarlette would grunt or growl occasionally as she stood in a crouch or half climbed onto Draco to clean his blood stained scales, revealing the fresh scars and gaps in the tough armor that would heal over in time.

A soft purr that was barely audible worked it's way up into an all out rumble as Draco's eyes drifted shut, Scarlette's gentle ministrations a boon in the aches that had made anything Draco attempted to do previously damn near impossible.

Kate glanced up from her work, smiling a little as Draco's wings shifted and folded tighter, earning a 'bark' from the female dragon until Draco relaxed the wings enough for her to continue cleaning them.

The rider watched Bowen, his gaze never leaving the two dragons, confusion marring his face as the two massive creatures communicated so easily without saying a word or making eye contact.

"Dragons are naturally vocal, you should hear ours, they'll be chattering away in their minds in several different languages, plus vocalizing out loud for all to hear."

Bowen nodded, on his feet as Scarlette rolled Draco onto his back, beginning to clean his lower sides and underbelly until the male jerked with a snort, rolling to his feet with a growl and lunging at the female.

Scarlette barked again, letting the heavier male knock her down, Draco gently pinning her to the ground so she lay on her stomach as he began reciprocating her care. Kate shifted how she was sitting as Draco tucked his tail around his hind legs, wings spread just a little for balance as he tenderly bathed the red's scales.

Kate shook her head, "Glad those two are getting along, be good for both of them."

Bowen turned to face her, "Why?"

She didn't meet his gaze to reply, glancing at the two dragons before going back to cleaning the leather in her lap.

"It would be good for both of them if they had someone else to talk to who'd been through the same things; Scarlette lost her mate centuries ago, her eggs were protected by magic until they could hatch within the right circumstances leaving her to mother the hatchlings alongside humans, a family of dragonslayers at that."

The man stiffened at her words, glancing at Draco before gripping his sword hilt.

Kate didn't even flinch, "I have a restraint on the dragons I kill Sir Knight, when I was five a dragon murdered my infant brother, the twin to my sister, I only hunt dragons ruthless and stupid enough to harm innocent children under that age of two years, the most precious in a babe's life. My elder brother and boyfriend go for the killers of three year old children to ten years, Voan taking the eleven years to fifteen when it was agreed any older are dragonslayer material if they so choose."

Bowen nodded, grateful she had cleared up that thought.

Scarlette must have tired of Draco returning her favor since she wriggled free of his light grasp, rubbing up against his size as the male stretched his wings. She hummed softly, nuzzling his side before easing onto the ground, Draco copied her, the two lying head to tail in a lopsided circle, wings half unfolded to shield one another from the cooler night.

Kate 'hmmphed' softly, "That's the calmest she's been in awhile..."

"Same for Draco." Bowen stated softly, eyes meeting Draco's half shut, soft amber ones. The dragon winked before allowing himself to doze off with a soft smile on his face.

xxx

xx

xxx

Drake groaned softly, shifting on the makeshift bed just inside the dungeon back doors. Voan had been right, a padding of straw under a blanket was better on his broken leg than his pillow bed further inside the monastery.

Geoff was mostly unconscious in the stables, Mansel and Voan were trying to keep his fever and delirious thrashing down to a minimum to avoid sending the wound to throbbing once more.

The young dragon winced, hot tears blurring his dim vision; not only was he in agony, but the heat from the wound was sapping his strength and warmth, chilling and wearing the dragon down.

Cobalt had left over an hour ago to hunt, having already gone several days without meat was too long.

Or, he must have just returned, the dragon sliding behind Drake to lie curled around him, at least Drake assumed it was Cobalt, the dark scales were hard to tell in the low light through his tired eyes.

He moaned pitifully, trying to still any movement; the dragon behind him shifted until a soft wing was over his back, keeping his warm as a foreleg supported his aching head/

"Calm thyself young one..all will be well..."

Drake jerked at the voice, it wasn't Cobalt's...the dragoness that had found him in the woods after Osric's Outpost attack...

"Sshh little one...lie still..."

Her voice was soft and soothing as the pain flared in Drake's leg yet again, her warm breath on his cheek let the young dragon relax and dull the throbbing.

"_Sana vulnera mea doloresque is propinquus frater cor ejus, sit magia...requiem terrae otium poena vos filius meus veniet tibi quidquam mali dum matris, custodiat vos dormientes..._"

Drake felt a sharp snap in his leg, harsher than when his father stepped on him, then everything went peacefully numb. His eyelids went heavy and sleep overcame him at last...

xxx

Geoff groaned heavily, struggling to get away from his burning arm as Voan and Mansel tried to keep him still, he was half aware of the fever burning his veins, but couldn't care less right now...all there was...was pain...

Voan finally showed another emotion besides stoic concentration as Geoff jerked and screamed, his arm setting itself and a warm light coming from within. The teenager gasped for air before the warmth drew him to sleep, finally going still and relaxing.

"The wound...it's healed..."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the delay! My computer wouldn't let me work on my files until I updated it this afternoon!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review Please!**

**Translation:**

___Sana vulnera mea doloresque is propinquus frater cor ejus, sit magia...requiem terrae otium poena vos filius meus veniet tibi quidquam mali dum matris, custodiat vos dormientes_

**English:  
**Heal wound this pains my kin and his heart brother, let the magic of the earth ease the pain...rest my son you shall come to no harm while your mother guards you while you sleep

**Enjoy!**

~keacdragon


	44. Chapter 43:  Dying Love

Disclaimer: My wishing it star is really making me mad...

**Half-book and half movie verse**

**Enjoy!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Dying Love...or Did it?  
**

xxx

Draco smiled pleasantly as Scarlette walked a mere two steps ahead of him, leading the way to the field behind the monastery.

Bowen was talking softly with Kate, level with the male's hip, Draco was pretty sure the Rider was gaining the Knight's trust.

Scarlette stopped at the bottom of the field, hissing slightly before curling her lips from her teeth and sucking in air, trying to scent something other than Drake lounging by the doors.

"What is it?" Bowen asked as Draco stopped as well.

Kate jogged to be level with the female, "Red?"

Scarlette didn't answer either human, nor did she respond as Draco brushed her flank with his cheek. Her wings bristled, a strained hiss sliding from her throat as she picked up the scent again.

"Draco?"

The copper tried to discover the problem, but was unable, "I don't know Bowen."

Kate turned to stare at the monastery, eyes narrowed in concentration before Scarlette leaped into the air, nearly taking out the tree tops with with her red-gold wings. Draco had to duck to avoid her as she flew away, unresponsive to his call to Kate's sharp yell before she took off running back to the river and her own dragon.

"_You'll thank me later old friend.._."

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion, turning to face the opening doors as a dark, sleek dragon stepped outside, earning a smile from Drake.

Bowen winced at how hard his heart throbbed at the sight of the other dragon, Draco was literally frozen in place as the beautiful royal purple dragoness stretched her wings, gold eyes gleaming kindly as she nuzzled Drake's cheek.

"She's gorgeous my friend, who is she?"

The copper whined slightly, before a deep, pleased purr slid from his chest.

"My...mate..."

xxx

Kara sighed as she marched from the monastery gates to the back field, looking for her not only illusive but also in deep trouble husband.

Rounding the corner, she stopped at the sight.

xxx

The dragoness chuckled lightly as Draco moved closer hesitantly, his amber eyes never leaving her gold ones.

She barked, making him flinch, before lunging forward with a loving hum, the sound low and deep to humans but much higher toned than Draco's as she slid her neck against his, resting her chin where his shoulder blades met. Draco was unable to mimic this, his neck and entire body much longer and larger than hers, heck she was smaller than Scarlette.

But that didn't stop the pair as her wings unfolded, brushing against Draco as she moved along him, nuzzling his sides and flanks, nipping lightly at his scales. Draco's response was to hum deeply, accented by soft huffs of air from his lips, more of a "chuff" sound until the female ducked her head and lightly brushed her horns along his soft underbelly.

That made Draco growl.

...

Bowen leaned against a tree silently, watching Draco take his turn and check over the dragoness gently yet thoroughly, his 'nipping' only when she swatted at him with her wings in play, eager to move versus stand still.

Drake had crept around the pair awhile ago, crouching near Bowen. The younger dragon uneasy as the hums become overlaid with soft growling more often than not.

"It's alright Drake."

The human shifted his weight, watching Draco crouch down as he rubbed his cheek along the female's jaw, eyes closing as she purred and licked his face.

Before flinching when Kara yelled out.

xxx

Draco winced sympathetically as Baritea hissed at Kara, the sound a near screech as her fangs glistened in the sunlight. He hadn't hear what the woman had yelled, but apparently his mate didn't like the statement.

Her wings were half stretched out, head low, tail thrashing, and throat releasing a myriad of snarls and hissing, females didn't have a full out deep roar, it was more of a 'bugle', Baritea rarely made such a noise unless protecting someone...

Bowen groaned at the sheer volume the dragoness was emitting as Kara ran her mouth, how Drake ended up with a quiet temperament versus his parents was a mystery. Kara cringed away from the female, Enyron who must have accompanied the queen from the castle stepped forward.

"Just who the hell d'ya think you are!"

Draco lunged at that as the blacksmith drew his sword instinctively, Bowen hadn't ever really explained _how_ mad Draco could get, but Enyron was pretty damn sure this was close to it.

Full fangs extended, scales flushed with hot blood, darkening some to pitch black as the amber eyes narrowed dangerously, Draco looked as feral and pissed off as he could get, hell his nostrils were smoking as his rib cage extended with each breath, fully ready to make the blacksmith go deaf.

Bowen sprinted forward, slapping Draco's nose to distract him before shouting both verbally and mentally, hoping the copper heard one of the two.

Draco shook his head violently, gently goading the dragoness into the air before following her, keeping in between her and Enyron's throwing range with ease.

"What the hell are you doing Bowen? That bloody dragon would have attacked-"

"Shut up Eynron."

Kara glared at her husband, "And what right did that dragon have to act that way? Seemed rather insistent on staying near Draco, let alone he protected it like it was a treasure."

Bowen mimicked the woman's glare, "_She_ is his mate, I don't how or why she's here but I'm not getting in between the two for the world, leave them alone Kara."

The red head raised one eyebrow, before stalking off to the horses tied at the tree line and mounting hers.

"Make me."

Bowen watched as the horse pounded over the ground, heading in the direction the two adult dragons had taken off to, if they had landed recently Kara would find them.

"Dammit...Drake! Go after your father! See if you can find him before Kara does! I'll catch up with you later!"

The gold and black dragon uneasily obeyed, watching the frustrated blacksmith before complying and leaping into the air, struggling to gain the altitude and height the two adults had achieved in seconds.

xxx

xx

xxx

The anger in the male was so strong the long dead bond between the two mates throbbed with his emotions. She balanced it, her sheer joy and love at finding him after so long outweighing the hot fury residing in her mate's chest.

"_Come my love...open to me._.."

Silence

"_My Lo-ove_..."

Silence

She snorted, sending sparks into the air in a dazzling glitter of red, before she swirled over him and fell behind his hard pressed pace.

He almost slowed, but then had to jerk in the air as she glided upside down, her soft underbelly brushing against his with enough pressure to drive the fury within him into dying passion.

...

Draco groaned loudly, the sound nothing like pain, anger, or grief, a deep-chest vibrating noise that made her chuckle and strengthen the action by trailing her tail a bit harder along his abdomen before she shot off into the sky ahead of him, driving him insane.

_"Damn her_", Draco thought, "_Damn her and her cunning mind_!"

Baritea pretended not to hear the thought shot out her, merely purring sensuously before diving down into a pine forest, her sleek form neatly fitting between the trees and vanishing in the shadows.

Draco growled, immediately angling West, knowing she'd always head that way when instigating a chase.

xxx

Drake was almost in hearing range of Draco's flapping when Cobalt shot above him to guide him back to the ground, Geoff standing with Voan and waiting for the two.

"What' going on?"

Voan sighed, "Drake, that dragoness is your mother, and your father isn't going to be very sociable until..."

Geoff snorted as the rider trailed off, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Drake rolled his eyes, "I know what you mean Voan, I'm not stupid. Sir Bowen told me to-"

Cobalt growled, tossing his head, "_Forget it youngling, nothing is going to distract those two, not even their children._"

"Children."

Voan groaned, "Nice going you big lizard!"

"_Yes Drake, you have a sister_."

* * *

**Tada! I'm SO SORRY!**


End file.
